


Lessons in Claiming

by LadyGoodwin, RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Jason Momoa - Fandom, Justice League RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Body Positive, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Curvy female, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Human/warlock romance, Immortal, Interracial Relationship, Jason Momoa - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Magic, OFC is Chubby, Opposites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Jason Momoa, Protective Lover, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Student/Teacher, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Taboo, Warlock - Freeform, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, alternative universe, chubby character, spell casting, student, teacher, virgin, weather manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 97,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoodwin/pseuds/LadyGoodwin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: When a student turns 18 the gym teacher just can't keep his hands to himself anymore - and she can't resist his seduction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aurora is legal. She is 18 years old and Jason would be around 31-33. The sex is consensual between the two of them. I tried to make the contrast between the two lovers apparent without it sounding too derogatory or offensive. So if you feel like I have - I'm sorry that definitely wasn't the intention. Happy reading!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * This story ties in with my other story 'Summertime Fling' You don't have to read that story in order for this one to make sense - don't worry. But this is why some of the characters have come into play with the plot.
> 
> *Thank you LadyGoodwin for helping me figure out a plot and make a timeline. Without you this would have no direction. Go read her work. Its good - I promise!

“I think you should see me after school so we can discuss your form,” Jason, her gym teacher stated to her emotionlessly. 

The towering man looked down at her with a serious look on his face. A piece of his long hair whisped out from his man-bun and framed the side of his face. Jason's muscles were taunted as he stood there poised, arms folded in front of his chest. He looked like a massive red cedar standing amongst a sea of twigs. 

Jason was supposed to be watching the rest of her classmates as they ran around and attempted to play soccer but instead he was watching her. He didn't even pester her to start moving around the grassy field like he normally did.

“What?” She asked him a little confused as to what he was asking her. 

Aurora knew that there was something naughty and highly inappropriate underlined in his statement. How in the hell did he know that she just turned 18 unless Jason looked at her personal student file? 

“Your personal form,” he repeated, the side of his lip upturned a little at his own dirty innuendo. “As your physical education teacher, I need to make sure my student's form is well...rounded."

As Jason said this his hazel eyes overlooked the faint curve of her breast hidden under her loose gym shirt and then the shape of her ass. Blushing a little she stood up straight and subconsciously tugged on her shirt causing the older man to smirk. 

“I’ll see you in my office after school Rora.” Jason subtle licked his lips and nodded his head, giving her a new and unexpected nickname “Right, get back on the field.” Jason instructed her. 

She knew that he was watching her run and jiggle awkwardly the whole time. She wasn't the only 18 years old in their class and the fact that this good-looking, older man was locked on her alone - at least she presumed, was a little overwhelming. 

Perhaps Aurora was reading too much into this. He wouldn't want to risk ruining his career over something like this, would he? After all, his concerns could be quite accurate. She wasn't exactly the greatest student when it came to PE. In fact, she was a little lazy, uncoordinated and chubby. Three things most PE teachers frowned upon greatly. 

Jason was fit, tall - very tall, and imposing. He looked like a warrior you read about in school textbooks. All the female students and teachers swooned around him and for good reason. With his shoulder-length hair tied up in a messy bun behind his head and the surfer-hippy type dress, Jason was the rebel of the teaching staff. 

She stopped in front of the door and waited until the butterflies in her stomach settled down. Her heart was running a mile a minute and a spike of adrenaline was making her anxious. Aurora raised her fist and knocked on his closed office door three times. 

Jason’s office was stationed in between the gym changing rooms of all places and when school wasn't in session the area was quite isolated - how convenient. 

“Enter,” he answered. 

Slowly she opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind her. Like a moron, Aurora just stood there and stared at him. She had no idea what she expected, to be honest. The man wasn't naked, hard as a rock and leaning against his desk waiting for her like Aurora hoped. 

“Come here,” Jason instructed, inching his finger in her direction. 

Nothing on his beautiful face indicated anything emotionally. He was a blank slate leaving Aurora with more questions than answers. Standing beside him she waited for him to do something. Jason leaned back in his chair and looked at her. Right now they were somewhat eye level with one another. Jason, of course, being a few inches taller than her still. 

“How was the weekend?” He asked curiously, placing both arms behind his head and showing off his impressive muscle. “Did you celebrate it with a bang?”

She wasn't completely naive to think that Jason had asked a harmless question. Her birthday was Saturday and he was inquiring if she had gotten laid because of it. That was a little hard to do when Aurora spent all day Saturday and Sunday in bed reading by herself. 

“No,” she replied calmly, “I was in bed reading,” 

“Reading,” Jason muttered, eyes scanning her from head to toe again. 

Since it was June the weather was warm enough for shorts. She had changed clothing after taking a shower once gym was done but Aurora still worried about smelling and not looking presentable. 

“That's not exactly how you're supposed to spend your 18th birthday. Well, the being 'in bed' part is correct but not the reading - unless it's the Kamasutra,” Jason told her, sitting back up and taking his arms down. His eyes were twinkling with a brief hint of lust. “Put your bag down, relax.” 

Oh dear god her irrational thoughts were starting to show the truth. Jason guided her by the hips to stand in front of him before picking her up and sitting her down on his desk. Aurora gave a startled squeak before adjusting her legs so they hung down in front of him almost comically. 

She couldn't exactly say the man was a sexual predator because he had waited till she was legal. But on the other hand, she was still a student of his until the end of June when Aurora graduated. And if the wetness building between her legs and dampening the crotch of her panties indicated anything - it wasn't as if Aurora wasn't willing.

Feeling a bit suspicious of his true 'intentions’ and whether they were genuine to her Aurora asked him “Do you do this with all your students when they turn 18?” 

Jason snorted and wheeled the chair a bit closer. His hands took possession of her hips and squeezed. The impossibly large, tanned coloured appendages smoothed their way up and down a few times before boldly moving to the front of her shirt, briefly cupping her breasts while studying her body language for resistance. 

“Nah,” he answered with a wink, “Only for my favourite, chubby, pain the asses like you. Bend down, give me a kiss,” 

That wasn't a question that was a dominant demand followed be a lustful growl. Jason placed his hand on her cheeks and held her in place as he kissed her lips with his. Aurora moaned, frozen for a few moments until her brain realized that the opposite sex was kissing her. How ironic, her first kiss was with her gym teacher. 

The sloppy precision in which Aurora responded with only seemed to feel the oral dominance Jason executed. His free hand snaked up under her shirt and grabbed her breast, massaging the hidden globe in a circular motion. 

Carefully Aurora ran her fingers true his hair and gripped the locks, deepening her response to his kiss. When Jason finally pulled away from her Aurora found herself slightly dazed and lightheaded. Her lips were a little swollen and tingling. Vaguely she felt Jason tugging on the hem of her shirt in a bid to pull it up over her head. 

“Rora, raise your arms up love,” he instructed huskily. 

She obeyed him and allowed the thin t-shirt to come off her body leaving her only in a lacy red bra. The colour of the undergarment washed her pale skin completely out giving her the ungodly complex of a vampire or a snowball. More like a snowball. Vampires tended to be thin and tall. 

Aurora leaned back a little and watched as her gym teacher trailed his hand up her soft tummy and to the middle of her breasts. He used his fingertips to move back down her front, tracing around her belly button and over the bit of flesh that stuck out on her hips. Jean shorts only looked sexy when she wasn't awkwardly slouched. 

As clique, as it sounded the contrast between his tanned skin and her paleness, was arousing. He seemed to appreciate it as well because he moaned hotly and grabbed hold of her breast - playfully biting her hard nipple through the material. 

“It’s a good thing you've hidden your beautiful form from me until this point. Because I can't guarantee I'd be able to keep my hands to myself,” Jason purred, slipping her left breast out from the lace so she was exposed. “Which is a problem, obviously,” 

“Ya?” She asked lustfully, moaning deeply as soon as his lips encased her nipple. 

“Let's take this off, yes?” He huffed, blowing cold air on her wet nipple. 

Goosebumps crawled up her spine as she allowed him to gracefully unclasped her bra in one smooth movement. Skilled fingers hooked into her straps and pulled the garment off leaving Aurora topless. 

She grabbed hold of her breasts cradling them in her hands as Jason stood up, kicking his chair back. He took hold of his shirt and pulled it off leaving himself in all his demigod glory. Up until now, Aurora didn't know he had a wolf paw tattooed on his peck muscle let alone that his chest was faintly covered in hair. 

“Go on, touch me.” Jason encouraged, planting his hands on the desk beside her, “We’re not on school hours anymore. I'm not your teacher,” he smirked. 

Aurora wasted no time in grabbing his groin startling Jason a little. He made an “Oh!” Sound and bucked up into her hand. The sex organ Aurora had grabbed hold of trapped behind his jeans moved in her hand, as a result, causing her to blush. She hadn't even seen it yet and Rora already knew it was impressive. 

“Straight to the point, huh?” Jason chuckled, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. “I meant my chest but this is fine too. Tell me,” He asked, standing up straight and unfastening his jeans, “His many cocks have you played with, beautiful?” 

She could see a dark treasure line disappearing into the waistband of his boxer-briefs causing her to moan loudly, licking her lips. 

“None,” she confessed, 

“No?” Jason answered, pausing a moment and looking at her with surprise. “Wow, that surprises me. Your probably the only virgin left in this school.” 

Yeah, probably.

Jason unzipped the front of his jeans and spread the material to the side. Aurora sat up and cupped his trapped manhood once more, massaging and squeezing the appendage while kissing him passionately. 

“Take me out,” he growled possessively into her mouth, “Slip that little hand into my briefs and grab hold of me. I want you to feel how much I want you. How much you turn me on! How much passion you fill me with!” 

Rora bit her lower lip and cocked her head to the side. Her hand ran over his warm flat stomach lazily up and down. Jason brushed his nose against her neck, kissing her pulse point. One of his hands came to rest on the side of her head as he allowed her to blindly explore his front. 

Call her naive but Aurora didn't feel used, assaulted or even abused. Rora felt like she was being embraced by a patient lover allowing his innocent, but curious, lover to explore. 

Jason drew her up for a kiss and then another. He smiled against her mouth, rubbing his nose along hers. 

“Come on,” Jason encouraged, “I'm aching beautiful,” 

“Yes?” Aurora cooed, “Poor baby,” 

Jason growled into her mouth and pulled back a bit patiently waiting for her hands to travel further south.

Rora raised an eyebrow and slipped her hand into his briefs, squeezing the hardened sex organ around the base. Fingers awkwardly traced his shaft a little before hooking around him and dragging it out. Jason’s cock slapped against his belly before settling straight in front of her, bobbing and twitching a little. 

She swallowed heavily and ran the palm of her hand up and down his underside - feeling the weight and admiring him. His manhood, of course, was a bit darker than the rest of him and made her mouth water. A thick drop of pre-cum leaked out of his slit and threatened to run down his head. 

“Yummy,” she giggled nervously, licking her lips.

Aurora's quim throbbed with want and need. Her already wetness became slicker and uncomfortable. Adjusting herself a little on the desk Aurora wrapped her hand around his cock, tugging and pulling upwards. Jason closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little - lips half open as a moan fell from them. 

“Fuck!” He growled, “Your hand looks so fucking small wrapped around my cock!” 

“I don't think he's going to fit,” Aurora groaned, biting her lower lip. 

“Eventually he will, snuggly.” He moaned, groping her crotch. “Let's take these off, yes? Show daddy your pretty little kitty.” 

Someone walked down the hall outside causing them both to stop breathing for a moment. Neither made a noise as the sound of squeaky sneakers against the floor echoed through the room. Aurora was the first to let out a deep breath of relief as the sound dissipated down the hall leaving them back in silence. 

“Dangerous game,” Jason murmured, looking at the closed door with a glare, 

It was hard to tell who he was speaking too - Aurora or the person who interrupted them. 

“I don't think we should continue,” Jason started, stroking her crotch with the back of his fingers. For a brief moment in time, Aurora's heart sank at the thought of rejection. “Here,” he told her, “Daddy wants to have his wicked way with you fully without interruptions, yes?” 

“Umm, yes!” Aurora agreed, happy that he still wanted her. 

Jason fell forward, boxing her in a little and grabbing her bare breast - tweaking the stiff nipple. He kissed her hard and dominantly, growling a little before smirking. 

“I want you to get dressed and take a walk. I'll pick you up off school property and we’re going home to finish this!” Jason instructed her seriously. “I don't care if it'll take all weekend. But, you will be mine Rora, all of you!” He cooed possessively, eyes clouded with lust. 

“Then claim me!” Aurora groaned, her voice filled with arousal as she challenged him.

“I intend too!” Jason assured her firmly. “You have no idea, little girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora didn't have time to process her new surrounds before being picked up effortlessly by Jason and carted off down the hall and right to his bed. He placed her down on the mattress, spreading her out like a feast before him. 

When she redressed Jason had kept custody of her bra placing it in his desk drawer. It didn't take her long to achieve the same state of undressed as before. Laying on the bed completely bare-chested she waited for Jason to discard his own shirt and maybe his pants. 

He smirked at her eagerness and removed his shirt, stretching and showing off every defined muscle he owned on his torso. Like a poised lion, he slipped between her legs, lips falling back onto her nipples. 

“Take your pants off!” Aurora complained into his shoulder boldly, kissing the heated flesh. 

“You first!” Jason played, lips settling on the side of her neck before working down between her breasts and trailing down lower as he moved his big body back. 

Soft lips worshipped her soft stomach and rounded hipbones with open-mouthed kisses. His tongue traced around a slight dimple by her bellybutton and he traced a faded stretch mark. Moaning, Rorar interlocked her fingers through his now loose locks, raising her hips and allowing Jason to unbutton her shorts. 

“You have such a beautiful body,” Jason praised sincerely, kneeling between her legs and pulling the offending jean material down her legs as well as her underwear. “My curvy beauty! I love watching you run in my gym class. I love how your bum wiggles and your breasts bounce a little. Don't even get me started on those gorgeous thighs of yours!” He purred, lowering his head and nipping the soft insides of her thighs. Thighs that liked to rub just a little against one another awkwardly as she walked or ran. 

It made sense that a man who perfected himself on fitness would worship someone the opposite of himself. Aurora blushed and laid down flatly on the bed, legs spread and her arms above her head. This whole thing was surreal and it took Jason’s lips on the top of her mound to bring her back to reality. 

“Hold on baby,” he told her, getting up off the bed and stripping down nude, kicking his clothing to the side before strolling pridefully into his bathroom completely nude. 

Her sex god came back with a couple of condoms, a bottle of lubricant and a towel. Jason had tied his hair up again on top of his head in a sexy messy bun. Between his legs Jason’s manhood rested against his calf as he sat down beside her, placing the towel under her bare bum. 

“We’re going to do this right,” Jason told her, popping open the bottle of lubricant. “I'm not in the business of hurting my little lovers.” 

Aurora smiled at him and relaxed, resting her feet on the mattress and turning to face Jason a bit better. 

“Just relax,” he smirked, massaging her mound with his large hand. Jason covered her with the sticky lubricant adding to her already wetness. “You're wet,” 

“I have a tendency to do that, yep!” Rora giggled, opening her legs a little wider. 

Jason rose an eyebrow and parted her folds, running two fingers delicately between her slit and spreading the silky smooth wetness Aurora had made. He growled as his concentration deepened at the task in front of him. Very faintly Rora could feel his fingertip circle around her opening before gently pushing forward. Jason watched her face and made sure her discomfort was little to none before continuing. 

“I've had fingers inside me before,” Aurora confessed. When he snapped his head up and gave her dark jealous look she explained further, “My fingers,” 

Upon hearing that her virtue was unsullied by another man he smiled and nodded his head. “Your little fingers are a lot smaller than mine Rora.” He explained, showing her his free hand and wiggling his fingers. 

With that, he slid his index finger completely inside her body easily with no pain. Aurora moaned and licked her lips, moving her hips against his hand as Jason guided his finger in and out. When he felt it was safe enough he added another causing a slight stretch but certainly no pain. Knitting her brow together she grabbed at the blankets and forced her quim down onto his hand - savouring the feel of being full. 

“Oh, that's nice!” Aurora moaned, licking her lips. “That feels good!” 

“I bet,” Jason cooed, curling his fingers and rubbing against her newly found sweet spot. He scissored her open gingerly, stretching her entrance for his future penetration. A finger rested against her swollen clit, circling around the sensitive bud. “Are you ready for my cock?” He asked her, 

A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine causing Aurora to get goosebumps, nipples stiffening to attention and her areola wrinkling. “Yes!” She gasped, 

“That's good!” Jason replied, sliding his fingers out of her pussy and instantly creating a sense of loss. Her teacher looked right at her before placing both fingers in his mouth and sucking them clean from her arousal. “Delicious!” 

This was it! She was going to have sex with a teacher and Aurora hadn't even graduated yet! A bunch of emotions were fighting for dominance inside her body but none of them was apprehension. Rora knew what she was doing and had made up her mind back in Jason’s office that she’ll accept this rare opportunity to be as naughty as the characters in the books she read. 

He made sure that she watched as he covered his manhood with the condom. For added effect, Jason held himself in his hand and stroked himself for her entertainment. 

“Your positive you want to do this?” He asked her, getting Aurora's final consent. 

“Fuck me!” She moaned, reaching up for him. 

Jason released his sheathed member and crawled between her legs, lowering himself just enough so that he slipped between her wet folds in a teasing manner. Smirking into her lips, Jason rotated his hips slowly and bucked upwards. His swollen head brushed against her clit causing Aurora to cry out, latching onto his strong shoulders.

“Have you fucked a student before?” Rora asked once more, thinking that if he had right now he's more likely to confess.

Despite half the student population wanting to fuck him she never heard rumours about him being naughty. Not even with the female teachers. 

“Nope!” He told her truthfully, sucking and kissing the front of her throat. Jason’s lips made their way up the side of her jaw and right below her ear. His neatly trimmed beard tickling her face a bit. “You're also the youngest lover I've ever taken,” Jason added, pressing his lips to hers briefly before adjusting his arms near her sides. 

Aurora ran her blunt fingernails up and down his side's, along with his shoulders and down to his chest, touching him and admiring the power that hovered above her. 

“Are you ready to be mine?” Jason whispered into her mouth, nibbling on the side of her chin. “Are you ready to have me inside your beautiful body?” 

“Oh, yes!” Aurora agreed, raising her legs a little and keeping them on his upper thighs. 

He smirked and grabbed hold of his member, lining it up between her legs. Hazel eyes watched her facial expressions carefully as he pushed forward - his head stretching her opening and ending her innocents. A sharp sting between her legs was felt followed by an uncomfortable fullness. Jason paused, parting her folds to view their connection. He waited until she adjusted her legs and her hips - signalling him to continue. 

“Are you alright?” He asked with concern, 

“Yeah, a little full though!” 

“Relax,” he soothed, his thumb brushing against her clit. 

Touching her like that made her already slick pussy wetter. The uncomfortableness was replaced by a mounting pleasure and she felt her intimate muscles and tissues relax around him. 

Clutching Jason's strong shoulders she used his sturdy frame to move herself up and down on his manhood. Jason remained still above her kneeling upright between her legs. 

“Fuck,” he growled, “You look so fragile wrapped around my cock!” 

Hands roamed up her sides and clutched at her hips. Aurora stopped and allowed her lover to push, pull and draw her upon his body. Submissively she angled her legs to give him more space to move.

His impressive body stopped for a moment, leaning forward and sliding his hands under her back. Without a word he raised her up and onto his lap. Aurora let out a surprised squeak, adjusting her legs around his waist and thighs. Jason smirked and cupped her bum - pushing her up and down his length until she took over. 

Rora held onto his shoulders and braced herself against his body, forehead pressed against his. Protective hands held onto her hips and steadied her body. 

This all seemed rather basic to her. Aurora didn't feel claimed like Jason promised he'd do. He must have read her mind somehow because he gave an almost feral growl before taking hold of her wrists - holding both in one single hand with room to spare. Strong tanned fingers encased her wrists and some of her hands as he held her arms out at an awkward angle. Somewhat subdued he smirked and leaned into her body, lingering his lips just above hers. 

“Don't you worry sweetheart,” Jason moaned, feathering his lips against hers. “We’re just covering the basics and getting you used to my cock. Once I think you're ready for a good fucking daddy is going to really tear this pussy up!” 

All Aurora could do was whimper into his mouth, her hips moving back and forth against his. She could feel his manhood deep inside her. At one point Rora thought he was somewhere in her tummy. 

“My sexy little Snow bunny!” He purred, “You look so beautiful pressed up against me! You like my cock inside you, don't you? Nice, big, brown cock stuffed nicely inside you?” 

She shuddered at the visual he had given her and nodded her head weakly, applying resistance to her seized wrists. Jason growled and squeezed his hand around her wrists showing his dominance. He ducked his head down and captured a pert nipple between his lips - sucking and tugging on the rose-coloured bud. 

“Fuck me!” Aurora moaned, bouncing up and down his stiffness. “You're so sexy!” 

“I know!” Jason gloated, “So are you. A sexy conquest on this warriors cock!” 

“Oh fuck yes!” She agreed, feeling her orgasm building. 

“Cum for me!” Jason purred into her mouth, “Cum nice and hard on my cock! Daddy loves that he's balls deep inside your virgin pussy. When I see you at school I want to picture you withering on my cock! I want to see that face you make when you've peaked! I want to know that I've touched you in a manner no other man has! Can you give that to me, baby?” 

“Yes daddy!” Rora moaned, biting her lower lip. 

The spring in her belly was starting to tighten and the pleasure increased between her legs. There was no resistance anymore and Aurora found herself easy moving up and down his length. Jason has let go of her wrists and she held his shoulders once more, arching her back a little and getting his fat head to brush up against her sweet-spot. 

“I'm going to fuck you at school!” Jason assured her, hotly panting into her mouth. His fingers clutching her plush bum cheeks as he helped her move up and down. “I want your sweet pussy juice around my satisfied cock while I teach gym!” 

“I...I want your cum inside me while I'm sitting in class,” Aurora blushed, her dirty talking skills not up to par. 

Jason gave a breathy chuckle and planted his lips on the side of her neck lovingly. “Are you sore, little one?” He asked, “You're keeping up with my stamina beautifully!” 

“Gonna cum!" Rora moaned in response. “Oh god! I'm gonna cum so hard!” 

Jason placed her on the bed, back flat against the messy bed. He settled possessively between her legs with a deep rotation of his hips in a bid to bury himself as deeply inside her as possible. Once he was hilt deep Jason took hold of her wrists, pinning them above her head. He grinned and applied pressure to reassure her that he was still in charge. 

“Relax! Daddy won't ever hurt his little one.” Jason told her sincerely. 

Aurora moaned and rested her calf's against his upper thighs. Jason adjusted himself, placing a very strong forearm right by her head. Rora turned to admire the limb, tucking her head against the firm muscle. 

Jason resumed what he was before starting off slow and increasing his pace. He pounded hard inside her body. The sound and smell of sex mingling with their cries of passion. He timed his thrusts forward with squeezing her wrists in his hand and gently biting different parts of her neck and shoulder.

Rora felt dominated without being abused. Her orgasm twisted in her stomach and threatened to become unravelled. She knew that Jason was about to cum because his movements were uneven. His wide chest was heaving, a thin layer of sweat covering his tanned skin matting down the thin chest hair. 

Since Aurora couldn't reach his chest or face she adjusted her head and placed her lips on his arm- kissing and sucking on the skin passionately. 

“I'm gonna cum so hard inside your body!” Jason growled, “cum for me, cum on my cock! Show daddy how nicely you can cum!” 

“Oh god yes!” Aurora agreed, clamping her private muscles down around his cock - tightening her grip on his member and assuring that he'd stay inside her body. 

“Fuck!” He roared almost feral like, throwing his head back and releasing her wrists. Anchored better to the bed Jason swiftly moved his hips - spearing into her wanton quim. 

He looked like an ancient Viking warrior frantically pounding into his new conquest after a long raid. On the verge of her own orgasm, Rora raised her arms shakily and grabbed hold of his long hair, pulling him down on top of her and dominantly capturing his mouth. 

Through a bruising, breathy kiss Aurora felt her orgasm. The dame had broke and the flood of pleasure coursed through her body. She gasped lordly followed by a loud panting. Her entire body seized at the same time - nerves on fire and her sense going haywire. Aurora had cum before but never like this. This was pure magic. This was a drug! 

Jason broke their kiss and possessively took hold of her breast. Lips sucked and tugged on the neglected pert nipple - switching breasts and just as eagerly paying that one attention as well. 

She lay there like a limp rag doll as Jason remained planted firmly inside her body. Protective hands roaming the plains of her body in a bid to reassure that she wasn't harmed. Swallowing heavily Aurora tried to focus her lust clouded eyes on him but failed. Eyes closed Rora nuzzled her nose into the palm of his hand, clutching at his forearm and using his palm as a pillow to cradle her head. 

Jason settled back on top of her, hugging her from above and not disrupting her current position. Every once in a while a jolt of electricity would run down her spine and cause her whole body to shudder. 

“Are you alright?” Jason asked, strumming his fingers through her messy hair and pushing it out of her face. 

“Yeah,” she murmured sleepy, “Tired” 

“You came so hard for me.” Jason gloated through a groan, kissing her pulse point, “The look on your face was so sexy!” 

“Uh-huh,” Rora sleepily murmured

Her teacher smirked and rolled onto his side taking her with him. Strong arms wrapped around her body as her head rested on his chest. Awkwardly Jason pulled the covers up over them. 

“Go to sleep Rora, daddy's got you.” Jason told her, “You have to get through rounds 2 and 3 before school on Monday.” He sealed his statement with a kiss to the side of her head, fingers strumming gingerly up and down the side of her forehead. He had her head tucked in under his chin as Jason showered her with post bliss affection. “you'll be alright,” he repeated, “Daddy’s got you little one,”


	3. Chapter 3

“I feel like such a prick baby girl,” Jason huffed, closing his eyes tightly and tilting it back against the headboard. “You're doing all the work,” 

Aurora looked up from between his legs and moaned, bobbing her head up and down his thick length. A gentle hand rested on the side of her head as he helped guide her mouth. She got as much of him in her mouth as she could and used her hand for the rest. 

This was the first time she had ever attempted oral sex and Rora was ashamed to admit that she enjoyed it - a lot. Eagerly she wiggled her bottom and propped herself up a bit more to better 'service’ him. 

Jason remained before her like the king he was. Strong legs splayed open to accommodate her. The condom was gone leaving him raw, hot and pulsing in her mouth. Aurora could feel the softness of his skin on her tongue and against her lips. She could taste the salty sweetness from his pre-cum and the arousing musky scent all men had. All of this played on to Rora becoming more eager and aroused.

“How are you so sexy?” Jason purred, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. 

“How are you so sexy?” Aurora countered, licking up his underside before nibbling back down to the base. 

With their lust slowed to a slow, passionate burn, Aurora was able to appreciate every inch of Jason’s impressive body. She had touched, traced and kissed every muscle, curve, dip and groove his chiselled body held. Rora knew what he looked like from all angles as he did with her. 

The contrast between their physical being was alarming. It was arousing - it was perfect. Jason seemed to enjoy the difference as well. He kept staring at her pale skin or the softness of her body. Especially when she was laying next to him. 

Jason smirked at her praise and drew her up to him. With one last defiant lick of his manhood, she smoothly moved up between his legs and deliberately rubbed her breasts against his chest. 

“Straddle me,” he encouraged, “Let me see that beautiful body of yours!” Rora sat on his thighs - his cock pressed between their bellies. Jason started at her hips and moved upwards, cupping her breasts in his hands before trailing them down her front over her chubby stomach. “You feel so amazing to touch!” 

“I love when you touch me!” Rora blushed, looking down to watch his hands move. 

“Good,” he purred, easily pulling himself up into a sitting position. “Because daddy loves touching his little one. Give me a kiss,” 

She giggled and brushed her nose against his. Jason returned the smile and slipped his hands under her bum, massaging her cheeks and pushing her forward. Aurora pressed her lips to his - Jason's beard tickling her face as she gripped his hair and deepened the affectionate gesture. Her lover broke their embrace and placed a single lingering kiss at the beginning of her chest. He paused a moment and rested, before moving to the tops of her breasts. 

Jason was attentive and very affectionate to her. He touched her in a manner that men weren't typically supposed to. Despite his masculine size and appearance, his lovemaking was fairly feminine. Aurora loved it. It made her feel cherished and that what they were doing wasn't just a fling. Perhaps she’d allow herself to think that maybe Jason wanted something more than just sex. 

“You're so precious,” he groaned into her chest, resting the side of his head against her. Strong arms encased her in a warm hug and he just held her. 

Aurora placed her arms around him as well and rested her chin on top of his head - savouring and enjoying this moment. 

Since last night they had sex once more and that was in the morning. It was now the afternoon and they hadn't moved too far from bed or gotten dressed. All her little insecurities about her body had melted away and Rora found herself walking around his bedroom and trips to the kitchen in the nude. Jason never looked at her with disgust - only admiration and lust. 

“Daddy has a rugby game this evening,” he told her sleepily, adjusting his head so that he could look at her. “Are you coming with me?” 

“Am I allow?” Aurora asked, strumming her fingers through his loose locks lovingly. “I don't want to cause problems.” 

“They don't work at our school or know you're a student,” Jason assured her, kissing the side of her breast. “You're not my sex slave or prisoner, sweet girl. You can come and go if you please,” 

“I don't please,” Aurora smiled, placing her lips on his forehead. 

“Then don't,” he purred, “Lord knows I don't want you to go.” 

Jason adjusted his arms around her body and laid back down against the pillows bringing her with him. Aurora adjusted herself on his body and began to kiss his bare chest. He smelt like cedar and spice making her senses stir. The hair on his chest tickled her nose as she moved her kisses across the width of his chest and stopping above his heart. 

Strong hands stroked her back up and down and across her bum as an act of reassurance to continue. Between their bodies she could feel his manhood swell once more with blood, throbbing against her mound dangerously. Rora moaned and stretched a little, lips falling on the side of his neck. 

“Do I need a condom?” Jason asked her, placing his hands on her front and massaging her breasts. 

Aurora stiffened a bit and tried to think of an answer. It was hard to come up with one when he was pulling and pinching her nipples just the way she liked. His member had slipped between her slick folds and stayed there like a snug, throbbing, tease. Everytime she moved Rora felt his shaft rub against her clit causing her to moan. 

The first two times they had sex Jason used a condom. She was on the Depo shot but knew you were supposed to still use a condom to definitely prevent pregnancy. 

“Well, I am on the Depo shot…so…” she told him.

Jason never asked her if she was protected or not. He assumed that with her being a virgin she wasn't on any form of birth control. It was an honest assumption. The main reason why she was on the Depo shot is due to a painful and unruly menstrual cycle. 

“Oh good!” He smirked lustfully, “Are you going to let daddy fuck your kitty raw?” 

“Raw?” Aurora naively asked, looking at him curiously. 

“No condom, no barriers.” Jason explained, “Daddy gets to flood your little cunny with my seed.” 

Rora didn't feel like he was pressuring her to do it and decided that she’d allow it. What were the odds of actually getting pregnant anyway? She read it was less than 10%

“Yes!” Aurora purred, kissing his full lips passionately while raising herself up a little. 

She took it upon herself to take hold of his strained flesh - holding him upwards and in place for her. Slowly Aurora sank down on his length. Soft tissues moulded and accomodated her lover easily and she found Jason buried hilt deep inside her pussy. 

Jason's muscular body shuttered under her and he gasped while grabbing hold of her hips. It amused her greatly to know that she held such power over someone like Jason. The man was basically a modern day warrior and he was brought to his knees by the feeling of her quim and her very presence. 

Smirking Aurora clutched his chest and rotated her hips slow and deep. Jason's eyes were closed tightly, fingers kneading her hips. With the guidance of his hands, she moved up and down his length. Back and forth, a seductive lick of her hips and Jason was at her command. Something she doubted he'd do for most people. 

“That's it, baby!” Jason encouraged, moving against the mattress. “Fuck me nice and hard!” 

“Ya,” she asked between moaning, “Just like this?” 

“Oh yes!” he purred, “Daddy's gonna take over now little one,” Jason pushed her against him and flipped them so that he was on top of her - big body overshadowing her seductively. Teeth nipped at the base of her throat as Jason growled and made sure she could really feel his power above her. “You light a very dangerous fire within me little one!” He confessed, grabbing hold of her thighs and placing each leg on his shoulder as he slouched between her legs - hips thrusting forward and pulling back. “Something almost feral!” 

Aurora moved down a bit more and gave her lover a deeper depth to work with. Having better access to her body Jason placed both hands next to her shoulders and boxed her in. With her own arms placed around him Jason increased his speed. 

Her mouth fell upon his shoulder forging a trail of open-mouthed kisses across the strong plains and to the side of his neck. Jason moaned and tilted his head a bit giving her better access. A powerful arm hooked around one of her legs and angled her body so his cock brushed against Aurora's sweet-spot. Crying out into his neck she felt a mini orgasm hit her and a bit of wetness gush from between her legs. 

“That's new!” Jason growled lustfully into her mouth. “Must feel real good, huh? Cum on! Cum for me.” 

“You feel so good!” Rora purred, digging her blunt fingernails into his shoulders while adjusting her legs higher to engulf more of him within her body. 

“Come on beautiful,” Jason begged, rearing up a little and taking hold of her hips possessively, pushing and pulling her on his member while thrusting his hips. “Daddy's gonna cum and he needs you to rapture first!” 

“Keep fucking me!” Aurora panted, slipping her hand between their bodies. Her fingers brushed against his slick shaft between thrusts. Savoring the feeling of his hardened marble sheath in movement. 

Rora forced her fingers off his cock and to her swollen clit. Between her legs Jason knelt completely, using one hand to fold her folds open for her access and his view. He licked his lips and lustfully anticipated for her next move. 

“Come on! Touch yourself!” Jason begged slightly, “Please, daddy wants to see your swollen little clit under your fingers!” 

“Like this?” Aurora moaned, scissoring her clit a few times before rubbing it in smooth circles. 

“Oh fuck yes!” He groaned weakly, 

Aurora could feel her rapture growing inside her. A throbbing in her quim increased with every circle of her fingers. A tight spring wound up inside her tummy and threatened to unravel like before. As soon as Jason grabbed hold of her hips once more and held her in place as he increased his pace - Rora began to come undone. 

Her breath hitched somewhere in her throat as her pussy finally surrendered to his relentless pleasure. Aurora's muscles clutched and throbbed around his shaft as her release washed over her body. Goosebumps covered her skin, nipples perked to attention catching Jason’s vision. He ducked his head down and eagerly captured her nipple, - sucking and tugging like a hungry infant. 

Jason curved his back and buried his manhood as deeply inside her as possible. He paused, crying out loudly as a flood of warmth heated her quim from the inside. Rora could feel him release several powerful ropes of cum inside her body, splashing and painting her walls with his seed. The unique sensation had created another small orgasm and Aurora found herself grabbing hold of his body tightly, crying out into the side of his neck. 

Mini lightning bolts of pleasure ran down her spine and straight to her womanhood. She found herself shuttering shaking, adjusting her legs to accommodate Jason's spent body. He placed his head on her chest as he hugged her. Their connection still strong as he slowly softened inside her still throbbing pussy. 

Lovingly she brushed the damp hair out of his face and back behind him. Fingers trailed down his jaw and across his upper arms. Jason's eyes were closed and his breathing was faint. If he hadn't of shifted his weight Rora would presume he'd fallen asleep. 

“What do we have here, exactly?” Aurora asked him finally, staring out the closed window and onto the beach.

It was a question that needed to be asked despite this probably not being the right time. Rora was young and a bit naive when it came to major life experiences, but, she was positive that what they were doing was going beyond a simple booty call. 

“What we have here - my little one,” Jason murmured seductively, raising his head up just enough to look at her. “Is a very, very dangerous situation. Dangerous for anyone that tries to take you away from me. Not for you, my little one. You're quite protected.” Carefully Jason pressed his lips to the spot of flesh between the valley of her breasts. It was slow and calculating. “You're meant to be mine, Rora. Our chemistry is too powerful and dictates this. I won't let anyone break us apart or take you away from me.” 

That wasn’t an idle threat and Aurora knew it. She should be frightened by that statement but she took a morbid comfort in it. There were far worse things in the world than having a desirous lover. Aurora pitied any fool that would try to test a man like Jason. 

Gently he untangled himself from her and grabbed a discarded t-shirt from the floor. In a noble gesture Jason used the material to clean her up a little. It was a move that only he could get away with. Once he was satisfied that the sticky mess between her legs was cleaned he toss the shirt in the hamper. 

“We’ll be fine,” he assured her strongy, sting down beside her in a guarded motion. 

Automatically Aurora cuddled up to his side and rested her head on his strong bicep. A hand rested on his lower belly just above his now flaccid manhood. Rora's eyes started to droop and the exhaustion from yesterday and today caught up with her. 

“We’ll be alright,” he murmured to himself, embracing her lovingly. “I'll make sure of it, my little one.”


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora had found a little patch of grass off to the side on the playing field. From where she sat cross-legged Rora had a good view of Jason and his rugby team. Just as he had promised Aurora wanted to go with him and he graciously allowed it. But not before they stopped at a burger joint where Jason surprised her by eating two bacon cheeseburgers and a large side of fries. 

Rora, not being so physically motivated as Jason was decided to go for a veggie burger and side salad. A move that had Jason's eyebrow raised. But, like the gentleman he was - he didn't question her food choices. 

Now Jason was currently shirtless running around doing warming exercises with his team. They didn't appear to be professional but they were organized to a certain degree. Several of the men on the team looked a lot like Jason stature wise and skin colour. Aurora had learned over dinner that Jason was Hawaiian and European. Knowing his ethnicity settled a lot of bets at school amongst the other students. They thought he was a native to some area - most bets were New Zealand which had caused Jason to chuckle. 

Adjusting her legs she rested her chin on her knees and prayed to god that no one from her school decided to show up and watch the game. A crowd was starting to gather filling out the bleachers and the grassy area. Jason placed his shirt back on and winked at her, smiling. 

He was right that she didn't know any of his teammates and they didn't suspect she was a student of his. However, Aurora was gaining quite a few curious looks from Jason's teammates and opponents. Rora didn't think she looked that young but compared to Jason who was handsome but rather 'hardened' in features clearly was older than her. 

If their eyes lingered on her for longer than what he deemed acceptable Jason would glare at them or deliberately walk into their line of vision - blocking their view and giving away his feelings. 

Aurora liked to think she could read people pretty well and the energy that Jason gave off wasn't one of 'dangerous possession' but rather a protective one. The man was always subtly looking around and surveying his land even at school during class. Aurora would look up from doing whatever she was doing and see Jason standing there like a solid status, hands on his hips as he scanned the horizon. 

The men squared up and in position, his game started. Cautiously Rora decided to back up a bit away from the edge of the field. She knew that rugby was a violent game but these men were classing like the gods at war. Jason, naturally, held one of the defensive positions and did the job well. She cringed and flinched a bit as he physically blocked a man equal in size to himself, dropping him hard onto the ground. The man was winded for a moment and stayed on his back until Jason offered him a hand up. Chivalry wasn't dead after all. 

Despite Jason being a large man and built like a brick building she still feared that he'd get hurt. Every hit and interception had Aurora wrinkling her nose in distaste. She stood up finally, brushing the grass off her bum and went for a bit of a wander. 

The playing field was located in a residential area. New miniature mansions littered the street as every driveway seemed to own a minivan and a sedan. As she walked along the outside of the field Jason's eyes followed her. She looked up and their eyes met for a brief moment before Jason took his position once more. Aurora knew that he if could he'd come up to her and ask where she was going. 

Not feeling entirely comfortable with wandering around in an unfamiliar area Aurora went as far as the small playground near the parking lot. She found an unoccupied swing and sat down - pushing herself lazily back and forth with her foot. 

Since her bra was currently sitting in Jason's office desk that meant that Rora needed to wear one of his baggy shirts to hide the fact that she was braless. It wouldn't have been so noticeable in her own shirt if her breasts weren't as big as they were. But, since she didn't have supermodel perky boobies Aurora needed a way to be less obnoxious. And besides, she thought Jason's faded Harley Davidson T-shirt went well with her jean shorts anyways. He certainly seemed to like mind her in his clothing.

Feeling a bit dizzy Aurora looked up from her foot tracing patterns in the sand below her. Off in the parking lot, there was a group of people leaning against an SUV. They were chatting about something and every once in a while one would look right at her or subtly point in her direction. A bit self-conscious Rora looked down to see if her shorts had ridden up a little too high and showed off her chubby thighs. 

Not seeing anything that would cause a group of strangers to talk about her she began to feel a bit unsettled. Figuring it was time to leave she stood up, fixed her shorts and made her way back to the field. Maybe Aurora was being paranoid. She knew that she was being naughty with Jason and perhaps that made her see things that weren't really happening. Either way, she was uncomfortable and wanted to be near Jason. 

Her grassy patch was still free and Aurora parked her bum back in the same spot she had before. Jason looked at her as he casually walked along the side of the field. A visible look of relief on his face upon seeing her once more. Much to her distress some of his teammates also noticed that she had come back - looking at her curiously. 

It was hard to believe that Jason had never taken a woman to his rugby game before her. Was their sauce on her face from the burger? Aurora wished she had her purse and her phone which was back at Jason's house. It never occurred to her to bring it because Aurora's head was in the clouds after another post-orgasmic bliss. 

After their afternoon lovemaking, they had gone swimming in the ocean right outside Jason's home. While showering off the ocean water they had a rather awkward encounter in the shower with Aurora bent over in front of Jason trying desperately to hold her bum up high enough for Jason without getting a cramp and falling face-first into the faucet. 

A blow of a whistle had dragged Rora out of her thoughts. Raising her head up curiously she watched both groups of men shake hands before casually exiting the field. Jason was shirtless once more, the sweaty material draped around his neck like a towel. He paused just in front of her, stretched and showed off his muscles. 

"Where did you go?" he asked her curiously, accepting the towel that Aurora was holding for him. 

"Swings," she offered, unsure of whether to tell him about her somewhat paranoid assumptions. 

"You look worried," Jason pointed out, untying his hair and ruffling it with his hands. Once it was resting where he wanted it to around his shoulders he put on a new shirt and waited for her to reply. 

There was a bruise forming on his side from where the other teams' blocker grabbed him. It looked painful but Jason didn't even flinch. She doubted that he realized he was injured. 

"I don't know," Aurora replied with hesitation, "It just seems like a lot of strangers are watching me," 

"Did anyone come up to you?" he asked, stuffing his dirty shirt and towel into the bag he brought. His cleats were next to go and were replaced with flip-flops shedding a few inches off of his 6'4 frame. 

"No," Rora assured him, "They just pointed and stared," 

"If they come up to you or speak to you - let me know, ok?" Jason told her seriously. "I don't want you uncomfortable. It's my job to make sure that you're alright."


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you have any clothes in your backpack?” Jason yawned, stretching out beside her. 

It was 5 am and about 3 hours earlier than Aurora was used to. Her eyes protested being open this early and they threatened to close once more with a heavy burning sensation. Since Jason was a teacher and today was Monday that meant he had to get up earlier than the students. 

“I have a pair of sweatpants in my locker,” Rora yawned, 

“It's kinda dreary out so you can use one of my sweaters,” Jason offered, “When we get to school I'll give you back your bra. I can't imagine being without it for long is comfortable.” He grumbled sleepily, turning on his side and curling up to her. “Especially in gym class.” 

“Might knock myself out if I try and run without a bra on,” Aurora giggled into his chest. 

“Well, ya,” he smiled weakly - too respectful to make such a joke on his own. 

They stayed cuddled up together for a bit longer under the blankets. Aurora was left at a crossroads as to what she should do now. Were they a 'couple’ did he want her to go home after school? Come back to his home? Jason was mum on the situation. 

It was hard for her to ask these questions because the fear of rejection was so strong that Aurora would rather go without knowing than inquire. With Jason cuddled up her and not moving she wondered if the man fell back asleep. 

“Are you coming home with me tonight?” He mumbled, kissing the side of her bare breast. 

“Do you want me too?” 

“Why wouldn't I want you too?” Jason inquired, adjusting his head. “Your my girl, aren't you? I want you around me all the time.” 

“We I know that now, obviously,” Aurora replied trying to play it cool. “My parents are working late tonight. I can run home after school and grab clothes. How…how much do I need?” 

Jason sat up beside her, the blankets falling off of their bodies and pooling in his lap. He turned to look at her and even though the curtains were shut and the sun was barely up Rora could see the look on his handsome face. 

“Look, Aurora,” Jason spoke slowly, “What we have is unconventional and faster than the speed of light. I get that, it's...if it wasn't you and I I'd say it was completely irresponsible and juvenile. But we’re different. Our puzzle pieces connect.” Jason tried to explain, struggling with this whole situation just like her. “What I'm trying to say is - your my girl. We’re together, we’re in a solid relationship. Get as many clothes and you need to not have it look suspicious that you've been at a teacher's home for the coming weeks.” 

“I don't cycle through a lot of clothes,” Aurora told him, turning to curl up into his side - her head resting on his lap. Jason ran his fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp. “Thank you I feel more stable,” she spoke, “I wasn't sure where we stood.”

“I know, I sensed that. I didn't want you to stress over us.” Jason smiled, raising her hand up to his mouth and kissing the back softly. “You have enough to stress about with school exams. We have to get up and get ready. I'll make us breakfast,” 

“Fine!” Aurora pouted. 

“It's only for 2 weeks,” Jason chuckled, getting out of bed and stretching. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and placed them on before walking down the hall. “Rise and shine sleepy head!” He called from the darkness. 

After his rugby game, Aurora had done a load of laundry that left her with clean clothes for Monday morning. Grumbling she dragged her lazy butt out of bed and grabbed her shorts and panties, pulling them on. Her shirt was next and then her socks. Completely dressed Aurora sat back down on the bed and yawned, 

“Come on gorgeous!” Jason purred from the doorway, “Your never going to wake up unless you start moving.” 

Hands grabbed her wrists gingerly and he easily hoisted her up on to her feet. Playfully Rora fell into his chest and groaned, his chest hairs tickling her nose. 

“I don't wanna,” she complained, 

“I don't wanna either!” Jason replied, “But we all have to do stuff we don't want to do! But, the sooner we get this day started the sooner it ends!” 

Damn, he had a good point. With that in mind, she stood up and gave him a kiss. Jason deepened the kiss, bending down a bit to reach her lips easily. A sneaky hand grabbed hold of her bum, squeezing her cheek before a light slap. 

“Coffee?” Jason purred into her mouth. 

“I'd rather have something else!” She purred right back, grabbing at his groin. As Claire suspected he was half hard in her hand. 

“We can't do this right now, you naughty little thing!” Jason told her. “We will be late for school and I need to grade students for end of the year!”

“But I'm horny!” Aurora complained, 

“We can wait till we get home or you can come see me at lunch!” Jason answered, wiggling his eyebrows at her. “Come on, coffee!” 

For prosperity Rora grabbed him once more, squeezing before releasing him and leaving. She could hear Jason letting out a shaky breath as he tried to regain his composure. Perhaps her teasing was a bit too much. Strong hands placed themselves on her hands stopping her from moving any further. Rora didn't even hear him walking after her. 

“You are a seductive little mink!” Jason cooed into her neck from behind, rubbing his manhood against her bottom. “And you're making it very hard for daddy to behave!” 

“I don't want you to behave!” Aurora giggled, reaching her arms up and looping them around his neck to embrace her lover.

Jason trailed his lips up the side of her neck, hot breath fanning out across her skin and causing a faint layer of goosebumps. A moan left her lips as she melted into his arms. His hands moved to her front, under her shirt and up to her breasts. 

“Your like a sexual tornado that's got me all shook up,” Jason told her, massaging her bare breasts and pinching her nipples. “I just want to be consumed by you all day!” 

Jason certainly knew what to say in order to have her swooning. Aurora felt her heart flutter a bit and those damned butterflies were back in her stomach. They both glanced at the clock and saw that they had a bit of time before they really had to leave. 

In response, Jason growled playfully and smacked her bum. “Get to the bedroom, oh you naughty little one!” 

He turned her around in his arms and kissed her passionately before picking Aurora up and tossing her over his shoulder. She squeaked, unexpected to be manhandled so easily by her lover. Pridefully he walked down the hallway back to the bedroom with his prize draped over his shoulder. 

Now Rora really felt like a conquest being taken home by a horny Viking. She wondered if Viking blood ran in Jason's veins as well as what appeared to be Hawaiian warrior. 

Jason tossed her onto the bed gently enough that she only bounced an inch or so. Aurora giggled and adjusted herself, looking up at her lover as he lingered there beside the bed. He had his hands on his hips as he tried to determine what to do. 

“We’re going to be late now!” He complained with no malice in his voice, “But I can't teach gym with a raging erection, now can I?” 

“You could probably play baseball?” Aurora purred, using her foot to stroke the outline of his stiffness. 

“Very funny!” Jason mocked, “My problem is - once we start I won't want to leave this bed. Usually, this is nothing close to an issue but it's a workday.” 

“But I'm so horny!” Aurora complained, a bit frustrated with his denial of what she wanted - him. 

“Honey, I know - so am I. I know this is tough but we have to keep some level of normalcy here. I'm a very reliable person. I don't want to deviate from my usual schedule because it would be so obvious that something is wrong. You're legal, yes. But unfortunately, your still an active student and I don't want to get fired for this. Getting another teaching job would be impossible.” Jason explained, placing his hands down in front of his groin. “Come on, love. After the day is done I promise we'll spend the entire evening and night together in bed if we so desire.” 

“Your right!” Aurora huffed, “We can't be fucking like bunnies all the time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Jason to be the logical one, the protector that has Rora's best interest at heart and watches over her.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've been observing you for a few days and I've noticed that you're not eating the same amount of food as you were before," Jason commented, laying down on the bed beside her. 

Aurora had homework to do and Jason had reports to write - his own adult version of homework. Slowly she looked up from her notebook and to Jason. Jason, to her surprise, was casually reading what he wrote so far and wasn't waiting for an answer from her. 

"Are you starting to feel sick?" Jason added, looking up briefly from his papers, "Or, are you starting to get a little dumb because you're with me and you're worried about your weight?" 

It was the latter than the sooner. Aurora just didn't want to admit it out loud for seeming, well...dumb. Jason hadn't said anything about her figure, ever, not even when she was at school and in his class. In fact, Jason never said anything about anyone's weight even though it was clear more than a handful of his students were chunky. 

"I really don't want you to suffer physically because you think you need to appease me." Jason smiled, massaging her bare knee. "I love you as is," he added, "I think your beautiful just the way you are and wouldn't alter anything on your body. Changing your eating habits so drastically is dangerous, especially from what I've previously seen they weren't bad to begin with."

"Thank you," Aurora smiled weakly, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. 

Like most young women of the modern world her figure and weight had always been a topic of mixed emotions. Sometimes she loved her curvy appearance and at other times Aurora wanted to take a sharp knife and cut it all off. She had read that men like Jason prefered chubby chicks but up until now had never found any. Rora was starting to think that he was a myth. 

"So no more dangerous behaviour, please." Jason told her, "I want you happy and healthy." 

They went back to their respective tasks and basked in the silent presence of one another. Jason held her left hand as she only needed the right to write with while he read what he needed to still do. 

Rora was rather studious and smart in her own right so homework wasn't something she had a lot of and if she did it was done automatically right away. Aurora had better things to do with her time outside of school hours. Every once in a while Jason would look over to see what she was doing and giving little tidbits of advice on a math question or how to end a sentence. 

For a man that specialized in physical education, he was rather smart in other educational fields. Their previous PE teacher was sort of the stereotypical jock that you'd see sitcoms making fun of. It was nice to see that Jason didn't fit the norm in that sense.

"The government is really pushing for a certain standard on body weight and body size for my students," Jason complained to her. "They seem to not understand that the teenage body is still growing and most of what I'm observing is...well, puppy fat." 

"Is that why you don't say anything to your chubby students like me?" Rora asked, looking up from her textbook. 

"I have said things in private to certain students if I feel that it's really an issue health wise. Normally that's if they're having breathing problems." Jason confessed, "There are the government standards and then there are the physical standards that I have through education. Most of my students reach those standards so I don't bother embarrassing someone that's probably self-conscious. Being a teenager is hard enough as it is." 

"Were you chubby as a teen?" Aurora asked curiously, looking at his muscular body carefully. 

It was hard to believe that a man the size of Jason and in such amazing shape could be fat at one point but she supposed it was possible. Aurora just found it hard to picture. 

"No, worse - I was tall and lanky." Jason chuckled, "I was all legs and arms. It wasn't until I turned 20 did I start to take a real interest in sports and working out. My dad is a big man like me - my mother is around your size."

"What made you want to go and study Physical Education?" 

"I found out that I liked coaching young people and helping them get better physically and enjoy sports." he told her, "I may as well make a living off of something I enjoy, right?" 

"Do you just play rugby?" 

"Only in the summer and fall months. In the winter I go back to the gym for my regular workouts. If there's no rugby for whatever reason I play soccer." 

"I do nothing because I'm lazy," Aurora chuckled, turning the page on her textbook.

"And I won't force you to either." Jason assured her, "But I will encourage you if you're interested. If you wanted to join the gym to gain strength I can coach you." 

Maybe somewhere down the line Aurora will change her mind on not exercising or going to the gym. As it was she already found herself making different healthier food choices since being around Jason. Instead of eating skittles she was choosing peanuts or even grapes. 

"I haven't been eating my normal food items because I'm influenced by you," Aurora told him, rather proud of herself. 

"Oh?" Jason replied, going down a list of names and checking off specific people with a red pen. "Good, I'm glad. But you don't have to mirror my eating habits entirely. I eat junk food as well and I do drink beer. I mean, of course, if you try to eat 5lbs of skittles I'm going to say something. But in general, you don't have to be scared of eating what you'd like or become fearful that I'll become unattracted to you." 

It was a relief to hear that and most importantly Aurora believed him. This was Rora's first real solid relationship with the opposite sex and to be honest this was a massive leap from nothing at all to the established couple. Jason was older than her and he was her gym teacher. He wasn't a fellow classmate. A lot of people would think it was inappropriate because of this but Aurora was comfortable and felt safe. She knew that she was in good hands and that Jason was mature and stable. 

"Are you almost done?" Jason asked her, gathering up all his paperwork in a neat pile and placing it on the side table. "We have to go out and get some groceries and some dinner." 

"Yeah, I'm nearly done I just have another paragraph to read." Rora yawned, stretching out on the bed until her back popped into place. 

Jason pulled his lounge pants off and grabbed his jeans off the back of a chair, shuffling into them with a yawn. He was effectively distracting her from the last bit of reading that needed. Oblivious to his affect on her he stretched and flexed his upper body showing off how lovely he really was. 

"We have to go into the city for groceries. That's where my prefered vitamin shop is as well as grocery store. There's a good greek place or even sushi near the grocery store." Jason informed her, "Or if you'd like we can just grab something from their deli and come home. I don't particularly feel like cooking dinner. Do you feel like cooking?" 

"No I don't," Aurora yawned feeling that early evening caffeine crash coming on. Unless she got up and started moving Rora was going to fall asleep. 

"You know what? I'm really tired and Whole Foods has an excellent meal variety." Jason decided for them. "I think we should just get something and come home to eat. I wanna curl up with you on the couch a bit before bed." 

"That sounds lovely." She agreed, smiling at how handsome he looked in his black button down shirt and jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot starts to pick up after this chapter and I'll be eventually updating the tags to reflect the direction of this story.


	7. Chapter 7

“Aurora, I can't deal with something or someone that's bothering you unless you tell me there's something wrong,” Jason told her lowly while looking at her. “I can't approach a strange man in a grocery store and become wild without reason.” 

Rora wearily looked up from the wholesome cereal selection and nervously fidgeted with her fingers. She gave a curt nod of her head before choosing her cereal. 

Once more she was garnering attention that she’d rather not have. A man, in particular, seemed to be following them around the store yet he kept a good distance between them. A wise decision seeing how Aurora literally had Jason at her side. The man's subtle glares caused her a considerable amount of uncomfortableness and her fight or flight instinct was taking over. 

Being under the constant piercing glare of a rather intimidating stranger was stressful. Jason had noticed this a while back but because she hadn't verbally said anything to him - he couldn't very well approach him and complain. 

The way Jason was watching her - expecting her to say something any moment now, made her wonder if there was something more underlined in his statement. He looked and spoke as if he physically couldn't confront the man unless he got verbal confirmation of a threat. 

What did this all say about Aurora exactly? She wasn't a stunning beauty and she certainly wasn't famous. Yet here she was in a grocery store expecting Jason to believe that some random stranger had taken a liking to her. Especially since this wasn't the first time it supposedly happened. Aurora felt paranoid and as if she were blowing things out of proportion. She didn't want Jason to think that she was a narcissist or a pain in the ass. 

“Rora,” Jason spoke, casually reaching for an item on the top shelf. “Don't just stand there love looking as if you were caught robbing the cookie jar.” 

The man that had been following her was at the very end of the aisle about a good 10 feet away. Jason casually looked in his direction and every time he had the stranger would turn away. Jason's agitation was increasing the longer she stood there playing with her hands.

“Yep,” was all she said - looking Jason right in the eyes with a deadpan expression. 

“Alright, stay here,” Jason assured her. 

Casually he slipped his hands into his pockets and took long calculated strides down the aisle and to the man pestering her with his presence. Jason had this air of controlled dominance as he finally stopped alarmingly close to the man. There wasn't an ounce of personal space between them. 

Swallowing heavily Aurora placed herself behind their grocery cart trying to put more distance between her and the situation. Voices weren't raised but she could tell by their body language that they were exchanging words with one another. Try as she might Aurora couldn't hear anything above the white noise of a busy grocery store - no matter how hard she tried to strain her hearing. 

When Jason turned around his jaw was clenched tightly and his agitation was increased. The man wisely left in the opposite direction of her and disappeared out of sight. Aurora would like to know what Jason had told the man exactly. Outside of the rugby field, Jason had never once shown any hint of aggression or violence towards anyone or anything. In fact, he physically looked intimidating but to her, he was a teddy bear. 

“He won't be bugging you anymore,” Jason smiled warmly at her - messing her hair playfully with his hand. “I told him to shove off.” 

No. Rora doubted that he politely told the man to 'shove off’ but Jason would never admit to being hostile. Regardless, the ’danger’ appeared to be gone and her stress had decreased because of it. No matter what he said to the man Aurora was still grateful that Jason had approached him and dealt with it. Some men wouldn't have even bothered. 

“I don't know what's wrong. I normally never attract this kind of attention.” Aurora apologized subtly. “I promise I'm not a pain in the ass.” 

“You'll be fine, it's not your fault,” Jason replied with a weak smile.

The rest of their shopping trip went without a hitch. They had decided what they wanted for dinner and carted off their groceries to Jason’s truck. There was nothing that would give an indication of the next series of events and that alone was terrifying. 

Naturally when she felt arms around her waist from behind Aurora would assume that it was Jason. Smiling she looked up from her phone and anticipated on seeing tanned arms and hands holding onto her. Instead, she found pale white skin. Rora’s adrenaline spiked and she felt her heart beating in her throat. 

Ever since she was young Aurora had been taught to fight. Kick, scratch, knee and punch. 'Fight like a hellcat! Knee him in the groin and he’ll let you go!’ whatever Aurora threw at the strange man in a bid to get away did literally nothing. She was becoming exhausted and confused as her kicks and bare-knuckle punches which connected with flesh and bone were futile. 

Unable to fight any longer Aurora screamed, loudly. So loud that it echoed off the underground concrete walls. Her screams of distress were the war song to summon Jason, who apparently went to put the cart away. 

As Rora still struggled to get away from the man she caught a glimpse of Jason hotly storming towards them. His eyes were black as midnight and his fists clenched at his side. Every inch of his body was taunt and he appeared poised to attack. Full lips were moving and he mumbled something under his breath the whole time he came towards them Jason didn't even look human anymore - he looked demon possessed. 

The man cried out in pain and contorted, stiff and frozen allowing Aurora to get away from him and place some distance between them. Was he having a stroke? A seizure? She didn't understand why Jason was standing there aggressively and glaring at the man while he remained suspended and crying in pain. 

“I told you to leave her the fuck alone!” Jason spat. “She's off limits and you know this! Are you fucking suicidal?!” 

Her pain from thrashing and struggling under the man hit her hard and Rora realized that she was hurt. Doubling over in pain she held onto his truck for support, holding her stomach. Jason snapped his attention to her crumbling state and narrowed his brows. His anger wasn't directed at her but rather the man who was still frozen in that awkward position. 

“You fucking bruised her!” Jason gasped in disgust and disbelief. “You put a fucking mark on my little one! How dare you!” He roared, looking the man right in the eyes. 

In a morbid yet comical way that man who tried to abduct her sunk down to the ground slowly with Jason looming over him the entire way, following him. Rora looked up just in time to see Jason mutter something else, lips moving but no verbal words coming out. 

“Ro, get in the truck love!” He instructed

“I can't,” Aurora gasped, finding it difficult to stand upright let alone climb a bit to get into his truck. “I'm hurting,” 

“You’re lucky we’re in public because otherwise I'd have no qualms about killing you! You crossed a massive line and ended up in territory you shouldn't be!” Jason threatened the man, “That's my little one! She's innocent and off limits! Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind!” He snapped,

Like magic, the man who was once writhing and crying out in pain jumped to his feet freely and hightailed it out of there. There was a bit of limp to his walk but no other indicators of pain or injury - unlike Aurora. 

Jason reached her in two long strides, hands grasping her upper arms lightly. He looked her over with worry - hazel eyes scanning her from head to toe. All his aggression was gone and the only thing he mirrored was love and concern. 

“I'm hurt,” Aurora stated dumbly, allowing Jason to stand her upright. “I fought him hard but he wouldn't stop. It had no effect on him at all!” She stated in disbelief. 

Jason grabbed hold of her cheeks and kissed her softly. A hint of possession in his actions before resting his forehead against hers submissively. This was a rather powerful show of affection and anyone around them would understand that they were in fact lovers. Which was probably why he had done it. 

Shakily Jason pressed his lips to her forehead and lingered there for a few moments. Rora felt a warmth spread through her body and her eyes drooped. The way she felt physically is if Jason had given her a shot of morphine. Despite her new relaxed and pain-free state, Aurora was alarmed. No doubt this was somehow Jason's doing but she didn't understand how or why. If Jason hadn't of done anything surely Aurora was dying from her injuries. 

“Relax,” Jason cooed, slowly pulling away from her. “Daddy’s not going to let anything happen to you. You're not dying - your healing.” 

A sleepy sensation came upon her and she found herself leaning in towards Jason, her head resting against his chest. He placed a strong arm around her back and knelt down a bit - picking her up like a giant toddler. Aurora snapped her eyes open briefly to see him physically placing her in the trucks back seat. Automatically she laid down and used one of his sweaters as a pillow.

“Go to sleep baby love,” Jason told her - massaging one of her feet. Flip Flops falling haphazardly to the ground leaving her feet bare. “When you wake up everything will make sense.”  


No. Rora doubted any of this would make sense unless he explained it to her. Jason lingered a bit nervously - studying her and making sure that she really was 'alright’ after all.  


The hand that she had used to bash her attacker with throbbed hard enough to feel the blood pulse. She had risked a glance to her hand while Jason was dealing with her attacker. Knuckles were bruised and bloody as well as the top of her hand from the physical impact of each punch. How in the world was she going to explain that at school tomorrow? 

“Rora, love, don't fight the magic.” Jason eased, “Close your eyes, sweetheart, and surrender to the charm. It won't harm you and neither would I. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she sleepily mumbled - following what he had said while banking the words 'magic’ and 'charm’ away in her memory for later inquiries. If Jason thought he'd get away with this and not explain himself he had another thing coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Aurora sighed heavily and pressed more of her weight against his body. They were lounging on Jason’s couch with Jason behind her against the back and Rora tucked protectively in front of him. Gingerly he held her wounded hand in his, fingers closed a bit over the top as he clutched the healing body part. Every once in a while Jason would kiss the top of her head. 

The warmth was slowly starting to fade and the pleasant fog that had taken over her brain was starting to clear. Rora knew that Jason was bracing himself for her onslaught of questions. The man was on edge but tried to hide his discomfort from her. 

“My hand hurts,” Aurora complained, 

“It’s healing,” Jason answered, bring her hand up to his mouth and kissing it softly. His lips lingered on the bruised flesh for a few moments until a cool tingling travelled through her hand and settled over the bruised Internal flesh. 

Jason had just cast another type of charm on her - Aurora was positive. Any idea of Jason being something other than human amused her. Rora would be a liar if she said it surprised her deeply. There was something about Jason when you looked at him that told you there was just something 'special’ about him. 

The energy the man gave off and the way he conducted himself so gracefully for his size. His beautiful face and body. Aurora couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was definitely a supernatural element to him. 

A warlock, however, did surprise her. Jason, by all means, looked exactly what Aurora would assume a werewolf to look like.

“I’m surprised you're not a werewolf,” Aurora commented, looking up at him awkwardly. 

“What?” Jason wearily replied, swallowing heavily. 

It was pretty common knowledge by now that this was an unspoken understanding between her and Jason. Aurora knew what she had seen and heard what Jason had said perfectly clear. There was no dancing around the fact that her lover had caused Aurora's attacker to crumble down on a dirty parking garage floor with magic. Her body was also healing at a miraculous rate that was physically impossible for a human being to do.

“You look more like a werewolf than a witch,” she replied, 

“Warlock,” Jason muttered in somewhat annoyance. “Witches are females, I'm a male.”

“At what point were you going to tell me you weren't human?” Aurora questioned seriously. “This isn't something you can hide forever, dear.” 

Jason adjusted himself uncomfortably behind her, placing his arms loosely around her body. This was obviously harder for him than it was for her, ironically enough. Once the shock and realization wore off Aurora sort of accepted it. What exactly could she do to change it? 

Some boyfriends were Sagittarius's and some boyfriends were warlocks. It really was the luck of the draw. Of course with Rora’s luck when she finally did hit the lotto it was this. It only took her a good 10 years of pure shitty luck and questionable childhood experiences to get to 'this’ place in life. 

“Well, to be honest…” he replied, clearing his throat a little and reaching across her for his water, “I was hoping to forge more of a relationship between us before I break out the good news!” Jason continued a bit sarcastically which made her chuckle. “I don't think 'Hey babe, by the way, I'm not human! I can cast magic and manipulate the weather! How about steak for dinner?’ would go over too well with only knowing you on a personal level for a week.” 

Jason did have a point. He had no way of knowing how Aurora would respond to that. Hell, if she wanted to be honest, Rora didn't even know how she’d actually react until she was presented with the situation. If it was anyone other than Jason, Aurora wouldn’t have taken it so smoothly. She knew in her heart that even though he was a mythical creature that appeared to literally have supernatural strength, he’d never hurt her or use magic to influence her decisions. If he was going to he'd have done so by now and Rora knew that he hadn't. 

“True,” Aurora agreed passively. “How old are you? I'm presuming your immortal, yes?” 

“The fact that your so calm about this is disturbing.” Jason told her seriously, “And I'm 33 - period, despite my immortality. Yes, I will age a bit more depending on how old I am.” he paused a moment and rested his chin on her head, “You do realize that there will come a time where the realization will hit you...hard. I fully expect you to have a mini breakdown.” 

Rora blinked a few times at his statement. It was a little alarming that he's already planned her undoing. Aurora would like to think she's a lot tougher than that. Sure, the realization of what he actually is will probably dawn on her at an unexpected time - but to presume she’d shatter like fine china was rude. 

“Maybe, hopefully not though.” Aurora yawned - trying her hardest to avoid an argument. “Can I ask you questions or is that strictly forbidden?” 

“Since your my soulmate and we won't ever part - I can speak to you about certain things. Some stuff I'd rather you not know about...well, because I just don't want you too. It's either too dangerous or too dark for your mind to linger on,” Jason answered,

Fair enough. Hearing that she was his soulmate and they weren't leaving each other had made Rora beam with pride. Even though Jason was her first real or serious boyfriend, Aurora knew that there was no place she'd rather be than his arms or with someone else. 

With her hand still cool and somewhat numb from pain, Aurora was able to settle down enough to try and sleep. Tomorrow was Friday and then they'd have the entire weekend to determine if Rora was eventually going to have a mental breakdown or not. For right now, however, she decided to not ask him questions or demand physical proof. Jason felt tense and she could feel stress and anxiety coming off his normally calm demeanour. 

It wouldn't be appropriate to bombard him with questions and requests at this time. She was sure that his little secret being revealed wasn't exactly something he did regularly. Possessing supernatural abilities and immortal strength wasn't exactly something you go around flaunting. 

“You know I won't tell anyone anything you say or do - right?” Aurora reassured him, stretching out against his body. 

“If you tried to tell someone they'd think you were a basket case and not take you seriously.” Jason chuckled, “But yes, thank you for your loyalty. This isn't a topic we approach often. I've dated women for a couple of years at a time and they never knew.”

“And I'm different?” Aurora phished, feeling a bit of jealousy at the thought of him with another woman. 

Jason squeezed her shoulder softly and tenderly kissed the side of her head. “You're my soulmate. Every witch or warlock has a piece of themselves missing. It's rare but we sometimes find that piece and when we do it makes us more powerful - happy, content within ourselves. There's no need to be jealous, my little one. No other woman or man on the planet can compare to how you make me feel. Rora, you're the other half of my soul and probably the reason why I had the nagging feeling to take my current position over a job with better pay.” 

“I was 15 when you took over the gym teacher's position…” Aurora realized, slightly grossed out. 

“I never realized you're my intended until recently.” Jason defended himself calmly, “By the time I narrowed it down you were of legal age - thank god. Or I'd have patiently waited until I could approach you. I'm not a pervert or a predator, baby love. I protect my students from men like that.” 

"I know love," Aurora told him, "Should I be healed by tomorrow?" 

"Hopefully or you're not going to school. I don't want you going out in public looking as if I beat you up." Jason answered. 

"I'm pretty sure if you beat me up I'd be dead," Rora told him seriously. 

"Stop," Jason scolded dryly, "I can't stand the thought of that happening."


	9. Chapter 9

Aurora wasn't entirely sure when the realization finally hit her that the person tucked up behind her in bed wasn't human but it had happened - just like Jason had said it would. Almost as if he subconsciously recognized this his arm around her waist tightened a bit and she felt her body being dragged protectively against his. Her lover moaned and tucked her head under his chin while raising his legs up a bit and cradling her perfectly to him. 

There were many different issues running through her head with this great revelation and the one that seemed to stick out the most was - she had lost her virginity to a supernatural creature. Jason wasn't human, at least she didn't think he was human. Was this even legal? Was it natural? At the time he certainly looked, felt, acted human as he was right now. 

"It's hit you, hasn' it?" Jason mumbled sleepily, yawning a little. 

"Are you even allowed to have sex with a human? Is it legal?" Aurora bluntly inquired.

"Depends on who you ask," he replied emotionless, "Legally as in terms for the human society - yes, I can have sex with you. You're of age and I'm still considered human. It's not as if I'm an animal or even a green alien from Mars." 

There was a distinct hint of irritation in his voice as he explained that to her. She didn't mean to insult him but Rora thought it was a valid question. Slowly she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Jason adjusted himself to support his head with his hand as he watched her from above. Very carefully hazel eyes overlooked her tense form and waited for another question or Rora to physically do something. 

A quick glance at the clock said it was 3:30 am, 'The Witching Hour' if she recalled - ironically enough. Gentle fingertips stroked up and down the stripe of bare flesh between the bottom of her ribs to her bellybutton. Apparently her apprehensive towards Jason wasn't so great that Aurora felt the need to cover herself from his view. 

Aurora started to nervously giggle with the idea of Jason being able to physically do the extraordinary with the muttering of words. Words that Rora could repeat and have no result whatsoever. Could he turn people into animals? Make them disappear? Could he turn her invisible? 

"Breath, please," Jason sighed, sitting upright beside her, turning his big body to sit cross-legged at her side. 

"I just...I don't even know what to say." Aurora laughed softly, raising her arms up a little to give a shrug. "You're not human," she added dumbly. 

Then it had dawned on her - Jason never actually gave her any physical proof that showed he was 'magical' rather than just a good-looking man with mental health issues. Aurora didn't necessarily want to doubt his word, but, she had no real proof of such extraordinary claims. What if he wasn't a warlock but in fact mentally unhinged, then what? Would she leave? Would she stay?

"No I'm not," he replied softly, 

"Prove it," Rora asked him bluntly, sitting up and turning her body to mirror his. "Do something to make me honestly, truly believe that your not a mortal man." 

The look upon her face left no room for questioning her serious request from him. Jason closed his eyes and rolled his neck, sighing a little before extending his arm out to the side. His hand pointed towards his dresser drawing Aurora's line of vision directly to a small bottle of cologne. 

Without saying anything verbally or moving his lips Jason summoned the bottle. Slowly it floated in an invisible line across the room and to his hand. Fingers wrapped around it to secure the object before he tossed it to her. Aurora inspected the bottle and made sure that there were no wires or alterations - it was just a normal glass bottle. To prove his point Jason took the bottle back, made it levitate for a moment before sending it back to the dresser just as smoothly as before. 

Almost comically Aurora raised her finger and rested it against her lips as she processed what she had just witnessed. That was definitely something she couldn't do - ever. Jason, by all means, shouldn't have been able to do it either but he had. As if on a personal roll Jason snapped his fingers and the light in the bathroom came on casting light into their once dark bedroom. 

"Any more parlour tricks I can perform for you, my dear?" Jason smiled, snapping his fingers and turning off the light. 

She felt like he was mocking her to a certain degree. Scowling at him Aurora shook her head and dramatically laid back down on the bed - her fingers gripping her hair in agitation. She felt his hand settle on her stomach in a bid to steady her. 

"I'm sorry, that makes me sound like a prick," Jason sincerely apologized, "I know this is tough to swallow." 

"Why didn't you just...I don't know, physically kick that guy's ass?" Aurora asked - still somewhat offended that her 'knight in shining armour' hadn't exactly come to her aid in a way she felt a man should. 

"Rora love, I could have beat the shit out of him for hours and it wouldn't have made a difference. He wasn't a mortal man - physical violence won't work. You have to fight magic with magic." Jason explained, "And besides, I don't like violence. I avoid it unless I have too. Giving my opponent a splitting migraine is more effective than punching him in the face. Trust me - love, he was in a world of pain." 

Well, she supposed that was better than nothing at the end of the day. It was still an odd concept to Aurora that her lover fought other men, human or not, with headaches instead of punches like you'd normally expect. 

"Am I crack to warlocks or something? Why was I being stalked by another warlock?" Aurora asked him in confusion. 

"No," Jason replied wearily, "It's more to do with me than you." he added, "Not that you're not attractive or anything." 

That brought a whole new set of questions that Rora wasn't sure if she could ask or comprehend even if she managed to find the words. Jason ran his hands up and down her front, over her breasts and cupping them in his palms. Aurora moaned and pushed her chest out for him to continue, smiling softly at him. Warlock or not he was still Jason and she enjoyed him touching her. 

He was happy to see her response to his touch was still positive. She could imagine how he'd be fearful that Aurora would be turned off. Rora was a bit hesitant mainly because of the uncertainty with his power and abilities. Anyone with common sense would be a little fearful of this. 

"Are you alright?" Jason asked her, 

"No," she replied truthfully, "I have a lot to digest," 

"I don't think you should go to class tomorrow," Jason replied, laying down beside her, one arm falling across his forehead while the other outstretched to take her hand. "I love you but I'm fearful that you might...unintentionally cause a scene that will embarrass yourself and get me in hot water." 

"Yeah, probably," Rora agreed, mentally picturing her breaking out into a random fit of giggles during her math class before muttering insanely about warlocks and their gym teacher. "You not going to leave me here by myself, are you?" She asked with worry. 

"No," Jason confirmed, "Even though my home is charmed and no harm will come to you. The whole reason why I'm keeping you home tomorrow is that of your fragile mental state. How much of a prick would I be if I left you here and went to work?"

"Have you ever gone through this before?" Aurora asked, turning on her side and placing her head on his chest - her hand coming up to the heated skin before her fingers played with his chest hair. "Explained your existence to a human, I mean?" 

"No," Jason answered honestly, folding his hand over hers where it now rested on his taut stomach. "I've never had too because I knew none of those humans would be in my life forever - nor could I trust them fully." 

Well, at least they were both stuck trying to figure this whole thing out. Since neither of them was going to school in a few hours Rora pulled the blankets back up over them and closed her eyes. A gentle kiss on the top of her head was the last thing she felt before falling back into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

“How are you so beautiful?” Jason murmured affectionately, rubbing the bridge of her nose with his finger. 

Aurora closed her eyes and gave a peaceful sigh. Her head was resting awkwardly on his chest as she partially curled up around him. After Jason had called in sick they went back to bed for a nap. It was now approaching lunch time and neither wanted to get up. 

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” Rora smiled weakly.

“It saddens me that you don't recognize how attractive you are,” Jason inform her. “You're quite attractive for a human.” 

“Gee thanks!” She playfully responded, lightly tapping his bare stomach with her fingers. “The only one I want to find me attractive is you.” 

“Well, your in luck! Because I most definitely do. I was more than a bit nervous that you'd find me repulsive after learning of my true existence. The idea of me not being human can turn someone off sexually.” he confessed to her softly, looking a bit crestfallen at his own doubt. 

Aurora sympathized with him. She couldn't even imagine how difficult it would be to pretend so well that your something entirely different from yourself, and to the point where he had everyone he came into contact fooled as well. The fear of rejection would be high as well as the stress of being 'found out’.

“I definitely don't see you as any less than I had before. I understand why you didn't tell me and why you'd have to pass yourself off as human.” Aurora scooted up a bit more to rest her head on a pillow. “It's not so much a lie but rather a protective means of survival. Salem didn't happen that long ago.” 

She could see Jason visibly stiffen with that last bit of her statement. Aurora was rather foolish to use something so horrific as an example. The Salem witch trials were probably a sore of a subject as 9-11 is to America. Although, it's not something to compare against because both are horrible on a whole different level. 

“No, it wasn't. And I suggest, my love, that you don't bring that up in the company of magic.” Jason explained gently. “It's a time period of discontent and resentment in my world. Because of it, a lot of Magical Beings developed a grudge and hatred towards humans that's carried on today. Not everyone in the magical world is as tolerant towards humans and other creatures as I am.” 

Honestly, Jason was such a passive ball of fluff that she couldn't picture him hating anything without a damn good reason. Her curiosity had always gotten her in trouble before, so it was no wonder that she was struck by his statement. Aurora raised herself up a bit and looked at him, eyebrow raised. She was waiting for him to continue. Jason didn't look like he shared the same amount of enthusiasm. 

“What about your family?” Aurora asked, using her free hand to rub his stomach just the way he liked. 

“Well…” he started off with hesitation. “It's sort of complicated. There are some members like me, some undecided and others...well, no. They don't like anything that's not magic.” 

Rora could tell by the tone of his voice and the distance in his eyes that Jason wasn't close to them. There was a vibe of family tension that Aurora picked up on because her family produced the same one. Because of this, she didn't expect him to reply but he had. 

“I choose to leave my family and coven because of clashing views. This, of course, makes me an outcast and a traitor,” Jason explained, placing his hand on top of hers. “Which is a rather big deal seeing my family background. But I'm happy. I know I made the right decision.” 

Aurora didn't know if she should take what he's said at face value and leave it alone, or if she should press further because she was curious about his family. There were no photos of any human being or someone that resembled one. All Jason had was photos of nature and abstract paintings. At first, Aurora thought it was odd because her house was littered with the photographic evidence of her family's existence.

Because it had only been about 48 hours since she found out Jason wasn't human, Aurora felt like he needed more time before she started asking the heavy questions. Her theory was, that Jason will come to her with various bits of information when he's comfortable enough to do so. Now was not the time to be domineering and show Jason how pig-headed you really could be. 

“I trust that you have,” Aurora smiled. “I'll support whatever decision you make.” 

“I know, and it's a little scary,” Jason chuckled. “My coven is very large. It's, in fact, the largest in North America I believe. Or it was when I left - I'm not really involved in the magic community anymore.” he told her. 

Aurora's theory so far was correct. She was going to leave him alone and let Jason come to her. They were a lot alike personality wise. Rora supposed she wouldn't take too kindly with being pushed and harassed either if she were in his shoes. Hell, Rora didn't like it any other time or day either - never mind if she was Jason or not. Naive or just plain stupid, Aurora felt like she 'understood’ Jason on a personal level. A deep emotional level that taps into his soul. Lord knows he can read her like a book. 

“And a coven is?” Aurora asked. 

“Umm, think of a werewolf pack. A coven is our version of a wolf pack. Usually, the head couple which is the oldest and most powerful warlock and witch lead it. Coven members occupy the land in their own homes around the main house, sort of like our own community. The main house also acts a safe haven for our coven members. It's an open door policy. Anyone can be in 'the open spaces’ at any given time. Upstairs is usually where the private bedrooms are and no one goes up there without the head couples permission,” Jason explained. “My parent's open spaces consists of the kitchen, living room, a few bedrooms and a full bathroom. The bedrooms are used for napping or housing Magical guests.” 

That sounded awful. Aurora wouldn't want a bunch of strange people in her home on any given day or time. She was one for her personal space and was a little squirrely when it came to strangers. 

“That sounds very chaotic and something I can't see you actually liking,” Aurora boldly told him, hoping to hell that the self-assurance of her abilities to 'read’ him was correct. 

“No,” he agreed, “I didn't like it. If I was head warlock I'd set up rules for that. I like to have control of my domain at all times and this includes whose where and why. Another arguing point for my departure.” 

Poor guy! Rora felt so much sympathy towards him. Her parents were neglectful, narcissistic, assholes but they never deliberately pushed her out of the house and refused to fix the situation. It made her wonder how bad Jason’s parents were. Having a grudge against humans she could understand to a degree. Humans weren't exactly the most welcoming creatures when it comes to outside the norm. But their hate towards anything not magical couldn't be so strong that it prevented them from reconciling with their son, could it?

Jason stretched out beside her and extended his arm, hooking her body and dragging her closer to him effortlessly. “At one point they were planning on starting a civil war between my coven and anything not magical,” He told her, as if he could read her mind for real. “When your parents are hashing out plans to commit mass murder it's about the time to get out of dodge, you know?” 

That was a very startling and odd thing to say to her. Especially when it was so blunt and matter of fact. Jason didn't seem to understand that this was a big deal. A very very big deal and he can't just ignore this. If they had a government or a magical police he should go to them and tell them. Aurora was sure that they don't want a war started that would draw unnecessary attention to their existence. 

“You should tell someone!” Aurora urged seriously, raising her head to look at him. “I know you probably grew up with this ideology so it isn't alarming to you anymore - but, I’m a human and I can guarantee you that this is a very bad situation!” 

Civil wars often led to genocide. His coven would start with the non-magical being's then move on to the witches and warlocks who tolerated the others they had just destroyed. As a warlock that was apparently quite fond of humans, Jason should see the logic in her worry. 

“I don't think I really want to open that can of worms, to be honest." Jason told her after some time of silence. He scratched the tip of his nose and smoothed his fingers through his neatly trimmed beard. “I've been keeping track of them through my own sources and they haven't done anything yet.” 

“Yet,” Aurora explained calmly. “Look, all I'm saying is that whoever is in charge of you guys should know about the pending threat. I'm sure they don't want a war because it'll no doubt lead to the exposure of your kind and...other things. Which would have those creatures pissed off with your kind because you caused them to be outed.” 

He remained silent for a good long time, staring up at the ceiling and presumably thinking about what she had said. Aurora had said her piece - there was no use beating a dead horse and repeating herself. She hated when people did that! It made them appear desperate and unintelligent.

“I don't want you to get in trouble for not saying anything before a war happens. I’m not sure if you know this but in the human justice system, there's a thing called culpability - which means, if you knew about a crime or a disaster before it happens and failed to report it - your going to jail. How are we supposed to live life together and make babies if you're in jail for war-crimes?” Aurora asked him. 

“Your right,” Jason agreed finally in a weakened voice. “If I do this though you have to promise to stick by me through thick and thin. I can have some major repercussions because of this from my family, coven and other Magicals that are all for a war.” 

Aurora actually heard a hint of fear in his voice as he looked at her and waited for an answer. She was a human and more vulnerable then he was. Of course, she'd support him and stand by his side - that was a given. At this point, Aurora didn't think she could get 'out’ even if she wanted to leave. There was a distinct impression from Jason that hinted towards her being 'marked’ from being with him and other Magical Beings would take notice. Without Jason around, they'd have no reason to not approach her directly. 

“Yes of course! 100% percent. I'll accompany you to whatever I'm actually allowed to be.” Aurora promised him, sealing it with a kiss.

A bit of hesitation came from him before Jason nodded his head curtly. “I'll call someone tomorrow,” he told her. “I'm getting hungry. Let's get up and have some lunch.” 

The changing of subjects was the clue that this conversation was over with for the day. Leaving it alone, Rora agreed and followed after him rather blindly down the dark hallway. A fitting scene that she feared was somewhat foreboding for the future. All she could hope for is that she's actually strong enough to get through this, and the outcome was as bright and sunny as Jason's living room.


	11. Chapter 11

Being woken up by sweet kisses and gentle hands was something Aurora had grown accustomed too. It was nice to see that this was part of Jason's natural affection and not a novelty that would wear off. Smiling she stretched under the blankets and sleepily opened her eyes to look at him. 

Jason was fully dressed, his hair down loosely around his shoulders in wavy locks. “My friend is over for a bit of a visit,” he told her. “So don't come out in the nude, love.” 

“Ok, yay!” Rora agreed, rolling onto her back. She was still half asleep and wondering who his friend was and if they've met before. 

Lovingly he placed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on their bed so Aurora didn't have to make a mad, cool, dash across the room. Once she was sitting up she squinted at the clock - 10 am.  


“He's Magical,” Jason told her, reaching towards her and fixing her messy hair with a smile. “And he knows about you so you don't have to be scared or feel awkward. Chad is a good guy - he's from my coven.” 

Hearing that he's part of Jason's coven after having that lovely conversation yesterday caused Aurora to freeze. She blinked a few times and tried to decipher if it were a good idea to cosy up to a person that may hate her.

“I take it that he's not a human hater?” Aurora questioned cautiously, slipping on her slippers and fixing the PJ shorts. 

“His mother is human,” he replied, placing two strong hands on her shoulders and drawing her up for a kiss. “Chad is my view from the outside into my coven. I'm trying to get a picture of what's happening. You know, before I make that phone call…” 

Ah yes, the phone call. If he brought it up that meant he was leaning towards actually going through with it. Honestly, Aurora didn't care if he composed a 100-page essay on the pros and cons of 'ratting’ his family out as long as he did it in the end. Biting her tongue and not pushing her lover to the 'tipping’ point she kissed him once more, smiling against his lips. 

“It'll be alright! I promise, I'm by your side,” Aurora told him seriously, squeezing his arm reassuringly. 

“That's all a man needs at the end of the day.” Jason sighed in content, pressing his forehead against hers. Once he regained his composure he stood up to his full height and took her hand - walking her down the hallway and out the back deck where Chad was eating breakfast and drinking coffee. 

“Hello, beautiful,” Chad smiled, looking up from his phone. “Your right! She is quite pretty!”

As Jason took a seat across from Chad, Aurora felt a blush creep up her neck and settle in her cheeks. Uncharacteristically, Aurora sat on his lap sideways and rested her head on his shoulder. There was no need to feel this insecure but she did. Alas, the curse of being awkward in front of attractive men. 

“I didn't lie, mate!” Jason smiled back, reaching for his own cup of coffee. “This little spitfire has given me the light,” he added, padding her bare thigh lightly. 

“I would hope so!” Chad agreed, “Or there would be something wrong with you.” The handsome stranger smiled at her and gave a wink which in turn caused Aurora to giggle once more. 

Jason nudged her off him politely forcing her to sit beside him hesitantly. She knew what the conversation was going to be about and didn't know if she had earned the right to hear it. More often than not when her father had business friends over to discuss certain things he ushered her and her mother out of the room. Anxiously Aurora sat in her seat and twiddled her thumbs waiting for Jason to tell her to scram. 

“I take it she knows?” Chad asked once more, placing enthusiasm on the word 'knows’ he even did that subconscious head nod one tends to do. 

“Oh yeah, it's safe to discuss it with her,” Jason answered. 

His answer made her smile because it meant that she would be included. Sitting up straight with pride, she took a relaxing breath and waited for someone to speak. From across the table, Chad checked her out carefully. Very warm, kind brown eyes lingered on her as if he were reading her energy. 

Chad, in her opinion, was a very attractive man around Jason's age. He was dressed smartly and spoke with great intelligence. It wouldn't surprise her if he held an impressive job title, either. Jason may look like a Bohemian bum crossed with a biker but she couldn't see him being friends with stupid, questionable people. 

Oddly enough his friend boldly checking her out as she did the same, hadn't caused Jason to become possessive or jealous. He just sat there and fiddled with his phone. Occasionally he'd look up to see what they were doing but he didn't take any action. Not that there was a need for it - but still. 

“Right,” Chad spoke, clearing his throat a little and regaining his train of thought. “As you know my family has left the coven due to growing tensions. Despite my mother being a senior member, many members had chosen to shun and ignore her completely. Some stopped talking to her.”

“That's awful!” Aurora sympathized, 

“Yes,” he agreed, nodding his head. “But, it doesn't surprise me really. They're happy in New England - we have family there.” 

Jason leaned back in his chair and tented his fingers in front of him. He was staring at a spot on the side of his house as he thought of his next question. Rora took this time to pour herself some coffee and accepted the breakfast desserts that Chad must have brought with him. Politely like a gentleman, Chad held the tray for her with a smile. 

“Your already aware of this but I'm planning on maybe making a phone call to The Council in regards to the covens... activities. What I need to know,” Jason stressed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table, as Aurora began to rub his back softly in soothing circles just as he had with her. The tension left his shoulders and Jason began to relax. Once she was certain his struggle was lessened - Aurora held her hand on the small of his back to remind him that she was 'there’ for him. 

“What I need to know is,” Jason repeated, pushing his messy hair back out of his face, “As the oldest son and next to inherit the role of coven leader - do I need to worry here? Do I need to make a phone call?” 

It broke her heart to hear Jason so sad. He reminded her of a small child learning that his father really wasn't the hero they thought he was. This was a hard realization to finally come to grips with. She wondered how long Jason was ignoring the real issue as a coping mechanism. 

“I'd say yes,” Chad answered seriously. Any previous traces of happiness had been wiped off his face and was replaced by a rather stiff expression. “I know it's hard to swallow but they're not getting any better or nicer. They've already driven several families out of the coven for fear of personal safety. Anyone that's half-blooded or opposed to their view is chased off. The only reason why I'm still there is that I'm not intimidated by them and I'm determined to monitor them, much to their chagrin,” a smile played around the edges of his lips. 

“Yeah, but, are there any decisive plans to actually take it a step forward than angry rants?” Jason asked him seriously, brows knitted together. He placed his hands down in front of him on the table. Glancing at her briefly as she stopped rubbing his lower back. Once Aurora went back to physically touching him he continued. Aurora was his safety blanket right now. “What I'm scared about is making that call and it propelling them into the next phase of their insanity. Right now it's all talk - they haven't physically done anything, have they?” Jason asked with worry. 

“Not that I've witnessed personally but it wouldn't surprise me if they've used black magic on humans,” Chad offered. “I’m scared that it might cause them to go a step further as well. As a 'half-breed’ and currently living in the coven, I'm the first one they'll go after. But I honestly think we need to alert the authorities.” Seeing that Jason was hesitating with this whole thing Chad reached out from across the table and took his hand. “I have a friend that works for the branch of the council you need to contact. I can have him meet with you off record and you can discuss this with him and see what he thinks. His name is Richard he’s a good mate and an honest council worker. He can help you.” 

Surprising her immensely, Jason actually turned to her and waited for Aurora's opinion on this whole thing. Chad had taken his hand back and was lounging in his seat waiting patiently for her as well. Unprepared and feeling a bit 'on the spot’ Aurora sat up straight and tried to pretend that she was the most grown up at the table. A lark really seeing how Jason and Chad were 20 something years older than her. 

“I think we should speak to this Richard guy and get his perspective. He'd know more about this than I would or maybe even you,” Aurora answered. 

“I'm not doing anything unless I can guarantee that Rora and I will be protected from repercussions at sounding the alarm,” Jason spoke firmly, placing his hand on her thigh protectively. “Since the council placed it's foot down I can't use magic to really defend her without incurring further consequences. And you know as well as I do that physical violence won't work.” 

“Again,” Chad sympathized, looking over at her, “Richard can help you with all of that. His branch of council deals with keeping little ones like Aurora safe from the misuse of magic. He has the resources to keep both of you protected.” 

Hearing that Aurora would at least be safe if the shit hit the fan-made Jason agree to reluctantly visit this Richard person. Feeling rather proud of him for taking this big step forward Aurora leaning into his body and placed a kiss on his shoulder. Jason smiled warmly at her and lowered his head a bit, kissing her lips. 

“You two are adorable,” Chad chuckled, shaking his head. “I'll give Richard a call when I leave. When I have a time and date I'll let you know.”


	12. Chapter 12

There was a lot to say about a man that required physical reassurance from his lover in order to accomplish something hard. Folding her bare legs beside her Rora pressed her weight against his back and rested her chin on his shoulder. 

Jason's cell phone rested in his hand and he hesitated to press the 'call’ button despite having Richard's number punched in. A tender kiss to his shoulder and loving arms around Jason's front caused him to give a relaxed sigh. 

“You'll be fine,” Aurora reassured him. “He’s not going to prosecute you for voicing your concerns - if anything he'll be grateful. I don't think Chad would suggest something that would reflect negatively on you.” 

“This is essentially opening Pandora's Box, you do know this right?” Jason told her softly. “Once I make this call - whether I officially report it or not Richard will take action on his own behalf.” 

Another soft kiss was placed on his shoulder as she hugged him, resting the side of her head on his back in an attempt to give Jason the physical reassurance that he needed once more. "I'll be here for you. I won't allow this man to assume that you're a bad person. I know differently." 

"I know, love," Jason spoke. "But The Council works on a different level altogether. They're very strict when it comes to human - magical relations. It's imperative that what interaction we do have is smooth and peaceful. They don't like hearing about disruptions or pending war." 

Aurora totally understood where the Magical Council was coming from but it was a little difficult to think that they'd spear Jason to the wall because he was simply informing them of an event that may happen. The man hadn't participated in any of the questionable behaviours and nothing had happened yet. 

"I still think you should call Richard and at least speak to him on the phone," Aurora pushed gently, laying down on her side and curling her body around his so she was partially in front of him. "If he's apparently willing to meet you off the record and will give you liberties to save your own ass if he finds you at fault for not officially reporting - the man can't be that much of a beast." 

Despite her relatively young age, Aurora was wiser beyond her years and her logic was often unflawed. Because of this, Jason took her advice seriously and he actually listened to what she had to say. After a few moments of silence, he nodded his head submissively and hit the 'call button' on the phone. The phone only rang a few times before Richard picked it up. Jason pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the 'speaker' button allowing Richard's voice to fill the bedroom.

"I presume this is Jason?" Richard asked. "Chadwick had called me late last night and sort of explained the situation. I'd like to speak to you face to face if that's alright?" 

To Rora, Richard sounded a lot more sympathetic and neutral than they thought he'd be. Jason gave her a somewhat suspicious look as Richard continued to talk. She squeezed his leg and shook her head 'no' to dismiss the suspicion. 

"Yeah, I mean...due to the situation at hand you can see where I'm coming from with being a bit hesitant," Jason defended nervously. 

"I know that," Richard sympathized calmly. "I totally understand that. We're not often seen as the 'good guys' but I can assure you we're not all dicks. Chadwick told me you have a lovely human partner at your side? How is she doing?" 

"I'm fine," Aurora answered for herself. 

The silence on the other end of their phone told Rora that Richard wasn't expecting to be on speakerphone. Once he digested that bit of info he replied. 

"Good," he answered.

"I'm not in any danger. Jason is a complete gentleman and I know he won't hurt me," Aurora assured the worried warlock. 

"Well, I would hope so!" Richard chuckled. "But on a more serious note - I would really like to meet with the both of you so we can discuss what exactly is going on. I can host you in my home for tea so it'll be a comfortable environment as opposed to outside somewhere."  
"Is it just going to be you or...?" Jason asked with a bit of hesitation, his body visibly stiffening from stress. 

Aurora sat up completely and boldly placed herself in his lap bridal style. She turned her body and hugged him awkwardly. Jason's breathing was a lot less heavy than it had been but he was still distressed. 

"Actually no," Richard told him. "I have my lovely wife, who is also human. Her name is Autumn and she's pregnant with twins - four months. I also have my long-term partner, a fellow warlock living in the home as well." 

Aurora gave Jason an inquisitive look at this confession unsure of what the man meant by wife and partner. Jason brushed her off politely and gave her a look that told Rora he'd explain the situation later. Having heard that it wouldn't just be Richard, Jason was visibly at ease. 

"You two will be very safe in my home," Richard told them. "I pride on keeping my home's energy at sanctuary level." 

When Jason didn't answer Richard despite the man assuring him heavily that they'd be safe, Aurora decided to give him a polite nudge with her elbow. Her jab shook Jason out of whatever fog he was hiding in and he was able to finally give an answer. 

"Lee and I are very human-friendly, clearly. We're also friends with other species," Richard added hoping to push the wary warlock onto his 'side'.

"If I agree to meet you what guarantee can you give me that I and Aurora will be protected by the council if you deem this a legitimate threat?" Jason asked him. 

"Well, for starters I'm a pretty high ranking Council member and I have a lot of pull in my division - which is protecting humans from wayward warlocks and witches. I won't prosecute you if I deem what you've come to me with a viable threat because to me, at that point, I have bigger fish to fry and more pressing matters to worry about," Richard explained. "And since my business is protecting humans Aurora will be protected to the utmost. I can even grant you the special authority to use magic yourself to protect her yourself if you feel it's necessary." 

Once more Aurora nudged him with her elbow when she felt he wasn't responding in a timely manner. Jason actually glared at her prompting Aurora to give him a warning look, raising her index finger and pointing it at him in a menacing manner. Once he realized that she was seriously unhappy with him he stopped glaring. 

"Yeah, ok," Jason agreed finally. "I umm, this is hard for me. I might not like what my parents and former coven are doing but they're still part of me." 

"I can't even imagine how hard this is. But you have to understand that what you're doing is possibly saving thousands of lives," Richard spoke calmly. 

Jason flinched a little. That was a lot of responsibility to place on one man's shoulders - immortal or not. Carefully she rubbed his back with her hand and nuzzled into his chest. Somewhat crestfallen he took a deep breath and agreed to meet with Richard. 

"I'll text you my home address. I work from 9-5 every weekday but I have weekends off. If you'd like I can host you after work for evening tea," Richard offered, 

"I'll have to look at my schedule and get back to you," Jason dismissed politely getting another scowl from Aurora. "Actually, perhaps later on today would be good? Unless you have previous plans?"

"This afternoon will be fine. I'll text you a time," Richard spoke, giving his best wishes and ending the conversation. 

Jason was wise not to piss her off because Aurora was a spitfire when riled up. He glanced down at her and lightly tapped the tip of her nose with his fingers. "I think there's some fae in you," Jason chuckled. "You fiery little sprite!" 

"Fae are like pixies, right?" Aurora asked curiously. 

"No, love. They're a subspecies of magical beings. Like elves that live in densely forested areas and rely on old-world magic. They're feisty and territorial - normally pleasant unless you irritate them," Jason explained with a chuckle. "They're hard to find because they aren't socialized with humans or other magical creatures. They live their lives in tight hidden communities in the mountains." 

Yeah, that would describe Aurora fairly well if she were to be an actual magical being. She relaxed in his arms and looked up at him with a sly smile. 

"Definitely a hint of fae!" Jason smirked, shaking his head in disbelief.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's not polite to keep them waiting." Aurora gently told him, touching his forearm. 

Jason stiffened slightly in his seat and slowly turned to face her. He looked part ways in Lala Land, a semi-spaced outlook in his eyes that indicated to Rora he was deeply lost in thought. 

"I know," he finally replied. "I'm just...thinking is all." 

The man she presumed to be Richard had briefly looked out from the window and acknowledged that they were there but he took no further action in ushering them in the house. He must have known that it was going to take a small moment in time before Jason gained the courage to move from the safety of his truck. 

"I have to apologize. I'm not normally this indecisive," Jason told her while swallowing heavily. "I'm not feeling like much of a man right now and I don't blame you if you think I'm..." 

"I don't feel any less than I had before," Aurora reassured him sincerely. "I'd be far more concerned if you didn't show this range of motion. You have every right in the world to be upset, sad, angry and even feeling a bit distanced. You're still the strongest, most masculine, protective man I know. I don't doubt that." 

A warm smile spread across his face as he accepted that her words were the truth. Aurora honestly had no reason to lie to Jason - she never was one to cushion anyone's ego. Seeing him sad and upset was hard but it was also humbling. It told Aurora that Jason was healthy emotionally and his muscle-bound stereotype wasn't valid. 

"Thank you," he accepted, "Let's get this over with so we can go home and make love."   
"That sounds lovely!" Aurora smiled. 

Slowly they got out of the car and walked up the short pathway to the front door. Jason knocked twice and a man opened the door. He had a black cat in his arms that was equally curious to see them. 

"Oh hello!" The man spoke without a British accent. 

No. This definitely wasn't Richard, this must be his partner. He stepped aside and allowed them graciously enter the home. Immediately they were hit by a pleasant warmth and the smell of old English lavender. Jason rolled his neck in an attempt to adjust to his environment. Standing on her tip-toes Aurora massaged his stressed muscles in an attempt to quicken the process. 

Richard came into the foyer and guided them to the seating room. A woman who looked very, very pregnant sat on the couch with another cat at her side. She was knitting something that looked like a blanket. The pretty blond glanced up with a warm smile, nodding her head. 

"Hello," she spoke gently, "I'm Autumn! And the man that greeted you at the door is Lee."

"Aurora," she replied just as friendly. 

"Autumn, love," Lee spoke, "Come on - I'll give you a foot massage." 

Very carefully the pregnant momma tried to hoist herself up off the couch. Jason offered her his hand and helped pull her to her feet. Once upright Autumn thanked him and waddled slightly to Lee - the black, long haired feline trotted after her and disappeared. Richard gestured for them to sit down and with Jason's protective hand on her back, he sat her down furthest from Richard - placing himself between her and the strange warlock. 

Awkwardness filled the room as both men stared at one another waiting for the other to speak. Rora knew that Jason wasn't going to say anything unless prompted to do so. 

Was it her position to even speak right now? Aurora was only here for moral support. This matter didn't really involve her at the moment by it may in the future. 

"Right!" Richard spoke, clapping his hands slightly. 

Lee had come in with a tray containing a teapot, three cups and a plate of mixed goodies. There was a piece of chocolate brownie that was calling her name. After waiting for a polite amount of time she reached out and snagged it before anyone else could. 

"The tea is a herbal blend to calm the nerves," Lee announced, pouring three cups before excusing himself. 

Curiously, Rora looked at Jason for permission to accept the tea. There were little hints of dried flowers and what appeared to be greens of some sort swirling around in the amber liquid. 

"Go ahead," Jason assured her, "It's safe to drink."

Balancing her brownie on her thigh on a napkin she slowly sipped at the tea. Aurora was a tea drinker to begin with, and this was delicious. Jason's hand was visibly shaking as he picked up his own cup and brought it to his lips. 

"Chadwick had told me briefly what's going on but he didn't go into great detail. I didn't think it was appropriate to set up a meeting with him until I spoke to you first," Richard informed him casually. "Especially since I'm under the impression that you are the next in line for coven leader?" 

"Correct," Jason replied, "If I choose to accept the role. As it stands I'm not interested in trying to deal with that mess." 

"To the best of your knowledge - how long has there been talk of anarchy?" Richard questioned, crossing his legs and placing his folded hands on his knee. 

Jason finished his tea and sat back on the comfortable couch. The same cat that Lee was holding had wandered into the room and meowed at them. He stopped in front of both Aurora and Jason, sitting there with his bright green eyes. One meow turned into two and a series of meows. 

"Arthur, honestly!" Richard scolded. 

Jason smiled and bent down to pick the cat up and placed him on his lap. The feline instantly laid down on his lap and began to purr - happy that he was finally getting attention. Arthur worked as a therapy animal taking away Jason's anxiety and making him relax. 

"My father would bring it up in passing when I was young but it wasn't until I turned about 22 that he really started to take it seriously. I'm 34 now so..." Jason answered, stroking the length of Arthur's body. 

Tiny furry toes dug into his thigh as the animal kneaded happily, eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Richard looked rather proud that his animal was able to help Jason be more at ease. 

"I know that your current coven is quite large and only compares to two others in North America." Richard spoke, "What type of resources does your father have that would make this threat more credible?" 

Rora rested her hand on his forearm to calm him a bit with Richard's supposed scrutiny. It was hard enough for him to come here but to feel like the man wasn't taking him seriously was tough. He looked down at her and gave a questioning look. Subtly Aurora shook her head 'no' indicating that he should let that statement go. 

"Money, contacts?" Jason inquired further to see what Richard wanted to know specifically. "Obviously we don't need actual weapons like humans would. Some of his senior members are class 4 in black magic which is terrifying."

"Which means that they can cast a stronger spell that will affect more people," Richard grimly replied, his face pailing a bit. 

"Like an atom bomb," Jason sternly replied. 

"Class 4," Aurora inquired curiously, scratching the side of Arthur's cheeks. "What does that mean?" 

"Depending on how knowledgeable and strong a warlock or witch casts spells, they're classified 1 through 4. 4 being the most powerful and advanced. This means that the magical being is able to cast harder spells with a fierceness that could affect more than one person," Richard explained. "Jason and I are about a level 2, maybe a 3. Our youth who are just starting out with spellcasting is classified as a 1 where the average adult is typically a 2. Council members that mimic what humans would call 'police officers' are a solid 3. Our version of 'military' is a 3 or a 4, but, they are also trained to use weapons like guns. Gunshots still hurt us even though they can't kill us." 

That made sense to her and she nodded her head for the man to continue.

"But it takes a lot of practice, studying and it depends on the genetic lines," Jason added. "I don't practice at all in black magic and I only know of 1 or 2 spells." 

"What exactly does black magic entail?" Aurora asked, excited to learn about their abilities even though this was definitely the wrong time to be enquiring. 

"Well, it's exactly as it sounds," Richard explained to her further. "Magic spells that will cause pain, death, natural disaster. There are spells that can be cast which influence other's behaviours and mood. The more damage you could cause someone the higher on the magical tier you have to be. I can already tell that the most Jason would be able to cast is a spell that would paralyze a human or warlock with a crippling migraine." 

Which he had done in the parking garage. Jason didn't look apologetic either for doing that and she knew Richard was aware of it. 

"If Jason were to be granted permission from the council to use black magic as a form of protection for himself or you - I'd give him a sheet of paper with the spells written out. Jason would then memorize the spells and eventually, he'll be able to cast them," Richard assured her. "Besides the level 4 members what other points of concern is there?" 

"Money," Jason told him, adjusting Arthur so the lazy lounging feline wouldn't fall off his lap. "The coven compound could easily be turned into a physical fortress. As it is there's a heavy gate in the front and the rest of the perimeter, which is quite expansive is walled off from the outside by a 20 feet solid concrete wall. The fucking logistics for that thing were a nightmare. I didn't understand why they did it at first but now I do. The wall is also charmed to keep werewolves or vampires out." 

Richard thought about everything he was told so far and silently sat there, looking off to the side. In reality, everything that Jason had said so far didn't exactly tell Richard his coven were gearing up for war, at least to Aurora it didn't seem like a major threat. 

"Chad would know more about the seriousness because he's monitoring them from the inside," Jason pointed out. "I'm just telling you what I know." 

She could sense that he was fearful that Richard wasn't going to take him seriously and brush him off. Her hand came to rest on his back, rubbing the soft skin under the shirt. 

"Just knowing that your father and mother have allowed members to practice level 4 magic is a violation. There's a reason why the general population isn't allowed access to it," Richard reasoned. "That's a warning flag because it tells me that they have no regard for the safety of others. Chadwick had told me over the phone where there incidents of bragging which would lead him to believe they are abusing humans magically. I wanted to confirm with the eldest son first before I accepted it as truth or a solid probability." 

"What do you suggest we do from here?" Aurora asked softly. 

"Well, little one, I would suggest that Jason come to me on record and make a report. We can do it as an anonymous report so his name is off the record. However, it's probably going to be pretty obvious that he made it anyways. After he's physically reported the concerns I will send investigators and myself into the coven and pretty much make sure everything is legal and up to council's expectations," he explained. "Any infractions will be noted and they'll be punished for it. Unless I'm inside the coven compound and able to read the energy of the residents - we won't know for sure if they're itching for a war."


	14. Chapter 14

"Ok. let's just say if I do go to the proper authorities, you, and I make a report. What can you do personally to guarantee that Aurora and I will be safe? I can protect myself. Aurora is a human, she's weak, innocent, compared to us. With the flick of a wrist, she can crumble," Jason expressed with great concern. "Rora is my soul, my sunshine, my reason for living. If something were to happen to her..." 

Richard stopped him before he became too emotional. "Autumn is human as well. Immortality spell aside she is still in danger. I understand where your concern comes from because it mirrors mine," he told them, with just as much worry. "With her being pregnant it's an even greater concern."

Jason agreed with Richard. Thank god Aurora wasn't pregnant right now or Jason really would lose his mind. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. The second helping of tea had placed her in a rather sleepy state. It's intent worked wonders after all because Rora was so at ease that she was half asleep. 

"I personally have a backup plan if it comes to a head," Richard cautiously told them. "I'm friends with a wolf pack - I know that they'd shelter Autumn if I asked them too. There are five grown, strong adult male werewolves in this pack that are quite capable of protecting Autumn. The male leader of the pack is a baby doctor and currently looking after my twins - Aster and Aisley." 

Aurora looked up at Jason to see her lover pondering what Richard was saying. It appeared that the two men regarded werewolves as a rather safe and stable solution. It made Rora want to meet a werewolf and see if they were like all the folklore made them out to be. 

"Listen, I don't want my Aurora with magical beings if war is declared. There are certain members of my father's coven that work for unassuming agencies with unassuming occupations. Call it paranoia, I don't care - but, I'd prefer my baby love to be with someone unmagical. I'll make the report if you can promise me werewolf protection," Jason bartered seriously. 

His request had her head swimming. Aurora looked from Richard to Jason and back again. Richard looked a bit uncomfortable but ultimately understood what he was saying. It wasn't worth risking the safety of Aurora with the presumption that the people protecting her were human-friendly. What if the people assigned to save her were really against humans? It would be easy to kill her. On that thought alone Aurora wanted to stay with the werewolves too!

But what exactly made werewolves such a reliable and safe form of protection? Dogs, in general, were loyal and unselfish but that didn't mean a werewolf was. Or maybe they were. She had no idea about the creatures outside of literature and Hollywood. 

"Why werewolves?" Aurora asked curiously. "Why not vampires?"

"Werewolves, if you're on their good side, are known to be very loyal, protective and trustworthy. It's cliche but they share the same personality traits as their canine relatives. They're very strong and smart - are capable of forming attack plans that could counter a warlock or a witch," Richard explained sweetly with a smile, offering her another cake. 

"They're quick and strong," Jason added, "By the time we've finished muttering a spell and build up the kinetic energy to dispel it they've latched onto our bodies and effectively cancelled the spell before it's cast. If you stop the word sequence mid-sentence the spell is void and you have to start over." 

"We're immortal but we're not incapable of feeling pain. A werewolf bite will tear the flesh right off your bones. And that doesn't tickle," Richard added. "Vampires are selfish, also, they lack the dexterity and reflexes that a werewolf has. Against a human, they're obviously dominant but a warlock or a witch? No." 

"Plus they'd want something serious in return to doing something like that," Jason spoke. "Werewolves operate on the principle of the matter. A woman, a child, an elder or a sickly individual are all considered something to protect because it's the right thing to do. That doesn't mean to say we won't reward them for doing it. It's just not expected of us." 

Yes, Aurora wanted to go with the werewolves if she had to go with anyone for protection. They sounded like beautiful people inside and out and followed the same type of moral compass that Rora herself did. 

"Look, I can speak to Tom and Claire - they're the Alpha and Luna of the pack. But you will still have to go to them yourself and ask for permission as per custom," Richard told him. "Claire is pregnant, three months currently, but she is close to Aurora's age. They are very nice people - I trust them with Autumn and my babies." 

Jason rubbed his chin and smoothed down his short face whiskers while digesting what Richard had said. Aurora never dreamt that this would turn in the direction that it had. It was literally two warlocks hashing out an agreement between the two of them in regards to the future and its consequences. Aurora, of course, knew that Jason would never place her in harm's way and her best interest was his top priority. It was reversed for her. Rora cared deeply about Jason's safety and feared what he may be subjected to if a war where to start. Jason wasn't really a 'fight' by the modern sense and avoid violence. Subjecting him to that would damage her lover significantly. 

"I want what's best for Jason," Aurora announced, holding his forearm lovingly in her hand. "I don't want to risk death or even injury to him - let alone prosecution. I can testify that Jason is the most passive, non violent and loving person I've ever met. He's not a bad warlock or man - I mean, he left for fuck sakes because he didn't believe in what his parents were preaching." 

"I know sweetheart," Richard reassured her, raising his hand up submissively. "I have a way of reading people's energy and I can assure you I know Jason isn't a malicious warlock with questionable intent. I praise him for coming forward and he won't be prosecuted for anything. I'm not going to take him away from you and I won't allow anyone else to take him either. Jason needs to be with you where he's guided and nurtured to be a great warlock." 

Jason was proud and a bit bashful at her little declaration. She had won the last remaining heartstrings that were left for claiming. Rora was sincere in what she told Richard or she wouldn't have said it. Although Aurora wasn't a future teller she knew that there was something greater coming after all this ugliness and it involved Jason. Jason was powerful, he was a leader but most importantly he was kind and fair. Any coven under his rule would thrive greatly and be an asset to the magical community and maybe even the werewolves. 

"I can tell with the great deal of care and respect you have for Jason that you two are soulmates. How funny it is that you're opposite but attracted nonetheless?" Richard smiled at them. "My partner Lee is a psychic and can see somewhat into the future and he informs me that you are very special, little one." 

"I was a wanderer without her, a vagabond if you will. Aurora gives me meaning, she gives me purpose. I'm grounded and clear-headed," Jason agreed. "This is why her safety is my main priority. I have to have the assurance that she will be safe and in the sanctuary of a werewolf pack or I'm not making a report." 

Richard looked like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he said 'no' there was no doubt in her mind that Jason's wouldn't make the report and force Richard to figure out a way to get into the coven himself. But if he says 'yes' without consulting with the pack he risks the chance that they may say 'no' leaving him fucked regardless. Going back against his word on something like that wouldn't end well for him. 

"How about this - " Richard bartered, "You make an anonymous report. I go in to investigate and find a solid reason for Tom and Claire's pack to accept Aurora as a ward. If something happens because of it - then you have a course of action. If nothing comes from it you still have that knowledge that they'll look after her if need be." 

Jason looked a bit suspicious at first until Rora squeezed his forearm, her little sign that she agreed with what Richard had said. He nodded his head and extended his arm, shaking the warlock's hand in an unspoken gentlemen's agreement. 

"Deal," Jason said. "Don't let me down on this. I'm placing a lot of blind trust in you and if it wasn't for my Aurora's assurance I won't be." 

"I understand and on behalf of the council protecting humans from wayward magical folk - I thank you," Richard responded. 

Arthur meowed his own response very loudly and bumped his head up against Jason's hand. They had thought the cat was asleep on Jason's lap until now. Her gentle giant smiled and began to stroke the animal softly once more. A hint of love in his eyes towards the innocent creature. Warlocks and cats...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters updates for this story and it will synced with Summer Time Fling.


	15. Chapter 15

With Monday evening marking the end of another school day, it had officially been 2 weeks since Aurora had been at Jason's house. He stood in the doorway with a beer in his hand and shirtless, watching her do a little bit of homework outside on the deck. 

Last night was awkward, there was no question about it. The drive home was silent and the only words that they spoke were during a slow but passionate lovemaking. This morning they spoke but it was brief and not about what had happened last night at Richard's. 

"I'm a bit disturbed that you've been here for 2 weeks and your parents haven't inquired as to where you are or if you're safe," Jason admitted, bringing the glass bottle to his lips. "You've missed two school days and they haven't said anything." 

"My parents are preoccupied with working and building their 401K," Aurora told him with a bit of defeat. 

"I know that you're considered an adult now but you're still their child and attending high school. If our child hadn't been home in a day I'd start to search for them," Jason told her, pulling out a chair next to her. "You could be dead, tied up in someone's basement for fuck sakes." 

Aurora didn't need a reminder that her parents were very selfish individuals. They came home late and got up early. For all her parents knew Rora was in her bedroom being the typical gloomy teenager avoiding the outside world. 

Placing her pencil in her mouth she nibbled on the eraser and tried to think of an answer that would satisfy Jason. In reality, there wasn't anything Aurora could say or do to make Jason feel better about this situation. All Aurora could do is shrug her shoulders and give him an 'I don't know' look. 

"When we have children I sure as hell hope you'll be more attentive to their safety and whereabouts," Jason scoffed, finishing his beer and placing it down on the glass table. 

"Oh trust me," Aurora replied seriously, "I am nothing like my parents." 

"What does that mean?" 

Again, she looked up from her book with a 'deer caught in the headlights' look upon her face. Rora really didn't want to have this conversation right now. Not after last night's conversation - not at any time if she had a say in it. Jason was rather riled up from last night still and somewhat on edge. The last thing Rora needed or wanted was for him to blow up and do something he usually wouldn't.

"Ah, I see," he answered for her, nodding his head curtly and sucking his lower lip. "They only like 'white folks' huh?" 

There was no denying that if you looked at Jason he wasn't white. He very much so looked like his Native Hawaiian roots and as the sun continued to shine and the temperature climbed Jason's tanned skin was becoming visibly darker. Rora found him to be sexy for a number of reasons and none of them was specifically about race. Hell, she fancied Chad and he was African American. To Aurora - a sexy man was a sexy man and came in many different forms. Unfortunately, her parents didn't feel that way. 

"Please don't turn them into toads or something!" Aurora begged under her breath. 

"Listen," Jason told her seriously, "When we go to collect your stuff at the end of the school year they better not give me a dirty look or say something derogatory or they're going to have a hard time." 

From inside their home, a full beer bottle floated effortlessly through the air and into Jason's outstretched hand. He pointed the beer bottle at her somewhat broodling, projecting his anger at her racist parents onto her for the time being. Which, to be honest - Rora wasn't going to hold against him. She thought it was beyond ridiculous that someone was judged based on their skin and background. 

"I'm serious, baby love. I don't go around judging them because they're white. I take great offence that they'd be upset with me because I'm brown," Jason added. "I'm a wonderful partner for you and you'll never find anyone better. No offence." 

"None took!" Aurora replied, dismissing him anxiously as she glanced down at the notebook in front of her. Perhaps Jason had one too many beers tonight. "My dad won't say anything to you anyway. He's a short, fat man - you tower over him." 

“None taken.” Jason corrected cheekily before snorting and raised his bottle to his lips, tossing the beer cap onto the table top. 

Mindlessly Rora rolled her eyes at the correction of her poor grammar - you can take the teacher out of school but you can't take the teacher out of the man. Reaching across the table to grab her red pen that had rolled away with the wind. When she couldn't grab hold of it she looked up at saw that Jason had it levitating in front of her. Knitting her brows together she smirked and grabbed her pen. 

He had neighbours but there was thick bush on either side of his home blocking their view and assuring their privacy. If Jason wasn't confident that they couldn't be seen he wouldn't be slowly using more magic around her. 

"I am going to be present when you retrieve your items," Jason informed her. "And I will kiss you, touch you and I might even talk about making babies in front of your parents." 

Her father might not say something in front of Jason and neither would her mother - but it wasn't wise to poke the bear. Aurora already knew that she collecting her items and essentially moving out of her home and into Jason's was going to be a problem. A lot of tension was going to be felt between the two groups. Especially since they didn't know about Jason. 

"What happens if they recognize you as my gym teacher?" Aurora asked him seriously, placing her pen down and leaning back in her chair.

They were always alert for people outside of school recognizing them but her parents were a whole new ballgame. They knew who all her teachers were and you bet your ass they'd say something to the principal and the school board if they realized their daughter had been making wild, passionate love to one of their facility members for the last 2 weeks. 

"Right, well, that reminds me," Jason nervously spoke, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've decided that I won't be renewing my contract with the school come September. I love teaching but I can't teach and be with you at the same time. I love you more than my career so obviously the solution is easy." 

Rora knew that they weren't going to be 'breaking up' anytime soon or ever. And she also knew that he couldn't be teaching while being in a relationship with a former student. The politics alone made things awkward and complicated. She just felt bad that he had to stop teaching. 

"What are we going to be doing for income?" Aurora asked slowly. 

Teachers, in general, didn't make a lot of money but Jason appeared to be doing alright for himself. He owned his own home which was a rancher but it was newer. There were two vehicles in the driveway - a new truck and a sedan. Inside his home was nicely decorated and the furniture was new. She hadn't exactly worked out how a teacher could afford this without working for 10 years - which Jason has not done. 

Aurora obviously didn't work but she could if she had too. However, she had a feeling that Jason wouldn't want her too. 

"Don't worry about that, love," Jason spoke to her, drinking the last bit of his beer. "I have investments purchased from when I was younger. Because we don't die - usually, when we reach a specific age our grandparents and great-grandparents gift us money so we can pursue our futures. I used my money for school and for purchasing what would be considered 'cheap' rental properties at the time. The properties have gained value since then. I make an income from a house rental and a storefront." 

Ah, ok. That was all Aurora needed to know. She smiled and went back to her homework leaving Jason to fiddle around with his phone. They were both anxiously waiting for Richard to get into contact with them. Jason was supposed to be physically meeting with Richard at his office on Thursday afternoon which was the last day of school. But in the meanwhile, he was speaking with Chad. Aurora swore every time his phone went off they'd both jump. 

"Friday I have rugby and Saturday we have to do the shopping. Sunday I would like to get your stuff from your home,” Jason told her, mindlessly twirling her pen point down on the table, hands free of course.

How perfect that Jason wanted to go to her home when he knew Aurora's parents would definitely be there. She swore he was itching for a confrontation. Jason better not turn her parents into donkeys or baboons. That's the last thing she wants to deal with right now.


	16. Chapter 16

The moment Jason stepped out of his truck he had an attitude. He even went as far as to stalk dominantly up to the front door knocking loudly. Jason opened his legs a little and stood there in a challenging stance, arms lightly crossed over in front of his body. 

Despite him having to move Rora’s stuff Jason insisted on wearing a tight, black tank top and a pair of basketball shorts. The outfit showed off his muscle and imposing physic. Aurora couldn't help but roll her eyes at his somewhat immature behaviour right now. He was acting like a territorial teenage boy. 

“I already told you…” Rora sighed, waiting for her father to open the front door. “You're intimidating enough. He's not going to say or do anything to you or me!” 

Since things were a little tense Aurora decided to not just let herself into the home with her own key. That honestly wouldn't go over too well. Especially since Aurora had called her mother on the phone instead of speaking in person. The conversation didn't go over too well and she didn't expect it too either. 

Having your only daughter who just turned into a legal adult abruptly move out of your home to be with an older man wasn't favoured. It was a miracle that they agreed to let Aurora come collect her stuff to begin with let alone allow the source of their aggravation to come with her. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Jason dismissed politely, stepping back a bit as her father opened the front door. 

At first, the older man had a nasty scowl on his face with his eyes glaring. Usually, this would be intimidating but it didn't work on 6’4 Hawaiian warriors like Jason. Almost comically her father's eyes physically traced Jason's body from the feet up. Being a significant size different Aurora's father had to actually tilt his head up a bit to meet Jason's unreadable expression. 

In the background, Aurora could see her mother eyeing Jason from the kitchen doorway, her hands on her hips. Tired of being stared at Jason cleared his throat prompting her father to step aside and let them into the home. Since Aurora had already told Jason where her bedroom was he physically guided her in that direction. A strong protective hand rested on the small of her back as Jason shielded her from all potential negatively. 

“The furniture and electronics are staying here.” Her father announced from the door. 

“I need my laptop.” Aurora stated with a bit of worry.

Jason turned slightly and looked at the man. Rora had no way of knowing if Jason was using magic to influence her father's mood or not. If her father was suddenly pleasant and willing to compromise then she'd know he was charming him. Aurora's father was never pleasant or willing to compromise. 

“She needs her computer.” Jason stated bluntly. “Everything else, by all means, can stay here. But the computer is going with her.”

There was a solid distance between Aurora as she went about grabbing her clothes from her closet and the dresser drawers. Jason definitely stood firm and tall between them. His passive-aggressive stance was unrelenting and Aurora’s parents didn't dare try to push by him. 

To further piss Aurora’s mother off he stretched and then grabbed hold of his hair, messily placing it up in a man-bun on top of his head. Her mother was a stickler for kept, well-groomed men and Jason's boho, beach bum look was rubbing her the wrong way. 

“The furniture stays here. Although I doubt she needs it seeing how she's sleeping in your bed.” Aurora's mother scowled when Aurora went to grab her galaxy lamp.

“Oh, we’re doing a lot more than sleeping!” Jason purred, winking at the prudish woman. 

Aurora felt like she wanted to die! A deep blush ran up her neck and across her cheeks. Quickly she turned around so they wouldn't see her awkward discomfort. 

“Oh of course you are!” Her mother sassed back. “I'd expect nothing less from my little harlot!” 

“Watch your mouth!” Jason warned, defending her honour. 

Rora turned back around to find Jason harshly staring her parents down. She couldn't tell exactly what he was also doing besides that but whatever it was it had her parents shrinking submissively downwards. 

“Now get out so we can pack in peace!” Jason added, dominating the two ignorant humans. 

Much to her surprise they actually backed out of the room and closed the door. Heavy footsteps pounded down the hallway as they retreated. Jason came to her, placing his arms around her waist. Lovingly he pressed his forehead to hers, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Jason must have done something with his eyes to scare her parents. 

Back in the parking garage, Jason flashed pure hellfire through his eyes as he looked down on the object of his hate. It sent a terrified chill down her spine and that look wasn't even intended for her. Aurora didn't want to know what it would feel like to be under his scrutiny. 

“It's ok,” Jason cooed, stroking the side of her head and kissing her mouth. “I'm not going to let them treat you that way. I won't tolerate that type of abuse.” 

“Just...don't hurt them.” Aurora pleaded gently, rubbing his arms. “We’re at a crucial time now with the council and I don't want you to get in trouble defending my honour.” 

“I won't,” Jason answered, kissing her once more. “But they better knock it off.” he warned, “Because I can hear them talking about me and us as a whole. Its uncalled for and it's ignorant.” 

“I understand that.” She sympathized, “Let's just get this over with and you'll never have to deal with them again.” 

“I don't want you in this toxic environment, Aurora.” Jason commented, helping to box up her body spray collection. “I don't want these people around you or our future children.” 

Rora wasn't in the mood to argue with him on the likeability of her parents and whether their negativity would brush off on her and their future offspring. 

Aurora had discovered that she owned a lot more stuff than she originally thought. “Can you make things shrink?” She asked in a low whisper - leaning towards Jason for added effect. “Like Mary Poppins with her overnight bag?” 

“No!” Jason whispered back with a grin. 

“Make things disappear only for them to appear at your home?”

“Afraid not,” Jason shook his head. “I don't want to talk about this anymore here.” He warned. 

A curt knock at the door told Aurora that her mother wanted something. Jason politely opened the door and asked her what she'd like. Hesitantly he looked over his shoulder and acknowledged Aurora.

“My husband wishes to speak to you in his study.” The woman flatly told him. 

What in hell could her father possibly want to speak to Jason about? There was nothing good to come from this and for reasons beyond Aurora, Jason agreed. It was probably another chance to puff out his chest and start a fight with her father. Hopefully, it'll remain verbal and not physically. Definitely not magical. Aurora didn't want to try and explain why her father was now a possum or a skunk. 

While departing her mother gave her 'the look’ that told all children they were in knee-high shit without a rope to pull themselves to safety. Taking a deep breath Aurora reminded herself that this was all temporary and after this is she didn't want to - she never had to see them again. 

With all her clothing packed in large suitcases and a few boxes Aurora moved onto her books. They had brought boxes with them but apparently grossly underestimated how many they'd need, hence the questions about certain abilities. If Jason could abracadabra her stuff to his house that would be awesome! But alas, that seems to only be possible in Harry Potter. 

Coming back for a 'second’ load seemed to be pushing things a little too far. The likelihood of her parents permitting such a thing was slim. Aurora focused on what she really, really, wanted and what could be replaced. Having Jason not here to help her was tough and she wondered what he was doing downstairs. 

A single set of footsteps passed down the hall and her bedroom door opened showing Jason. He was calm, oddly calm. Something had transpired and it made her nervous. Stopping her packing Aurora looked at him curiously, eyebrow raised. 

“What did you do?” Aurora asked him in suspiciously. 

“The conversation started with 'What nationality are you’ what exactly do you think happened?” Jason retorted, a bit miffed. 

“You killed him, didn't you?” Aurora answered, her voice deadpan serious. 

“No,” he told her honestly, tossing the last of her scarves in with the body spray bottles. “I did something worse - far worse. I told him the gods honest truth. I told him my ethnicity and I also told him we’re in love and are planning on having children in the future who will most likely not be 'white’ either despite your fair complexion. And that our beautiful babies will have your DNA as well as mine. Carrying on the family name. That's the worst thing you could say to a racist father.” 

That had to be one of the most passive aggressive responses known to man. Blinking a few times in response she sort of nodded her head in understanding. Here Aurora was thinking that Jason had an invisible chokehold around her dad's neck as he forced the portly man to levitate in his office - gasping for air. Instead, he sat down like a gentleman and spoke of their future together. 

“As soon as I said that his face drained of blood.” Jason spoke, closing the box and moving onto another. “I don't always have to be mean or violent to get my point across - baby love.” He explained. “Sometimes your brain is your greatest weapon you can possess.”


	17. Chapter 17

To keep things civil and Jason in a good frame of mind, Aurora had strategically placed herself on his lap bridal style - butt fitting perfectly between his somewhat splayed legs as Jason sat on their couch. 

Instead of them going to Richard the man had come to them. It had been two weeks since Jason made his official report, anonymously of course, and Richard was now coming back with his findings.

Stressfully Jason kneaded the couch cushions and anxiously waited for Richard to speak. The other warlock was shuffling through a pile of papers and placing them in order. He looked disturbed as his blue eyes scanned over his findings - refreshing his mind of all the facts. 

“Right,” Richard announced, “I as well as a group of council agents had investigated your claims. We found multiple infractions within the coven as well as the members. Several tickets were given out as well as warnings.” 

“And?” Jason pressed, grabbing his hair with one hand and holding it out of his face. “What about the pending war?”

“Yes,” he answered, “I had done a very in-depth interview with Chadwick. His statements, as well as your parent's general response to our presence, makes me think that there's something credible there. However, I need a bit more evidence before I can make arrests.” 

Rora looked up at Jason who was rather pale in the face. With concern, she raised her hand to test his forehead. His skin felt cold and clammy making Aurora very concerned. Jason was definitely distressed. She looked to Richard for a supernatural means to calm him down before her lover had a heart attack. 

“I know what you want and the answer is no,” Jason firmly told Richard. 

“Chadwick and you will be working together,” Richard baited, making Aurora even more confused. 

With her eyes narrowed slanted she looked at both men and tried to depict what they were implying. Richard and Jason stared at each other as if they were speaking telepathically, which was impossible because Jason didn't possess that ability. Just like he couldn't read her thoughts, after all. Jason just used that supernatural bond between them to instinctively know what she wanted or needed. 

“I don't... I'm confused,” Aurora spoke breaking the silence. 

Since Jason respected her intelligence and the position as his partner - he never once told her not to address Richard or not to get involved. Rora had the free liberty to voice her opinion, make suggestions and ask questions. She often found herself taking over for Jason because he couldn't handle the situation emotionally. When things got tough the warlock retreated within himself a lot. Aurora thought that perhaps it was due to his somewhat sheltered upbringing. 

“Jason is the heir to the coven and the firstborn son,” Richard explained to her with a friendly smile. “That holds a lot of credibility with the council. If Jason were to report his observations to the council, we are likely to take them seriously. A firstborn son, or any magical child, is very loyal to their parents and more than likely wouldn't report something. So if Jason comes to us and says 'Hey look, this is happening’ we have no choice but to take it as very credible.” 

That all fine an dandy - if not a little flawed by logic, but, he’s in the outside world. Would Jason observe anything when he doesn't live in the coven anymore? It wasn't as if Jason could call his parents and have a weekly conversation out of the blue let alone ask all the serious questions. 

“He wants us to move back to the coven,” Jason answered for her dryly. “So I can spy on everyone and collaborate with Chad.” 

“What?! No! That's suicide!” Aurora yelled, startling everyone in the room including herself. “Sorry, didn't mean to yell,” She apologized. “You can't put a human in a coven that hates humans!” 

“They want to use you as bait. Clearly, me coming 'home’ with a human will tip things over the edge thus giving them the ability to take action,” Jason informed her seriously. 

Well then. Aurora didn't necessarily want to be anyone's pawn. Especially when it meant she could be seriously harmed. Rora didn't give a damn if no one in the coven besides Chad liked her - she wasn't with Jason to make friends. But she did care deeply about his own personal feelings about having his mate rejected by everyone including his family. 

“That sounds dangerous…” Aurora pointed out to Richard. “What’s the point of deliberately placing a human in danger that could result in death if the main objective is to protect humans?” 

“We'd never send you into a potentially dangerous situation without allowing Jason to protect you properly. Nor would we ever send you into a dangerous situation if we thought you'd actually be in harm's way,” Richard defended gently. “We’ve assessed the coven members and have concluded that although hostile to humans, they more than likely won't cause you harm. It’s too close to home and they know we’re watching them.” 

That still didn't make her or Jason feel better. Aurora was still fearful for her safety and Jason's. What even made Richard think that Jason would be privy to anything significant in the first place? It was to her understanding that Jason left on bad terms and hasn't had contact with his parents since. Chad was the only one he spoke too from the coven. 

Jason showing up suddenly out of the blue with a human right after Richard and his men came around - was suspicious. She didn't even have to be a magical being to know that. 

“Look, I can't help you like that. Your gonna have to find another way to get solid evidence,” Jason explained. “My parents don't trust me anymore. They'd never actually talk to me about serious things like that let alone welcome me back into the coven with open arms - and neither would anyone else in the coven except Chad. I don't want to place Chad in any more danger than he already is in.” 

Richard looked at her, pleading for Aurora to say something that might persuade Jason to agree to this. Rora didn't have anything to say right now because she was at a loss. There were no good outcomes for what Richard proposed. And to be honest - even if Richard did have a good point Aurora really didn't feel comfortable pushing Jason to do something he so clearly didn't want to do. Rora held a good amount of influence over Jason with certain things and the last thing she wanted was for him to think she abused that and as a result lost his trust. 

“What makes you think my parents would accept me back into the coven let alone with a pure human partner?” Jason inquired stiffly, placing a protective hand on her shoulder. 

“Parents are more forgiving than you think,” Richard answered. “You're their only child and a son at that. I'm sure they'd welcome you back home.” 

“Look,” Jason told him seriously, helping Aurora to move off his lap and beside him where she curled up protectively, placing her chin on his shoulder. “Rora is my main concern here. As a human, she's the reason why I rang the alarm in the first place. I want to keep her safe and protected. Me deliberately placing her in front of the raging bull is the complete opposite of that, isn't it?” 

“You won't be there for long. Just long enough to make a few reports and the council can proceed from there. We just need that extra 'umph’ to get us through the sticky, red tape. You know how the higher powers are,” Richard told him. “If you speak with Chadwick he will tell you that he's volunteered to watch over Aurora as well. There are members of the coven that are human-friendly who wouldn't allow harm to come to Rora. She has a safety net there.” 

Aurora looked up at Jason and waited for him to respond. She could tell that he wasn't very thrilled with being put on the spot like this. Richard was pushy, a fellow dominant like Jason in the magical tier of things. Grabbing the back of his neck he massaged the stiff muscle roughly - his unease causing it to tense. 

“I want a full list of coven members that are human-friendly,” Jason demanded firmly. “If you can assure me that those people will help keep Aurora safe I’ll do it. I need at least 6 people as a safety blanket to surround Aurora in.” 

“I can do that, yes,” Richard confirmed, nodding his head. 

“I also want permission to use level 3 magic if need be to protect Aurora. I want it written down in a legal council document to prevent me from future prosecution if I actually have to use it.” Jason added with a passive sigh. “In return, I will go back to the coven and make weekly reports of my observations - I'll submit them in person to you and you alone. I'm not dealing with anyone else from the council. If I figure that despite the safety blanket in place - Aurora is in grave danger I am removing her and placing her with the werewolves. I don't care how you manage to make that possible but you'll make it possible.” 

Jason had never done anything to place her in harm's way before so she trusted his judgement. Personally, Aurora felt comfortable with the number of safety nets Jason had stipulated. Even though she didn't know Chad a whole lot she thought that he was the type of man to protect her if need be. They got along quite well actually. 

Seeing that there was a monumental task ahead of him Richard gave out a heavy exhale and adjusted himself on the couch in front of them. 

“Well, I'm alright with that if Jason is.” Aurora spoke finally. “I'm not exactly the most social person in the world so I can do a lot inside our bedroom away from the rest of the coven. That should keep tensions down.” Jason squeezed her thigh reassuringly and gave a pained look. He thought she was punishing herself because of the situation. “I have some pre-college books coming in the mail that comes with study material.” 

“Oh?” Richard asked curiously, intrigued with her decorations. “What are you studying?” 

With Jason's pushing and encouragement, Aurora was preparing herself to go to college and maybe even university. She had been interested in social work and helping troubled youths since she began a troubled youth herself. 

“Social work and youth psychologically.” She smiled, “Hopefully I'll become a social worker working with pre-teens and teens.” 

“You know…” Richard boldly replied, “Once you and Jason become married and you granted immortality - you can work for the council. We have youths that need help as well. A lot of young magical beings being born to a couple like you and Jason go through a lot of trials and tribulations with their fellow full-blooded youth. Schooling wise it's the same type of material you'd use with humans except for a few minor tweaks you can study on the side.” 

“Yes or no?” Jason asked Richard, “Are you capable of meeting my demands?” 

“I think I can make that happen.” Richard replied confidently. 

“If you can, come back to me and I'll give you a positive answer.” Jason told him seriously. “I'm not compromising when it comes to Aurora's safety.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut Smut smutty-smut smut* Not responsible for panties lost or damaged in the reading of this chapter.

“Should we be doing this?” Aurora asked, raising her hips up off the dishevelled bed high enough for Jason to remove her panties.

“Oh yeah!” He purred, tossing the offending cotton material over his shoulder - removing the last remnants of her clothing. 

Hungry lips sought out her pert nipple and quickly took possession as he held the fat globe securely in his hand. Moaning she closed her eyes and pushed her chest out a little for him to continue. Jason grinned into her breast, kissing the tight, wet bud he had created before moving onto her other neglected breast. 

They had been inside his parents home for a week now and this was the first time they've been intimate. The timing was wrong or both of them were too exhausted - happy and content to just cuddle up in each other's arms. 

“They know you're my partner. I announced it right away and we’re adults. Every time is the right time to make love!” He purred, kissing the side of her neck before trailing kisses down to her collarbone and between her breasts. 

Lacing her fingers in his long, loose hair she moaned and groaned, licking her lips and waiting in anticipation for Jason's mouth to fall into her quim. Open-mouthed kisses were placed delicately on her tummy and across her pubic line. Aurora heard her lover groaned lustfully, parting her soft folds and getting a good look at her flushed sex.

“You're so wet!” He purred, running a single finger down her slit. “And you smell like heaven.”

“I taste like heaven as well!” Aurora purred, rubbing her foot against his upper arm. 

Jason grinned and bit the inside of her thigh lightly, teeth grazing against the smooth skin. Soft lips kissed their way to her part before greedily settling over her clit. Groaning Aurora bit her lower lip and grabbed the blankets, raising her bum up off the bed a bit. 

His hands fell on her hips, holding her up to his mouth - snaking his tongue between her folds and licking her from clit to opening and back again. The strong muscle teased here trance, circling it seductively before darting it inside - slowly lapping at the soft tissues. 

“You taste like Valhalla!” Jason groaned lustfully, licking her quim once more, parted lips giving a sloppy kiss on her mound. He adjusted himself between her legs - solid manhood resting lazily against his thigh. 

Aurora licked her lips impatiently and wished she could reach down and grab him. She could almost feel the heavy sex organ throbbing in her hand as the heat penetrated her skin. 

“Such a pretty kitty!” He groaned, slipping two fingers into her body easily. Jason twisted his digits and curled them upwards a bit hitting her sweet spot. “Are you going to scream for daddy?” He baited seductively, “I want everyone in this house to know that we’re fucking!” 

Despite the potential tension, it could lead Jason never scaled back on openly showing her affection. He made it a point to kiss, touch and flirt sweetly with her as he had done at her home. Despite the previous acts of affection, Aurora was sure that openly being obscene while having sex would break a few camels backs. 

Teeth chattering from pleasure Aurora shuddered, goosebumps covering her body as he continued the steady rubbing of his fingers. Toes curled and clutched at the blankets and her breath started to get caught in her throat a little. Instinctively Rora squeezed down on his fingers and draw a little bit more inside. Jason grinned, pulling his hand back towards him and then pushing in. In and out he moved his fingers, scissoring her open wide for his view. 

The sound and smell of sex were increasing the more aroused Aurora became. This seemed to fuel her lover because he growled lustfully and pulled his hand back, raising his fingers up to his mouth. While looking right at her he slipped the glistening digits between his lips - greedily cleaning them of her wetness. 

“I've got something for you!” Jason purred, slipping between her parted thighs. 

“Oh?” Aurora played, reaching between the two of them and grabbing hold of his member. “Where do you want it?” 

“That's a loaded question,” He chuckled, nipping the base of her throat. “I think the real question is - where wouldn't I want it? I can name three warm and inviting holes that would house my manhood perfectly.” 

“You leave my bum alone!” Aurora giggled, playfully, raising her foot and just lightly nudging Jason with it. 

“But it's such a cute bum!” He growled, grabbing hold of her plush bum cheeks. “Roll over! I promise I won't don't anything you don't like. I know your boundaries,” he told her sincerely. 

Rora moved onto her tummy gracefully and raised her bum up a bit. A pillow was placed under her tummy for support and she relaxed into the mattress. Jason had a strange infatuation with her bum. She didn't mind he massaged her cheeks, played with her a little even. Slowly her comfort level was raising and even though it wasn't verbally spoken Jason knew that he was being given permission to do more and more. In order to gain more trust, he stopped when Aurora told him too with no complaints or questions. 

Fingers traced along her wet slit, parting them for his penetration. Behind her she felt Jason move into position, adjusting her legs so he'd cut a bit better.

“Raise up a bit more,” Jason instructed hands on either side of her hips. 

“This good enough?” Aurora asked. Raising her bum up and delicately curving her spine in a seductive manner. 

“Perfect” Jason purred, kissing the small of her back.

Aurora could feel his swollen head rubbing against her slit, spreading her arousal over the both of them. Licking her lips she wiggled her bottom against him in anticipation. Aurora could feel the heat coming off his flesh and it left a burning trail of lust over her quim. 

“Relax,” Jason told her softly, slowly pushing forward and spreading her soft walls open. “Just relax for daddy. I'm still a large man compared to you, baby love, and we can't shove things inside you.” 

“No, we can't!” Aurora groaned, holding her breath and savouring the feel of his manhood slipping inside her body. “Fuck!” She gasped, shuddering a little and pushing back slowly to accept more of his cock. “Oh right there!” 

Jason paused long enough for Rora's body to adjust. Inching forward the last bit of his shaft disappeared into her heated core causing them both to gasp. Fingers clutched the blankets hard as he pulled back and pushed back in. Taking a deep breath she braced herself for his thrusting. 

Large hands smoothed their way up and down her sides, across her lower back and to her bum, cupping each cheek and massaging before pulling them apart a bit. She could hear Jason moan loudly at seeing himself wedged snugly inside her body. Fingertips ghosted across her stretched sides and over his own own manhood.

“You're so beautiful!” He praised. 

Aurora moaned, rubbing herself against him to gain some friction. Jason pulled back and allowed her to move - his hands moved from her hips and back up her sides, across her chest to cup both breasts in his hands. Because Jason was larger than her he was able to touch and hold her in a way no other man could. 

“Relax for me!” Jason whispered in her ear. “I'm going to pull you up towards me.”

Unsure of what he meant, she went a little limp underneath his body and allowed Jason to curl her waist and hips with his arms - pulling her up and back against his body. Once she was upright he adjusted his legs and allowed her to straddle his thighs in reverse - manhood still deeply embedded inside her. Blinking a few times she tried to ignore the panic of perhaps falling forward. 

Jason's arms adjusted to rest on her belly and under her breasts. Lips kissed her pulse point lovingly and lingered as he rolled his hips - spearing himself inside her body before pulling out. Aurora felt her quim flush with heat and throb a little. Moaning loudly her head rested on the side and against his strong bicep. 

Small hands clutched at his forearms as she began to move herself to his rhythm. Licking her lips Aurora panted and closed her eyes tightly. His cock head brushed up against her g-spot and lightly kissed her cervix. A thin layer of sweat covered her body as their speed began to increase. 

“My sexy little doll!” Jason cooed, rubbing his strong front against her. “You feel so good wrapped around my cock!” 

“Your cock feels so good inside me!” She panted, bouncing up and down on his lap slowly. Once he was hilt deep she'd seductively roll her hips and raise back up, sliding back down and repeating the motion. 

Aurora turned her head and dominantly captured his lips. One of her hands came up and cupped the side of his head - fingers interlacing in his long hair and holding Jason in place. He enjoyed the change of pace and accepted her slight dominance. 

“Fuck me nice and hard!” She panted into his mouth. “I wanna feel it for days!” 

The lust had taken over and she found herself working up to a somewhat frenzy. Jason grinned at her neck and leaned back a little allowing her to loop her arms around his neck as she increased her speed in this new secure position. 

Everything else around them had disappeared and Aurora was lost somewhere amongst the moment and Jason. Pleasure built up in the pit of her tummy and sent shooting tingles to her quim. Feeling a bit fatigued she tried to adjust herself only for Jason to halt completely. 

“Easy love!” He warned softly. “Do you want me on top?” 

“Just...put me back on the bed and fuck me from behind!” Aurora instructed. “Please!” She added, swallowing heavily and rolling her hips hard and slow. “I'm so horny and so fucking close!” 

Almost comically Jason helped her back down onto the mattress. Awkwardly she crawled forward a bit and untangled her leg without falling forward. Bum up in the air and her thighs parted a bit she waited for her lover. Jason didn't hesitate to slip back into her aching pussy, filling her fully. 

Taking hold of the bars that detailed the headboard Aurora blushed herself back and pulled forward - back and forth she moved against his stiff cock as Jason knelt there watching her. Fingers parted her puffy lips and watched himself moving in and out of her body - soft pinkness engulfing his mocha shaft. 

“Cum on beautiful, cum for me!” Jason urged, grabbing hold of her hips and drawing her back to him possessively. “I can feel it in my balls. Daddy's gonna cum nice and hard inside you!” 

Rora flexed her private muscles tightly around his manhood, clutching and drawing him in deeper. Jason threw his head back and made a loud feral grasp of pleasure. His hips moved harder, faster than before sending Aurora forward a bit. 

A small unexpected orgasm overcame her and a small amount of arousal leaked out of her quim and down his shaft urging Jason on further. Deep in her tummy, she felt another orgasm tightening, building.

The fuse was lit and with every forward thrust of Jason’s hips, it picked up speed. Adjusting herself slightly Aurora was able to place her arm under her body. Her fingers brushed against her swollen clit in a teasing manner before dropping down a bit lower, cupping his heavy sack. Jason slowed his pace and moaned, looking down at her hand massaging his balls in a teasing manner. 

“You really want me to cum first, don't you?” Jason asked heavily. 

“Maybe,” she teased, moving her hips in a circular manner while holding his sack. 

“A little tighter!” He asked her, pulling back a bit to expose some of his shaft. 

Aurora increased her pressure a bit and continued to massage and tug on his sack. She could feel Jason touch himself, fingers wrapped around what little shaft was exposed. Frantically he jerked himself off while keeping his cock inside her. Aurora felt his manhood moving inside her body with his movements. It was so different, so kinky! This new turn of events had Aurora filled with a different kind of arousal and lust. 

“Fuck, cum inside me!” Aurora spoke heavily, “Jerk off into my pussy!” 

“You dirty little pervert!” Jason smirked, increasing his speed and the movement inside her pussy. 

There was no doubt that everyone in the home had heard them by this point. Jason made no attempt to be quiet about his vocalized pleasure. 

“Oh god, I'm gonna cum!” Aurora announced.

Upon hearing that Jason released himself and slammed hard into her body. The heavy thrusts caused Aurora to gasp, her overly sensitive quim throbbing from his internal strokes. Slamming back hard against him Rora pushed herself over the edge. An unexpected gush of arousal leaving her body and making a wet patch on the bed. 

Jason gasped, frozen as his own orgasm took over. His fingers dug hard enough in her flesh to leave bruises that she'd proudly wear. Hot, sticky ropes of his seed spurted out of his cock and painted her insides. Jason pushed forward, burying himself as deeply as possible before depositing another heavy load of jizz. Aurora could feel the heat flooding her insides and settling in her womb - pussy throbbing and clutching in the hopes of drawing more seed past her cervix.

Under her lover's body Aurora crumbled into a heap. Every nerve on fire, her muscles twitching. At some point Aurora was certain that her brain short-circuited. She definitely couldn't speak very coherently nor think. 

Her chest was tight and flushed with heat as she breathed heavily. Behind her Aurora felt Jason adjust himself slightly - hands roaming her back and across her shoulders. 

“Are you alright?” He asked with concern. 

“Oh yeah!” She smirked widely, placing a shaky hand over his. 

“I think the whole coven heard us,” He announced proudly, withdrawing from her and coming to rest at her side. “I want everyone to know we’re intimate - that there's nothing in this world that would deter me from showing you how much I love you in the most intimate way possible.” 

Shakily Aurora laid out of her stomach, parting her legs a bit so his essence could leave her body naturally. Jason reached down and grabbed his shirt, placing it under her so the dampened bedding they made wouldn't stick to her body. 

“Here,” he told her sincerely, “Let me clean you up.” 

Aurora took a deep relaxing breath and widened her legs even more. She felt Jason run a warm washcloth between her lips and cleaning off any of his cum that came out. Lovingly he cleaned off the insides of her thighs, her quim once more and between her bum cheeks. Feeling fresh and clean she Aurora smiled and passively rolled onto her side. 

In the bathroom doorway Jason stood there and cleaned off his spent manhood, tossing the washcloth into the hamper before proudly walking back to the bed. 

“You look dazed and somewhat confused,” Jason pointed out, laying next to her. 

Snuggling up to his side she yawned, her head on his strong chest. Lazily Aurora draped an around over his stomach and lovingly gazed at him. She would never get bored or used to their lovemaking. The intensity and the uniqueness of it was only a small fraction of what kept her coming back for more. 

“I can't because of my brain,” She murmured dumbly. “I short-circuited.” 

Jason chuckled and stretched, his own arm embracing around her body before dragging the blankets up over them. “I feel the same way, baby love.” 

“I love you,” Rora murmured before slipping closer to sleep. 

“I love you too,” Jason smiled, kissing the side of her head lovingly.

He placed his hand over hers covering it completely. Just like before he would stay by her side and protectively watch over until she woke back up from her post-coitus bliss. Comfortable and safe she allowed sleep to take over.


	19. Chapter 19

“What's wrong Pumpkin’ Spice?” Chad asked her, lolling his head in her direction. 

“I didn't expect to be here this long,” Rora admitted, brushing some sand off her leg. 

They had arrived at the coven at the middle of June and now it was nearing August. Jason had assured her they wouldn't be here that long but it seemed that his family were a lot more tolerant than they thought. It wasn't a happy tolerance but rather a passive-aggressive tolerance. Aurora knew that the only reason why they hadn't chased her off yet is that Aurora was ‘Jason's human’. They treated her as if she was some derogatory prize. A means to act out some perverse sexual fetish. At least that's the impression she got from Jason's father and uncle. 

“You'll be fine, Sunshine,” Chad assured her, patting her knee. 

There was an understanding between Jason and Chad in regards to her. Jason had known Chadwick since they were both young children - Jason trusted him to watch over her when he wasn't around. If Jason had a coven or a gang Chad would be his second in command. Because he was gracefully watching over her, he made a point to take her out of the coven and do things with her. Today they were at the beach. 

“I know it's stressful but they're smart. Jason has to gain their trust fully before those walls come down,” Chad explained. “I don't think neither I nor anyone else opposed to the minorities hostile stance on humans wants it to go on this long. I wish I could wake up tomorrow and Jason had gathered everything he needed. But it doesn't work that way. We’re all walking on eggshells to a certain degree.” 

Just like Jason, Chad was very level-headed except he was a bit quicker to react with slight aggression if he felt she was threatened. He definitely wasn't an unstable jock that blew up at a moment's notice but Chad would definitely tell you to back up if he thought you were far too close to her. With Chad being close to 6’3 himself and muscular not a lot of people challenged him. 

“I'm just exhausted from nearly everyone looking at me like I'm some disgusting creature,” Aurora sighed, standing up. 

Chad mirrored her and began to brush the sand off the back of her thighs, bikini bum and lower back. It didn't bother her when he touched her like that because he respected her body and respected Jason. There was nothing overtly sexual about the way he touched her however it was affectionate. She held his hand sometimes when they were out or rested her chin on his shoulder. 

Jason wasn't jealous or possessive in general but Aurora was positive if he thought their interaction was inappropriate he'd say something. Rora knew where the boundaries lay in regards to that and she wasn't comfortable crossing them - neither was Chad, who besides Jason was next to the perfect gentleman.

Keeping and a strong arm behind her he brushed his fingers against the small of her back - guiding them to the water. She couldn't help but notice how people watched them together. Aurora thought it as due to them being such a handsome looking 'couple’ or maybe their attention was on Chad alone. The man was quite handsome and had an impressive body. 

Just like Jason, Chad his own tribal tattoos etched on his upper arm and pectoral muscle. They were a homage to his family's lineage back in Africa. The ink itself was raised a bit with the tattoo being done in the traditional way. This made the warrior markings stand out in relief against his brown skin a bit better. 

“Waters nice,” he commented, “is I was expecting it to be colder!” 

“It's not the tropics though!” Aurora answered, breaking away from Chad a bit. He kept his distance to not overcrowd or encroach but he was always at least an arm's length away at all times. Definitely close enough to grab her if danger presented itself. 

Chad waded through the shallow water and stood beside her. Subtly he fixed her bikini bottom that had decided to hide partially between her bum cheek so Rora wouldn't give any of the sunbathers a cheeky show.

“Thank you," Rora told him sincerely, “I didn't even realize half my butt cheek was hanging out.” 

“She made a break for it!” Chad chuckled, splashing water up onto his stomach. “I didn’t think you'd want your bum cheek out in public like that. Not with your level modesty and self-respect.”

“No,” she agreed, double checking that the red material was covering her bottom fully. 

Despite being still somewhat self-conscious of her body, being around Jason had diminished her doubts greatly. Aurora liked to think she was still self-conscious enough to not dress trampy or portray herself in a loose manner that would make men question her morality. She did, however, walk with her head held high and for the first time in her life, she bought an actual bikini and not a tankini.

“That bikini looks good on you,” Chad comment, checking her out. 

“Thank you!” Aurora blushed, adjusting her bikini top. Her red top had an underwire and resembled a bra assuring that her breasts would stay in place. 

“It looks good on you. It highlights your curves and compliments your skin tone,” He added sincerely. 

There was a bit of lust in his voice as he said it but she thought it was healthy. Chad was hardly the drooling fool you saw ogling the girls inappropriately. His brown eyes never stayed on any particular part of her body for too long. 

“Chad,” Aurora asked, dipping down into the water. 

He followed suit and drove into the salty water, coming back up and breaking the surface next to her. They floated side by side for a bit until he turned towards her.

“Yes,” he answered, “What's up, Buttercup?” 

“Why is Jason's father so...crude and yet you and Jason are so polite?” Aurora asked, trying to carefully word her question. 

“Because some warlocks regard human females as nothing but a means to get off sexually. They see you as a fragile, weak, creature and that gets them off,” Chad explained, allowing the water to support his body. “They like the idea of having complete control and power over someone. I think it's sick, to be honest.” 

“Is that why his father doesn't like me?” Rora asked. 

Chad hesitated for a moment before correcting himself and sitting upright. The water was shallow enough that he could kneel on the sandy ground and still be above water. Claire had to stand up completely to not feel like drowning. 

“That's one reason.” Chad told her, reaching out and grabbing hold of her hips to keep her from being bowled over by a wave. “Jason is what we would consider magical royalty. His pure bloodline goes back since magical beings were first reported. The coven is old - one of the first established in North America. Because of that, he's expected to marry an equally impressive witch to carry on the pure-blooded lineage. Obviously with him choosing a human female to eventually marry and reproduce with - isn't exactly going to go over well.” Chad paused a moment to look at her and judge Aurora's emotional state. “That doesn't mean it's your fault or you did something wrong. Jason has a right to fall in love with whoever his heart and soul chooses. He just so happened to fall in love with a lovely human.”

“Our child, they'll still be like Jason though, right?” Aurora asked with worry.

“Yes,” Chad confirmed, “Probably just as powerful as well. But that doesn't mean anything to his parents because you're still a human.” 

“Well, that's not fair!” Aurora scowled. “If the baby will still be powerful and like its father…” 

Chad pulled her to him after he planted both feet on the ocean floor and went into a seated position. She rested on his lap bridal style, strong arms wrapped around her body to keep her in place. 

“That doesn't matter my little Cannoli,” Chad told her. “You could submit a six-page essay on how unbelievably fabulous you are and they would still see you as not good enough - because you’re a human. Your genetics are inferior to theirs and therefore diluting their once perfect bloodline. This is why we need to erratic that sort of thinking. The only difference between us and humans is being able to cast magic. A skill that no one can even explain how we’re able to do physically in the first place.” His voice was filled with passion as he tried in vain to get Aurora to understand that she wasn't the problem here. “If humans were so below us than we wouldn't be able to physically reproduce,” He added. “We share a common gene. Werewolves and magical beings can't make babies - vampires and magical beings can't make babies. But we can make happy, healthy, beautiful babies.” 

Rora rested her chin on his shoulder and thought about what he had said. Knowing that they had genes in common made her feel a lot more powerful than before. Aurora felt like they were on common ground. 

“You'll be alright!” He told her, unexpectedly standing up and deliberately tossing her into the ocean with a big splash. Chad had tossed her like she were his toddler. Once she broke the surface and pushed her drenched hair back out of her face, he smirked and playfully jumped back out of her grasp. “You’re quite looked after until Jason can eradicate the pest problem!”


	20. Chapter 20

A week had gone by since they had that conversation at the beach and since then she was stuck in limbo. Jason was tense and a bit evasive with her when she inquired as to what was happening. Even Chad seemed to be on edge and a lot more anxious than usual. 

Nervously, Aurora strummed her fingers on the computer desk and stared at the Google home screen. She could be looking things up but everything important kept escaping her mind. Sighing heavily she closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair, spinning herself partially with her foot. 

Jason had never kept anything from her before which made her question whether they were nearing a tipping point to war after all. Rora's thoughts were disrupted when Jason and Richard entered the bedroom. Confused she stopped her spinning to focus on the two men. 

“We need to go for a bit of a drive,” Jason spoke. 

“What Jason means is - sweetheart, we’re going to go see the werewolves,” Richard smiled. 

That was a code word for 'The shits about to hit the fan’ Not arguing with Jason or pressing for more details she got up and grabbed her bag. It was odd that Richard was here because they were inside the main home Jason's parents lived in. Because Richard was a council member that had previously poked the bear - his presence wouldn't be welcomed and Jason would never have invited him knowing the repercussions. 

“Where's Chad?” She asked curiously, looking around the very quiet and empty home suspiciously. 

Richard walked behind her while Jason took the lead. The normally busy home was devoid of all signs of life. Although she and Jason’s bedroom was on the top floor it wasn't soundproof. If something grim had happened Aurora would like to think she’d know about it! Perhaps they all snuck off quietly leaving Aurora to literally fend for herself. 

“He's working sweetheart. It’s getting to that time where his company has its yearly review,” Jason answered, holding the front door open for her. 

Just like inside the home, the outside mirrored the haunting quietness. Not even a bird chirped and the constant soft breeze that ruffled evergreen trees and tall cedars had disappeared. Cautiously Aurora paused and looked around - a bit hesitant to accept this whole situation. 

Sending her fear and hesitation Jason paused a moment and continued to hold his truck door open for her.

“It's ok Rora,” Jason tried to reassure her. 

“Where is everyone?” She asked, looking around. 

From where she stood in the driveway Aurora could see about four other coven members home. The cars remained in the driveway but the lights were off in the homes. Seeing how it was just dusk out there shouldn't be complete darkness inside. 

“Those that matter are still here. Those that are guilty of crimes have quietly fled to 'regroup’ elsewhere simply on a rumour,” Richard explained. 

“What?” Aurora questioned, confused and lightheaded with the day's change of events. 

No longer stalling Aurora slipped into the truck, accepting a tender kiss from Jason before he closed the door. 

“Someone had told my father about the investigation and in turn, he, my family and his followers fled to get out of dodge.” Jason explained further. 

“But that doesn't really matter because we have a good idea as to where they are.” Richard added. 

“Do we have to go into hiding now?” Aurora asked with a bit of worry. 

She caught Jason's eyes in the rearview mirror. Jason winked at her and gave a soft smile before focusing back on the road. Richard shifted in his seat and turned slightly to look at her. There was a bit of hesitation on his face as he worked out his response mentally. 

“No” he finally answered. “We think your safe enough to stay at the coven home. None of the members under investigation are going to risk coming back because we will retain them for questioning. Their flight is obviously a sign of guilt because other members who have committed no crimes have chosen to stay behind and work with my investigators.” 

“We’re just going to see Tom and Claire too set in a safety plan if we do have to leave in the near future.” Jason told her. “With this shift of events unpredictable how it's going to turn.” 

Aurora didn't have to believe either man and she wasn't too sure if she did. Now was not the time to really drill Jason for the truth. Judging by the white knuckles on the steering wheel he was stressed enough. 

“Are they aware we’re coming?” Aurora asked them. 

“Yes,” Richard answered. “My wife and children are there currently. We’re all having dinner together.” 

“Babies?!” Aurora perked up instantly. 

She had heard that Autumn gave birth through Jason but she hadn't seen the babies. Jason warily looked at her through the mirror once more, gripping the leather wheel. Now was definitely not the time to be having babies but that monthly push to get pregnant before her monthly visitor was still there. Aurora was guilty of overly seducing Jason and subconsciously trying to get pregnant. 

Obviously, her lover was rather hesitant because of the situation but he obliged at the end of the day. Since she was protected with birth control the likelihood of getting pregnant was slim anyway. That didn't mean they couldn't play pretend and try. 

“Umm-hmm, two.” Richard boasted with a large smile. “Close to two months now. Aster and Aisley - my pride and joys.” 

“I want a baby…” Aurora mumbled with a heavy sigh, resting her forehead against the window. 

The conversation at that point was pretty much killed. Neither Richard or Jason wanted to encourage her hormonal drive to reproduce. It would be irresponsible to a certain degree. Leaving things alone and not liking the bear she kept her mouth shut and concentrated on the drive. 

Jason appeared to know where they were going but she didn't. They appeared to be moving inland which made sense since wolves usually lived in the densely forested area. Once they turned off the main road and down a gravel driveway that seemed to disappear into the forest itself - Aurora’s interest was raised. 

Nervous butterflies tumbled around in her stomach as they approached the home. What if they didn't like her? What if they declined Jason's request, then what? Where would she go? They had Chad but he couldn't look after her 24/7. And besides - she's positive that Jason needed Chad as his second in command. His comrade in arms if you would. 

As soon as their truck came into view a tall, handsome man with short ginger hair came out onto the front porch to greet them. A larger blonde haired man who didn't seem too pleased joined him. 

“Tom is the redhead - Chris is the blonde.” Richard informed her. “And yes, Chris is always that grumpy looking. He's a good guy don't worry.” 

Jason turned to her and nodded his head assuring her that it was alright. Once parked Jason escorted her towards to the home. Richard took the lead and shook both Chris and Tons hands, waiting for Jason and her to catch up. 

Aurora didn't do well in new situations with new people on the best of days. This whole event was way out of her comfort zone and the urge to run away and hide was strong. Jason squeezed her hand and ducked down a bit, whispering in her ear. 

“If your not comfortable you can always linger at my side. I won't chase you away - my queen.” Jason assured her gingerly, kissing her cheek. “And neither will anyone else here. Women are highly respected in this home.” 

That made her a little more at ease but she was still stressed. Squeezing his hand right back she allowed Jason to lead her over the threshold. 

“Hello, dear.” Tom smiled, a warm British accent coming off his tongue. She shook his hand politely and blushed a bit as he overlooked her from head to toe. 

“Hello,” Chris spoke with a faint smile, nodding his head at Jason but take her hand in his. He held it there for a few moments before releasing it and gesturing for them to enter the impressive home. 

Their house reminded her a lot of a ski lodge with the great wooden features and decorations. Besides the beautiful home, the next thing she noticed was two hedgehogs running towards her, jumping up at her legs like tiny dogs. They stood there with tiny back paws on the ground with their front paws were on her leg. Shocked and confused Aurora stood there frozen and looked down at the small creatures. 

“Oh good lord!” A heavily pregnant woman a bit older than herself stated, walking as quickly as she could towards Aurora. “Gus - Pepper, get down! Where're your manners!?” She asked them, placing her hands on her hips and scowling at the animals. “I'm sorry! They won't hurt you I promise. They just get excited to see new people. I'm Claire and your Aurora, correct?” She smiled.

“I've never seen a hedgehog in person before.” Aurora stated dumbly. 

“You can pick them up.” Claire told her. “Sebastian? Can you come get this hogs?” Claire called out. “I’d pick them up but I can't bend over anymore. 

A man with shoulder length dark hair came over to them and instantly picked up both hedgehogs so they weren't standing on her feet. Sebastian handed Aurora the darker hedgehog who she was told is named Pepper. Nervously she held the spiky creature in her arms, scratching her cheeks and chest. 

“This is Sebastian,” Claire told her, taking Gus from him and holding the little critter. “He's my partner.” 

“Hello, welcome to our home. Please - come, sit down and relax. I believe Autumn is still in the living room with the twins.” Sebastian told her friendly, “I'll get you a drink.”


	21. Chapter 21

*Jason's point of view* 

“Hey, can I speak to you in my office before you turn in for the night?” Tom asked him. 

Jason paused a moment and watched as Chad slipped into the bedroom ahead of him. They had discussed what course of action they'd take if war were to break out and now the evening had come to an end. Unfortunately, due to work Chad came late and only managed to catch the last hour of their 'meeting’ With Aurora sleeping soundly in a guest room it looked as if they were planning on spending the night, albeit unexpectedly. 

“Yes, of course.” Jason yawned - the day's events starting to drain him emotionally a lot more than he thought it would. 

Taking a seat in front of Tom's desk he waited for the polite werewolf to get on with what he wanted to discuss. All Jason wanted to do right now was sleep. Rubbing his face he attempted to wake himself up a little more. The last thing Jason wanted was to appear disinterested or rude. 

“I'm not one to pry,” Tom started to speak 

Oh lord, that's the exact same thing his mother said before sticking her nose in his business. 

“But, I just want to make sure that if Aurora is pregnant she’s no longer on birth control. Depending on the method it could cause a miscarriage or da.age to the fetus.” Tom informed him with worry. 

Jason was a bit more awake than he was before. Sitting up straight in his seat he blinked a few times. Pregnant? Was Aurora pregnant? That was news to him. He had no idea that she was expecting. Hearing this coming from Tom, who was considered a friend but still a stranger, upset him it made Jason feel a bit disrespected by Aurora for her not speaking to him but rather a stranger. 

“I take it by the look on your face you didn't know this.” Tom softly deducted. 

“Did Aurora tell you she was pregnant?” Jason asked suspicious, sitting up straight to show off his impressive size in a bid to intimidate Tom a little. 

“No,” Tom informed him sincerely. “The pregnancy hormone is so faint I doubt Aurora herself even knows. If I had to guess she's probably a few days pregnant - if she is. It might just be the remnants of Autumn. I just want to make sure that you watch her and stop the birth control until we know for sure.” 

Jason was having a hard time digesting everything Tom told him. Aurora wasn't acting differently besides a little more horny than normal. She had never actually lied to him before and he was certain that if she was pregnant Aurora wouldn't hesitate to tell him first. So far Tom's explanation rang true and the bubbling anger in his stomach died down. 

“Ok, umm...she was on the Depo shot but that wore off. So instead she went on the oral contraceptive. Rora takes it daily though and it's been in her system for a month!” Jason explained. She doesn't miss anything she's supposed to take. We have a morning routine where we drink coffee and take our vitamins or pills.” 

“Oh, I'm not accusing her of maybe being irresponsible or doing it on purpose. With oral contraceptives there's still a very small probability of the women becoming pregnant. When a woman is close to oestrous right before she gets her period that probability increases a little. That's why we tell people to still use condoms because... surprise!” Tom explained to him just like a doctor. 

Jason wasn't a man that panicked but now was a good time to panic. He could feel his fingers digging into the wood as he stared at the wall. So many thoughts were going through his head and none of them good. This wasn't the time to have babies! How could Jason be a father if he was going off to war?! How could he expect a wolfpack to look after his partner when she's pregnant?! 

“It'll be fine!” Tom assured him, reaching across the desk and prying his hand off the chaired before Jason ripped the armrest off. “You'll be fine! Babies are my business! I looked after Autumn all throughout her pregnancy and even delivered them! This isn't your fault or Aurora’s. Sometimes things...happen. Claire and I didn't necessarily plan on Everett either. Our situations are similar.” 

“But we don't even know if she is pregnant, right? I mean - we can't take a test or anything right?” Jason asked him, hoping that there was some silver lining still. 

Perhaps Tom's powerful snoze was still picking up on Autumn's leftover hormones and for whatever reason, he equated that with Aurora. Jason didn't really want Rora to be pregnant so soon in their relationship. Not when things were so unstable. Eventually, of course, they planned on having babies but that was years in the future. 

Rora was just out of high school. Jason wanted her to further her education, travel, gain some life experience. Fuck, Jason himself was nearing 32 and he wasn't prepared for a baby! 

“Yes,” Tom confirmed, “That's still a probability. We won't know for sure until a few weeks. I just want to eliminate any potential issues.” 

“Yeah, umm,” Jason stressed, blinking a few times. “I'll keep her off the pills until she can take one of those pee tests.” 

“Thank you,” Tom spoke, dismissing Jason politely. “That's all I ask.” 

Jason left Tom's office feeling as if he were placed in a paint shaker. He was completely rattled and found himself standing outside the bedroom door. Taking deep breathes Jason attempted to calm himself down before going in there and disrupting the occupants.

Slowly he opened the bedroom door to reveal Aurora asleep in the bed and Chad sitting in the corner on a lounge chair. In his lap was a laptop and the glow from. The screen illuminated his face. The man was swamped with quarterly reports. One of the many reasons why Jason denied entering the cooperate world. It suited Chad though. 

“She went back to sleep almost right away.” Chad commented, looking up from his screen. 

“Figured as much. This day sort of drained her.” Jason replied, undoing his jeans and shimmying out of them. 

A pair of boxers and a t-shirt was what he’ll sleep in tonight. Jason doubted that Chad would move from his corner spot and if he did, the man would sleep on the couch. Not at all bothered by the extra company, Jason crawled into bed - breaking personal protocol and taking the spot closest to Chad. That way he could speak to the man without having to yell over Rora. 

“We owe them a future favour.” Jason informed Chad. “In exchange for protecting Rora and providing for her.” 

“Considering the fact that looking after Aurora and keeping her safe is priceless - I think that would be a good deal.” He confirmed. 

Jason was debating internationally on whether he wanted to say something about her...issue, or if he wanted to wait. Knowing his friend that laptop on his lap would fall off and land on the floor as Chad froze in shock. Once that shock wore off Jason would probably get a zap or two from the man for getting her pregnant right now. Not that it was Jason's fault per say or even Aurora's. 

If he knew about the probabilities increasing he'd have used a condom. It wasn't like Jason didn't have any on hand. Now they had to deal with the consequences. Because Jason sure as shit wasn't going to agree to an abortion and he doubted Aurora would even bring that option up. 

“Everything else went as planned though? You didn't have any problems with them?” Chad asked. 

“No, not at all.” Jason replied, “I'm under the presumption that they already made the decision and was waiting for me to actually ask.” 

“That's good.” Chad agreed, looking up from his computer and at Jason. “It’s my understanding that your family and coven members all fled to Mount Pleasant?” 

“Yes, they did. I gave Richard the address and he'll be scoping it out for the next few days. Until then I'm taking over the role of head leader. There aren't many members left so as a precaution I'm moving them into the main home for now. That way we can watch over our flock and assure they're safe.” 

“That sounds like a plan.” Chad agreed once more, going back to his documents. Despite seeming uninterested the man was still listening. “I'll take the bedroom next to yours? Which would be your parents previously?” 

“Exactly” Jason yawned, rolling away from the man and hooking his arm around his sleeping beauty. “I need to catch some sleep.” He told him. 

“That's alright. I have paperwork to do.” Chad replied. “I need to speak with Tom in the morning. I have my own questions about the arrangement.”


	22. Chapter 22

Warily, Aurora watched as Jason and Chad packed up any 'personal’ belongings that Jason's parents had left in their bedroom. They had slept in this room once with everything still intact and Rora adamantly refused to do so further with photos of his family staring at them. 

Both men were acting as if they had died rather than fled somewhere inland. All the coven members which were left over had migrated into the home including Chad, who had moved into their old room beside this one. Jason had tried to explain the situation but she didn't understand the patriarchy behind the coven. To Aurora, this all seemed so dark and cold despite what his parents had done. What exactly are they going to do with the homes that were occupied by 'The bad seed’ as Chad called them? There was still stuff - a whole house worth of stuff, left behind. 

“Question!” Aurora spoke, adjusting her legs on the bed. When both men stopped their packing and acknowledged her she continued. “What's going to happen to all the animals left behind? I know those people had cats at the very least and maybe some dogs. I can't see them taking them…” 

Jason and Chad exchanged the same 'oh fuck!’ look and then looked at her. She was right! There were animals left behind! Naturally, as an animal lover, she wanted those creatures to be here so they could feed and look after them. 

“Go get them!” Aurora instructed. “Bring them here! We can't let them starve. They're probably scared, hungry and alone!” 

“Most animals would be taken with them. We regard cats as a sacred animal,” Chad explained to her. 

I don't care, go look anyways and bring whatever is abandoned here! I don't care if it's a fish or a bird!” Aurora continued to instruct.

Chad looked to Jason for the 'ok’ with creating a search party and bringing a potentially large number of animals into the home. As it was they had about five cats and a small dog that belong to the coven members staying in the home. 

“Do as she says, please,” Jason confirmed, going back to packing up his mother's clothing - well, what remained behind at least. “You have my permission to enter a residence in search of animals.” 

Chad took that as a sign of being dismissed from this somewhat intrusive task. He bowed slightly before exiting the room and closing the door. Aurora hoped to god that a lot of animals weren't left behind. She'd feel awful if one of them perished because of their neglect. 

“It never even dawned on me that there might be animals lingering behind,” Jason informed her. 

“Can we find homes for them?” Aurora asked. 

“Oh yeah. We have a program that adopts out cats to warlocks and witches. Felines are a somewhat lucrative market in our world. I think you’re not understanding the gravity of how much we adore the furry little jerks,” He chuckled. 

“Why didn't your parents have any then?” 

“They did. Three of them. The cats stayed in their bedroom or slinked around at night when everything is quiet. The animals are considered elderly even though they're charmed immortal. My folks have had those three bratty hiss-bags since before I was born.” Jason told her. “Trust me. They would have been the first things to leave the coven - and in luxury no doubt. My parents have a home lined up for them if something were to happen. Trust me, you won't want them. They're really, really, mean creatures.”

All of a sudden those two Siamese cats from Lady And The Tramp popped up in her head. Unable to contain a giggle - she giggled. 

“Why don't we have a cat?” Aurora questioned seriously. “I like cats! Well, I'm more of a dog person honestly but I do like cats!” 

“No time for a cat,” Jason signed, pushing a full box towards the door with his foot. “We’ll get a cat when the timing is right. Until then you can enjoy the many felines roaming our home. Their owners won't mind if you pet them and give them a cuddle. Unless of course, you harm them. Then the wrath of God will befall upon your head.” 

“I would never!” Aurora gasped in fake insult. 

Jason went back to clearing up his parents' items and she went back to her phone. Aurora's was halfway through a riveting game of Candy Crush when Chad came back into the room. He didn't seem panicked so perhaps their fears were somewhat unfounded. 

“We found three cats in total that were left behind and all three have been adopted by coven members,” he told them, sitting down next to Aurora on the bed. 

“Jesus that was quick!” She blinked, stunned that they housed the animals so quickly. 

“Usually we have anywhere between two and four cats per household. Maybe more if the cats are mates and produce kittens,” Chad explained. “I'm glad we only found three!” 

“You charmed the houses back up?” Jason asked. “Richard and his men are going to be dealing with that. They'll be searching for evidence.” 

“Charmed and undisturbed. All we did was enter the home and call for any animals while doing a room by room search.” Chad assured. 

“And we’re positive we got all the animals out? There were none hiding?” Aurora wanted to makes sure they didn't leave someone behind, again, because they were scared and hiding under a bed. 

“I can assure you, sweetpea, that there are no creatures hidden away. We got all of them out.” 

With the animals sorted out, Aurora went back to her game, Jason continued to pack and Chad grabbed his computer to finish up on some reports. There were a lot of fancy words, colourful graphs and numbers that made her head spin. Apparently, Chad was a CEO to some technology firm that created and maintained custom software for security systems. Chad’s company occupied three floors of a large office building downtown. 

“Your parents aren't deceased,” Aurora pointed out. “I don't understand why you're packing up their belongings. They'll be back, no?” 

She hoped they wouldn't but this was technically their home and they had rights to it. Rora didn't want to be here if or when they do return only to find that their son had packed away all their possessions. 

“Wrong,” Jason corrected. “I've taken over the coven. They're officially ostracized from the home and the coven itself. Just like its former members that went with them. Richard and his men will come and collect their things. It will be returned to them through the council.” 

“I don't understand. Is a coven like a wolf pack?” Aurora asked no one in particular. 

“Sort of -” Chad answered, “At Least our modern day taken on it is. You have the head couple which would be Jason and eventually you. The tier below you two would be me and my partner if I had one. The rest of the members make up the foundation that keeps the pyramid upright and stable.” 

“As the active leader of this coven, it's my duty to make sure everyone is healthy, safe and practising magic within the council guidelines. I assume punishment, just like the individual member of someone were to break any laws - human or council. Although, my punishment won't be as serious. I'll be fined a specific amount of money, my record will be marked and it would be used against at me if I have further violations.” 

“What do I do?” Aurora asked curiously. 

“Well...that's a tricky question to ask because the head woman is always...magical. But since you're human, you're still able to council members to a certain degree - watch over the children of the coven and grant permission for coven members to do specific things, like, adding an addition to their home. Putting in an outdoor pool.” 

“So basically I'm the homeowners association? Lovely. They're just gonna love me, aren't they?!” Rora soured, kicking her leg out in irritation. “And Chad's role?” 

This better be good and not demeaning towards her. Because if it was anything less than respectable Aurora was going to throw her phone at Jason. 

“Chad is my appointed second in command. He'll step in and take over my role temporarily if I'm not here. He's also able to make decisions to a certain degree or argue another coven members case if he feels I didn't make the right decision the first time. In regards to you, he's your guardian,” Jason explained, leaning back against the dresser. 

“A guardian watches over someone special and makes sure no harm comes to them. If something rather grim and devastating were to happen to Jason - not only would I become the head of the coven I'd also assume the role of your partner and the father to whatever children you may have had together. But I can assure you - the likelihood of me taking over in that manner is slim. We don't die, it's very rare to do so.” Chad told her. “But for now it's my duty to make sure your safe and looked after.” 

“Chad is basically tasked with taking over my role in your life without the actual sex part. It’s not a role we give away lightly and it has significant respect from the giver that goes along with it,” Jason added. “This way I can assure you’re protected and pretty much all your needs are being met, you're not being neglected.” 

That explained a lot actually. It was a damn good thing Aurora actually liked Chad than, huh? Because if she didn't like the man this whole situation would be awkward. 

“What happens if we have a baby?” 

Her question struck a chord because right away Jason stiffened and gripped the wooden dresser. She saw his knuckles go white and his jaw clench a bit. 

“I will hopefully be appointed godfather to the child and when Jason isn't able to I will assume the role of surrogate father - helping to tend and raise the child,” Chad explained. “I'll be responsible for protecting that child, providing for it if need be and raising it to be a little lady or gentlemen.”

To anyone in the normal world that sounded very odd that a man would do all that work and get nothing in return. Well, nothing physical at least. Aurora knew that this was probably the highest honour you could give to a witch or warlock. 

“But what happens if you meet a really nice gal and want to get married and have babies?” Aurora asked him. 

Chad was young, established, handsome and a gentleman. There were a lot of women out there that would love to be with him. It sounded pretty foolish for him to throw away that sort of happiness for something that could only be partially fulfilling. 

“Simple. I'll excuse him from his role with no hard feelings,” Jason replied. “This isn't something being forced upon him. It’s something that he's thought over and chosen to do for the time being.” 

“No one's yanking my arm, princess,” Chad added. “I'll happily fulfil my role as guardian over you until I meet my special someone.”


	23. Chapter 23

"So," Jason asked slowly, in a very lingering type voice. "Have you, umm, gotten your period yet?" 

Aurora thought that was a very odd thing to ask someone. Stunned she looked up from her magazine and gave the man an inquisitive look. Even Chad from across the room looked at his friend questioningly. 

"No..." Rora replied, somewhat uncomfortable with this line of questioning. "Not yet at least. When I do I can let you know?" she offered. 

Jason just nodded his head and swallowed heavily, looking off into the distance with a worried look on his face. Slowly Aurora looked over her shoulder towards Chad hoping the man would give some sort of answer. Instead, all she got was a shrug and a confused look. 

There was no denying that Jason was acting a bit funny since having that meeting with Tom and his pack. Even Chad had noticed the change in behaviour. With him being the second in charge it was bothering him greatly with not being told what was going on. Jason would stare off into space or straight at her stomach - which made Aurora uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, that would be good actually..." Jason answered through a mumble. 

"Are you alright? You're being weird," Aurora pointed out, placing her magazine down and staring at the somewhat bewildered warlock. 

Normally no one called him out since he was the leader and the position demanded that level of respect. Aurora being his lover and Chad as his second, were the exceptions to the rule. However, being questioned still threw him off balance, that is, until he processed what was happening.

Their conversation was cut short by a Coven member coming into the home while holding a brown box. They were looking down into the box lovingly and making a sound you would with any creature you found adorable. 

"Would any of you people know what this little creature is?" The man asked curiously, placing the box down on the kitchen table. 

Chad got up right away and approached the box. Rora learnt that Chadwick in his spare time looked after sick or injured animals before releasing them back into the wild or adopting it out. The prospect of a new animal friend had piqued the man's interest greatly. 

"I found him while out on a walk through the trails. I think it's domesticated because I was able to pick it up without a fuss," the warlock continued to tell them. 

The furry brown critter looked up at them with a piece of dandelion leaf hanging out of its mouth. Slowly you could see the animal chewing up the leaf, with it disappearing between his fuzzy lips. 

"That's a guinea pig!" Chad smiled. "A domesticated large rodent originally from South America I believe. Come here you!" He cooed, picking the fat creature up carefully and holding it in a manner so that Chad could examine him. "He's a boy and he's healthy. More than likely someone's pet at some point. He either made a great escape or someone released him into the woods." 

Chad gave the adorable creature a kiss on the top of his head before placing him back in the box so the creature could continue to eat his greens. Lovingly the warlock stroked him a few times which caused the animal to start making murping noises that a guinea pig would commonly make. 

Aurora had seen them before and was quite fond of them actually. She was upset to know that someone just got rid of him. It was a miracle that they found him in good health. There were actual wolves that roamed the woods around here and they'd love to make a meal out of him. 

"Can I keep him?" Aurora asked, looking at Jason. "I had one when I was younger. I know how to look after him." 

Chad and the other warlock, Arthur, were waiting for an answer. The man who had found him owned several cats with his wife and small child. They couldn't keep the animal and she didn't think Chad could either at this point. 

Hesitantly Jason nodded his head and replied, "Yeah, I guess so." 

"I'm going to name him Murpy Brown!" Aurora told them, picking the fat rodent up. "You smell like a guinea pig! Yes, you do!" She spoke in a baby voice. 

Murpy Brown was the standard brownish red colour you'd find amongst guinea pigs with a light tan coloured tummy and pink little paws with black claws. He needed a bath but overall was in good health. 

"Chad, do you want to accompany Aurora to the pet store to get Murpy Brown a new home and some food?" Jason asked, running his fingers through his long hair. 

Jason had been negotiating with the council and some of his former council members which was stressful. It required a lot of phone conversations and leaving the compound itself. She knew that this wasn't exactly something Jason wanted to deal with but had no choice in the matter. Rora hoped that Jason didn't resent her for all this. 

"Yes, I can," Chad replied, scratching behind the pig's ears. "I've looked after a few of these critters before for Ben. I think we should place Murpy up in your bedroom in his box and close the door so no cats come and bother him. He'll be fine in here until we get back." 

Hesitantly she placed Murpy back in the box and allowed Chad to carry it up the steps and into their bedroom. At the foot of their bed was a solid long chest where she piled clean laundry and her colouring books. That's where Chad placed the box. She took one of her scarfs that hadn't been put away and made a bit of a nest for the creature knowing that Murps would like to burrow himself in there and go to sleep. 

"Is Jason mad at me?" Aurora asked Chad lowly under her breath. 

"No, why would you think that?" Chad replied, brushing some wayward hair out of her face and back behind her ear. "He hasn't indicated any dislike to me, Pumpkin Spice." 

"He just feels distant..." Rora explained. "I'm scared that he's starting to resent me for causing this all to happen. He has a lot on his plate..."

"Sweetheart," Chad smiled softly, placing his hands on her upper arms. "Whether Jason likes it or not - he had to do this sooner or later because it's part of his birthright. This is something someone in Jason's position has to do. It's hard, yes, I won't deny that. But if he hadn't of stepped up to the plate Jason would feel ten times worse over time. His anger and guilt of not doing anything would fester."

She took a heavy breath and placed her forehead against Chad's chest. The man rubbed her back in soothing circles and allowed her to rest against him until she was able to stand on her own. 

"We'll all be alright," Chad assured her, patting her lower back. "It's a bit of stress but that's to be expected. Jason is a very smart man and wise beyond his age. He knows what he's doing." 

"I know," she pouted. 

Murpy Brown made a loud murping sound catching their attention. They caught the tail end of him burrowing under the scarf. The only thing visible was his little nose. Happy that he would probably sleep while they were gone, Rora composed herself a bit better to leave. Before leaving Chad placed a towel on half of the box draping the animal in a bit of darkness. The warlock made sure that he had enough water and greens before politely escorting Aurora out of the room.

[](https://postimages.org/)


	24. Chapter 24

*Jason's point of view"

“Hey, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours right now - because you won't talk to me, but, you better get your shit together because Aurora is terrified that your preparing to leave her!” Chad announced boldly just after closing his 'office door’.

Jason sighed heavily and looked up from the mound of paperwork in front of him. He had read so much small print that the words didn't make any sense now and at times came out as ink blots. Pushing his chair back a bit he rubbed his temples and gestured with his hands for Chad to sit down in front of him.

Being burdened with the secret of his pending offspring was a lot more pressure than he thought it would be. It was the great secret that literally held the key to his world and their future. Apparently, Jason wasn't very good at keeping secrets because he never meant to condense it into some negative force driving his sweet Aurora away. This was a time that was supposed to bring them closer together. 

The conversation that was about to take place between him and Chad was one that Jason was dreading. There was a very strong possibility that Chad may leap across his desk and throttle him. Ideally getting Aurora pregnant wasn't the best right now and it made him look like a very selfish individual. This was definitely something that Chad wouldn't approve of and rightfully so. You don't make babies in the midst of a pending war. 

“Well, what's up? Something obviously is wrong. The whole Coven can tell,” Chad pressed passively, lounging in his chair. 

There was no use beating around the bush anymore and Jason couldn't word it to sound better even if he tried. “There is a very, very strong possibility that Aurora is pregnant,” Jason confessed, wheeling his chair back a few more inches so that he wasn't within strangling rang of Chad. 

Chad, for the most part, just stared at him silently. His facial expressions were null but the emotion in his eyes spoke volumes. Chadwick's eyes swirled a deep indigo which mixed with his brown irises. Indigo generally meant anger in their species and was one step down from the colour of hellfire. Just as Jason suspected - Chad was not impressed. 

“How can you know this if Aurora doesn't know herself?!” Chad asked him suspiciously. “Unless you deliberately planned on it and hadn't told her! You know that's a form of sexual assault, right? And you know what I do to those types of Cretans!” 

“What?” Jason replied in shock, “No! No course I didn't! When we were at the wolves home Tom had explained that he as well as Claire could smell a pregnancy hormone coming off Aurora, but - they weren't sure if it was her or remnants from Autumn,” He explained. “I didn't want to say anything to her or anyone because it's too early to know for sure!” 

“She better not be pregnant, she can't be pregnant! Do you know this is a whole new game changer? Jason, mate, they're going to use that child against us. That child is the perfect form of revenge if they sought one - which we know they will!” Chad fretted, sitting up straight in his chair. “And besides, she's too young!”

“I didn't plan for this to happen!” Jason defended adamantly. “Aurora is and was on birth control. I was told by Tom that when it's close to her time of the month that the window for unexpected pregnancy opens a bit wider. And because our sperm is more potent than humans, oops! Trust me Chad, a baby right now is the last thing I wanted to make. But, if she's expecting what can I do besides accept it and adjust? I'm not terminating our baby or rejecting it because it decided to show up a few years early.” 

Chad pondered his own response carefully before adopting a less aggressive stance. The man took a deep breath expelling his anger and leaned back against the chair. They just stared at each other trying to process this whole situation. Jason would have never dreamed that in a few months he'd be a father let alone the head of his father's Coven. Chad's life was also rather shaken up at the moment. Both men were in a snowglobe and some asshole kept making it snow. 

"You know I would never ask that of anyone, ever. A baby is a precious gift no matter how unexpected it is," Chad answered finally. "I'm just a little shocked that you're about to be a dad." 

"Your about to become a god-father and surrogate father when I'm busy elsewhere!" Jason smirked. "You're not getting off light either buddy!" 

They laughed for a few moments before the seriousness came crashing down around them once more. Jason adjusted himself in the seat and let out a deep breath. He didn't even know if Rora was pregnant and didn't know how to approach her on the subject. She had expressed herself that she planned on having children later in life when she was in her mid-20s. 

"How am I even supposed to approach her about this situation?" Jason asked him seriously. "I'm terrified I'm going to come across as some domineering pervert that probably knocked her up on purpose." 

"You don't," Chad told him firmly. "I don't like lying to Aurora but I think with this situation we need to just let nature take its course. When she comes to you with pregnancy fears - be supportive. Don't tell her you already knew. If she gets her monthly gift - then don't say anything," he continued. "I have a feeling that a very bad misunderstanding can be avoided if we take this course of action." 

"In other words play ignorant?" Jason asked. "How can I do that when my fatherly instincts are already provoked? I'm watching Aurora with a lot more precision than I had before. I'm a bit more proactive in protecting her." 

"I know now. I can watch over her a bit more carefully. You don't have to carry that burden on your own," Chad assured him. 

This plan was only best laid until Aurora figures it out. When or if she did, Jason honestly didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. Jason had witnessed her pissed off before and quite frankly it was terrifying. Things went flying and doors slammed. That little hint of Fae that she may still retain from ancient times was very visible. Even Chad had made the off-handed comment about Fae being in her blood. 

"If she finds out we've known and not informed her - we're dead men. You do realize this, right?" Jason told him seriously. 

"You know what? I accept the outcome of that. But I honestly think that for right now we have to play our cards very carefully and keep this between us. A baby is a very sensitive subject and I feel it's best for our Coven members to not know about it." Chadwick replied seriously, using his hand to make a better point. "Now, since Tom is aware that she may be expecting - does this change the arrangements we've made?" 

"No," Jason told him truthfully. "He didn't say anything but I'm sure that Tom is even willing to look after her while pregnant and through the birth."

"And the entire Wolfpack knows? What about Richard? Should we be concerned about this?"

"I would presume the Wolfpack would know because they can all smell the hormones," Jason confirmed. "I'm not really worried about that because I know that they won't speak of it outside their pack. As for Richard? He'll know after we know for sure."

Again. The room fell into silence as they thought over the decisions that they had made together as active leaders. Ironically enough it was the one that affected Jason the most and the very first they had done together since appointing Chad to the second-leading position. Jason was sort of hoping that they could lose their ruling virginity over a Coven related issue, not a personal one. 

"You need to go and speak with Aurora. She's still upset over your cold shoulder," Chad reminded him. "Assure her that you're not leaving her. Her self-esteem is low, unfortunately. She kept asking me questions that would either validate her self-worth or worse - justify her negative thoughts towards herself. I reassured her as best I can but I'm not her lover. It doesn't mean the same coming from my lips as it does yours." 

"Yeah, of course," Jason agreed sadly. "I didn't realize that I was projecting my stress so much onto her." 

Chad nodded his head in agreement with Jason's observation. "You need to speak with Aurora. If she leaves this whole Coven will go to hell in a handbasket. Rora is merely a human but she's powerful - she holds level headedness that only a female can possess. The power your mother should have held beside your father." 

"It's the Fae," Jason sighed heavily. "A blessing and curse at the same time."


	25. Chapter 25

Aurora switched from foot to foot anxiously as she waited for Chad to pass by the bathroom door. Once he was within grabbing range she opened the door a bit and took hold of his hand, unexpectedly yanking the man into the room. Smoothly she shoved him further into the bathroom and slammed the door closed - her own body blocking Chad from leaving. 

The warlock looked utterly confused as to how he got here so fast. Cocking his head to the side he overlooked her curiously from head to toe. 

"Are you alright?" He asked her with concern. 

"I'm late!" Aurora anxiously spoke, hopping from foot to foot as she fisted her loose shirt and clutched the material tightly. 

Chadwick glanced down at his watch and then back to her, still confused. "I don't...late for what?" He responded. 

Rora took a deep breath and stilled herself - reluctantly she released her shirt and instantly felt the blood flow back into her fingers. The material now somewhat stretched out at her sides. 

"No, no!" She explained. "I'm late..." Aurora repeated placing heavy enthusiasm on 'late'.

The warlock seemed to understand what she meant this time. He silently mouthed out 'oh' and tensed his body. Slowly Aurora allowed herself to slide down the closed bathroom door. Rora tented her legs and hugged herself protectively. Wide-eyed she stared at Chad's jeaned legs as a million things went through her head at once. 

A bit more gracefully Chad sat down in front of her cross-legged and rested his elbow on his thigh, head cradled in the palm of his hand as he stared right back at her. No doubt he was questioning her moral character. Aurora and Jason had been together for a few months now but she was still quite young and having a baby wouldn't be wise. 

"I didn't do it on purpose," Aurora defended, before he had a chance to accuse her of anything. "I was on birth control. I mean...I stopped because I'm pregnant but I was on the pill." 

"How do you know you're pregnant?" Chad asked her gently. 

"I didn't get my period. So I waited and when it didn't come I got a pregnancy test from a Coven member and I peed on a stick," Aurora replied back in a neurotic matter. 

Carefully Aurora unravelled herself and reached behind her. The sleeping shorts that she wore had a pocket on the back. Once the test read positive Aurora stashed it in that pocket. Reluctantly Aurora handed the test over to Chadwick who read the results. He nodded his head silently to confirm that her deduction was right - she was pregnant. 

His lack of speaking was a blessing and a curse. A blessing because Chad wasn't yelling at her but it was a curse because she didn't know how he felt. 

"What happens if Jason thinks I did this on purpose?" Aurora asked him warily. 

"Well," Chad replied, clearing his throat. "I really don't think Jason is going to accuse you of purposely getting pregnant. Honestly? Why would you do that? You already hold Jason's heart and soul in the palm of your hand. I know that you know that - he knows that." 

"What if the test is wrong though? I mean, they do get it wrong...sometimes?" Aurora desperately asked him, searching his warm brown eyes for some sort of reassurance that this might not actually happen. 

"I don't honestly know the answer to that question. I believe they're fairly accurate or they wouldn't be out on the market. If you'd like we can take a few more of them and if they come back positive - we have to tell Jason," Chadwick offered, reaching over to her and gently taking her hand. When Aurora started to get a quivering lip and her chest heaved he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey now, don't be like that. I've known Jason since we were kids. Jason loves babies, Jason loves you. Jason will love his baby. You're not in trouble sweetheart - he isn't going to leave you." 

Aurora broke down in Chad's arms, burying her face in his chest as hot tears streamed down her face. It wasn't so much of a hysterical crying as it was a pouring of emotions finally coming out after being suppressed for a while now. Aurora had to keep all this worry to herself and now that she was able to speak to Chad about it a good amount of pressure rose up off her shoulders. 

"Hush now, sweetheart," Chad spoke, rubbing her back. "If you are pregnant you have a lot of support. You have me, Jason, the entire wolf pack and Autumn." 

"I'm too young, though!" Aurora complained, shifting a bit in his lap but making no movement to actually get up. 

"Well, yeah. I'd agree with you on that point. But, you're no longer in high school. You have a stable environment with a partner that thinks the world of you and a lot of outside support," Chad explained. "I'd have liked you to go to college and get an education - explore the world a bit and enjoy your 20s but sometimes things happen and we can't explain the reasoning. Perhaps Mother Nature has plans of her own that we can't decipher at the moment. In the Magic culture, we feel that everything happens for a reason and it leads to something, which leads to another," he continued. "You accepting Jason's courting is a prime example of this. If you hadn't of accepted Jason's affections none of the pending war would come to light and a great disaster would have befallen us." 

"We're still probably going to war..." Aurora pouted bitterly. 

"Yes, but at least we won't be blindsided by it," Chad told her honestly. "We have a line of attack. This isn't something that sprung up overnight creating mass chaos and confusion. A lot of death was prevented because of it." 

"I don't think I want a baby though..." she confessed. 

Chad adjusted her a little in his arms so he was holding her like a big baby - ironically enough. Outside the locked bathroom door she could hear the footsteps of the various Coven members coming and going. 

"Again, I'm not an expert but I think that's normal for a young lady who hasn't planned on becoming a pregnant - to be a bit upset and resentful towards it. In time you'll realize that perhaps this isn't so bad. You'll warm up to the idea," he reassured her. 

"Are you mad at me?" Rora asked, finally putting the 'million dollar question' out there. 

"No," Chad answered honestly. "I can't be mad at you for something that was out of your control. If you were on birth control then you did your part at being safe. We can't help the flukes in nature that sometimes crop up. I wouldn't suggest you and Jason use a condom as well because that doesn't seem very fair. You're both committed lovers that are healthy sexually." 

"Can you be in the room when I tell Jason that I'm pregnant, or we think I am?" Aurora asked him seriously, looking up at the man. 

"Of course I can," he agreed with a faint smile. "But I'm telling you - you're thinking the worst from a man that can only provide you with the very best. He'll be shocked but that will be replaced with overwhelming excitement. Jason has always wanted to be a dad." 

"What does this make you now?" Aurora pondered out loud, resting her head against Chad's chest. 

She noticed that he was struggling to keep his hand off her stomach protectively and instead sort of hovered it awkwardly in the air. Aurora reached up and took hold of his hand automatically depositing it over her womb. It was probably inappropriate but the alternative was stressful for the both of them. 

"A very proud Godfather and surrogate father," Chad confessed with a big smile, nodding his head. "This little one's protector and guardian," he added, rubbing her clothed stomach. "Ok, come on. We can't stay on the bathroom floor all day. We have to go tell Jason the good news."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mild smut at the beginning*

Gentle fingertips dug into her soft hips as Jason pulled her down the bed and under his strong body smoothly. Purring Rora placed her arm above her head and used the other to rest on his back. Her lover smirked and kissed her pulse point, adjusting himself between her parted thighs. 

"A daddy, huh?" Jason cooed, "We're going to be parents." 

Jason's reaction to the news of parenthood didn't go anywhere close to what she thought it would. As soon as Aurora uttered the words nervously to him he got a dopey, love-struck look on his face. His hazel eyes softened and he immediately embraced her in his arms. Chad excused himself and that's how Rora found herself in bed, naked. 

Carefully he lowered himself, rubbing his erection against her quim. Jason pulled himself up, kneeling between her legs. Large, protective hands smoothed their way up her sides, across her breasts and down her front until they reached her stomach. Lovingly he cradled her stomach in his hands, thumbs stroking over her womb. 

"Our little one, huh?" he asked lovingly. "What a surprise," Jason added with a soft chuckle. 

"Better a surprise than an oops." Aurora offered, raising her own hands up and touching his firm stomach, dragging them up to his chest and the strong muscle under a soft layer of skin and hair.  
"Never an oops," Jason confirmed, taking hold of her left hand and drawing it up to his lips - kissing the knuckles and lingering his lips. "Any baby, anytime, from you is a blessing - baby love. There is no one else in the world that I would have to grow my seed into an heir than you." 

Aurora blushed and reached down a bit further, taking hold of his solid manhood. Playfully she stroked him lengthwise, twisting the head and tugging just like Jason loved. Her lover moaned, tilted his head back and moaned loudly. Gently he pushed forward into her hand creating more friction between them. 

"You keep playing with me like that and I'm gonna cum in your hand." Jason warned huskily.  
"But there are better places to cum on." Rora played, tickling his underside and cupping his sack lightly - massaging the soft hanging appendage. 

"Exactly" Jason agreed, "Turn over baby, ass up like daddy loves." 

Seductively Aurora turned over and made sure that she did a sexy cat stretch in front of Jason to further turn him on. Taking a pillow she placed it under her tummy and parted her thighs a little for him. Possessive hands took hold of her hips - squeezing them reassuringly before moving to her plush cheeks. Jason grabbed hold of her bum, massaging and grabbing. A sharp but painless slap was given to the left causing Aurora to cry out in a playful manner and Jason to chuckle. 

"You are dripping," Jason purred, running two fingers through her folds and spreading the sticky clear fluid along her silky smooth tissue. "Soaked," he added, gently slipping his fingers into her hot core. 

Rora moaned into her pillow, pushing back against his hand and rotating her hips. Jason scissored her open a little before curling his fingers and falling into a very gentle rhythm.

"Cum on," he encouraged, lowering his head a bit to kiss between her shoulder blades. "Cum on love." 

"I want you inside me," Aurora told him. "Please." 

Jason withdrew his fingers and inched closer to her. She felt his weight shift behind her and the skin of his strong thighs against hers. Teasingly he rubbed his weeping head up and down her slit - dipping it into her opening just a bit before pulling back and pushing back in fully. They both gasped at the same time, Jason's hands grasping her hips tightly to still himself as he adjusted to her heated tightness. 

"Move!" Aurora begged in a strained voice. "I'm gonna cum!" 

"I didn't even do anything yet!" Jason laughed lightly. 

The first three strokes of his solid length send Aurora over the edge. A small but powerful orgasm crashed over her causing her body to shiver and shake. Rora could feel her quim throbbing around Jason's manhood as he continued to pump into her from behind. 

Her fingers kneaded the blankets and she moaned loudly - panting wantonly and making other sounds of passion that only encouraged Jason to move harder - faster. Licking her lips she clenched her pussy muscles down hard around his cock making a vice-like grip for his penetration. Jason cried out loudly, curving his back and pulling her to him roughly. Holding her muscles taunt she pushed back creating an impossible connection. 

"Fuck!" he roared, "Just like that! Hold it nice and tight for daddy! I'm going to empty myself so hard and deep inside your gorgeous body!" 

"Oh yes, daddy! Cum inside me nice and hard!" Aurora begged lustfully.

Jason pounded into her a few more times before coming to an abrupt halt - yelling loudly and gasping as his seed painted her insides possessively, marking Aurora from the inside with his essence and scent. 

Breathing heavily she smiled into the pillow, quim throbbing from another unexpected orgasm. This was definitely the shortest lovemaking session that they've ever had but it was soul-satisfying. Carefully Jason collapsed above her body - his hands on either side of her head. She could feel heavy breathing against the side of her neck. 

Jason's body was covered with a thin layer of sweat and his heartbeat was rapid and wild against her back but his kisses were sweet and tender. Once her lover had recovered a bit he raised up off her breaking that protective shield he had made. 

Reluctantly Jason disentangled himself from her and laid out on his back. A steady hand on the small of Aurora's back helped her to lower herself back onto the bed as well. Stretched out flatly on the mattress Aurora curled herself a bit and cuddled up to his side. She could feel his seed leaking out of her body slowly and coating the inside of her thighs with a stickiness. 

Gently Rora rested her hand on his stomach and closed her eyes briefly. Jason's arm embraced her lovingly and he tucked her head under his chin. Jason's other hand rested flatly on her stomach protectively - shielding their baby from outside interference. 

"If I'm a human and you're a warlock - is this going to make people upset?" Aurora asked finally, no longer scared of ruining the moment. 

"No matter the dynamics - you're always going to have someone pissed off." Jason replied thoughtfully. "If you weren't meant to bare my offspring then you wouldn't be able to physically do so." 

That didn't exactly answer her question. Aurora was fearful that harm or animosity would come to their child because they'd be a 'half-breed' Jason being of a high position and long line of powerful lineage would make for some bad feelings. 

"No" Aurora explained carefully, "If our baby is only half warlock wouldn't that cause some strife amongst your Coven or other magical beings. Especially since you're the leader..." 

"I don't give a shit what other people think, Aurora." Jason bluntly explained. "You're my lover, my soul mate - my twin flame. The fact that you're human is just a minor detail. If they care about us and this Coven then the fact that our offspring is part human won't matter to them. Anyone willing to prosecute a child for their genetics isn't someone I want around me let alone hold their opinion in high regards." Jason adjusted her in his arms and drew up close to him. "I love you and our child. I'll defend the both of you for eternity and I'll do so fiercely - as will Chadwick." 

He ended his reassuring speech with a kiss to her forehead - lips lingering on her skin. Aurora was just about asleep when a sharp knock on the door disrupted their peace. Murpy Brown who was previously sleeping in his little hut started making loud murping noises and scratching around. 

"Jason, we have an issue!" Chadwick called through the door. "I need to speak to you right now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are any of my readers members of the AO3 writers group on Facebook? I've joined but haven't posted anything. You know - pseudonym and all.


	27. Chapter 27

Ever since Aurora had been accepted into the wolfpack for protection - she had an 'emergency’ suitcase already packed and ready to go incase war was declared. 

War was declared. 

Her first instinct was to grab hold of Murpy Brown and cradle the squeaking rodent to her chest as Jason walked around the room aggressively. Murpy had an empty cage, pellets and hay bundles ready to go as well next to her suitcase. 

With wide eyes she stared off into space and stroked the animal gently. His soft fur and the sound of that purring-like noise he made soothed Aurora’s nerves. The guinea pig nudged her hand with his nose and looked up at her. Murpy had a piece of long grass hanging out of his mouth and she could see him nibbling it up like a cow. 

“Its ok Murp-Murp,” Aurora spoke softly, rubbing his ear gently between her fingers. “We’ll be fine! You'll like it at Tom and Claire's. They have hedgehogs...which are kinda like you but prickly.” 

Chad smiled softly at her from across the room as she calmed the animal down. Since Aurora was wearing a hooded sweatshirt she slipped the brown fur-ball into the front pouch - standing up and going over to Jason. 

He was pacing back and forth menacingly, wringing out his hands with his chest heaving. Lovingly Aurora placed her hands on his upper arms, steading the pacing warlock. He looked down at her with knitted brows. 

“Breathe,” Aurora coached softly. “You need to calm down because you don't think clearly when your upset - and you need to think clearly right now.” 

Jason closed his eyes and breathed in deeply a few times. She could feel her lover visibly relax under her loving touch. A curt nod of his head was given before Aurora ran her hands down his bare arms and right to his hands, interlacing her fingers with his.

“I will be ok! Murpy Brown and the baby will be ok!” Aurora assured him. 

“Let me see Murps,” Jason signed, grabbing a fist full of his hair. 

Carefully Aurora maneuvered the sleepy creature from her front pocket and handed him over to Jason. He raised the guinea pig up so that his nose was pressed to his. Sweetly Jason kissed him before holding the animal protectively to his chest. 

“You need to look after your momma while I'm away!” He addressed Murpy, adjusting him once more so that his bottom was cradled in the palm of Jason's hand while the rest of him was supported by the other hand. “She's going to need a lot of cuddles from you, you silly little critter.”

Jason brought the guinea pig back up to his face and gave him a kiss to the side of his neck. It was funny to see the strong warlock cuddling Murpy Brown or carrying him around in the crook of his arm. He really did love this little critter and she knew it was going to be hard on him being away from her, their developing baby and their guinea pig. 

“You better behave buddy. There are two kitties and two hedgehogs at the home which means you can't be mean!” Jason added. “No biting other animals! Here, take this fuzz ball back. I'll carry your suitcase and Chad will get Murps stuff.” 

The house eerily quiet as all members and their animals had been evacuated to other safe places by Richard and his men. It was Jason's job to move her and Murpy Brown to Tom's house. 

Despite war being declared Aurora hadn't seen any physical indications that it was happening. No gunshots, bombs going off or the smell of blood and death in the air. It was just calm and very quiet. Unsettled and wracked with nervousness she stood in the doorway and played with her sweatshirt ties. Murpy, of course, was settled in her front pouch and judging by his lack of noise was asleep. 

“Get into Chad's SUV please,” Jason stressed. 

“Where is the war?” Aurora asked curiously, tilting her head to the side and looking around them. “I was expecting something like Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows.” 

Chad chuckled softly and shook his head. “The war isn't here right now. It's off in the mountains.” 

She could see Jason shoot him a dirty look for telling her that. Chad never lied to her - ever, and he never would. Aurora appreciated the little bit of info despite it being vague. 

“It'll be here soon enough. Which is why we need you to be safe at Tom's,” Jason added, holding the door open for her. “Please, Rora, get in the car.” 

Aurora raised an eyebrow and got into the back seat without question. Jason was on edge once more and his body was tense. Leaning forward without crushing Murpy Brown, she massaged his shoulders until Jason sighed deeply and allowed the strong muscle to slump. 

“Stop, honey. I'll be fine. We’ll be fine,” Aurora assured him. 

Oh who the fuck was she kidding? This was war and it wasn't even a typical human war. Those were hard and dangerous as it was but when you add magic? It sent a chill down her spine to even try and envision it. 

The probability of Jason and Chad dropping her off and leaving right away was strong. Aurora didn't know how she was going to handle that exactly seeing how she has never been around the wolfpack without Jason at her side. As it was Aurora had anxiety being away from him unless Chad was at her side for distraction. But having both of them gone? 

“Is someone going to be with me, or?...” Rora asked warily. 

“Rora, baby love -” Jason sighed, turning around in his seat to face her. She had Murpy Brown in her arms and against her chest, stroking his soft red hair. “Chadwick and I are needed on the forefront right now. When things have died down one of us will come and stay with you for a bit.” 

That was one of the most grim things she's ever heard. Giving him a crestfallen look, she held the guinea pig closer to her. Appreciating the fact that Murps nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and kept it there - making that sweet purring noise. 

“But I'm pregnant!” Aurora reminded them in distress. “Your supposed to be around and watch my tummy grow!” 

“We’re not going to die!” Chad assured her, turning to face her as they stopped at a red light. “We’ll be coming back. Maybe even a week!” 

“Rora, I know your expecting - it's weighing heavily on my mind, ok? I don't want to go anywhere near this war let alone participate but I have too. I have no choice,” Jason spoke, in distress himself. “I'm the leader of my Coven - the first born son. I have warriors blood in my veins from a long line of strong warlocks. I can't run away like a coward. Its my family that's caused this - I need to correct it.” 

Aurora didn't want to push the man any further. That deadly hellfire was brewing in his eyes - swirling and mingling with the natural hazel color. Even though she couldn't quite prove it Rora had a feeling that the weather correlated with Jason's mood. 

Once when he was angry he slammed his fist down upon a cut tree trunk and a loud crack of thunder went off almost immediately in the distance. When they left the house the sky was clear and that dark musky blue color you'd see just before it got dark. Now it was completely overcast with angry dark clouds colliding with one another. There was definitely threats of a heavy downpour. 

“Just be safe!” Aurora stressed, adjusting her hand under her guinea pig. “I can't...I won't miscarry due to stress - will I?” 

“Our young are strong - the likelihood of you losing the baby is very low,” Jason spoke. “Whether your human or not,” He added, knowing that Aurora was questioning her role in that statistic. 

“Just like you that baby is protected by Jason’s and my blessing. A strong - personal, safety charm that will deflect most danger from you. A force field if you will,” Chadwick added with sympathy. “Nobody but Jason and I can take it off you and nothing in this world would make us do so.” 

Murpy Brown made a loud squeaking noise almost to say 'what about me?!’ Jason reached behind his seat to take custody of the rodent. Once in his hands he brought him up to his mouth and gave him a kiss. 

“Yes, yes! Of course my little critter is blessed and safe!” Jason murmured into his fur, keeping the animal close to him. He held Murps away from him protectively and smiled. The guinea pig stopped his squealing and gazed at Jason, little nose and mouth moving a mile a minute as he chewed on some stored hay from his cheek. “We definitely have to keep Murpy Brown safe! Daddy loves his little piggy too much to lose him!”


	28. Chapter 28

*Jason's point of view*

“Sweetheart you have to calm down! This isn't Armageddon,” Jason pleaded. 

Jason had never seen Aurora in this state before - ever. She had always been his solid rock, the voice of reason. The light that guides him. Now she was a hysterical mess clutching at the backseat of Chad's SUV because for whatever reason Aurora didn't want to go into the house.

“Pumpkin Spice, come on. You gotta get in the house.” Chad pushed a little less passively than Jason. “It's getting late. Murpy Brown needs to be inside and have his dinner.” 

Perplexed at her behaviour he boldly leaned forward and grabbed hold of Aurora, picking her up and holding her like a giant toddler. Protectively he held her tightly as Chad carried Murpy and his cage into the home. 

Tom was concerned as soon as he saw her and quickly detoured them to the same room they had occupied before. Jason placed Aurora down on the bed and watched as she drew her legs up and hugged her knees. 

“The realization of what's happening has finally hit her,” Tom explained, going into full blow doctor mode. “Hold on, let me call Sebastian. He's an ER doc - he deals with this more than I do.” 

Chad placed Murpy on the bed and his cage on the dresser against the wall. “I'll get the stuff,” he volunteered, lingering a bit before reluctantly leaving. 

“What's up little lady?” Seb asked, passing Chad on the way in. For privacy, the wolf closed the door before sitting down beside Rora, turning himself to face her. 

Tom stood beside Jason with concern, their body language was almost mirrored. Carefully Jason watched as Sebastian checked her heart rate and asked her general questions. It was determined that Aurora was having a mild panic attack. 

“Since you're expecting I can't give you anything medication wise to calm down. I suggest daddy use a calming spell,” Seb instructed, looking at Jason. “Turn the lights off. Cuddle her a bit and relax.” 

Murpy Brown walked over Aurora straight over to Sebastian. His little nose was running a mile a minute as he subtly sniffed the wolf. Sebastian was amused at the strange fur ball, picking him up delicately and holding him up for his inspection. Murp made happy guinea pig noises and twitched his ears. 

“Aren't you adorable! Better not let Claire see you or she'll want whatever you are,” Sebastian smiled. “What is he, exactly?” 

“Guinea pig,” Aurora told him softly. 

Jason pressed his forehead against hers and mumbled a calming spell that would take away her anxiety. He held himself against her for a few moments, breaking apart only to have Rora pull him back to her. Awkwardly Jason fell beside Aurora on the bed. She took advantage of this and curled up in his arms, dragging one of Jason's arms over her body like a blanket. 

“Guinea pig,” Sebastian repeated, moving off the bed and giving them space. “Right, where do you want-?” 

“Murpy Brown,” Jason spoke. “Or Murps.” 

“Murpy…Brown,” Sebastian chuckled. “Right - I see what you did there. Shall I put him in the cage or introduce the him to everyone else?” 

“He can mingle,” Chad told him, placing the luggage down and taking his sweater off. Boldly he sat down on the bed in front of Aurora and swung his legs over so he was lounging. “He's a bit of an ass around other males so make sure you introduce him to Gus with space between them.” 

“Right, I'll leave you to relax,” Seb smiled, leaving them in peace. 

As soon as Sebastian was out of the room Chad turned on his side and scooted closer. They had sandwiched a visually calmer Aurora in a protective embrace. 

“I used a mild calming spell,” Jason told him. “She can't have human pills because of the baby.” Jason explained. 

“We have to leave tonight,” Chad told him sadly, rubbing her arm. 

“I know that but it's heard to leave when she's so scared,” Jason confessed, nuzzling into her neck with his nose. 

“It’s like ripping off a bandage, mate. Do it fast and quick. If we linger it'll make the separation harder,” Chad explained. “She'll get over it and adjust.” 

That was easier said than done. As it was the instinct to stay by her side outweighed the obligations he had. Jason was fighting against his morals and instincts. Everything that makes him a man was the opposite of what he had to do. 

“I feel like a horrible mate and father. Who leaves their terrified loved one at the time of war?” Jason asked Chad seriously. “I'm supposed to be at her side and protecting her - reassuring her. Not running around trying to protect a bunch of strangers.” 

“Your not the only man that's had to go off to war while their pregnant lover remains behind,” Chad spoke. “I don't want to leave either but we have to do what we have to do. The sooner we go - the sooner it's over.” 

Jason didn't want to be told he was being selfish. Jason wanted to be told that he's validated. Chad wasn't leaving behind the same thing he was. Not doing what he's automatically obligated to do would make him seem shady. It would have people questioning why he'd bring a war to light and possibly start it in the first place - only to turn tail and run. 

“Your not running away,” Chad added seriously as he witnessed Jason hesitate a bit with his response. “You'll be found within a day. Richard's men are very versed in this.” 

“I'm not running!” Jason snapped, rolling onto his side. 

Aurora was out cold and laying flat on her tummy like a sunfish. Very faintly they could hear her snore. 

“Richard is here still. He's feeling the same thing I am,” Jason justified. “Or the man would be out at command post or whatever they do.” 

“I'm fairly certain there are a lot of people avoiding the war.” Chad agreed. “It’s to my understanding that we’re going to be behind the front lines in the war room trying to hash out spells.” 

“I still don't even want to be that close or involved,” Jason sighed, grabbing hold of his hair and piling it up on top of his head before tying it there. “But I have to put on my big boy pants and finish what I started.” 

“We have the advantage right now,” Chad spoke, sitting up and stretching. “I don't think this thing will go on for much longer.” 

Tom knocked on their door once more and after Jason gave him permission to enter he did. “Even though it's late, Claire and Autumn have whipped up a light meal.” 

“Thank you. Aurora hasn't eaten any dinner yet,” Jason smiled. 

“By the way, Murpy Brown...what is he? Seb said something about a pig? That's the cutest looking pig I've ever seen,” Tom inquired. “Claire absolutely adores him.” 

“Guinea pig,” Chad smiled. “A Coven member found him in the woods. We think he escaped his previous owners. If you get one - you need to get two. Like hedgehogs they do better in pairs. The moment this war dies down Murp-Murps is getting a mate.” 

“Well, if Murp-Murps and his mate have piglets - I'll take two,” Tom smirked. 

“Ben always has guinea pigs for adoption. His partner’s charity gets a variety of little animals all the time unfortunately. Murpy’s partner will be spayed like him.” 

“Ah! Even better. I can get Claire some little piggies for her birthday,” Tom beamed. “You better get Aurora out here for a meal before Autumn and Claire drag her out. Pregnant women and all.”


	29. Chapter 29

*Jason's point of view *

There was a knot tied in the back of his neck that more than likely connected to his brain. Squinting he leaned forward and massaged the stiff piece of muscle. To his side Chad typed away without even looking at the computer in front of him. The warlock was working on hacking into someone's email while staring straight ahead at the large monitors. He knew that the man was good at computers and programming – he had to be because of his general occupation, but, even his abilities were blowing Jason away. 

Richard was at the front of the room speaking on the phone, well, several, in the hopes of trying to figure out where they currently stood at the moment. All Jason could do was sit there like a lump on a log in a daze. He couldn't necessarily do anything but watch the security footage in front of them and look for something that would indicate trouble. Not exactly the most valuable job out there. Jason felt like a glorified security guard. 

“You don't even have to look at the computer to do that?” Jason inquired trying to figure out what the warlock was typing. It all looked like a long winded scribble of numbers, letters and things that made up emojis his sweet Aurora sent him in text messages. 

“No” Chadwick confirmed. “This is pretty basic security. I'm using a master programmers code to break down the security. I had to memorize all these in university. Pretty sad really.” 

Jason let out a deep breath and raised his eyebrows as the subject of their interests email account information became visible for them all to see. Hundreds of email addresses accompanied by their passwords, security reset answers and dates for when the email accounts were created. Jason didn't understand how Chad had done it but he did know that he probably shouldn't get on his bad side. The amount of blackmail information the warlock could gather was staggering. 

Feeling rather proud of himself Chad smiled and stretched, popping his back into place after sitting for so long slightly slouched. Richard, who had one phone up to his ear and another tucked into the crook of his neck hurried to them and looked over the computer scream. Happy with the results he smiled and massaged Chad's shoulder in an enduring manner before silently indicating with his finger for someone to come around and take a look. 

Chad got out of the way and sat down on the other side of Jason, smiling at him. Jason wasn't suited for this sort of geeky stuff. He was a physical hands on type of man that preferred to either cast damaging spells or physically fighting someone. Since he wasn't connected to the Council military or special ops unit all he could do was sit on his ass and wait for when things got so bad that they needed his help. 

With him feeling so utterly useless Jason wished that he was with Aurora and tending to her needs. His obligations to the 'cause' had him staying here. Chad understood what he was going through and tried to get Jason to become more involved but there was only so much he could when his information or interest in computers was limited. 

“We took over the compound that your family was held up in but your mother, father and two uncles had already fled. Do you have any idea as to where they would go?” Richard asked him seriously. 

Despite these people being 'bad guys' Jason was still struggling with outing them like this. He could give Richard his best guess which would more than likely be correct – but that would mean the end result would be death. Jason didn't want to be responsible for the death of his family. Especially since family was so important in their culture. 

“It's hard but you have to be honest.” Chad encouraged seriously. “These people are no longer your family. Not since they fled and left you and Aurora to die in the aftermath. They don't give a shit about you. Me, our Coven members – even Richard and the wolf pack are your family.” 

That may be true, as unconventional and foreign as it sounded – but, it was still hard to completely turn his back on his people. That disgustingly strong 'bond' that was instilled since birth prevented it. He made sure to remember how solid that bond really was and promised himself that he'd never ever take advantage of it with his own children. 

 

“Well,” Jason coughed, “My mother wouldn't be with them – I can guarantee you that. At this point my father would have stashed her somewhere completely different.” Everyone around them patiently waited for him to give them a specific location. “My mother would be with her family up in the Alberta wilderness. They have a family compound in the Rocky Mountains. I don't know exactly because I've never been there myself. My father and his brothers would have migrated back into the city to blend in with humans. Human shields are the best cover to conduct shady business. They know that your not going to risk the lives of innocent people to 'take them down' He has an apartment in Seattle. In the Hilton I believe – it's one of those private suite deals. Unit 840 I think.”   
He gave them the information in a rather sullen voice, sinking down in his chair and rubbing the back of his neck. Immediately after giving Richard and his men the information the room began to buzz as they frantically tried to track down the information to solidify and address. There was a sinking feeling in his guts that told Jason he officially made the top of his father and uncles black list of people to kill now. There was already a possibility that his own father would kill him but now that possibility was a solid probability.

They'd know right away that Jason was the one who gave the Council this information. His mother came from a rather nomadic Coven and lead a very self-sufficient life in the mountains. Not many people knew about them. The apartment inside the hotel was an undeclared piece of property that they kept from the Council on purpose. Not even the other Coven members knew about it or even Chad. The man appeared surprised when Jason told Richard the location. 

“You do realize that this basically signed my death warrant, right?” Jason commented under his breath to Chad. 

“I'll be here to help deflect it.” Chad assured him, briefly squeezing his hand. “As will Richard and a whole sleuth of other men.” 

“I don't want you to think for one second that your information and help isn't appreciated.” Richard commented, now completely phone free. “We've managed to prevent several mass casualties because of it. The Council and I are 100% dedicated to keeping you and your loved ones safe.” 

“Right,” Jason agreed, nodding his head slowly. “Just make sure you keep that promise.” 

On one of the multiple large screens in front of them they watched Council agents taking unknown warlocks into custody and apprehending others with force. Unknown warlocks and witches that neither Jason nor Chad knew. The worst thing they had witnessed so far was an innocent human being executed after a particular take down went wrong. The middle aged man was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time and unfortunately walked right in front of a spell as it was being cast by an agent. The force from that particular spell caused the man to be slammed into a tree where he was essentially crushed. That was a very bleak day for everyone – especially Richard because his main goal was to keep innocents safe.

Chad was given something else to break into from Richard and another laptop computer was placed in front of him. Jason, however, was given a piece of paper and pen so he could write out all the possible locations and addresses that family members could occupy. At least the family members who were dangerous. 

“We'll be fine.” Chad sighed, looking over at his best friend. “We're doing god's work. It's all for a greater cause. Our Aurora is safe – so is the baby. We'll be fine.” 

“I hope your right about that.” Jason told him seriously, picking up the pen and getting to work. “Because we have a lot riding on this at the end of the day.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none graphic discussion of miscarriages and hard pregnancy.

“Just so I know, this will all be between you and I? Like – patient and doctor confidentiality.” Aurora questioned Tom cautiously, slipping into a comfortable chair in the man's office.

“Yes of course.” Tom agreed sincerely. “Nothing you tell me will leave this office unless I think it's beneficial for Jason to hear. That being said, if you wish for me to remain mute I will but the task of telling him will be left to you.”

“Understandable.” Aurora agreed, taking a deep breath.

This wasn't something that she wanted to discuss, ever. No one in their right minds wanted to admit that they were weak or weakened. Especially when you were surrounded by very strong immortal beings. Aurora wanted to be tough and 'hold her own' against everyone else in this house but the reality was – she was probably comparable to the animals. Even they were immortal unlike here so that was iffy.

“I know that Jason keeps telling me that the baby is strong and I can't miscarry but I still have my fears.” Aurora told the doctor. “My mother had a very, very hard time conceiving me. She went into labor prematurely twice and the doctors had to medically stop it. Once when I was only 5 months developed and the other at 8.”

Tom, being the diligent doctor that he was opened up a notebook and began to take notes on what she was telling him. Aurora suspects it's the first of many pages throughout this pregnancy. Despite his rather expressionless face she knew that he was worried – anyone would with that information. Immortal or not a fetus was a fetus and she refused to believe that it was exclusively void of danger.

“Any miscarriages?” Tom asked her, looking up from the book.

“Several. My mother has I mean. This is my first pregnancy. Jason took my virginity.” Aurora told him. “I don't know the exact details because they're understandably hard to talk about but I know that she lost at least 3 babies before she had me.”

This time Tom did show worry on his handsome face as he wrote down what she told him on the piece of paper, flipping it up and starting a new page. His concern should worry Rora but it was a relief because now she knew her concerns were justifiable and Aurora wasn't being overly paranoid.

“Do you happen to know how long your mother carried the babies before she lost them?” Tom questioned gingerly due to the nature of the question itself.

“I don't know for sure but I know none of them made it past the 4 month mark.” she offered, shifting uncomfortably in her seat

Automatically Aurora held her stomach and rubbed it in circles protectively. She hoped that her little one would stay in place for the duration of the pregnancy because she didn't think neither her or Jason could handle that sort of loss.

Tom coughed and pushed his wheeled chair back a bit and grabbed a book off the shelf, opening it on the desk. Rora caught the title of it before he opened it. Apparently it was some book on magical beings and their physiology. She supposed it was somewhat accurate information because the babies father was magical.

“Our babies in general are fairly strong – when they reach a certain development age. A fetus no matter what the origins is fragile and although it's rare we – meaning immortal beings in general, do lose babies.” Tom explained, leaning back in his chair. “You're a bit trickier however because your human while the father is immortal. That means there's a bit of a larger probability of something going wrong – if it were to go wrong in the first place. That usual added safety blanket isn't there and since you've informed me of your family history there's even more cause for concern.” the doctor added. “Now with that being said I'm not saying you'll lose any babies because quite honestly we don't know. I don't want you to stress over it because stress isn't good for any pregnancy no matter how smooth it's going or otherwise.”

“Have you dealt with this situation before?”

“I have with humans. Usually it's within the first 2 months due to medical reasons but I had a woman who lost the baby at 6 months after she was involved in a car accident.” Tom told her without giving away the patients identity. “What I'm going to do,” he commented, swallowing the mouthful of tea he just sipped. “Is I'm going to do a bit more research and get back to you. In the meanwhile all I can do is monitor your blood pressure and look for any classic signs of miscarriage which I'm sure you're aware of. Of course if you think you may be in trouble I expect you to come to me.”

“Of course,” Aurora agreed.

“I'm certain that your not in any immediate danger but it's better to be safe than sorry.” Tom smiled. “Do you have any other questions you'd like to ask me?”

Aurora had a lot of questions but she was a bit embarrassed by some of them. Tom was a doctor and probably heard them all before but she actually lived under the same roof as him. Aurora couldn't just ask the question, blush and then go home afterwards. It would be a little awkward sitting across the dinner table knowing you've asked him about sex during pregnancy. Or even discussing her and Jason's sex life.

“You don't have to be embarrassed. There's a difference between the Tom found in the doctor's office and the Tom you see outside in the living room. I'm very professional and will treat you with utmost respect. I've been doing this for close to 8 years now and I've heard, answered and seen just about everything you could possibly think of. And I will never discuss anything you tell me with anyone unless I have your expressed permission beforehand.”

She believed him. Aurora knew that Tom looked after Autumn throughout her pregnancy and she never had any complaints with it. Tom was still looking after the twins and acting as a pediatrician.

“I can still have sex while pregnant, right?” Aurora finally asked him. Her nervousness hidden under a false calm.

“Most definitely. I strongly encourage it actually.” Tom told her professionally. “Unless for whatever reason you can't for medical reasons – you are able to make love up until you go into labor. The endorphins released is not only good for you it's good for baby. Plus it helps to strengthen the relationship between you and your lover.”

“Are you and Claire...” she asked, blushing deeply.

Aurora didn't know if this was a too personal question or not.

“Yes” Tom confirmed with a smile. “She was hesitant at first because of the taboo behind it I guess or her fears of me not being attracted to her.”

“Well, yeah. That's always a concern...” Aurora confessed.

As it stood Aurora was no shrinking violet and looked rather comical beside Jason because of his muscular physique. He had told her that he absolutely loved her curvy body but she didn't know if that was a general preference or if he was just attracted to her fluffiness because it was her.

“This is speaking from personal experience. I can tell you that any man worth his weight in gold will love you no matter what size or shape your body is. There's a certain irresistible attractiveness that a pregnant woman gives off. It's like Pandora's glow, a beacon of fertility that catches men's attentions. Any man that looks at his pregnant partner and feels repulsion isn't a partner you want around. The same thing goes for the aftermath of the pregnancy.” Tom told her seriously with a smile.

“That's quite reassuring actually.” Aurora informed him with a weak smile. “Thank you.”

“Your very welcome.”


	31. Authors note

I haven't forgotten about this story or my readers. I've been busy with life and family drama. Hopefully I can clear my head enough to concentrate on writing soon! Thank you for your patience.


	32. Chapter 32

Aurora bit her lower lip and looked down at the brand new baby before her. There was a curious expression on Everette's face as he tried to focus his eyes long enough to make out her face. The poor little mite was surrounded by people as he lay in the beautiful bassinet that Chris had bought. 

The baby took a deep breath and kicked out his legs a little, fussing for his mother. Claire, bless her heart, pushed herself up off the couch and slowly made her way over to the baby. Subconsciously Aurora rubbed her stomach and wondered if her baby will be this adorable or not. 

She had sent Jason photos of her holding him and didn't get any response. They were busy but it made Rora a bit fearful that perhaps his interest in her was wavering after all. War tended to drive a wedge between people like that. 

"I wouldn't worry about it." Sebastian offered reassuringly, squeezing her shoulder and observing proudly as Claire picked the baby up. "He's busy. It's nothing personal." 

The wolves had taken her under wings as they had promised Jason and Chad. It was a natural situation and not forced. Having ears to listen and brains to pick helped her immensely with trying to figure this all out. Sometimes Aurora thought that she was way over her head and perhaps her age prevented her from deciphering everything. 

Sebastian was the most helpful. He had a very easy and gentle nature about him. Just like a big brother you actually wanted to hang around with and vice-versa. 

Claire sat down on the couch, breastfeeding Everett. Seeing how she was unobstructed and easily within reaching distance, the animals came to check on her and the baby. The cats weren't too impressed with the new addition but her guinea pig and the hogs appeared to think Evey was a friend to play with - just like the twins. 

"Come on, kid, let's go for a walk." Sebastian announced not allowing her the chance to back out. 

The babies were keeping everyone busy and Aurora sometimes felt like she was in the way. More often than not Aurora found herself entertaining the smaller animals and excluding herself from the parental commotion. Sort of like a weird Snow White. Instead of dwarfs, she had hedgehogs and a Murpy Brown. 

"What's wrong?" Seb asked her with concern. 

"I don't know..." Aurora responded, dodging the question entirely. That, of course, wasn't good enough for the wolf and he looked down at her with a curious look prompting Rora to be truthful. "I'm just trying to figure out where I fit into things. I feel like the elder child that's been shoved aside in favour of the baby. Well, not really, but you know what I mean." 

"I do," he confirmed with a warm smile. "It's tough being the odd one out. Being a Beta I know all too much about being on the back-burner in groups. What you have to understand is that it's nothing personal. People are frazzled, babies do that. It's called 'baby brain' where we literally become entirely focused on the baby alone. Thank god we have you or the animals would probably never get fed." 

At least she was good for something? Being the only human in the house besides Autumn made things difficult. Autumn had a charm placed on her that rendered the blonde beauty immortal. So technically she wasn't human anymore. 

More than anything Aurora was homesick and missing Jason. It was unbelievably lonely sleeping in a large bed by yourself every night - not to mention oddly cold. Aurora found herself hugging a body pillow and pretending it was Jason. Sadly the pillow didn't hug her back and it was disheartening how utterly one-sided it was. 

“I'm just lonely. I’m the only one in the house without someone to cuddle up to at night.” Aurora confessed hesitantly. “I miss Jason, I miss my bed.” 

“I know sweetheart.” Seb sympathized, “I’m sure he misses you just as much if not more. There isn't anywhere else he'd rather be than with you. But, unfortunately, duty calls and it requires him to be elsewhere in the meantime. I'd stick you between Mike and I but I don't know how well that would go over with Jason or Chad for that matter.” 

“Claire would probably be pissed too.” She replied, “I'll just keep hugging my pillow. Maybe a cat if I can manage to catch one.” 

“Murpy Brown not much of a cuddler?” 

“Oh, no. He curls up in the crook of my neck when I'm watching TV. He sometimes sleeps next to me on the bed too. A cat would be different because it's larger…” 

“Ah, gotcha.” Sebastian smiled, “How are you feeling though, how's the baby?” 

“I honestly don't know. I don't feel pregnant right now.” 

Sebastian nodded his head. At the end of the day, all she felt was an ache for Jason. An undeniable, unimaginable ache. She missed the feeling of his hands, his smell, his presence. Most of all Aurora missed being curled up in his protective embrace as they slept peacefully. 

“You'll be alright. I know it's hard.” Sebastian sympathized, drawing her in for a half hug. “Once this whole thing is done you'll be able to stay at his side.” 

Rora wasn't one to suffer from depression or be overly attached to someone but she was finding it hard to not slip into a dangerous state of mind. With being the only mortal in the house and the youngest, Aurora feared that they'd misconstrued the situation and treat her as if she's even more fragile than before. Especially if it's a house full of doctors. 

“I think I want to go home right now and cuddle my guinea pig.” Aurora sighed, subconsciously rubbing her tummy. 

“And you can do just that.” Seb told her with a weak smile. 

“Maybe sleep a little.” She yawned. 

Aurora could tell that the wolf was rather wary of her right now and her behaviour. He probably already knew she was becoming depressed but didn't want to outright say it just yet. Rora wouldn't be too surprised if Tom comes to speak to her later because of this. 

“Your sad, aren't you?” Seb asked with a frown, his blue eyes searching hers for answers. 

“Honestly? I don't exactly feel like I fit in here. I'm the 'baby’ of the group - hypothetically. I don't have anything in common with you guys.” She confessed. “Now that Evey is here everyone is even more preoccupied with other things. With Jason and Chad, I fit in.” 

“That's your safety net.” Sebastian commented, “Your little bubble. And now that it's popped it's hard to adjust. I get that. I find myself struggling outside my wolf pack.” 

It was nice to know that there was someone a bit relatable too. Taking a worried sigh Aurora slipped her hand under her shirt and cupped her stomach protectively. It was almost cruel to be pregnant while Jason was away from her. He should be in bed with her, cuddling and rubbing her stomach. Aurora was jealous of how Autumn and Claire were being doted on by their partners. 

“I just really want my Jason back.” Aurora told him sadly. 

The rest of their walk back to the house was met with silence. Every once in a while Sebastian would look at her but Aurora never met his gaze. Instead, she kept her eyes down on the ground watching her feet move mechanically. 

Without a word she gently picked up her guinea pig and headed towards 'her room,’ She came across as rather brash which lead to questioning looks towards Sebastian. Closing her door Aurora sat down on the bed and placed her murping potato down in front of her. Right away he gave her piggy kisses and head-butted her hand. 

“You're a good boy!” She praised the guinea pig, stroking the length of his body with her fingers. 

Murpy Brown was pretty in-tune to her emotions so when she laid down it didn't surprise her that the fat piggy waddled up to the crook of her neck and curled up - murping and making guinea pig noises softly in her ear. The warmth of his body was an added comfort. Lovingly she raised a hand up and began to stroke and massage her beloved companion. 

It was the best form of cuddling a guinea pig could do and she was grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably prematurely sent out at authors note, but - I don't want to be one of those writers that disappears off of the face of the planet without an explanation. That honestly really pisses me off as a reader of fiction. I'd like think it comes down to respect for your readers at the end of the day. I'd pretty much be nothing without you guys actively reading what I've wrote and commenting on it as well. Thank you again x100!


	33. Chapter 33

*Jason's point of view*

"I need to leave,” Jason told Richard firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I need to leave for a bit. I can't handle the stress - Aurora needs me. I miss my wife, I need to spend time with the baby growing in her tummy. I just need to go." 

The warlock didn't exactly look impressed with Jason's declaration. It seemed that he was bailing on the entire operation which wasn't true - well, not exactly. Jason didn't want to be here and everyone knew that he was only here due to obligation. 

Aurora was a good excuse to leave if not only for a little while. He could feel that she was struggling and he knew by the cryptic text messages she sent him occasionally that Rora needed him. 

"You can't leave," Richard told him bluntly. "We need you here." 

"Look, you already got the locations for my relatives out of me. I don't know what else you could possibly need further from me. Chad is the one that's tech-savvy, not me," Jason explained. "I'll come back," he added, omitting the 'eventually' part. 

Richard flicked his wrist and closed his make-shift office door from behind his desk. Jason flinched a little at the casual use of magic. Unlike him - the magical beings here inherently used magic for the most mundane things.

"You can't leave because you run the risk of bringing something rather unfavourable to Aurora and the Wolfpack." Richard sympathized, "That's why no one is really leaving the compound at this moment until we know for sure that the key persons are dealt with." 

Jason would like to think that he could defend himself and other people against some rouge threat if it popped up. He wasn't a massive target, that he knew of, and the likelihood of someone of his uncles status coming after him or Aurora was nil. 

"No one of great importance is going to come after me," Jason told Richard with a bit of naive. 

Richard gave him the same look his mother had when he said something stupid. "Oh? We haven't captured your one uncle yet. I can guarantee he's spitting mad and looking for vengeance. You'd be the first person he goes after." 

Well, there was that. Knowing that his father and uncle were in Council Custody was a bit troubling. Richard never shared this type of information with him. 

"If I can't go there then can she come here?" Jason boldly asked. 

He had a private room for sleeping and retreating when the time came. Jason could easily place Aurora in there where she would be safe and out of sight. 

“Aurora is stressed, she's not doing well with our separation. The bond that we share is too strong.” 

“I haven't seen my mate or my twins for the same amount of time you haven't, as well,” Richard answered. 

“Autumn has Lee,” Jason pointed out seriously. “My Aurora has no one. You have Chadwick here as well as me. You know he'd be at her side if the circumstances were normal. We’ve placed her in a hard situation and I'm fearful for the health of my baby.” 

Jason was about ready to get up and leave whether he had Richard's permission or not. He wasn't legally detained and was only here out of the goodness of his heart. Aurora's well being and their children were far more important to him than anyone else. 

"Either she comes here or I go there," Jason added. "I don't need my soulmate dying from heart-sickness because I was ripped away from her so harshly." 

Like anything that found it's twin flame, they suffered from heart-sickness when separated. The tie that held them together was tightened and eventually would snap. Snapping caused death from heartbreak. Some situations caused a graver effect than others. A death of their mate or having them traumatically ripped away like this was one way to speed up the breaking of their tie. 

"Let me see what I can do," Richard sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have to figure out a secure way of getting her or you from point A to point B without anything dramatic happening." 

"I appreciate that," Jason told him sincerely. "Aurora is still human. I'm waiting for that clearance to cast an immortality spell upon her." 

"Yes, well." Richard cleared his throat, "Because of the circumstances happening right now it's delayed. A lot is delayed - it's not specifically for you." 

Sometimes Jason honestly thought that Richard was delaying things to have more things to hold over his head. There were only certain things that would make Jason play nice and it had to do with Aurora - Richard knew this. Whether the older warlocks' explanation was truthful or not, only time would tell. For now, Jason was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

Since there was nothing left to say Richard opened his office door once more without moving an inch. Jason took that as Richards passive-aggressive way of telling him to 'get out' Standing he tipped his head at the man and did just that. 

As soon as he passed by Chad the man followed behind him and into his personal chambers. He knew that Jason was hurting just as much as Aurora was. Chad was the one that encouraged him further to ruffle Richard's feathers and get out of here for a bit of a break. 

"Well," Chad inquired. "Is he annoyed?"

"Agitated." Jason corrected. "He doesn't like the idea of me leaving or her coming here." 

"No, it's a tricky situation but something has to be done. Even by Council rules, you have the right to request this. We can't allow Aurora to become ill or your future heir to be...well, you know," Chad pressed. 

"He doesn't know I know that," Jason confided in Chad, leaning back in his bed. "Because I haven't been connected with the Council or a Coven in so long he was presuming that I wasn't aware of this little speculation." 

There was a lot that Jason knew and had decided not to share with anyone outside of Chad. It was his way of having an upper hand. He may look like a beach-bum, hippy but Jason was actually quite intelligent and unlike some men he knew chose to not flex that muscle in public. 

Aurora's intelligence and quick wit followed by her strong personality was what first drew his attention to her. They were compatible mentally - she had managed to hit every single mark he had made with what he wanted in a mate. 

Thinking about how utterly perfect his little fae was made Jason ache for her even more. A look of complete disdain came over his face and his brows dropped. If he was able too - he'd cry. Chad approached and rubbed his shoulder, sympathetic to his emotional state. 

"You're not in Council custody and you're not tethered here. If we have too - we'll leave on our own accord and deal with the consequences by ourselves," Chad told him sincerely. "You know I made a commitment when you gave me the role of Aurora's guardian. And that commitment means I'll back you up no matter how suicidal it is." 

"I know," Jason smiled faintly, patting Chad's hand with his own. "That's why you're my second in command and the one to take over the Coven if something were to happen to me. You've always been loyal to me ever since we were children." 

Their declarations of friendship and loyalty had been interrupted by a knock on his door. Chad strode over to the barrier and opened it manually, stepping to the side and allowing Richard to enter. 

"I have a solution," Richard stated, "I spoke to Tom and Chris. They aren't willing to let Aurora physically leave the home at this point because of her pregnancy and the danger afoot. So, they have decided that it's best you come to her. I have given the both of you temporary permission to use level 3 magic if you must. Because you will be on your own at that point. I can't provide you Council protection for that." 

Neither he nor Chad knew any level 3 magic so Richard would have to print out the spells for them to memorize. 

"You can have a week off - then I need you to come back. If you don't come back we'll send Council officials to retrieve you," Richard continued. "Your help is still needed and the Council isn't ready to discharge you from our services just yet."

That was a bit foreboding but Jason was willing to take that deal just so he could hold his baby girl. Chad watched Jason and would go with whatever Jason ultimately decided. The original plan never included Chad to begin with, but, he was sure that the man appreciated the time away from all this stress. 

"Deal," Jason agreed, shaking Richards hand to seal the verbal agreement. 

"Deal," Chad mirrored, shaking his hand as well. 

"Great," Richard sighed, "I'll get those spells ready for you before you depart."


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut - Smutty-smut-smut *NSFW* Not responsible for loss of panties or day-altering thoughts of Jason Momoa naked. Even though it is a good thought to be lost in.

Familiar hands smoothed their way up the outside of her thighs and towards her hips, across her lower back and to cup her bare bum cheeks. Aurora knew right away that the hands who embraced her were Jason's. 

Slowly she found her eyes fluttering open and debated on whether she should pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Stretching, Aurora groaned and adjusted her arms so they rested against Jason's forearms. The heat and firmness of the limbs only solidified the reality of this all. 

“Hello, sweet girl,” Jason purred, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. “I missed you.”

Rora turned her head slightly and smirked, capturing his lips awkwardly with hers. Jason growled lustfully into their embrace, grasping her hips and flipping her over onto her back. As if it were natural her thighs fell apart wide and welcomed her lover's presence. 

Jason smiled down at her as he settled into his rightful position. Gently fingers brushed her hair off to the side. Lowering himself down further Jason made sure that his nude body was pressed against hers - his heat, scent and the feel of his body inflamed all her nerves and senses. 

Loving arms draped around his neck, fingers playing with the nape of his neck. Smiling lovingly Aurora met him halfway for another kiss, rubbing her foot along his outer thigh before hooking it around his hip. Rora could feel his erection poking her inner thighs leaving a sticky trail behind. 

“I missed you too!” She cooed, still unsure of whether her elaborate imagination was the cause for this encounter. 

“Oh?” Jason playfully questioned, grasping her bare breast in his hand - massaging and rolling the fat globe. “I know you did. I could feel it. I missed you too much, baby girl, I had to see you.” 

Lowering his head he captured her pert nipple between his lips, sucking and tugging. A shot of pleasure moved from her breast down to her quim. Protectively his lips and large body moved down her body, forging a trail down to her stomach where their baby was growing. Jason smirked, pulling his hair back with one hand while carefully balancing himself so he remained face level with her womb. 

“Hello, my little one!” Jason purred, kissing her stomach faintly. His lips lingered where their child developed, nose nuzzling the area affectionately. “Daddy missed you!” 

This moment was so precious Aurora wanted to remember it forever. Lovingly she ran her fingers through Jason's long locks of hair as he continued to whisper love notes to their baby. Jason was going to be a beautiful father and she was blessed to have him. 

“Your tummy has gotten a bit of roundness to it.” Jason beamed, kneeling between her parted legs. His large hand rubbed her stomach lightly, cupping the slight bump highlighted by her softness. “I hope I'm able to see our baby grow first hand.” He added, “And to be done with this damn war.” 

“I know, love,” Aurora sympathized. 

“Now, where were we?” Jason winked, grasping her hips, massaging the softness before dragging her to him. 

Jason cupped her bare sex and massaged her a few times, fingers falling between her wet slit. Moaning, Aurora allowed her legs to fall open wider exposing herself fully. 

“I tried to masturbate to the thought of you but I became too aroused and couldn't cum,” Jason confessed, parting her smooth folds to get a better look at her treasure. “I need your lovely quim to cum. My hand isn't good enough anymore.” 

Rora felt a bit bad because she was able to get herself off easily with the thought of Jason. Before he had left Aurora had committed to memory the sight of Jason's cock pushing in and out of her body, spreading her open and disappearing into her silky depths. 

Blushing she reached down between her legs and grasped his manhood, jerking him upwards playfully a few times before settling on his hanging sack. Cupping and massaging the heavy, smooth appendage. He growled lustfully with their contact, bucking up into her hand to further it. Aurora teased his prick further with her fingertips.

“You’re treading in dangerous territory!” Jason groaned. 

“I'm treading on my territory!” Aurora cooed back, pulling him towards her by his cock.

“Yes, you are!” He agreed lustfully, moving towards her and dropping back between her legs, hands firmly planted on either side of her head. 

“I want you in me!” Aurora whined impatiently, drawing her legs up and hooking them around his waist - securing him to her. 

Jason smirked and raised an eyebrow, his hand smoothing down her body while he kissed her passionately. Gently Aurora felt his hand brush along her stomach as he reaches between them and took possession of his cock. Aurora was craving him so badly she throbbed on anticipation. Her quim was dripping with arousal and she tried to fight the urge to pull him down on top of her. 

Her lover chuckled into her lips and thrust forward easily entering her eager body. The familiar feel of being full had caused Aurora to close her eyes, shuttering loudly. Jason stiffened above her, pausing to regain his composure. In unison they gasped, Aurora’s fingers digging into the strong muscle of his back. 

Once they were accustomed to one another, Jason pulled back and sharply pushed in, shaking the bed a bit and causing Aurora to slide under him. He stopped, grabbing her hips and steading her body. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to stop and adjust. 

“We can't be wild anymore. We have precious cargo on board!” Jason smiled, nudging her with his nose. “Nice, steady and deep!” 

“Oh yes!” Aurora agreed with a moan, reaching up and grabbing hold of the headboard. 

Jason stayed still, kneeling between her parted thighs with his hands on her hips. Slowly Rora pushed herself back and forth along his member, her bare bum cheeks hitting his thighs as she moved. 

Carefully Jason placed his hands under her back and pulled her up and against him without breaking their connection. Naturally, her legs draped on either side of his as Aurora got into position, rotating her hips to adjust Jason internally. 

With a secure arm across her back and his hand cupping her bum cheek - Aurora moved up and down his hard shaft. A shudder of pleasure caused goosebumps to cover her skin as her speed gradually increased. 

“Cum on, cum for me! Fuck, you feel like heaven!” Jason moaned, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. 

Lips travelled along her jawline until they reached Rora's lips. Pulling back a bit she captured them, Jason's beard tickling her chin. 

“Fuck” she moaned into his mouth, curving her back and leaning away from him. His swollen cock-head stroking over her sweet-spot. “Oh god right there!” 

“Yeah? Right there?” Jason panted lustfully, supporting her fully with his hands. Carefully he thrust upwards to match her movement increasing their pleasure. “Am I making your kitty purr? Did daddy find your sweet spot?” 

“Oh god yes!” She replied, eyes closed tightly as Aurora concentrated on the pleasure overriding her senses. 

Her orgasm was slowly building in the pit of her stomach. She could feel the heated pressure increase as her quim throbbed around Jason's hard manhood. 

She was well aware that everyone in the house could hear her and Jason making love. If she wasn't so overcome with pleasure and emotion Aurora would be embarrassed. Instead, she threw her head back and gasped loudly, clutching Jason's strong shoulders with her hands as a small unexpected orgasm her like an aftershock. 

“Cum on, cum for me!” Jason growled into the base of her throat, teeth nipping at the tender flesh as one hand cupped her breast - rolling the mound and pinching her nipple between two of his fingers. “I wanna feel you cum so hard on my cock! I want your arousal dripping down my shaft to make a mess on the mattress!”

Fingers slipped between her parted folds and onto her swollen clit. Jason smirked proudly into the top of her breast as she cried out, body shaking from the sudden increase in pleasure. 

“Cum on baby girl, let's see those thighs shake!” He smirked into her mouth. “Cum on, milk me nice and good. 

“People can hear!” Aurora blushed, speaking in a hushed voice. 

“Good!” Jason stated proudly, placing his lover on her back - spread out for his enjoyment. “I want them to hear!” He winked. 

Falling above her he took one leg and draped it around his hip as the other remained splayed on the bed. Jason pumped into her hard and fast angling his hips and avoiding her stomach altogether. Unable to stand anymore she found her swollen clit and feverishly rubbed herself. 

Aurora’s undoing was when she looked down to see Jason's arousal slicked shaft spearing in and out of her puffy pussy. Every inch of his impressive length disappeared only to pop back out and disappear once more. Jason's eyes were trained on the same thing, parting her open a bit wider to get a better look. 

“That's so hot!” Aurora whimpered, 

“You should see it from my view.” Jason groaned. “How your tight little pussy can hungrily eat up my cock I'll never know. But you're the only lover I've fucked that's had a deep enough pussy to take just about every inch!” 

To prove his point he slowly pushed his entire length into her body and stopped about an inch and a half, cock-head kissing her cervix lightly. 

“Can you feel me inside you?” Jason asked her desperately. “I want you to feel every inch of me inside your glorious quim!” 

Jason reached out and took her hand, placing it back between her legs. It was a silent encouragement to continue touching herself. Nervously she began to masturbate with him wedged deep inside her. 

“Cum on, push yourself over the edge. I can feel you touching yourself. It's going to make me cum!” Jason encouraged.

Aurora took a deep breath and concentrated on the feeling of him inside her. Licking her lips she felt her breath hitched in her chest. Cupping her one breast while the other hand was occupied she pulled her nipple, moaning and groaning. 

“Cum on!” Jason encouraged lustfully, rotating his hips slowly and making sure his manhood moved inside her. 

“Gonna cum!” She agreed, moving her hand frantically. 

The floodgates inside opened and a powerful orgasm hit her hard. Rora felt her body stiffen, her back arching off the bed as her eyes snapped open wide. A strained gasp left her parted lips as she shuddered - body shaking. Jason pushed into her a few times before stopping abruptly, thrusting his hips forward and planting his seed inside her still throbbing pussy.  
Jason gasped, throwing his head back as he cried out in pleasure. Rora could feel his member twitching and throb inside her body. Slowly he slumped down on top of her body, pushing her hips up so her legs remained around his waist, locking them in the intimate brace. 

Strong hands held the side of her head as Jason kissed her passionately, lips fighting for dominance. With shaky hands, her fingers ran through his loose hair hanging down his face and shielding them. 

“Are you ok?” Jason asked, nuzzling his nose against hers. Slowly and carefully he examined her face and looked for signs of distress. 

“Tired,” she smiled, yawning a little. “And satisfied,” 

“Good,” he smiled back, brushing hair out of her face. 

Carefully Jason untangled himself from her and laid by her side. Rora turned on her side and curled up to his body. Her leg slipping between his as her head rested on his chest. Protectively Jason draped his arm around her body and hugged her to him, using his foot to draw up a discarded blanket. Now that the body rush had died down there was a coolness. 

“Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake. I promise,” Jason cooed, kissing the side of her head. 

Before she allowed sleep to take over Aurora felt Jason maneuver his hand so that it cupped her tummy protectively. The proud papa rubbed the softness a few times before settling it over her womb. Comfortable and at peace with her lover once more in her arms Aurora fell into a deep, restful sleep for the first time she's been here. 

[](https://postimages.org/)


	35. Chapter 35

*Chad's point of view* 

“If I die, how long do you think it would be until you physically take Aurora to bed?” Jason asked him curiously, lolling his head to the side to look at Chad. 

Chad felt like the wind was knocked out of him as he laid there. Rora was out cold between the two of them, still nude from her encounter earlier with Jason. Chad, however, was wearing his shirt and a pair of boxer-briefs. Jason he believed was nude as well. 

That question caught him off guard for more reasons than one. It was actually a bit ignorant to think Chad would disrespect his best friend like that. He honestly thought that Jason would know better than to even ask that question. 

“Oh wow,” Chad answered with shock. “I'd like to think Rora and I would be too preoccupied with mourning your death.” 

“That's not what I asked though. I know at some point you'd take my place in all aspects of her life - I want you too. I'm just curious as to how long until you cross over to the intimacy,” Jason asked. 

Aurora was either dead asleep or good at playing opossum. She stretched out between the two of them making sure her body touched both men at the same time. Jason, of course, got the most of her but Chad had Aurora's arm draped over his middle with her face pressed into his shoulder. It was an awkward sleeping position for sure and he couldn't figure out how it was comfortable. 

“Then I'd have to say probably whenever Aurora approaches me would be the answer. That's not something for me to dictate - that's her decision because your her mate whose passed on. There's no proper set time that passes which would make it appropriate for me to approach her,” Chad told him honestly, taking a deep breath. “I don't even want to acknowledge your untimely death because it's not going to happen,” he added, trying to shake the grim idea from his head. 

Sure, Chad had a lot to potentially gain if Jason were to die but he certainly didn't want to inherit it if it meant Jason was to die. Aurora would be devastated and he honestly didn't think she'd ever fully recover. Chads time with Aurora more than likely wouldn't be as enjoyable as Jason thinks it would be. 

“We’re at war here. Things happen that no one plans for. I've entrusted you to raise my child when I'm not able to for a reason. I know you'd raise them to the standards that I myself hold.” Jason explained. 

Aurora rolled over onto her side towards Jason freeing Chad from her embrace. The body heat and lightweight from her arm pressing on his middle were instantly missed. Unfortunately, Chad couldn't drag her back to him. 

“That also means you have to look after Aurora and make sure her demands are met. Whether I'm alive or dead,” Jason added, curling up to her front and tucking her head under his chin. “I'll be gone for periods of time dealing with Council issues. Your my second in command, her guardian and protector as well as my baby's godparent. Their surrogate father.” 

Chadwick didn't need to be reminded of his responsibilities befallen upon him by Jason coming back to their Coven and taking charge. It was a very rare position to be in and a high honour for magical standards. 

But, that also meant he had to sacrifice a lot of things like a wife and children of his own. He couldn't assume the role as a surrogate father and Aurora's surrogate husband - sans the sex and expect a wife to accept that. Chad can't be a husband to two people at the same time. 

“I know that,” Chad answered with a sigh, “And I don't reject that role.” 

“Look, I know your fond of Aurora. I can tell by the way you look at her,” Jason admitted softly. “It's unspoken but it isn't uncommon...you know.” Jason swallowed. Unable to fully bring himself to actually say it. “So you won't be lacking because it's inevitable in the future.”

Chad turned his head and stared at Jason wide-eyed. What Richard and Lee had with Autumn was rare. They weren't exactly creatures that shared mates. They were protective of their mates and with protectiveness came a pinch of possessiveness. 

Chad had known Jason since they were kids and up until this point Chadwick could have sworn up and down Jason would never, ever, agree to a triad. Especially with how he felt about Aurora in the first place. 

This whole conversation was just bizarre and Chad tried desperately to try and figure out when, or how, he gave the impression to Jason that he was gearing up to seduce Aurora. He hadn't been overly affectionate towards her nor had he said something to her inappropriately. 

As if on queue Aurora decided it was a good time to roll over towards him and curl up at his side, her arm draping over his stomach once more. Chad wasn't sure if he should return the affection or remain stiff. Jason had him confused and questioning his every move. 

“Do you know something...that I don't know?” Chad asked slowly, questioning his friend from across the bed. 

Sometimes they encountered Magical types like Lee who could see into the future. They spoke of future incidents if they were significant enough. Perhaps Lee saw something and approached Jason when Chad wasn't in the room. 

“This is all such a weird conversation to have out of the blue,” Chad told him honestly. “I'm a bit confused. Did I do or say something to make you think I was muscling in on Aurora?” 

“It’s a conversation we have to have eventually. We may as well have it during a reprieve from War. In case something bad happens I'd rather die knowing that we have an understanding of a few issues,” Jason explained. 

“You're not going to die! We aren't even going to see the frontlines of war!” Chad told him. “We’re all going to live very, very long lives and help raise great-great grandbabies.” 

Rora began to stir and sat up sleepily, the blankets falling down around her middle. With her being nude it meant that her breasts were on display. Naturally, Chad pulled the blankets up so they covered her up for modesty. Jason ironically enough didn't even flinch at her nudity. It was as if he had already accepted the unspoken truth to the guardianship. Chad didn't like it. 

Aurora knitted her brows and began to awkwardly crawl out of bed with the blankets around her. She stumbled towards the door with just the sheet around her body leaving the blankets on the floor at the foot of the bed. Jason covered himself with a single hand while reaching for an extra pillow. The pillow making a makeshift cover until Chad could get up and retrieve the blanket. 

“I've tasked you with a very important and consuming role,” Jason sighed, a bit defeated. “I know it's a lot to ask from any man especially one who had ambitions of having his own family. I'm not a stupid man. I know you and Rora have chemistry. Chemistry, as well as you, being loyal, a good friend and level-headed is why I chose you for the role of second Coven leader, Aurora's guardian and the godfather to our child. I'm asking you to be a surrogate father and mate. Eventually, some things will be unavoidable and I'm alright with that,” He admitted, swallowing heavily, watching Chad. 

Maybe it was a test to see if he'd take the bait and admit he'd have sex with Aurora if given the chance. He was immortal but a man above all else. Chad would admit that she's an attractive young woman and if she wasn't Jason's mate he'd have approached her. But, she was with Jason and carrying his baby. Aurora was beyond off limits.

In any other situation admitting to being sexually attracted to another man's mate was a recipe for getting your ass kicked. Chad didn't want to say anything that could strip him of his appointed roles by Jason. He certainly didn't want to anger the larger man and get into an altercation. 

Ignoring Jason's statement, for now, Chad placed the blanket back on the bed just in time for Aurora to shuffle into the room. She dropped the sheet and crawled into bed completely nude as if Chad wasn't even there at all. Jason either charmed her or she was so exhausted Aurora didn't know what she was doing. Regardless, Aurora went under the covers and laid out on her stomach, spreading her legs a little wide until each was hooked between their legs awkwardly. 

Now that position he knew would be uncomfortable and he was right, within five minutes she switched and ended up laying with her back to Chad. 

“I don't want to talk about this,” Chad told his friend. “I don't even want to acknowledge that this conversation took place. You've put me in a very tough spot and I don't like it. You're not a warlock suited for a triad or what Richard and Lee have with Autumn. I know you all too well, Jason. Don't force something upon me, or you, that you know damn well will blow up in our faces. Let's keep everything the way it is now, ok?”

“We have to acknowledge that eventually, you're going to sleep with her. Maybe not now but in the future. It's unavoidable.” Jason answered. 

Chad swallowed his anger and tried to keep his voice low and his head level. “You're assuming I'll sleep with her. What makes you so quick to think I'd engage my best friends mate, sexually?” He asked. “I've gone through long periods of celibacy before. And my longing for a child will be muted with caring for my godchild or godchildren - especially if I'm to be their second father. So no - we don't have to acknowledge anything because there's no concrete proof that anything will happen.” 

“Oh God! Shut up and go to sleep!” Aurora complained with a groggy voice. “I have a headache and your bickering isn't helping!” 

The Queen had spoken and neither man held the power to override her wishes. All they had left to do was settle down and try to sleep. Aurora reached behind her and took hold of his arm, draping it over her waist as an invitation to cuddle up to her from behind. 

He caught a quick glance at Jason who nodded his head giving permission to fulfil that wish. Carefully he scooted up behind Aurora and made like the big spoon as she curled up to Jason's side, her own arm placed over his bare stomach. 

There was a rather sickening tension in the room and none of it had to do with the war raging outside. A tension that kept either man wide awake and scrambling to make sense of this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it had to be addressed eventually.


	36. Authors note

We've updated our terms of service & privacy policy


	37. Chapter 37

*Jason's POV*

When people hear the word 'Deacon’ they automatically think 'leader of a religious group’ When Jason hears the word he immediately thinks of his uncle who shares the same name. Unlike the name Deacon would suggest there was nothing holy about his father's brother. In fact, this Deacon was the bringer of hellfire and misery. 

Deacon was the last immediate threat to be captured and Richard was starting to get frustrated. He couldn't understand why or how the man kept eluding them every single time. 

Deacon was standing between him and Aurora settling back into real life. The longer this whole thing was prolonged the more agitated Jason became. He had a right to watch his baby grown day-to-day and his uncle was preventing this. 

With Deacon 'dealt’ with, all opposing threats to his Coven are gone, for now. And with that theory, the war should also end. With no one else capable of leading the rebel outcry, the masses should dispatch to whatever rock they originally crawled out from under.

“Look, Deacon can only be lured out of hiding at this point by me.” Jason told Richard. 

He, Chad, Richard and a woman named Tessa sat around a large circular table in an empty room that resembled a boardroom. In the middle of the table was a stack of messy paperwork and room temperature coffee no one touched. The tension alone could cut through metal. 

Upon hearing Jason's subtle allowance for a suicide mission Chad turned to look at him wide-eyed. “You're not serious.” 

“If it'll put an end to this madness - I'll do it,” Jason replied. “I'm mentally and physically exhausted. I just want to go home and be with Aurora.”

“All the more reason for you to not do it!” Chad exclaimed. 

Richard looked at them both and carefully weighed the pros and cons. Tessa wasn't helpful at all and only wrote down notes for future reference. Jason didn't even think she really looked up from the notebook in front of her. 

“What are you proposing, exactly?” Richard questioned finally, resting and folding his hands on the table. 

Chad scoffed at the very idea of Richard entertaining this madness. The warlock pushed back a little from the table and in a show of juvenile emotion shook his head and crossed his arms. 

“It's no secret that my uncle has pretty much placed an X on my back. Deacon would be blinded by rage and revenge the moment he sees me. If I lure him out you can easily capture him.” Jason proposed. 

“The only problem with that is,” Richard paused, matching a dirty glare from Chadwick across the table. The two warlocks engaged in a harsh battle of eyeballing. “That Deacon has decided to take up residence in the middle of Seattle. We can't afford to have a magical battle surrounded by thousands of humans and God knows what else.”

“He's going to physically attack you with magic that you can't return,” Chadwick told him with concern. “We’re not that powerful. He's going to annihilate you!” 

“There are ways around that,” Richard told them, dismissing Chad. “We can give you spells that you can counter use against Deacon.” 

“Jason, honestly. This is a suicide mission. You have a baby on the way. You're not honestly entertaining this are you?” Chad asked him.

“Well now,” Richard started only to be cut off by Chadwick. 

“Stop entertaining this madness! He has a bloody baby on the way. You of all people would know the importance of that seeing how you're a father!” Chad scolded. “We’re not just dropping Jason into the mouth of a lion and pray to God he gets out before its jaws snap closed! There has to be a way to lure Deacon out with minimal danger to Jason.” 

Jason couldn’t be upset with Chad for doing exactly what he's meant to do - look out for him and Aurora. He didn't really feel like arguing with Richard right now anyways. Chadwick would gladly take his spot as the two argued over the details of this insane mission. 

All he wanted to do was go home to Aurora and regain some sense of a semblance of a Coven. In order for Jason to achieve this, he needed to either kill his uncle or have him captured by the Council. 

“I appreciate the concern but I have to do this. It's the only way I can put an end to this. I'm pretty confident that I can handle my uncle.” Jason lied, never admitting that he had personal apprehension towards this. 

Physically Jason was a large man and he was imposing. Humans didn't bother with him for fear of physical retribution that they could never match. Most immortal beings didn't bother with him either. No one suspected that someone like him actually became scared and doubtful of his personal abilities. Jason really was a lover, not a fighter, by nature and having been provoked he found himself in a very foreign situation. 

“Jason, may I speak to you in private?” Chadwick asked him as politely as possible. 

“Yeah, of course,” Jason answered. “Richard, Tessa, can we please reschedule this meeting?” 

“Do as you please!” Richard scoffed, rolling his wrist in their direction - dismissing them. 

Chad was the first to stand and hurriedly walked out of the room with Jason following behind. A million thoughts were running through his head As he lumbered behind the quicker man like a slouched giant. A few people in this facility eyed him suspiciously or gave off subtle hints of fear. Maybe it was his long hair, the beard or his biker-like appearance. 

His and Aurora's size difference was comical and Jason had no idea why it didn't intimidate the hell out of her. He was about a foot and a few inches taller than her and easily outweighed her by 80lbs or so. Chad was tall as well but he was shorter than Jason and not as muscular or wide. Personally, Jason thought Aurora looked best next to Chadwick. 

Chad punched in the code of their shared accommodations and walked in. Jason followed behind before the door had a chance to close and lock itself. Feeling a rare headache coming on Jason laid out on his bed, arm over his eyes and waited for the speech that Chad was about to give him.

“You know - if your feeling suicidal you should have told me sooner. That talk we had back at the wolf pack’s home makes a lot of sense now.” Chadwick stated, hands on his hips as he stood at the end of Jason's bed. “That has nothing to do with this. It was simply a coincidence.” Jason spoke truthfully. “And I'm not suicidal - I'm just desperate for this to be over. If Deacon is dealt with no one else will have a pot to piss in.” 

“Until someone smarter than the rest finds a new pot,” Chad pointed out. “This isn't something that's never going to go away. It's a form of racism - there will always be pockets - some deeper than others.” 

“Regardless it will secure peace and quiet for the time being. I'm about to become a father. I missed nearly 2 months of my child's development because of this. I can't sacrifice any more time.” He stressed, moving his arm so it rested beside his head. “Next month Rora will be having an ultrasound and seeing our baby for the first time. I'd like to be there to witness that.” 

Jason felt the bed dip as Chadwick sat down beside him. The faithful warlock remained silent for a moment. No doubt trying to think of an answer that would de-escalate the argument at hand. Chad was good at talking sense into people while simultaneously calming them down. He knew that Jason was very agitated at the moment. 

“I understand that I honestly do. But, Deacon will be out for blood. With the amount of maliciousness he harbours for you - he'll attack you with the force of a tsunami,” Chad explained. “We’re not talking about two warlocks having a disagreement. We’re talking about a man that's very powerful, very frightened and very alone. You know how important family is. And all of his immediate family are either dead or captured.” He continued. “Deacon blames that on you because you blew the whistle in the first place. Your not good with magic that causes the amount of harm you'd need to protect yourself.” 

He was right. Chad was always right ever since they were kids. And even though Chadwick was right he never bragged or used it against you. He was humble. 

“Then I'll go in, lure him out and have Richard and a few other warlocks fight with me,” Jason suggested. 

Chad snorted and shook his head. “Do you honestly think Richard is going to place himself in front of a nuclear missile? Richard would have someone whose skilled just enough to step in. All the trained fighters are busy on the front lines.” 

“There's always you,” Jason suggested seriously. “Singularly we’re terrible, but together we’re decent. And decent sometimes wins wars.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*
> 
> Mild description of violence and unpleasant talk.

“I never honestly pegged you for a traitor to your species,” Deacon hissed. “But here you are - mated to a pathetic lowly human.” 

Jason and Chad hid behind a large pillar, their bodies sheltered somewhat from Deacon’s attack. Neither party was willing to come out of hiding and face the magic just yet. In their own ways, they were bidding for time. 

Chad held onto his forearm protectively, squeezing his hand over the strong muscle as a way to try and calm him. Everytime Deacon said something particular hurtful that pressure was felt. 

“Disgusting little creature!” Deacon spat, “An entire genetic line ruined by inferior blood.” 

Deacon knew exactly what to say to get a rise out of him. His ultimate mission was to piss Jason off so much that he'd storm out of hiding and make himself a target. If it wasn't for Chad holding him back he'd probably of fallen for it. 

“Relax,” Chad soothed in a low whisper. “He's trying to deliberately piss you off so you do something dumb.” 

Jason's chest was heaving as his heart rate increased. He could feel the main artery in his neck throbbing. Having someone speak so lowly of his precious Aurora really made his blood boil. 

“You know nothing of what a quality mate is!” Jason fired back. 

“At least it's a woman.” His uncle replied. “Your father was worried you and Chadwick were queer. Although, a fat little human cunt isn't any better!” 

That particular comment about Aurora had struck a raw nerve with Chad - and it was Jason holding the warlock back. He could see Chad's jaw clench as he tried to not react. 

They needed to put an end to this. Neither warlock could stand much more of this verbally abuse. 

“I got to go out there,” Jason whispered. “He'll come out if he sees me. I need you to have my back.” 

“Of course!” Chadwick assured him. 

Five hours ago they were given a piece of paper with several very powerful and outlawed spells. Neither he nor Chad knew if they had mastered them or not. A few of the words were ancient and hard to pronounce properly. 

Taking a few deep breaths he calmed himself before stepping out from behind the concrete pillar. “Are you going to step up or hide like a pussy?” Jason spat angrily. “Here I am, face to face. Let's do this!” Jason roared, his blood boiling. 

Outside the clouds began to darken and swirl in a visual reflection of Jason's current mood. Taking a dominant stance he clenched his fists at his sides and cracked his neck. Off in the distance, a loud clap of thunder boomed across the city below – lightening was soon to follow. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Chad cowering slightly with the full effect of Jason's anger. Every Magical Being had a special ability – Jason's was rare and very powerful. He could manipulate the weather and the natural energy around him. 

With that ability, he was able to create a small hurricane or tsunami. It was a great responsibility he was gifted with and the aftermath was hard on him. Chad knew that Jason could strike someone down with a bolt of lightning or create a wind gust so strong that a tree would snap in half and fall down upon you. Chad also knew that Jason hadn't been this unhinged with his ability since he was a teenager. His uncle had angered him so deeply that he was somewhat out of control of the environment, and that was bad for not only them but everyone else in this city. 

In the shadows, Deacon still lingered waiting for his next move. Seeing how Jason's rare gift has come out of hibernation alerted the elder warlock that he was playing with a volcano - literally. 

"Well!" Jason barked, agitated with his uncle's hesitation. "If you don't man up and face me I'll come and get you myself!" he warned. 

"Duck to the left!" Chad yelled from behind him. 

Jason didn't even have time to comprehend what Chad was saying he just automatically moved his body off to the left. It was a good thing he had because a blue burst of energy left his uncle's hands and was directed where he stood. The concentrated energy hit the concrete pillar causing a chunk to splinter off and shatter around them. A hit like that to his body would be devastating. 

He raised his hands up and mentally chanted the words that Richard had given him. Slowly a ball of bright green energy began to form between the extremities and hovered. The colour was enchanting and somewhat memorizing. Feeling confident Jason pulled his hands back before thrusting them forward and directing the spell at his uncle. Deacon dodged it, barely, and was only partially hit by it. Despite his spell not being a direct hit, his uncle was still injured. The elder warlock doubled over a bit - one arm holding his middle while the other supported his weight against the concrete pillar he previously hid behind. 

Chad had repositioned himself so he stood next to the window covering Jason's side and back. A quick glance at his friend for reassurance afforded Deacon the ability for a sneak attack. A blast of bright purple flung towards Jason temporarily blinding him. The force of the spell hit him full on and he found himself knocked backwards. Jason landed on his ass, skidding backwards and smashing into the wall. He had hit his head so hard that Jason physically tasted it. 

"Son of a bitch!" Chad growled with aggression, raising his own hands and mimicking that pretty bright green energy. He violently thrust his hands forward and hit Deacon right on the side. 

Deacon's body was raised up off the ground and twisted. As he pulled himself up off the ground Jason clutched his stomach and grimaced in pain. Slowly he raised his head up enough to see what Chadwick was doing. He had managed to keep his uncle partially suspended in the air as he chanted the foreign words of the spell under his breath. The warlock's eyes were burning with hellfire and vengeance. The usually mild-mannered, level-headed warlock's inner demon was unleashed and it was directed right on Deacon. 

Once Chad noticed that Jason was standing he dropped the elder warlock, hard, onto the floor. Concerned for Jason's personal wellbeing Chad carefully stepped towards him, never taking his eyes off of Deacon who was regaining his composure at a remarkably quick pace. 

In regards to actual war techniques - depending on the magic you used the supernatural energy could either mimic getting hit by an 18 wheeler or being dropped off a tall building. They could summon items like knives and direct them right at you where you'd then be assaulted. Or, they could make it possible for you to become paralyzed - completely frozen and open for whatever wicked ideas your opponent had in mind. 

Since they weren't in an actual apartment but rather an unfinished shell Jason and Chad didn't have to worry about knives being hurled towards them. However, they had to deal with crushing blows that left bruises and internal organ damage. Jason was fairly certain that he had a bruised liver and a mild head concussion. His vision was slightly off and he felt a belt of dizziness. 

Chad stepped in front of him, shielding Jason from Deacon's potential blows until the warlock was able to regain his wits. Jason placed his hand on Chad's chest for physical support, leaning on him a bit. Chad gladly lent him all the foundation he needed and leaned inwards giving him more of a firm structure to rely on. 

"Duck" Jason whispered, slowly raising his hands up and conjuring a bright green and blue ball of concentrated energy. 

Seeing double was making it hard to direct the spell to his uncle. He managed to mistake his uncle's true form and pathetically hit the concrete wall beside him. Deacon threw his head back and laughed loudly, shaking his head in disapproval. 

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that!" Deacon mocked, placing his hands on his hips. "Perhaps if you weren't running around chasing human pussy - you could concentrate on magic!"

Chad snapped his head to the side and glared at the man, narrowing his eyes and taking a deep breath. They both knew that Deacon was waiting for the right moment to conjure another sneak attack. 

"You're a vile person!" Jason spat, correcting his posture and stepping away from Chad. 

"Perhaps, but I am right." Deacon sang. "Whether you like it or not we will triumph and take over - getting rid of those disgusting humans and drowning them like rats!" he added, "Although I'm sure we could make use of that nasty little creature you call a mate. Aurora, is it? She'd make a nice sex toy for my nephew!" 

Upon hearing that Jason's anger spiked once more and the added adrenaline it brought had cleared his head. Ignoring the magic Jason charged forward and physically tackled his uncle - slamming the man onto the ground and pinning him. Jason used his hand to hold the man down by the neck. Applying pressure he squeezed and mentally uttered the words to send electricity through his uncle's body. 

Deacon hissed in pain and began to wither under Jason's body. A loud clap of thunder roared out in the distance, distracting Jason just enough for Deacon to break the spells energy flow and push Jason up off him. Rolling and landing back on his feet he shot out a short burst of power the same time Deacon did. The spells met each other halfways and disbursed violently sending all parties hurling backwards. Chad hit the glass, shattering it with force but thankfully staying inside the building. A fall from this high up would kill anything. Jason hit the concrete pillar while Deacon bounced off the wall. 

Jason could smell the blood as it ran down Chad's back - the broken glass having shredded his back slightly. A trickle of his own blood leaked out of his nose and meshed with his beard. Jason felt his ribs break and his insides jostle around with that last blow. 

They weren't accomplishing anything at the moment except exchanging petty blows like teenagers. Shakily Jason stood and tried to straighten his back. All he needed was one good ball of energy to hopefully push Deacon out of the broken window where he'd tumble down 40 stories - landing on the street below. 

Chad stumbled towards him losing his footing a bit and finally coming to fall beside him. With his hands on the cold, hard ground he showed Jason his back. The previously light grey t-shirt was soaked in blood. The shirt itself was ripped where the lacerations lay. He was fearful for his friend's safety at this point. Helping the wounded warlock Jason tucked him safely behind the large cement pillar they originally hid behind. 

"I'm done playing games with you, boy!" Deacon roared out of anger, pointing his finger right at Jason. "Your father should have killed you back when he still had control of his Coven! Now he's rotting away in The Council's custody!" 

"And I should have led The Council to you sooner!" Jason replied with just as much anger. 

"You were never any good!" Deacon told him. "You were always too sympathetic for your own good. You fail to see how better you are than those disgusting, pathetic human beings you cater to like a submissive bitch! That baby your human whore is carrying will be no good either! Dirty little half-breed!" 

Deacon could trash talk Jason all he wanted - it rolled off his back like a duck in a rainstorm. However, when you dragged his beloved Aurora and their child into this - that's when his blood really boiled. Deacon was deliberately riling him up. He knew that warlocks held great pride in their offspring and mates. 

Taking a warriors stance he stomped a foot down onto the ground hard and clenched his fists. A triple strike of lightning hit just outside the glass - striking some electrical cables and causing a mini explosion. The natural response startled everyone including Jason. That was too close to home for his liking. Jason rather not be struck by his own lightning. 

With his uncle distracted momentarily he moved his hands in a circular motion conjuring a brilliant fuschia coloured ball of energy. Inside it purple and blue swirled around. Jason felt like he had a mini galaxy in the palm of his hand. The heat coming off the energy was starting to burn his hands and he felt the heaviness of it against his arm muscles. 

Behind him, he heard Chad gasp with the incredible feat of magic he had managed to create. Deacon was frozen, mesmerized by his own demise. The elder warlock knew that his time was up before Jason unleashed the galaxy of death upon him. 

Chad's hand fell upon his shoulder imprinting a bloody handprint on the once clean white material. In his ear, Jason could hear his best friend muttering the words to suspend his uncle in mid-air. With what little energy Chadwick possessed he carefully manoeuvred Deacon towards the broken window. They hadn't spoken of Jason's ultimate plans but they were usually on the same brainwave. 

"Evil like you needs to be eradicated. It needs to die with the prehistoric thoughts you hold." Jason spoke darkly. "You're a disgusting human being that's a danger to everyone they contact!" Chad held Deacon in mid-air but he could tell that the weakened warlock was wavering a bit. Not willing to push his body any further Jason hurried his speech. "When you hit the ground below I curse you to hell!"

Just as Chad was about to slip Jason released the pent-up energy. The spell hit Deacon like a freight train sending the man cartwheeling out of the broken window. Rather quickly the elder warlock dropped like a ton of bricks. Deacon could have managed to stop himself before he hit the ground if it wasn't for Jason digging deep down inside himself - projecting a rather nasty bout of emotion. A large flash of lightning blinded both Chad and himself as it struck directly on Deacon - exploding his heart. The roar of thunder that followed was loud enough to cause the remaining windows to shake violently. 

The angry clouds opened up and a heavy rain began to fall diluting the thick pool of blood that surrounded Deacon's broken body on the street below. Having no energy left Jason collapsed onto the floor in a heap - his chest heaving as he tried to get the breath in his lungs. 

Chad glanced at him with worry before very slowly inching towards the broken window and Deacon's exit point. They both knew the warlock was dead but one of them needed a visual confirmation to assure the other the evil was in fact dead. Holding onto the window's frame Chad leaned forward a bit and looked down. Jason could see the man physically grimace with the scene below him. It was all the proof that Jason needed to indicate that the last immediate threat to humanity was gone. 

Chad took a few steps away from the window and collapsed onto the ground next to Jason. The warlock placed himself belly down, resting his head on Jason's shoulder. Neither man was able to physically walk let alone protect themselves. They relied on each other for comfort and protection at this point. Jason scooted back closer to Chad falling just short of actually embracing the man in his arms. 

"Do you think Richard knows?" Jason asked strained, closing his eyes. 

"Richard was in the crowd forming around Deacon's body. He looked up at me - we made eye contact." Chad replied, coughing and wincing in pain. "I don't know who he was speaking to but he was on the phone." 

"Now we wait." Jason huffed, the taste of blood in his mouth causing him to gag slightly. "I'll have Richard direct us to the wolves." he added. "Werewolves provide the best care."

"I just want to be next to Rora." Chad muttered sleepily, nodding in and out of consciousness a bit. "And you." 

Jason managed to hold onto his own consciousness long enough to see Richard and his men enter the room. Richard immediately knelt down to his knees and placed his hand on Jason's chest - his blue eyes scanning over the two of them. Mentally Richard took notes of their injuries while giving instructions for his men. 

"Take us to the wolves!" Jason rasped, spitting up a bit of blood. "They'll know how to look after us physically." 

"Lee isn't good with tinctures," Richard told him, moving onto Chad who was now asleep at his side - head resting on Jason's shoulder. "But I can make you what you need. Elliot! Ring around for an ambulance. We need to get these two moved. Have the ambulance pull up out back in the alley. I want to avoid any more human excitement." 

"Yes, boss." Elliot replied, pulling out his phone and calling their version of an ambulance. 

"I'll ring Tom and inform him that you're about to arrive." Richard assured him. "For legal reasons, we have to have one of our own doctors look over you but we can hand the reins onto Tom and his pack."


	39. Chapter 39

*Chadwick's point of view*

Despite being hurled into a double panelled glass window, shredding his back in the process and losing about a litre of blood - Jason was still worse off than him. For his own convenience Chad was placed on his stomach to take pressure off of his back. With having arrived before Richard, and Lee nowhere to be seen, the task of trying to explain their physiology to the werewolves was left on him. 

The shot of morphine he was given initially still hadn't taken the pain completely away. He winced in pain as Sebastian set about cutting off his tattered t-shirt. 

“I know” the wolf sympathized, “I'm trying to be as gentle as possible.” 

The wolves family room in the basement had been turned into a temporary hospital with Michael, a trauma surgeon apparently, taking charge directing Tom and Sebastian. Suspiciously accurate equipment you'd see in a hospital was already here including a portable x-ray machine they'd probably use in order to assess the internal damage. It made Chad wonder if Richard assumed the worst and had this delivered beforehand. 

Jason had been unconscious pretty much the entire time and remained that way. It was the best thing his body could manage after the trauma he's been through. Tom and Mike fussed over the larger warlock while Sebastian continued to address his back. 

“How am I to treat you?” Mike asked Chad, looking up from undressing Jason. 

“Like a human but with more durability.” Chad grimaced, clenching his fist and lightly tapping it on the bed as Sebastian pulled his blood matted shirt from his maimed flesh. “We heal like a human - that's why we have tinctures to speed up the process.” 

“So you can die?” Michael asked him seriously, exchanging worried looks with both Tom and Seb. 

“If the circumstances are right - yes. I’d honestly say on the tier of immortal beings we’re on the bottom.” 

“I always thought you were closer to us in regards to actual mortality,” Sebastian commented, gushing saline solution over his back and washing off the blood. The bed he rested on now had some sort of rubber protective sheet so the mattress wouldn't become soiled. “I didn't know you were so fragile.” 

“We don't advertise it.” Chad groaned, gripping the mattress in pain. “Most won't admit it but we share a lot of genetic points with humans.” 

If there was ever an emergency situation where a witch or a warlock found themselves injured - they could easily pass as human in response to it. Doctors could treat them as if they would a human and see the same result. Growing up they were taught in school that it was best to 'play human’ instead of drawing attention to yourself. 

However, unlike humans they were a bit more durable and could handle a more serious injury better than a human could. His little brother walked home on a broken leg once. The only indication that something was wrong was a slight limp and a grimace on his face.

Chad was starting to become so distressed with pain that he actually began to sweat. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead and was wiped up by Sebastian before it stung his eyes. The werewolf smiled at him lovingly before showing him a syringe with a little clear liquid in it. Seeing how Chad was naked it was easy for the wolf to shoot him in the bum with painkillers.   
“I'll wait till that kicks in before cleaning your back further.” Sebastian soothed, squeezing his hand lightly for physical reassurance.

Upstairs he could hear Aurora trying to bargain her way down here which would explain where Lee was. He was thankful that the fellow warlock kept her away right now. That much stress is not good for the baby and he feared it may trigger a miscarriage. Jason had divulged in private of Aurora’s family history and it frightened him. The baby she was carrying was the mark of a fresh chapter. If they were to lose that baby they'd all be shattered. 

The second bout of morphine had kicked in and a pleasant warmth spread throughout his body. Feeling comfortable enough to sleep Chad closed his eyes and hoped to drift off only to wake back up with his back fixed. Instead, he found himself being gently shaken by Michael who was now crouched down face level.

“Chad, since Jason is unconscious I need you to tell me what exactly had happened. It will help me to determine what kind of help he needs.” Michael asked him seriously.   
“He was thrown into a concrete pillar a few times and bounced off the ground,” Richard spoke, handing Tom a file. “I suspect he'd have internal bleeding of some type, definitely internal bruising and maybe something is lacerated. Jesus, its worse under the proper light!” Richard commented, referring to Chad's back. 

“Fuck off” Chad slurred slightly. He was in no mood for people pointing out the obvious. 

“I can't do surgery of any kind here.” Chad heard Michael say. “I refuse. It's unsanitary and I'm not equipped to do so.” 

Chad closed his eyes and tried to remain calm as Mike and Richard argued over the best course of action when treating Jason's serious injuries. Sebastian had resumed looking after his back. Once he dried the area and fully exposed all the lacerations the gentle Beta set about taking out bits of glass that got logged in the wounds. Even though he didn't have too Sebastian made sure to explain what he was doing before doing it. Chad appreciated it. Despite being pretty much incapacitated it made him feel a little bit in control. 

Even with all the pain and misery, they had to endure - Deacon being dead was well worth it. Chad had no idea how he managed to fall back into the building seeing how it was completely against the laws of physics. His only explanation was that Jason had done it with a spell. 

“There's actually not much glass in your back, thankfully. And the lacerations are fairly clean cut. They'll be easy to sow back up. I'm good with a needle. The scaring will be minimal once fully healed.” Sebastian informed him. 

Chad responded with a grunt of all things which made Sebastian chuckle. He couldn't expect him to hold a conversation while high on morphine. It was a wonder that Chad was still awake at this point. 

He opened his eyes and made eye contact with Jason. His friend was no longer unconscious and trying to communicate with Mike and Tom. 

“Concussion” Chad blurted out groggily. “He hit his head, hard.” 

“Thank you!” Michael replied, producing a small little flashlight before checking Jason's pupils. 

The pressure of the needle piercing his skin followed by a faint sting and an uncomfortable tugging told Chad that Sebastian was starting to stitch him up. He didn't doubt the ER docs abilities to do so either. ER doctors were always stitching people up it seems. 

“I don't think he'll need surgery,” Tom stated boldly. “Wouldn't he have expired by now if he had massive internal bleeding or a ruptured organ?” 

“Not necessarily,” Michael replied, “We need to get him under the x-ray so I can see his insides better.” 

By the time Jason's x-rays were done and processed Sebastian was finishing up with his back. Chad lost count on how many stitches the kind wolf had made. He knew it was a lot just by the time spent alone. 

“You're done,” Sebastian told him. “Only two were really deep and required internal stitches. Everything else was a single stitch which I'll remove at a later date.” He continued. “I'm going to sterilize your back once more and then place a protective pad over it. That way you can sleep on your back or move around without irritating the stitching.” 

“Thank you” he slurred, adjusting his head slightly. 

Chad's hearing was strained at the moment - desperate to hear Jason's voice. The warlock's lack of communication was disturbing and worried Chad greatly. He wasn't prepared personally to take over everything so soon if something horrendous happens. It only added to his fear. 

“Broken ribs,” Michael listed off, holding the x-ray up. Watching the two doctors work Chad remained silent and just listened. 

“How many?” Tom asked, taking important notes. 

“4” Mike answered, “3 on the left and 1 on the right.” The surgeon noticed that Chad was watching him as Seb dressed his back. “We’re lucky he's such a big, strong man. His muscle and large frame prevented anything fatal from happening.” Michael told Chad. “It also appears that he has a slight laceration to the liver which will heal on its own. Lots of inflammation and bruising from being jostled around so violently.” 

“He's going to be alright?” Chad asked slowly, the morphine making it hard to talk normally. 

“Eventually - you both need constant monitoring and IVs for fluids,” Tom spoke, scratching out notes feverishly. “In a few days once your both stable we’ll transfer you upstairs to be with Aurora.” 

“Try and sleep a bit.” Sebastian soothed, rubbing Chad's uninjured shoulder affectionately. 

When your in this situation a gentle human touch regardless of who may be giving it was welcomed. It was a form of assurance and comfort. Chad rather be looked after by someone who seemed to care 'too much’ rather than someone who didn't give a shit.

“You lost a lot of blood and your body needs to reproduce that.” Sebastian continued to explain, rubbing alcohol on his wrist for the IV. “I'm going to give you an IV drip so we can introduce painkillers, antibiotics and of course vitamins into your system.” 

“Ok” Chad replied dumbly, no longer able to focus on anything but the warm tingling running happily through his body. 

Feeling as if he had done everything he could in regards to Jason right now - Chad closed his eyes and finally surrendered to the sleep his body so desperately needed.


	40. Chapter 40

*Chad's point of view*

"Aurora, love - come here," Chad spoke in a raspy voice. "I know you want to cuddle with Jason but he's hooked up to too many machines. Come cuddle next to me." 

Chris looked up from his book and nodded his head curtly at Chad for trying to curb Aurora from disrupting the medical set up around Jason. Chad was no better physically but at least he didn't have tubing coming out of his side or hooked up to heart monitors. To show that he was serious Chad raised himself up a little and scooted to the side. 

Hesitantly Aurora looked at Jason and back to Chad before admitting defeat and crawling into bed next to him. Once she was settled Chris went back to his book. His guarded ward lay down beside him and instantly curled up at his side mindful of his back. 

A permanent look of worry was etched on her pretty face at the moment and unfortunately, Chad didn't think there was anything he could do to change that. 

Once Michael had removed the blood clot from Jason's side he originally stitched it back up. A few hours late it was apparent that the area began to swell with fluid and he needed to re-open Jason's side and place a drainage tube in it where the unwanted liquid collected in a bag. The warlock really was worse off than Chad after all. 

"It's ok," Chad told her sincerely, "He'll be fine. He's just sleeping right now because it's pain-free." 

"He's not in a coma, sweetheart." Chris added, "Jason is under the influence of morphine. Morphine makes you sleepy." 

Aurora thought for a second and adjusted herself by Chad, "Oh, ok." she replied finally in a weak voice. "So it's like he's normal sleeping?" 

"That's right. Sleeping as if you would at night. If we wanted we could easily wake him or he will eventually wake himself - but at this point, it would be cruel because of the discomfort and pain. 

"What if he has to pee?" Aurora asked naively, fiddling with her fingers. 

"He has a catheter right now and we change the bag when it's full." Chris smiled. "Don't worry - he's 100% covered as if he would be in a normal hospital setting. Mike and I are experienced surgeons, Tom and Seb are doctors. This isn't our first rodeo. Jason and Chad are in good hands." 

Chad knew that no matter how much reassuring they gave her there would always be a little bit of worry and fear in her mind. Hell, he himself was worried and stressed despite trusting the wolves with their health. 

"Hows baby doing?" Chad inquired, very slowly rolling over. 

Chris leapt up and immediately grabbed the IV line and held it up and off to the side so that Chad could transition to his back smoothly and not accidentally tear out the IV line. Fluffing Chad's pillow and adjusting the blankets around him and Aurora the wolf then placed the IV line back down and made sure it wasn't kinked. 

"Thank you," Chad smiled. 

"No problems, mate. If you need to get up and use the washroom let me know and I'll unhook you." Chris replied, fixing Aurora's pillow before going back to his book. 

"Babies not doing much of anything really," Aurora told him, shrugging her shoulders. "I thought I felt her kick the other day but it was just gas." 

"You typically don't feel the baby until around the 4-month mark, love," Chris spoke up, never diverting from his book. "You're what? Nearing 3 months?"

"Yes"

"Her?" Chad inquired with bright eyes. 

He and Jason had debated on whether Aurora was going to stick with tradition and produce a baby boy as a firstborn or deviate and have a rare girl. Apparently, little girls weren't typically made in Jason's family and it wasn't because of physical preference it was due to genetics. All of Jason's cousins were males and all of the elder relations who were specifically connected to Jason's parents were male as well. Jason's mother was the one and only female that was born to his grandparents which broke a 5 boy streak.

Aurora got a devious little smirk on her face and she blushed a little. "I have a feeling it's a girl. My motherly instinct tells me it's a girl." 

Chad slipped his untethered hand under the blankets and cupped her stomach from under her shirt material. Protectively he held the area where the little 'girl' was growing, rubbing the soft skin lovingly. Personally, Chad would be happy with whatever Aurora gives them and he knew Jason felt the same way. The only trepidation the warlock had with siring a daughter was that he didn't know what to do with a girl. Jason was so used to having little boy cousins and entertaining them with sports and other boy related things. 

Chad had younger brothers but he had a healthy variety of both genders in his family so he sort of had more knowledge of what little girls like and dislike. 

"Then it's probably a girl." Chad smiled, "God help anyone she dates in the future." he added with a chuckle. 

Chris who had sort of been listening to their conversation still smirked behind the book and nodded his head. He knew all about that seeing how any female pups Claire has will face the same protective daddy issues from Chris and the rest. 

"Do you think she's going to be strong like Jason?" Aurora asked no one in particular. 

"She'll probably be fairly tall as well when fully grown," Chris answered. "Tom is the best chap to ask about that sort of thing. The man is a genius with genetics and can give you a good estimation of how your little one will turn out in appearance." 

"I think she's going to be strong like the both of you." Chad smiled, keeping his hand on her stomach. "And very smart - curious..."

"Stubborn..." Jason murmured faintly from the side. 

The warlock adjusted his arm and rubbed the tip of his nose on his own. Chris placed the book down and went over to the heart rate monitor, silencing it and checking Jason's vitals. After writing everything down he stepped back a bit and allowed Jason to wake up on his as he was supposed to. 

"That's from you." Aurora smiled, happy to see Jason awake and somewhat lucid. 

"Psh, not likely," Jason smirked. 

"Chris, can you hold the IV line so I can roll onto my side?" Chad asked the Aussie. 

Stiffly Chad rolled onto his side and hooked his IV tethered arm around Aurora's middle as she faced Jason. Protectively Chad tucked her in close and rested his chin on the top of her head. If that IV wasn't present he could still cup her tummy in his hand and rub the area over her womb affectionately. 

"How are you doing?" Jason asked gruffly, his throat dry just like Chad's.

"I'm alive," Chad answered. "8 lacerations, 77 stitches altogether." 

"Jesus!" Jason swore. "And me?" he asked, looking at Chris. 

They were in beds that raised up with a remote and Chris had raised the head part of the bed so that Jason was somewhat propped up. He had bruised lungs and broken ribs - breathing was probably painful and laying flat will conscious was not ideal. 

"You're a bloody wreck, mate," Chris told him truthfully, shaking his head. "If you were human - you'd be dead or close to it." 

Chad could feel Aurora stiffen in his arms and shrink back a little with Chris's answers. Rather medically Chris explained Jason's injuries to the man and explained why there was a plastic tube sticking out of his side and what to expect in the coming weeks. 

"See, I told you werewolves provide the best care known to man." Jason bluntly told Chad. Chris actually blushed at Jason's declaration and gave a humble curt nod of his head, dismissing himself and sitting back down with his book. "I'll be ok Rora," Jason told her sincerely. "It's late - try and sleep a bit. We don't want to stress that little girl out." 

Boldly Chad kissed Aurora's forehead, lingering his lips a little as the human got comfortable in his arms. Chad himself was starting to get sleepy as well. As soon as he knew that Aurora was sleeping or close to it he'd allow himself to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

*Jason's point of view* 

Gingerly Jason stroked the bridge of Aurora's nose as she slept softly between him and Chad. They had been released from downstairs and resting comfortably in the room that came to be 'theirs’ 

Every other hour someone would come in and make sure they were fine before excusing themselves. The tube from his side had finally been taken out and there was no sign of swelling - thankfully. Jason was going to have a nice scar but it didn't even compare to what Chad was left with. The poor guy looked like he was attacked by Freddie Kruger. 

Michael had suggested that Chad get a back tattoo to cover the scars if it bothered him too much. Aurora had reassured him it wasn't that bad and Jason made sure to not stare. 

“She looks exactly like a little Fae when she sleeps.” Chad commented warmly, rubbing her back. 

Rora adjusted her head slightly and wrinkled her nose. Her hand moved out from under the blankets and grasped Chad's that was resting on the pillow above her head. 

“She has Fae in her.” Jason smiled. “I can sense that. It's far down her generic line but it's there.” 

“Fae blood is strong. A drop is the same as a cups worth.” Chad added, “Rora definitely has that Fae loyalty.”

“I think that's also just Aurora. She's always been loyal or she’d have left by now.” Jason sighed, closing his eyes. 

Aurora hadn't left either of their sides since she was given permission to be here. If it wasn't for Autumn and Claire bringing her meals she wouldn't even eat. The longest Aurora was away is to use the washroom and a quick 15 minute shower. Every other hour in the day was dedicated to looking after them and cuddling. 

She switched between him and Chad. Sometimes her head would rest on his shoulder or Chad's. Aurora made sure to keep at least one body part on either man to make sure they know she's there. 

“That's because she loves you.” Chad told him.

“She loves you too or she wouldn't be close to you like this.” Jason countered. “And she has every reason in the world too as well.” 

Almost as if Aurora subconsciously knew what they were discussing she stretched and rolled over to face Chad. Moaning softly she smuggled into the warlocks bare side - her nose pressed into the warm skin. Raising his arm Chad embraced her and took a deep breath. 

“Now what?” Chad asked. 

“Now we recover and once it's safe to do so - we go home.” Jason suggested. “We have a Coven to put back together. I'd like for you to move into the main home and occupy the second room on the top floor. It's exactly like a mini apartment with a kitchen and living room. We’ll share a bathroom though.” 

His parents had previously converted the two bedrooms on the top floor into a studio style apartment. It was their way of trying to entice the second in command to stay in the main home. With the old second ruler dead it was vacant for Chad. 

“Yes of course.” Chad told him. “But don't be shocked to see Mary my opossum in there during the winter months. And I have the right to bring other strays in and nurse them back to health.” 

“Ugh, that's fine.” Jason agreed, trying to digest the fact that he was going to have a opossum in his house at some point. 

“Mary is independent but she comes to me in the winter because it's easier on her.” Chad defended softly. “She's gentle natured...well, for a opossum anyways. I think she has arthritis and the cold makes it hard on her.” 

Jason had yet to see Mary in person but he's seen photos of her sitting on Chad's shoulder and he knows the backstory. As long as she didn't bite his daughter Jason didn't care if she lived in Chad's bedroom for the winter. 

“Opossum?” Aurora said sleepily, yawning. “I want a opossum!” 

“They're excellent cuddlers.” Chad smiled, running his fingers across her cheek. “Very fluffy and soft. They're like cats really.” 

“Mary won't eat Murpy Brown, will she?” Aurora asked with fear. 

“No dear. Mary eats fruit, veggies and insects.” Chad informed her. “And yes, she's litter trained when inside. So there won't be opossum poops in the home.” 

Opossum poop was the last thing on Jason's mind right now. He was trying to figure out how to configure a Coven or if he even had a coven anymore. Richard had dropped off the deed to the property earlier as well as the breakdown of what he's inherited from his family. The property alone was worth a fortune and he debated on whether he should sell it and move closer to the wolves. It all depended on how many actual Coven members he has left. Jason definitely didn't have as many members as his father had. More than half were either detained, killed or currently in hiding. 

Aurora went back to sleep, snoring softly into Chad's bare chest. Chad looked at Jason with worry. He knew that Jason had a lot on his plate right now. 

“What are you thinking about?” Chad asked. 

“The Coven and how many members we have left.” Jason answered, “And whether it's economically feasible if we keep the current compound.” 

“I see.” Chad sighed heavily. “I can see how that would be stressful.” 

“We’re close to the wolves. They've helped us with great loyalty and dedication. I want to keep them safe in the future.” Jason explained. 

“You want to build the new Coven close to the wolves so we can watch over them, don't you?” Chad asked. 

“I think it's fair. They've watched over our Aurora and cared for our baby.” Jason told him sincerely. “When we came to them injured they didn't question anything - they only acted and have been looking after us selflessly since. Even though they have a child themselves.” 

“Your the leader, I respect you and I'll follow your lead.” Chadwick told him sincerely. “I trust you and your instincts. I too feel a great loyalty to this pack for what they've done. Not only for us but for other Magical Beings. They've proven to be a loyal ally.” 

“I feel like I want my daughter to grow up with Everett and the twins. I want her around a good example and I want her to know we can all coexist together.” Jason added. “I don't even want to have to go through this again.” 

“We need to speak with Richard and the wolves.” Chad offered. “I'll back you on the quest.” 

Aurora shot up in bed like someone stabbed her in the ass with a needle. Worried Jason sorely sat up as well. Her fingers dug into Chad's chest as she stared a head wide-eyed. Did she have a nightmare? Was there something wrong with the baby? 

“Rora, are you alright, what's wrong?!” Jason asked her,

“I think the baby kicked!” Aurora told them, swallowing heavily. “I got a rush of butterflies fluttering in my tummy!” 

That was the baby all right. Jason and Chad shared a look with one another. His daughter kicking for the first time during this conversation was confirmation that perhaps it was the right thing to do after all. 

“That's her.” Chad smiled. 

“Yes, that's our little one officially letting us know she's here.” Jason beamed, rubbing her bare tummy. 

“She scared the shit out of me!” Aurora told him, laying back down flat. 

All three of them were naked in bed together. For Jason and Chad it was for their convenience. When they needed to get up they slipped on boxers. But for Aurora, well, they didn't really know why she was nude but neither man complained. Although it was probably a bit difficult for Chad. 

Protectively Chad covered her breasts with the sheets for modesty before rubbing her tummy. “I'm sure she didn't mean too.” Chad smiled. “She's just excited for being alive.”

*******

Mary, The Opossum

[](https://postimages.org/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you honestly think I'd give Chad the coolest pet (besides guinea pigs and hedgehogs) and not include it in the story? I think not!


	42. Chapter 42

“Ok, little missy. Let me see that tummy.” Tom smiled, rolling closer to her on an office chair.

Tom had pushed in an ultrasound machine 15 minutes ago. Aurora was relieved to know that she didn't have to go anywhere to check on her baby. Jason nor Chad were in the position to be travelling and she didn't want to do this without them. 

Beside her Chad and Jason anxiously waiting - Jason propped up with the pillows and Chad sitting cross legged. Because Jason was in the foreground Chad helped push her shirt up so it rested just under her breasts. With her tummy exposed Tom placed the gel over her womb and got the viewing wand ready. 

“She kicked the other day.” Aurora told him happily. 

“Ah! Good to hear. An active baby is a healthy baby.” Tom praised with a smile, moving the wand around to try and find the baby. 

“Chris told us that it's typically 4 months when the baby kicks or moves.” Jason question curiously, his eyes glued onto the ultrasound machine. 

“Well, we say 4 months because by that time they are active unless something is wrong. But, they have been known to be active at 3 months. It's just not typical.” Tom answered, his own eyes watching the screen. “There the baby is!” He beamed, “I'm going to try and see if she is a her. We can usually tell by now.” 

The sight of their little one on the screen caused Jason and Chad to sort of gasp. Aurora was too happy to say anything. All she could do was stare at her baby with a big cheesy smile. Seeing the baby was official confirmation that there was something inside her and growing. 

“And,” Tom spoke, “She is most definitely a her! Congratulations daddy, your gonna have a daughter!” 

“But, we don't make girls.” Jason blanched in shock. “We never make girls.” 

“You did this time. That's most definitely a girl. If you want, I can check again next ultrasound appointment.” Tom offered. 

Jason reached over to her shakily with a perplexed look on his face. It wasn't as if this was the first time hearing about their daughter. He had been referring to their child as 'her’ and 'she’ the entire week. Now that he had an actual confirmation of their daughter Jason was in shock. 

“The baby,” Chad asked, level headed and devoid of shock. “She has two legs, two arms. Everything is developing normally.” 

“From what I can see she's a little bit smaller than I'd expect but everything is developing properly.” Tom answered. “Her size isn't something to be greatly concerned over. However, I would like to see Aurora eating more in a bid to boost the babies physical size.” 

“I don't want to get fatter though!” Aurora complained, snapping Jason out of his shocked trance. He frowned at her and squeezed her thigh. 

“Unfortunately you have to gain weight when carrying a baby. You don't have to gain massive amounts but you need to gain a bit.” Tom answered, printing out a photo of the baby for them. “And your not fat.” He sincerely told her. “Your curvy. Fat is such a derogatory word my dear. There's nothing wrong with your figure.” 

“That's right!” Jason piped up, shaking his finger playfully at her. 

Chad gave her 'the look’ as he cleaned off the gel with a towel. It was the look he normally gave her when Aurora was being foolish. Tom wrote down his findings like the proper doctor he was. She had questions for Tom but in the meantime Rora eyed him silently as he prepared a needle for blood. 

Tom had explained that he’ll draw blood then send it off right away to an outside lab. He had all the equipment to keep the blood cool until the special lab courier came to collect it. 

“I'll be checking to see your blood type, whether your Rh-Negative. If you are - I'll need to give you an Rh immune globulin. This will prevent you developing bad antibodies which would be very bad for your baby and future babies.” Tom explained. “If you need the inject you only need to receive it once - regardless of how many babies you have in the future.” 

Lovingly Tom prepped her arm, rubbing the alcohol swab over the vein in her arm. Jason and Chad watched her like a hawk as he further prepared the needle so it would collect the blood. 

“I'll also be checking for genetic diseases with an alphafetoprotien test, blood count,  
German measles and gestational diabetes. Usually,” Tom told them gently, tying a plastic tubing around her arm to further bring out her vein. “I test for HIV, syphilis and Hep B - but, I know your sexual history and it's impossible for Jason to carry those illnesses - so, I'm foregoing those. Deep breath, you'll feel a pinch at the count of three.” 

Tom counted down and smoothly slipped the needle into her vein, drawing blood and filling four tubes. Aurora barely even felt the needle and she doubted that there would be a bruise even. 

“Good girl,” Tom praised, pulling the needle out and placing a cotton swab on the puncture. “I don't like needles either. I try to be as gentle as possible.” 

A pink Hello Kitty bandaid held the cotton ball on the tiny puncture making Aurora giggle. Chad had a memory that was comparable to a computer and she knew that he stored away everything Tom had said. Jason was resting with his eyes closed but he listened to the conversation. 

“I'll continue to give you weekly urine tests to check and make sure you don't have gestational diabetes, proteins to indicate urinary tract infections or blood. I'll also be monitoring your blood pressure.” Tom informed her, labelling the blood tubes and putting a special sticker on them.

There was an elephant in the room and no one wanted to say it. The fear of miscarriage had haunted Aurora for the last three months. Luckily for her there was no previous indications that something was amiss. The ultrasound image of her baby was further confirmation that things were 'ok’ But, that little girl wasn't in her arms breathing and kicking just yet. There was always the chance of something bad happening. 

“What are her chances of losing the baby now?” Jason asked cautiously, trying hard to word it properly. 

Tom looked up from his notes and nodded his head. “Typically after the 3 month period the chances of miscarriage are greatly decreased. Although there's a family history I wouldn't be too concerned.” Tom answered truthfully. “If Rora had stomach pain and blood spotting before now I'd be more concerned than I am. At this moment I hold the same amount of concern for her as I would a woman with no family history of miscarriages. In other words I have a pinch of healthy concern like any doctor would. Any other questions?” 

Aurora looked at Jason and back to Tom. Naturally with Jason being a different ethnicity than herself she was curious as to what the baby would look like. Right now because of the summer sun Jason had golden fawn colored skin. It was a stark contrast to her pale white skin and she absolutely loved it. 

“Will our daughter look a lot like Jason?” Aurora asked. 

“Facially? I'd guess that's a 50/50.” Tom smiled, leaning back in his chair. “Her skin will more than likely be a pretty fawn colored. A little lighter pigment than Jason because your white skin would mute it somewhat.” 

Aurora smiled largely at that because she wanted her daughter to inherit that beauty from Jason. Jason himself seemed rather proud and Chad just smirked. 

“Until she's at full term I couldn't say how tall she'll be or what her frame would be like. However, Jason's stature is quite dominant and I'd loosely guess that she'd probably be 5’9 or 5’10 based on her father’s height.” 

“Little basketball player!” Chad beamed, reaching over Aurora to high-five Jason. 

“Great, I'll need a step-stool to address my teenager.” Aurora grumpily muttered. 

“No!” Jason spoke happily. “I want my girl to be big and strong. That way no bullies will mess with her, or boys for that matter.” 

That protectiveness all dad's had over their daughters was already showing in Jason's answers and body language. Their daughter is gonna have one hell of a time trying to date when she's a teenager or as an adult. Rora had visions of Jason and Chad playing good cop/bad cop with any potential future males who come to call. 

“When's the next ultrasound?” Chad inquired, rubbing Aurora's exposed tummy.

“Next month. I have the equipment and time to do it per month instead of per trimester. Aurora, I want you to have gained at least 5 lbs by next month. I'll print out a page of food options for you to incorporate. Claire had the same problem as you do. I suggest you ask her for ideas - she'd love to help you. Autumn as well. Whatever food you need, let someone in Pack know and we'll get it for it.” 

“Alright,” Aurora sighed. 

“Tomorrow morning before you eat breakfast I want to weigh you to see how much weight you've gained since the last time I weighed you - which was 3 months ago.” Tom added, standing up and pushing his chair towards the door as well as the ultrasound. “I'll send one of the guys in to check on Jason and Chad.” 

“Thank you!” Jason told him happily as he left the room. He was holding the print out of their daughters ultrasound and gazing lovingly at it. “A little girl, I can't believe it.” He cooed. 

“Are they rare?” Rora asked, pulling her shirt down and scooting back into the middle of the bed. Chad laid down on her side officially boxing Aurora in between them.

“They are for my Clan.” Jason told her with a smile. “Until now I didn't think I could make girls.”   
“So, your happy?” Aurora asked cautiously

“Elated!” Jason beamed, turning his head to give her a kiss. 

“I'm excited as well.” Chad commented happily. “I'm going to have a little girl to look after and dote on! We can put her in pretty little dresses and bows in her hair!” 

Aurora didn't have the heart to tell them their daughter probably wouldn't be very girly. If she's anything like her or Jason that baby is going to be a tomboy.


	43. Chapter 43

*Jason's point of view*

Although Jason hadn't officially announced it or even silently declared it on paper - Jason saw Aurora as the head of his Coven. A virtually unheard of title to be bestowed upon a human. With Aurora holding such a high position it was imperative that she be present for the discussion about to take place. 

In fact, the only female that wasn't present right now was Autumn and that was due to her having to watch the babies. Although not physically present they used a baby monitor so she was able to hear the discussion. 

Since Richard and Pine where active Council Members for both sides they sat at the head of the dining room table with Tom and himself on either side of it next to their Council representative. Next to Tom was Claire, Chris and then Michael followed by Sebastian. Jason had Aurora at his side, then Chad. Jason felt a little intimidated being outnumbered like this. To even the Magical side Lee sat down next to Chad although technically he didn't have anything to do with this. 

"Right" Richard spoke first, "I think we should start this off by Jason explaining his intentions and why we've called an assemblage." 

"Yes, thank you." Jason coughed nervously. "I've never done this before so I'm just going to wing it. As you know my Coven has shrunk and the current compound I am occupying is no longer appropriate." 

"Yes," Tom urged patiently,

Jason had already approached Tom with his intentions without going into great detail. The werewolf didn't want any details because he didn't want to make any form of decision without his pack. After that, he approached Richard who then called this assembly between them. Jason honestly didn't think it would be such an official affair like this. He thought it would be all of them hanging around the living room and having a casual discussion. 

"Right to the point - I'm thinking it would be better to sell what I currently have and downgrade to something more appropriate. I can't express enough how much gratitude I and my Coven have towards you for everything you've done. I would like to move my Coven close to your Pack so that we are able to lend a protective, watchful eye over you and your future offspring." 

"All the surrounding land is owned by The Council," Pine stated. "In order to move closer, you'd have to obtain land from a Pack. We can do this legally if a financial transaction is met between both parties and the proper paperwork is submitted to the Council stating that there's been a transfer of land." 

Jason could see that Claire had an 'aha' moment Pine spoke. The Luna looked rather confused and nervous as to why she was sitting here until now. Unlike the wolves, Jason had spoken to Chad and Aurora about his plans. He wouldn't be here if they hadn't of agreed to it. Rora was worried that the wolves wouldn't accept or want their offer of extended protection - denying them the land and the right to build their Coven.

"Let's just say we give you the land." Chris asked, "Is this going to clash with other Packs seeing how the Coven would be smack dab in werewolf territory?"

He didn't think of that. Leave it to Chris to find the only monkey wrench in a seemingly flawless plan. 

"I don't think so," Pine answered. "We've never had a particularly bad history with the Magical Being's and as long as you don't tread on neighbouring Pack territory we shouldn't have a problem. It's not like your vampires or something." 

"Claire, thoughts?" Richard asked the previously distracted Luna.

"What?" She asked, "Oh! I mean, obviously, I want Aurora and her baby close to me. I'd like to think we're good friends." 

"We are" Aurora confirmed with a small smile. 

The sound of Everett wailing through the baby monitor disrupted the meeting. “Sorry!” They heard Autumn say over the small speaker. “Evey really, really isn't having any of this” 

“I'm going to get my baby.” Claire stated, leaving the table. 

“Bring Autumn and the twins back with you.” Richard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Babies” he shrugged. 

When Autumn came into the room she had a baby under each arm which looked rather comical. Both twins were placed in highchairs and given a handful of Cheerios to keep them occupied. Everett, however, was still fussy and clinging onto Claire. 

“Right, where were we?” Richard continued. 

“You wish to purchase land from us to build a new Coven?” Tom answered, looking at Jason.

“Yes - I'd like not only for our daughter to grow up with your children, but, to offer our protection to your Pack.” Jason repeated. 

“Fine" Claire answered rather unexpectedly. “I mean, I don't have any problems with it. Tom?”

“I’ve developed an elder brother affection for Aurora and I wouldn't be opposed to you setting up a Coven next to us.” Tom answered, “Chris?” 

He was aware that Chris was suspicious of Magical Beings even more so now after everything that's gone on. His father's attempts at taking over the world didn't help. And although he’s come to accept them into his home there was still a grain of suspicion present. The wolf looked rather unreadable as he sat there with his hands folded on the table. 

“In order to gain my blessing we have to place some stipulations beforehand. Stipulations that I expect to be there as long as you are.” Chris replied. 

“As long as its fair.” Richard spoke up, defending his wards as his job required. 

“Seems reasonable.” Chad spoke finally. 

“What are you thinking?” Claire asked the large Aussie. 

“Well,” Chris replied, stretching and sitting up straight. “First thing - despite you owning the property I won't deviate from my daily route of inspection. My wolf and I have a set, embedded route around the properties perimeter and I run it 3 times a day, every day no matter the weather or holiday. More than likely my route will be partially on your property.” 

Jason nodded his head, he understood that concern. Wolves were very obsessive when it came to things like that. Far be it for him or anyone else to place a roadblock in front of the wolf and cause his fur to get ruffled. 

“That's perfectly reasonable.” Jason answered. 

“Second - you will not, not,” Chris spoke - placing heavy enthusiasm on the second 'not’ “Allow foreign wolves onto your land without informing us first. I have a pack to protect and I don't want or need strange wolves wandering into my territory.” 

That seemed like a no-brainer to Jason. He wasn't in the business of providing amnesty to every Wolf Pack, just 'His’ Wolf Pack. 

“Thirdly, I will not have my set route interfered with. I'll give you a map and highlight the path I take. You can build around it but not over it and if you have to, make sure that at least 5 feet of space is available on either side of my route from the structure you've built or placed.” 

No one around this table realized that Chris was this anal about his daily inspections. Jason knew that the wolf was insanely protective but this was borderline mental. If anything at least it meant his property would be secure from now on. 

“Fourth and final thing - if I encounter anything unfavourable on my daily inspections or in between - regardless if it's your property or not, I and the other wolves will take care of it. Your property will be close to my home and for me not to address something like that is impossible.” Chris finished. 

Tom gave him a look that stated he himself wasn't aware of Chris's somewhat neurotic demands. He shrugged apologetically and waited for Jason to say something. 

To Jason, it sounded like although they were purchasing the land, Chris still believed that it was his land and would continue to treat it as such. Whatever. Jason had worse things than that to worry about. If anything it added to the enticement of wanting to purchase the land. Chris was a built-in security system and with a daughter on the way - he wanted all the security he could get. 

Chad leaned back with knitted brows a bit confused over the demands. He repeated what Tom had done and shrugged his shoulders. 

“That's fine.” Jason answered. 

Chris held his hand out for Jason to shake. This was their agreement and binding him to it. Accepting the hand he shook it appropriately and watched as Aurora and Chad did the same thing. 

“You have my blessing.” 

The blessings from the Wolf Pack members went right down the line ending with Pine, who then turned to Richard and shook the warlock's hand - sealing the agreement between both parties. 

Seeing how everyone agreed to the transfer of land Tom pulled out a large map and placed it on the table. Everyone stood to look over it including Claire who was previously too engrossed with her baby to follow what was happening - although Jason knew that she was listening. 

“What looks good for you?” Tom asked, with his hands on his hips casually. 

“What's available?” Chad asked. 

“How much acreage do you need?” Michael asked breaking his own silence. 

Jason looked to Chad for any insight into this. They didn't need a lot of property like a Wolf Pack would. They did need some land beyond what they're house would occupy. Unsure of what to say he looked to Chad or even Aurora to answer that. 

“There are 175 acres all together and I'd prefer if at least 70% of that remained with us.” Claire broke the silence, handing Everett off to his father. 

No one here argued with Claire because it was reasonable. Aurora leaned forward and eyed the map. It wasn't a massive surprise to see that she traced the area right on the water. 

“10 acres is good.” Aurora commented, glancing from Chad to him. “And if you'd allow it, I'd like to build a homestead right by the water.” 

His queen had spoken. Neither he nor Chad would speak against what Aurora wanted. 

“I'll grant permission to buy 10 acres of land along the waterfront if you'll allow us access to the water.” Claire bargained with her. "We’ll inform you before we use it.” 

“Deal!” Aurora agreed, shaking her hand a lot less firmly than he had with Chris. 

“We can figure out exact property lines later.” Pine spoke up, “Unfortunately we have to discuss price now.” 

Aw yes, money. He, Chad and Aurora had discussed price and price range last night even though Rora didn't have much to do with their money by choice. They didn't want to lowball the wolves and they didn't want to offer something too extravagant that would make them uncomfortable. 

“I'm going to let Tom deal with this aspect.” Claire graciously backed out, sitting back down with the baby on her lap. “I do want half of the sale price to be placed in the trust account for our pups future education.” She added, looking right at Pine. 

The wheels in Tom's head were running as he tried to pull out a ballpark figure that would satisfy both sides. 

“3 million” Tom spoke. 

“Tom!” Claire yelled, elbowing him in the hip. She was shocked that he spat out a large number like that. 

“Deal!” Jason and Chad accepted in unison. 

Aurora and Claire were in shock about the transaction but they didn't understand the properties true price. If Tom were to list the property for sale through a real estate agent he'd get at least 8 million for it. They got a steal of a deal despite the 7 figure price tag. 

“Now that that's worked out. Richard, Lee and Autumn - I have a proposition for you.” Jason addressed seriously.


	44. Happy Father's day (Single mom appreciate day!)

*I don't know who's kids these are besides Chris H. And Jason's - they own those ones.*

 

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


	45. Chapter 45

*Jason's point of view* 

“After much thought and consideration, I'd like to extend a formal invention for you and your family to join our Coven.” Jason spoke, looking right at Richard. 

The warlock looked a bit perplexed with Jason's statement and even speechless. Being invited into a Coven isn’t something that happens every day. They didn't hand these things out for the hell of it. You had to either marry into an existing Coven or be born into one. Because of the strict standards behind them many Magical Beings were left without a Coven and left rather vulnerable. 

Turning his head a bit he looked at Lee who stared straight ahead with wide eyes - stunned as well. Autumn was handing out cheerios to her babies and didn't flinch too much. She didn't understand the significance behind it. 

Lee had told him that because he chose to be with Richard and Richard chose to be with Lee, they were kicked out of their Coven's. Although alternative lifestyles wasn't a foreign concept it was frowned upon when it came to certain people. Richard and Lee are considered to be good genetic stock for extending the family tree. If they're in a gay relationship that tree wasn't going to produce any fruit and therefore they were shunned.

“You don't have to help pay for the land or the house being built!” Chad spoke, hoping to entice them further. “That's our responsibility. We want you to join our Coven so we can grow it to be strong and healthy.” 

“We have babies now.” Autumn commented, sitting down with a heavy sigh. “And since we know that there's tension in the Magical world maybe it would be best to join a Coven for protection.” 

This wasn't the ideal setting to be discussing this, but, Jason didn't see himself getting another chance to do so with all three potential members in the room at the same time. 

“I'll need to know a bit more.” Richard finally answered. “Preferably in private.” 

“We need to get these two back to bed for some rest.” Chris spoke up in a serious tone of voice. 

Jason tried to hide the discomfort and pain he was in but the wise Wolf managed to pick up on his subtle nose wrinkles of displeasure and flinches from pain. Chad was in no better condition either. With his back still stitched and the wounds healing he had to be careful with how he moved or how much pressure he placed on his back. 

“You can discuss Coven's and such later.” Michael added. 

Because Chris and Mike were surgeons they were the lead medical providers with Tom and Seb picking up nursing duty. Every time they even administer a Band-Aid Jason thanked them profusely for their kindness and affection. This was a time they took off work to look after and enjoy Everett - not to take care of two warlocks. They weren't even getting paid to do this. Richard, however, was providing the drugs and equipment they needed. 

Stiffly Jason stood up and waited a few minutes until the burning discomfort in his side settled down to a dull roar. Chris, who pretty much matched Jason's physique came to his side and placed one hand on his shoulder blade and the other on Jason's forearm in a bid to steady him and offer support.

“Easy mate.” Chris reminded him. “Wounds like yours don't heal overnight. They'd knock any man on his ass - even us.” 

His ego and male pride were somewhat affected by his disabled state. Jason wasn't used to walking hunched over, shuffling slowly because he couldn't move too fast or he'd get winded. His lungs would burn with what felt like fire. The healing scar tissue from his puncture lung becoming inflamed and irritated. 

With his lover pregnant with their daughter Jason was supposed to be strong, agile and most importantly - able to protect them. Only the Magical Beings in this house knew that Jason wasn't capable of casting magic at this moment. The power he'd have to harness would be too great and then discharge it upon a target would probably cause his side to split back open. No one had said anything to the wolves or the humans in this house. With them not knowing it was a form of personal protection. 

Deep down Jason knew that the Wolves were aware of this but failed to say anything. Chad wasn't any better than he was as right now either. Unlike Jason, though he was able to walk somewhat unassisted. 

Chris stepped to the side and allowed Jason to get into bed on his own. Once he was settled and propped up Chris checked his IV line still attached the back of his hand. 

“I'm going to flush the line and put you on a slow drip of morphine.” Chris told him. “You need to rest a bit more.” 

Chad got into his side of the bed with Aurora curled up in the middle with Murpy. The guinea pig made his noises before nuzzling his head into Jason's side. Awkwardly he picked the critter up and placed him on his chest. Murpy Brown immediately laid down flat on his belly and placed his head down on his paws patiently waiting for scratches. 

When Murpy first came to their home Jason had his doubts about how intelligent and affectionate he could be. Jason was used to cats or even the occasional dog, definitely not large rodents that made funny noises and chewed like a rabbit. But, Murpy Brown has proven himself to be a smart little critter and very cuddly. Murps was like a cross between a little dog and a rabbit. A unique creature much like the hedgehogs.

“He knows your not feeling good.” Aurora smiled. 

Jason smiled warmly at the animal and began to give him light fingertip massages behind his ear - just as he liked it. In response, the guinea pig tilted his head down and closed his eyes. A soft purring sound was heard. 

“I know buddy.” Jason cooed, “We’ll get you a little girlfriend soon enough, I promise.” 

“But no piglets mister!” Aurora added, rubbing the top of his head. 

“Do you think Richard will accept our invitation? With Author confirming that his family won't be joining us - it's literally just us. Not much of a Coven.” Chad spoke frustrated. 

“You have to build a Coven to gain a Coven.” Jason reminded him. “Every Coven no matter how large started off with a single couple or family.” 

It was more than a bit disheartening and frustrating to find yourself starting from scratch. The Coven Jason was taking over had well over a hundred members. Now he had himself, Chad and Aurora. There were a few pending People who may come back but there was no confirmation of that. 

The flush from the morphine flowed through his body as Chris released it into the clear tube. “A Coven is like a Wolfpack, I reckon.” Chris commented. “When making a Wolfpack we focus on having solid members that won't let us down and have a good moral compass - as a posed to physical numbers. We’d rather have something strong and loyal than large and weak. Numbers don't mean anything at the end of the day if you can't trust the people who make them. I wouldn't worry about Richard rejecting your request. Any man with half a brain would seize the opportunity to protect his family asbestos they can. And if he does, he's a fool and you don't want him anyways.” 

“Exactly, thank you.” Jason agreed, closing his eyes and resting his head on the pillow. 

He could feel Murps get up and walk across his chest until he was in the crook of Jason's neck. The fat rodent wedged himself between Jason's neck and shoulders, tucking his head in a bit so Murpy's whiskers tickled his cheek. Very faintly he heard murping sounds that further lulled him to sleep. 

For now, he’ll allow the drugs to ease his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I've been fighting with myself back and forth for a few days on whether I wanted to do this and whether it was appropriate. As some of my long term readers know I've never asked anything from you before. I've never had a reason to until now.
> 
> My step-fathers grandson, Ben, has a tumor in his frontal lobe that is causing memory loss and mild seizures. Ben needs to be around someone 24/7 because of this. This has come as an unexpected shock to everyone in the family. His parents are devastated. They have insurance but unfortunately it only covers 60% of the total bill. With a one income family and two other small children to look after they have created a GoFundMe page. Eventually Ben and his mother will be admitted into Toronto's Sick Kid's hospital, where they will be testing to see if the tumor is cancerous, leaving his father to work full time and look after two small children on his own.
> 
> I'm not specifically asking for you to donate. Don't feel obligated to do so. If you can, can you share the page? I'm scrambling as well as other family members to try and lesson the stress on the family. Thank you. This will be the only time I ever ask anything from you guys.
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/surgery-for-benjamin


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW*
> 
> Tender loving smut.

As of late every morning, Chad had been going for a jog in a vain attempt to keep up with Chris's wolf. Obviously, the warlock lost but he still put up a strong effort. He claimed his sudden interest in fitness was to prepare for the baby despite being fit enough as it was.

This left Aurora having some alone time with Jason - a rarity nowadays. Smiling into her pillow she stretched, stopping abruptly with the feeling of something foreign poking her in the bum. Slowly, afraid she'd jinx it Aurora turned around to confirm that Jason, in fact, had an erection.

Ever since Jason became injured he wasn't able to achieve hardness. The wolves assured them that it will come back eventually and apparently they were right. His lack of sexual ambition was a great frustration for the man. Jason was upset that he couldn't perform even though he was horny. Aurora understood and tried to calm him down each time they attempted, and failed, to be intimate.

"He's back!" Rora announced happily, grabbing him through the sheet and giving it a squeeze. Jason made a startled sound having been woken by her.

Sleepily Jason came back to reality and looked down. He smirked and placed his head back on the pillow while she knelt beside him - quickly removing her sleeping shirt and presenting herself nude before him.

“Oh thank god!” Jason sighed in relief, opening his eyes to look at her. “I was a bit worried there for a moment. Thought maybe I was cursed.”

Before Rora straddled his hips she asked the all-important question 'Are you in the mood?' Jason always asked if she was in the mood for sex before proceeding forward. Aurora felt it was important to show the same amount of respect for her lover. Jason was still a bit sore and although his manhood was willing his body might not be.

"Yeah, but you're gonna have to do all the work," he grumbled, kicking away a bunched blanket. "I can't really crawl on top of you and hold myself there for extended periods of time."

"Not a problem!" Aurora assured him, wasting no time in straddling his hips and raising herself up above his stiffness. Jason held himself upright for her and watched with bated breath as Aurora slowly sunk down on his full length. 

They gasped in unison with Jason's hands gripping her hips in a bid to steady her. Carefully Rora leaned forward and placed her hands on his strong chest - mindful of his healing side and broken ribs. Once she was sure that everything was in place Aurora began to move her hips back and forth.

Licking her lips she closed her eyes and concentrated on the pleasure radiating from between her legs. Jason mirrored her emotional state, his hands holding her hips still while his head was placed against the pillow, eyes closed and lips slightly parted.

Gaining her confidence Aurora moaned loudly and relied on her core strength to remain upright with a curve to her spine. Cupping her own breasts she increased her speed, rotating her hips deeply causing Jason to groan loudly.

“Come on baby, that's it!” Jason encouraged, “Cum for me!”

Aurora leaned forward, fingers running through Jason's chest hair as she groaned. Her lips pressed to the spot below his shoulder – lips sucking on the sweaty skin. Fingertips roamed up and down her spine, across her shoulders and hips as he cupped her bum and helped Rora move back and forth. Her lover adjusted his head so his own lips could press against the side of her neck.

“Careful of the baby, Mamma.” Jason reminded her huskily as Aurora became a bit too eager. “Here, let's try this.”

Jason stopped her movements and urged her politely to get off him. Aurora sat beside him on the bed, her body slightly slouched sideways as one strong arm propped herself up. Jason grabbed pillows and piled them up behind him. Once he had a good wedge of support he scooted back and padded his upper thighs.

“Come here love,” Jason spoke lustfully. “This way I can participate a bit more.”

Aurora got back into position and sunk down easily around his hardness. Moaning she bit her lip and shivered, goose bumps peppering her skin as her nipples became harder. Taking advantage of his new position Jason grasped her left breast and eagerly suckled the sensitive bud between his lips, pulling and twisting like a hungry infant. Looping her arms around his neck she hugged her lover and protector, leaning forward and pressing her body against his. Slowly Aurora moved her hips back and forth in his lap as their lips found each others. A tender battle for dominance ensued with both lovers kissing passionately.

Gently Aurora's hands held Jason's cheeks as their kisses slowed to a crawl. Pushing herself up and down on his lap she felt his entire length hug her insides snugly. Jason gasped into her mouth, his body going rigid and his fingers gripping her plush bottom tightly. Her lover had cum hard inside her – the warmth of his seed flooding her inner walls and creating a lovely feeling.

Jason had never prematurely came, ever. His defensive body language told Rora that he wasn't exactly impressed with himself at the moment. Slowly Aurora pulled away from her tight embrace with him and kissed the middle of his forehead, placing her hand on the back of his head and drawing him forward so that Jason's nose rested in the crook of her neck.

“It's OK,” she truthfully told him.

“No it's not,” he replied slightly muffled into her neck. “You're never supposed to cum before your lover – ever.”

“We haven't done this in a while. It's to be expected that you'd be more...aroused than usual.” Aurora tried to explain. “I got pleasure from it. I enjoyed it. I'm not upset at all. I'm glad you loved it enough to cum!”

Jason remained silent for a few moments before replying, “I'm still recovering so maybe that's why.”

She wasn't going to argue with him as to why he came early. If that's what he wanted to think in order to not be upset with himself – so be it. Aurora wasn't upset and she wouldn't hold it against him in the future. Neither of them had made love in weeks and Rora knew that Jason was really horny.

Careful of his side she disentangled herself from his lap and laid down beside him. When Jason didn't move she tugged on his arm and urged him silently to lay down beside her. Reluctantly the large warlock did as she requested, coming to settle at her side. Once he was next to her Aurora turned her body and embraced him – holding his head to her chest. A sweet kiss was given to the side of his head as he sighed heavily before her.

“I hate being injured,” Jason grumbled.

“If you were human you'd still be far worse than now,” Aurora reminded him.

Knowing that Chad would be back soon she grabbed the blankets and covered themselves from the waist down. Jason's long hair fanned out over her chest hiding her breasts from view. Almost as she predicted Chad entered the room, stopping abruptly and taking in the scene before him. He was unsure if he should proceed or back out of the room quickly.

“It's alright,” Aurora assured the other warlock. “I think he's sleeping again anyways.”

“Oh, OK!” Chad replied, grabbing a clean shirt and a pair of shorts.

“Can you please speak to him man-to-man about...man things?” Aurora asked him, unsure of how to word it and not sound crude. “He, ugh..well.”

“I get it.” Chad answered, holding his hand up lightly. “Yeah, I can. I sort of figured he would. It's nothing personal Pumpkin' Spice. Male ego and all that jazz.”

Chadwick grabbed his clothing and left them in peace once more. Protectively Aurora adjusted her arms around his body and held a very sore warlock as he slept. It was amazing to believe that someone so large and powerful like Jason was able to trust her enough to keep him safe as he slept through his healing. Smiling softly to herself Aurora closed her eyes and slipped into a peaceful mid-morning nap as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason may be immortal but he still deals with the same issues a lot of men do. I think it's important to express that :)


	47. Chapter 47

“You three are past the point of concern right now. I think it's safe to start thinking about baby names,” Tom told them. 

On the ultrasound, they could see how their daughter continued to grow and develop. When Rora laid down on her back you could see her baby bump perfectly. Jason had taken a fond liking to sit next to her on the bed and rubbing her tummy with his hands. Their daughter would occasionally kick - not quite active fully. It was a nice reminder that she was still alive and happy. 

Chad liked to hug her from behind and hold her tummy. The baby never kicked for him though - only her and Jason. Aurora thought it was just bad timing on Chadwick's part and not personal.

“She's growing perfectly. A bit small but that might just be the baby at this point,” Tom told them. 

“And she's definitely a little girl?” Jason smiled, watching his kid through the monitor as Tom held the wand over her. 

“She’s definitely a little girl.” Tom smiled, nodding his head. “There's no signs whatsoever of the male anatomy.” 

Almost as if the baby knew they were talking about her she stretched a bit and turned slightly. Tom printed them out photos of the baby and handed Jason the towel to clean her tummy off. 

“Any bleeding or cramping? How is your morning sickness?” Tom asked, writing down the baby's States and notes in the growing file. 

“She's been chewing fresh peppermint in the mornings and drinking peppermint tea,” Chad answered. “It curbs what little morning sickness she has.” 

“That's right,” Aurora confirmed. “It seems to strike more mid-afternoon than in the morning.” 

“Well, morning sickness is just a term that's coined with pregnancy. Women can get it any time of the day,” Tom told them, placing a blood pressure cuff around Aurora’s arm and testing it. “Your blood pressure is better. It's significantly lowered. And I've noted that you've gained 5lbs since your last check up which is perfect.” 

“Claire gave me her early maternity jeans to wear. They fit…” Aurora told him with a bit of denial. 

“They're supposed to,” Tom smiled. “Unfortunately there's no way around your body changing shape when pregnant. The baby grows and you grow with them.” 

“I keep telling her she's absolutely beautiful,” Jason smiled, kissing her forehead. “She’s glowing from head to toe.” 

“Claire wasn't thrilled either at first but she soon realized that the baby inside her is way more important than stretch marks or larger pants size,” Tom encouraged. “Your focus will shift to that little girl soon enough and you'll forget about your tummy. That's why I suggest you start picking out names and maybe a nursery style. It'll help with realizing that you have a daughter coming in 6 months.” 

Giving their child an actual name would help them digest the fact that they'll soon be parents. Aurora already knew that there was a baby inside her and that it was growing but the actual idea of physical motherhood hasn't hit her fully. She was finding it hard to comprehend that in six months she'll be responsible for another life. Especially when Rora herself was still quite young. 

She knew that Jason harboured a form of guilt with being her former teacher and getting her pregnant at such a young age. He was worried that it would be perceived as negative in the eyes of society. Aurora could see Jason's point of view and knew that she hadn't gotten pregnant through sinister means. 

“Are you alright Jason? You have a distant look on your face,” Tom inquired. “If you need to speak to me - I'm here. I've spoken to many new dads to be and helped ease their worries.” 

“Thank you,” Jason answered, clearing his throat and erasing any signs of worry on his handsome face. 

Rora hoped that he would speak with Tom and get an outsider's perspective. There was only so much reassurance her and Chad could give the man. 

Tom checked his notes once more and asked if they had any questions. Once he concluded that everything was in order he excused himself from the room - wheeling out the ultrasound machine with him. Once alone with Chad and Jason, Aurora was able to lay back down on the bed between both men. 

It was unusually hot out and Rora opted to keep her t-shirt tucked up under her boobs so her stomach was on display. As predicted Jason's hand settled protectively over her bump as he curled up next to her. 

“A name huh?” Chad commented, “Do you have an idea as to what you want to officially call your little lady?”

“No,” Aurora sighed. “I don't want it to be boring though. I want it to maybe match her personality which is hard to decipher right now.” 

Again, Jason remained silent as he stared off out the window. Every once in a while he'd rub her tummy with his palm but then he'd stop only to pick back up once his mind cleared a bit. 

“Jason, thoughts?” Chad asked

“What?” Jason replied, a bit confused at first “Oh, well. Normally she'd be named after my mother out of respect but I don't want her named after that woman. I don't want our daughter being linked to such horrible things.” 

“What about your grandmother?” Aurora asked, stretching a bit. 

“She's dead and she was just like my mother - spitting image.” He bluntly replied. 

Sensing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere good Chad spoke up. Aurora was too stunned and at a loss for words to actually suggest something. How do you even respond to that type of statement? 

“She doesn't need to be named now. Why don't we wait a bit for her personality to develop a bit more? We know by word that Everett had a visible personality by 5 months,” Chadwick suggested. “Claire was able to accurately predict how that little boy would behave. Aurora should be the same way.” 

“Alright,” Jason agreed, sighing and placing his head on Aurora's chest submissively. Protective arms embraced her lover as much as she could, her hand rubbing his shoulder. “But we all need to agree that we need to start making plans for our home.” 

Aurora had already decided in her head that she wanted something medium in size but cozy. A home like Claire's wasn't what they needed - their Coven would most likely remain small. She was fearful that neither Chad nor Jason would go for something like that though. They always wanted the best for her and although they won’t admit it out loud - they were sort of in competition with the werewolves as to how pampered she was. 

“Can your magic make something cozy? It’s a shame that the land itself doesn’t already have a house that’s been there for a while,” Aurora told them, running her fingers through Jason’s long hair. “This is a beautiful home,” she added, referring to the wolf packs house, “But it’s not me. It’s not us. I want something that looks a bit rustic - lived in, cozy even.” 

Chad and Jason gazed at each other before Jason placed his head back down on her chest, closing his eyes and sighing peacefully. “We can have our workers design it so that it appears that way. But magically, no. We can’t just wave a wand and age a structure,” Chad explained. “We can also decorate things to make it less modern and more lived in.” 

“I understand the sentiment,” Jason assured her. “I want something warm and cozy as well. The wolves house is suitable for them and their inner wolves. We’re not wolves. We’re magical.” 

“Unfortunately it has to be somewhat large because we need to house several people and the babies we make,” Chad told her. “There’s no getting around that. We can make smaller cabins on the property but that would create a bigger building bill.” 

“How much is this all going to cost us? I know you paid a lot of money for the property itself…” Aurora asked no one in particular. 

“We have to meet with Council builders to get a full estimate but I’d guess at least a few more million. It’s a homestead however, we’re not leaving that spot,” Jason answered. “I’m selling the old Coven which will generate a good chunk of income. Plus, what’s been turned over from my parents by the Council - we have a good amount of money to last us.” 

“How long do you think it would take to get things done?” 

“From start to finish I’d say we’re looking at 3 to 4 months,” Chad answered Aurora. “In the meanwhile when we’re ready I feel like it’s best to move back to Jason’s house.” 

Going anywhere was news to Aurora. She just assumed that since the building site was close to the wolves home they’d remain here. Rora didn’t know how she felt with leaving after growing accustomed to being around so many people. The wolves never gave any indication that they wanted them to leave either. 

“Can we just stay here?” Aurora asked them shyly, unsure of how they’d take that. Jason and Chad both wanted their own privacy and space. 

“No, I think we really need to get back to our routine for the time being. We’ll still visit on weekends.” Jason told her firmly, “I’d really like to sleep in my own bed, in my own home with you beside me.” 

“And I’ll stay in the guest room.” Chad yawned, “It’s for the best for us to get on with our lives.”


	48. Chapter 48

“I am not under any circumstance going anywhere with some strange warlock. I want Chad or you,” Aurora told them seriously, crossing her legs and allowing her foot to move up and down out of irritation. 

Aurora's lips were even pressed thinly together and her arms were crossed. There was no way they could mistake her body language right now. Both Jason and Chad looked worried with her sudden change in mood. 

“What is the point of Chad being my guardian if he's not there to guard me?!” She added for good measure. 

“I-” Chad had started to say, only to be stopped by Jason raising his hand. 

“If something comes up,“ Jason addressed, his voice calm, “Chad will accompany you. I am not trusting a strange man with you and our daughters safety.” 

“But I have to accompany you!” Chad protested. “It's my job as a second in command!” 

“If something happens to the both of us - who is going to look after Aurora and the baby? The wolves? That’s not fair to them. You need to be beside her so you can assume Coven leader,” Jason reasoned. 

Aurora sat there and listened to the two men essentially work out exactly what she wanted. There was no way in hell Aurora would suffer through another bout of war alone or with some stranger. Jason made Chad her guardian for a reason. 

Upstairs they could hear Claire and Tom argue. It was making her feel a little uncomfortable. Jason and her may not always be on the same page but at least Jason never kept secrets from her. 

“Is Mary going to like the baby hedgehog?” Rora asked Chad with worry, never even thinking about the opossum until now. 

“I don't know why she wouldn't? Mary doesn't eat hedgehogs. And she's know it was a baby,” Chad assured. 

“I thought they ate rats and mice?” Jason asked, tossing his shirt into the hamper and sitting down next to Aurora. 

The padding on his side was taken off and the stitches were soon to follow. The wound looked good and the scar was even. Chad's own scars were healing nicely. Richard had made an oil that helped minimize the appearance and so far it was working. 

“Murpy and a hedgehog are a lot larger than a rat. She's going to know that's not something to eat,” Chad defended - sitting down in his oversized chair and pulling out his computer. 

Chad was working remotely from here and only going into the office every Friday for a few hours. Jason still remained unemployed but the man really couldn't work right now even if he wanted too. Although she knew his lack of physical activity was starting to irritate the warlock. 

“But, like any animal that's larger we have to watch them. For all we know Murpy might bite Mary. Animals are unpredictable sometimes,” Chad continued. 

Murpy heard his name and immediately came to the bars of his cage, murping and making loud guinea pig noises. Aurora smiled and got up. She unhinged the cage and picked her fat guinea pig up, kissing the top of his head. 

“Put him on my lap?” Chad asked her. 

He was seated with the computer resting on a small tv tray style table hanging over the front of the chair, leaving his lap free. 

Chad liked to do his work with Murpy laying on his lap, purring away. Stroking the piggy with one hand and typing with the other. Chad even had a pillow for the hog to rest on. Complying she gently placed the furry potato onto Chad's lap and went back to Jason's side. Almost right away Murpy Brown laid on his stomach with his hips flat and his hind legs sticking outwards. Chad began to stroke the animal softly mindlessly. 

As for her, Aurora curled up in Jason's arms as he laid down for a bit of a rest. Gently Jason rubbed her tummy hoping their daughter would kick his hand. So far she's only really moved for Aurora. 

“We need to name this little lady,” Jason smiled. 

“I want to name her something not so generic,” Aurora told him. “Maybe a bit ethnic to a degree, or ethnic sounding.” 

Chad looked up from his computer and watched her for a moment before going back to typing. Murpy had placed his head down on Chad's hand pinning it and using his palm as a pillow. 

“What was that look for?” Aurora asked him.

“Just the way you said it, is all,” Chad answered casually. “Just because our sweet little girl won’t be fully white doesn't mean you have to give her a name outside the norm. I'm named after my grandfather but my little brothers have average names. Both of my parents are African American.” 

“I didn't mean it that way!” Aurora replied, offended that Chad would say that. “I just think a name outside of average would be beautiful!” 

“My great grandmother was named Isa. She was unfortunately a victim of The Witch Trials,” Jason offered. “Isa means strong willed in German - which is where part of my mother's side of the family comes from. I'd like to use that name somehow with our first born. I have a feeling our daughter will be a lot like my great grandmother. Smart, strong willed and loyal. My great grandmother sacrificed herself because she refused to give up her family and Coven.” 

The way Jason pronounced it was 'Is-ah’ This is the first time she had heard the name and it ran off her tongue smoothly as Aurora repeated it. Chad had gone back to his work and petting Murpy at the same time. She wanted his input as well since he'd be helping to raise her. 

“What do you think?” Aurora asked him curiously.

“Not my baby, not my decision. But, I do like the name. I think it's very pretty,” Chad answered, looking up from his computer screen. 

“You can still help regardless!” Jason told him.

“How about I pick a middle name and you pick a middle name?” Aurora offered the warlock. “She can have two middle names - right?” 

“I have two.” Jason replied, closing his eyes and dismissing himself from this conversation. 

“Rosemary,” Chad spoke instantly as if he had been thinking about the name before hand. “I love the name and the herb itself. It's important to us Magical Beings because we use it to treat pain as well as help the immune and circulatory system.” 

“Isa Sophia-Rosemary?” Aurora spoke, “Sophia was my grandmother’s first name.” 

“That sounds beautiful, I love it,” Jason agreed with a smile. 

Jason's hand was still on her tummy as little Isa unexpectedly kicked. Her sleepy lovers eyes snapped open and he glanced down at his hand. 

“I felt that!” Jason announced in a bit of shock. “I felt that! She kicked!” He boasted proudly to Chad. “She likes the name!” 

“What's not to like?” Chad smirked. “It's a thoughtful name created out of pure love.” 

“Yea, but I've never felt her kick before!” 

“Your her daddy. She was going to kick for you sooner or later,” Chad smiled. “You two get some sleep. I can hold down the fort and answer the door if someone knocks.” 

Aurora stretched until her back popped into place. Lazily rolling onto her side she curled up against Jason's firm body, her head on his chest and her arm draped around his waist. He gave her a gentle kiss to the forehead and sighed, placing his chin on top of her head. 

She felt herself falling asleep slowly in his embrace, happy that their disagreement was fixed. Off in the background she could hear Chadwick typing on his computer softly trying not to disturb them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll get more exciting soon, I promise. Thank you for being patient between updates. Life is kind of kicking my butt at the moment. As some of you may know already I suffer from depression and although I take medication - when stressed, it rears its ugly head. I'm not necessarily in a 'bad place' don't worry. I'm just trying to catch up with everything else around me. The chapters are in my head already I just have to sit down long enough and physically write them. Easier said than done I think lol.


	49. Chapter 49

*Jason's point of view* 

Despite it being the first week of September the weather was unusually hot and humid. Cautiously he and Chad watched as Aurora waded into the ocean in front of his home. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a sports bra - pregnant tummy on show for everyone to see. 

“She's a beauty,” Chad commented, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Oh I know,” Jason agreed. 

After a thorough medical check he and Chad were given the all clear to leave the Wolves home. It was hard but it had to be done. They weren't in the position to live there permanently. Jason and Chad really wanted to start their own coven and establish their own territory. 

“Three months and she's glowing already,” Chad continued. 

“Like a sunbeam.” Jason sighed heavily, sitting down on a beached log and stretching out his long legs. 

Aurora had finally dunked her entire body into the ocean and allowed herself to float. He couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that her slight baby bump stuck out of the water like an island. 

“Your stressed,,” Chad pointed out dumbly, mirroring Jason's current state. “It's the house, isn't it?” 

The payment for the property went through and was successfully transferred to Tom and Claire. A property deed was then signed between the two parties and Jason officially gained full custody of his land. Now came the fun part of trying to hire contractors and obtain all the human paperwork necessary to make their homestead 'legal’.

Honestly, it was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Having your partner six months away from giving birth, and the threat of war looming made it especially hard. At night when Aurora slept Jason and Chad tried to hash out a list or a means of moving forward but they kept hitting roadblocks. 

Chad was employed through a predominantly human based technological security company. His position in the company meant that he had a lot of responsibility. Responsibility that was no longer satisfactory with him only sometimes being in the office. They were both well aware that the longer Chad was away the closer he got to becoming terminated. 

Jason tried to reassure him if he was fired it wouldn't be the end of the world. But, the man was very prideful and had a good moral foundation. He was taught to work and bring home an income and a certain type of security for his family or Coven. Being unemployed and not generating an income was a very stressful thing on the man. 

Unfortunately for the both of them, because Chad was the second in command, he had to be present during the planning and meetings with various officials - human or otherwise. This of course cut into the time that it he would use for actually making an appearance at work. 

On top of that he was having trouble locating Mary, his beloved opossum. Chad was fearful that something had happened to the marsupial either from natural causes or deliberate. Chad's unhappiness was weighing heavily on Jason. He could feel the unease, see the black cloud over chad’s head and at times smell it lingering in the room after the warlock had left.

Trying to make Aurora and Chad happy at the same time while planning out an entire new home made Jason want to scream. Jason was trying to find a solution to Chad's employment problem and Aurora's fearfulness with being pregnant. 

“I really think you should contact Richard about maybe getting a job with his branch of Council,” Jason urged once more. “The man has seen what you can do with hacking and security. He can vouch for you. The Council pays good money.” 

“It's not the same type of freedom that working for humans gives. It's more strict,” Chad countered. 

“When Aurora gives birth they'll grant you paternity leave,” Jason baited. “Paid paternity leave. If you even attempt that with the humans they'll fire you.” 

Because Chad was Aurora's guardian, the the godfather to his daughter, he was granted paternity leave if he worked for the Council. Godparents were considered surrogate parents in the Council's eyes and therefore they needed to bond and care for the baby just like new parents in order to establish that solid connection and bond. 

Due to Chad's gender, the likelihood of him getting paternity leave in the human world is poor. If he did manage to secure something it would be piss poor at best. Tom had told them the only reason why they had such great paternity leave is because they're all unionized. If they didn't have that union they'd be fucked. Personally, Jason knew that if he was still with the school district his own paternity leave would be 3 months at best. Definitely not enough time to achieve anything with your infant. 

“Tempting,” Chad replied, stretching until his back popped into place. “Or, I could just not work for anyone and cash in my 401K early?” He offered as an alternative. 

Jason snorted and shook his head. “Don't be stupid. You know damn well that the novelty of being unemployed would last about a week before you went bat-shit.” 

Despite Jason no longer holding a job he was still generating an income through his new found inheritance and from when he had rented out his home. Jason’s job, right now anyway, was to be Aurora's partner, Isa’s father and the builder of their new home and Coven. It wasn't a traditional job but it was a job he definitely took pride in. 

“When she rolls over onto her back Rora looks like a pregnant seal,” Chad smirked. 

“Do you think Mary is expecting and that's why she's not around?” Jason asked him. 

“No, it's not their baby season yet. And besides, when she was pregnant or had babies she'd come around frequently because I'd feed her or she'd sleep in the little house I built,” Chad spoke somewhat crestfallen. 

Jason didn't think the marsupial was dead or had abandoned Chad. He thought their timing was off and because of that they kept missing one another. Chad was leaving food out specifically for the opossum and it was disappearing. No one besides a opossum would eat that particular food mixture. 

“I think you need to keep going back around dusk. She's still there, mate. You just keep missing her.” 

“I need to get her and move her before winter,” Chad told him seriously. “She's getting older now and her hips aren't the greatest in the cold weather.” 

It was still a hard concept to swallow that a opossum of all animals would be living in his home like a common house cat. Jason was worried that Mary would eat Murpy Brown and perhaps bite his daughter. 

“What if she goes into season again? I don't suppose you could possibly keep her docile in the home?” Jason asked him seriously.

“I'm going to get her spayed,,” Chad announce. “Ben said that he could do it. Mary’s getting older, her health isn't the greatest anymore. I don't think being pregnant and raising babies would be pleasurable for her at this point. Of course I never wanted it to come to this but I have no choice. Ben even agrees if she's having hip problems that giving birth would only exacerbate the problem.” 

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Jason told him genuinely. He couldn't even imagine if something like that happened to Murps or their future hedgehog, how hard it would be to deal with. 

When Chad first got Mary he tried so hard to fix her tail so it wouldn't have to be amputated. The opossum had been hit and partially ran over by a vehicle when she was young. Chad look the responsibility for rehabilitating the animal. Luckily for them only a little bit had to be removed and not the entire thing. It still upset Chad however and he had to teach the marsupial how to use her shorter tail once more. Altering her in such a manner like spaying would be an incredibly hard decision for the man. That's why Jason wouldn't question it because he knew it was for the very best. 

“How are you going to treat her hip pain?” Jason asked curiously. 

“Honestly? CBD oil. A couple of drops in her food should do the trick. I've done a lot of research on the effects of CBD oil and how it can help cure pain in humans and animals. I used it when I tore my calf muscle, remember?” Chad asked him. 

“I do, yep.” 

Personally Jason hadn't used that sort of thing before. Being employed with the school district meant that he was subjected to random drug tests - and, although technically CBD wasn’t marijuana it would be considered a drug under the schools tough no-drug policy. He couldn't run the risk of it testing positive in his system and then get fired. A positive drug test was a sure fire way to making ones self unemployable.

Because Chad is pretty much the boss of his division he wasn't really subjected to drug tests unlike his worker bees. Jason still warned him it was a risk taking it but he did it anyways. They had herbs that mimicked CBD but he supposed those plants may be toxic to opossums. 

“I ran it by Ben and he didn't see a problem with it. I have to bring Mary in to be weighed so we can figure out how much to give her,” Chad defended peacefully. “Legally he's not allowed to suggest that to pet owners unless the owner themselves brings it up.” 

Like a sea drenched goddess Aurora emerged from the water and walked towards them, hips swaying naturally to counter the weight she was carrying. Stopping in front of them Aurora grabbed her hair and rang it out onto the small pebbles below. 

“The water is great. You two should go in,” She told them. 

He and Chad had deliberately kept certain things away from Aurora so she wouldn't stress. So far their plan was working and the only thing Rora had to worry about was their baby and remaining healthy. 

“That's actually a good suggestion,” Chad smiled. Standing up, he grabbed her hand. “Jason?” 

“I’ll come in a bit. I'm waiting for a phone call,” Jason told them. 

Chad walked with Aurora back to the water hand in hand. It was precious how the warlock made sure that his hand lay flat against her back as they stood in ankle high water. He was fearful that a wave may knock Aurora over. Once they were at a more stable level of water Chad removed his hand but kept it hovering just in case. 

Feeling safe to let his guard down, he stared at his phone and waited for that all important phone call.


	50. Chapter 50

“Please don't bite me, I love you!” Aurora told the frightened animal in a soft voice. They stared at one another for a few moments before Mary stretched her neck out and sniffed at Rora’s hand. “You’re a good girl!” She encouraged, “And no one is going to hurt you!” 

Chad had found his beloved opossum after camping out at his home overnight. For whatever reason Mary was injured and needed to be seen by Ben. Chad told her and Jason that it looked as if Mary had a cyst of some kind and it ruptured leaving a very abscessed hole on her hind leg. 

At the moment the nervous marsupial was wrapped up in a towel and resting in a comfortable box beside Aurora. She had never seen this type of animal in person before and Rora had to admit Mary was damn cute! 

Feeling that the coast was clear Aurora boldly touched the top of Mary's head, stroking her softly. The animals fur was thick but oddly soft - sort of the consistency of a husky dog. Mary continued to sniff at her with eyes closed. Eventually the animal places her head down completely and appeared to relax. 

From the rearview mirror Chad was watching her carefully. “She likes you,” He commented. “Or she wouldn't have let you pet her so soon. Usually it takes a while for Mary to warm up to people.”

“She's a sweet girl,” Aurora cooed, scratching the opossum's cheek. “Poor baby isn't feeling good. We’ll make you better, yes we will! Why can't you treat her?” 

“I can't treat that type of injury or I would. I could have reduced the cyst or even gotten rid of it before it burst,” Chad told her honestly. “But she needs antibiotics now and it needs to be cleaned and dressed properly.” 

“Aw, it's ok. You didn't know,” Aurora tried to calm him. “You have her now and your looking after her. She seems rather content considering.” 

“I know she'll be alright I just wish that she was in one piece. It's sort of like you losing Murpy Brown outside and after looking forever you find him - but, he's injured,” Chad explained. “When I got Mary she was hit and run over by a car. Part of her tail was crushed to the point where it may have been amputated. Her hips were fractured from the impact and we feared she may even be blind. I nursed her back to health. I hand fed her, taught her to walk properly once more and even got Mary to use her tail like opossums are supposed to after she lost 2 inches of it.” 

“She's your baby, I understand that,” Aurora smiled, stroking the animal softly as she slept. 

“I released Mary back into the wild when she was ready but she came back for visits,” he continued to tell her. “I witnessed her raise 3 clutches of babies and provided her shelter in the winter when it was particularly cold out. Due to her accent when she was young some things aren't very easy for her. I think she has minor brain damage to be honest.” 

The more Chad described the sleeping opossum to her the more Aurora fell in love. This poor critter had been through so much in such a short period of time. She hoped that with bringing Mary into their home the animal could now relax and not worry about anything.

“Ben will patch her up and you can cuddle her tonight,” Aurora smiled. “I'm sure she missed you as well.” 

“I plan on it,” Chad told her as he put the car in park. “Mary likes to sleep above my head on the pillow or beside it.” 

With Chad being so passionate about his former rescue, Aurora didn't dare try to carry the box or Mary. Holding the door for Chad she stepped aside to let the man in. In his arms was Mary wrapped up in her towel still. The marsupial was awake and looking around but in no rush to try and escape. Almost as if she knew Chad would keep her safe. 

Ben had floated out of an empty examining room like the magical creature he was. Trailing behind him casually was a woman dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Messy brown curls were piled high above her head and a pair of glasses perched at the top of her nose. 

“This is my Nicole. She heard about Mary and wanted to observe,” Ben spoke with great pride, gesturing to the pretty woman with his hand.

“I'm a training vet student. Marsupials like Mary are a rarity unless your dealing specifically with wildlife,” Nicole told them.

“That's fine,” Chad dismissed gently, following behind Ben into an examining room. 

“Place her on the table please,” Ben spoke, snapping on a pair of latex gloves. 

Chad stood back and anxiously watched as Ben very carefully unravelled the towel. Mary - much to her credit, laid there peacefully with her injured leg exposed. The vet gingerly looked the wound over without examining it too thoroughly. 

“The last time I worked on a opossum was during residency,” Ben smiled, checking Mary’s little paws for any injuries. 

It was strange to see that the animal had paws with fingers that gripped around things like a monkey. 

“Oh come here!” Ben eased, picking the marsupial up in his arms. 

He made a motion as if he were trying to judge her weight. Nicole took notes and eagerly watched her boyfriend place the animal down on a scale. The final number was 10lbs. 

“She has the perfect target weight for her species,” Ben told them. “The Virginia Opossum female can reach up to 11lbs in adulthood, the males can reach 14 lbs.” That was said more for Nicole's notes than anything else. 

“How old is she, Chadwick?” Ben asked, placing the animal back down carefully. Ben stroked her a few times and set about getting everything he needed to address the wound. 

Sheepishly Chad looked at Ben and cleared his throat. “Six years this December.” 

Ben gave him a blank expression and turned to Nicole. “Virginia opossums in captivity live to be roughly 4 years. However in the wild they usually tend to live to be 2 years - unless they're charmed.” 

“Forgive my ignorance but if Mary was charmed wouldn't she not got injured?” Aurora asked the vet. 

“Not necessarily. She can become injured like anything else in this world which is living. Charmed only guarantees that she won't die from the injury. She still suffers the consequences of said injury,” Ben explained, instructing Chad to hold Mary down and distract her as he shaved the area around the injury. “If Mary wasn't charmed this infection would have spread and she'd have died from sepsis,” he added, clearing away the matted fur. “I think she may have been bitten by a tick in her daily travels. That bite got infected and the wound closed. The infection got to be too much and pushed its way out.” 

“But, if she's charmed wouldn't the problem with her hips and arthritis go away?” Aurora pressed on curiously. 

“No, it's not a cure all. A charm cannot reverse what's already been done but it can assure that the issue wouldn't become worse over time,” Ben spoke, looking over at Nicole and pointing to a sponge like device for cleaning. “I'm going to give her a mild sedative so I can clean out this wound properly.” 

Ben gave Nicole instructions on what medication to use and the dosage needed. The vet student handed the syringe to Ben where he inspected it carefully before using it. Mary gave a squeak and a hiss as the needle penetrated the skin between her shoulder blades. Coolly Ben delivered the medication and waited for a moment so it would begin to work. 

“I'm going to clean out the wound and get her on some antibiotics. Because it's so deep and an old wound I can't stitch it. It has to heal from the inside out. This means that you, Chad, have to change the gauze and make sure the wound remains clean. Mary will be grumpy and sore for a few days. Try not to let her climb or run around. I know she's a predominantly outdoor animal but I don't want her outside until the wound is healed and she's finished with the antibiotics.” 

Ben did exactly what he said he would with Nicole acting as his assistant. While Mary was being treated Chad came up behind Aurora and hugged her from behind. Protectively his hands held her belly and covered Isa. The warlock let out a deep sigh and placed his chin on top of her head, studying Ben's every move with laser sharp eyes.

The opossum appeared to be out cold as she lay there on the table, little pink tongue hanging out of the her mouth. Rora hoped that with the animal being charmed it would speed up her recovery and she didn't have to linger in pain. 

“Because Mary is a smaller animal and she weighs 10lbs I'd estimate she can have 1.2mg of CBD oil twice a day. If she's not getting any comfort from that up it to 2.5mg twice a day., Ben told them, finishing up on her leg by spreading some ointment in the wound itself. “That's the equivalent of either one or two drops of what I gave you earlier,” He added. “Let me know how it works. It’s soon to become legal here and I want to see if it's worth investing in for other patients.” 

 

Mary:  
[](https://postimages.org/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on updating 'Winters Dreamscape' if anyone cares, lol. I'm working on smutty chapter and neither character wants to cooperate. I actually wrote a chapter to post after the smutty one.
> 
> Ps* I'm a filthy hippie and I believe in alternative medicine in regards to opioid use and pain management. This includes marijuana, CBD oil ect. If it offends anyone, I'm sorry - I didn't mean for it too. CBD oil is marketed to pets because it's not harmful on their systems like a opioid would be. Yes. I do understand that some people don't have a choice in the matter and it's not a deliberate attack on anyone. Happy reading!


	51. Chapter 51

*4 months later*

Aurora stretched until her back popped. Immediately she felt the heavy tug of her belly and the strain from the weight. Grumbling as she grabbed her lower back and massaged out a twitching muscle, Aurora stepped down onto the beach. Isa was restless and as a result, so was Aurora. 

She had been back at Jason's home for 4 months now and in that time Isa had grown. According to her last appointment with Tom and the ultrasound - Isa was long and lean, but she was proportional to the age of development. For a while Aurora was worried that her baby might be born prematurely. 

With another month to go before Aurora had her it was safe to say that she was definitely waddling. Feeling the sudden cold wind Aurora wrapped her oversized sweater around her body tighter as she continued to wander down the beach. Upon occasion Isa would kick her just to keep momma on her toes. 

Smiling she rubbed her stomach over the area where Isa kicked. At first Aurora would become frustrated with the baby because it definitely didn't tickle - but now she was happy because it showed her that Isa was healthy and active. 

A clap of thunder off in the distance caused Rora to look up and not at her belly and slightly swollen feet. Being pregnant has caused Aurora to be more cautious than before. Stupid things she'd never think twice about like stepping further away from an increasingly angry ocean when lightning and thunder happens is definitely not something she'd have done before. 

Twitching her nose, she did in fact step back with a bit of fear. Water was a conductor for electricity and she honestly didn't want to get struck by lightning and have an x-men baby. 

Isa gave a single kick in response to the thunder. "I know baby." Aurora spoke softly to her, "I'm going home." 

Turning she did just that - walking carefully back in the direction of her home. As she walked a nagging feeling ate at her. Glancing out at the water, she stared at the angry clouds. Various shades of grey made up the normally white fluffy structure. 

The clouds alone were worrisome, but the lightning was what set them apart. Aurora had gotten an A in every single science class she ever took since elementary school - and she knew that pink and green were not lightening colors. Perhaps her pregnancy brain was playing tricks with her eyes? 

Unwilling to believe what she was witnessing Aurora paused and stared out at the horizon. It was oddly hypnotizing and she didn't even realize she was partially stunned by it. Isa hasn't even moved or kicked which was rather odd for the rambunctious baby. 

Dancing florescent colors struck down over the water like a splash of color being flicked onto a canvas by a passionate artist. The only thing strong enough to actually break her of the trance was the smell of Chad's cologne being carried by the wind. Shaking her head a bit Aurora turned it towards the warlock and observed him running towards her. 

"Get in the house!" Chad told her strained. 

The warlock ran right up to her and instantly began to guide her in the direction of the home. He walked closest to the water at her side as if to block the colors from reaching her. A protective arm wrapped around her body and his hand fanned out on the side of her tummy. Isa did respond to the feeling of her guardians touch and gently moved her hand, causing her stomach to ripple a bit. 

Chad smiled softly for a moment with feeling his 'baby girl' move. "It's dangerous out here right now. You and Isa need to be inside."

"What is that?" Aurora asked, looking around Chad to watch the pretty lights. 

"Magical storm." Chad told her, picking up his pace and causing Aurora to strain a bit. 

He seemed to relax when they reached the backyard. Chad's hand moved from her tummy to middle of her back - fingers gently pressing into the flesh. Chadwick wanted to make sure that if she stumbled backwards while climbing the three stairs to the deck he could catch her. Jason did the same thing and it was a good thing too. Aurora had rolled her ankle once unable to see where her footing was and nearly fell forward. Jason had a good fistful of her shirt and suspended her midway until Rora corrected herself. If he hadn't of she'd have fallen on her tummy. 

Mary lay on a cushion on the back of the sofa lazily and watched the weather. It appeared she too was enamored by the display of color. Seeing them, she yawned and made a grunting noise. Having Mary in their home took a bit of getting used to. She was like a very exotic cat wandering around. Mary even used a litter box which was located in the guest bathroom. 

Mocha, her hedgehog and Murpy Brown got along oddly well. The elder guinea pig decided to take on a mothering role towards the young hedgehog. And Mocha, only being 4 months old gladly accepted. They shared a cage together and she followed behind Murps faithfully when they went for a wander around the home. Slowly more and more ramps for her smaller critters were popping up around the home. 

Accepting Chad's help she sat down on the couch in front of Mary and placed her feet up on a pillow that was propped on top of the coffee table. Turning slightly, she scratched behind the opossum's ear and smiled. The marsupial seemed to know that she was expecting and having been a mother herself a few times - was sympathetic to her. At night the animal would curl up beside her so Aurora could pet her. 

"What is a magical storm?" Aurora finally asked - Murpy and Mocha scurried up the ramp connected to the couch and right to her. She picked up Murpy first and gave him a kiss before placing him down and repeating the kiss with Mocha. 

The two animals began to groom each other on the opposite couch cushion as Mary watched from above. The opossum wasn't entirely comfortable with interacting just yet. Their smaller size was intimidating Aurora thought. Mary hadn't shown any aggression at all. Even when Mocha stole a snack from Mary's bowl while she ate. The larger animal would grab a mouthful of food and sit back patiently until Mocha left. 

"Something that's not supposed to happen." Chad answered, handing her a snack of cheese and crackers that instantly caught all the animals attention. "It's the result of too many cooks in the same kitchen." 

Aurora broke a piece of cheese into 3 pieces and carefully fed it to all three animals. Mocha being a baby was overly eager and accidentally nipped her hand in the quest for a tasty treat. Everyone else was gentle. 

Chad sat down, trapping Mocha and Murpy between the two of them. He had a cup of steaming herbal tea that Richard had made for them. It was supposed to relax you while giving you mental clarity. 

"It's not good. It feels like they're up to something sinister." Chad stressed, sipping the tea and staring outside. 

Mary stretched and wandered over to her daddy, perching herself effortlessly on his shoulder and the back of the couch. That critter really did love Chad and followed him around or was perched on his shoulder. He looked like a sexy off-brand pirate from a Disney movie. 

"Is it war?" Aurora asked him fearfully, rubbing her belly. 

"I don't know. It's reckless and illegal." He told her. "When we make magic we release energy. It's simple physics really. That energy is typically absorbed into the atmosphere or whatever specific thing we direct that energy towards. If a good amount of Magics is performing the same spell or in the same area you get an excess of energy. This is bad because that energy is wayward." Chad explained. “And we no control over where it goes or what it does.” 

Aurora was fearful of what those Magical beings were doing. I'm her heart of hearts she knew it was bad. Chad not wanting to outright say it was bad made her more fearful. Chadwick had always been honest and upfront with her. 

The warlock placed his tea down and gently put Murpy and Mocha on the ground. The energetic baby ran towards her toys - a variety of plastic balls with bells inside geared towards cats and small stuffed animals. Murpy resumed his supervisor position as Mocha tossed and tumbled with her jingle ball.

Having the couch freed up Chad helped Aurora stretch out - her slightly swollen feet resting on his lap. The warlock lovingly began to massage her feet, causing Aurora to moan. Both men were so dotting on her. Rora was utterly spoiled.  


"There's a lot of Magics in trouble right now." He told her seriously. "It's worrying that they'd do something so stupid like that. One of the first things we're taught when learning how to cast spells is not to do that. It's continued to be taught repeatedly until we no longer need lessons - which is early adulthood. 

"They're bad seeds. What do you expect?" Jason spoke from the doorway. He had been running errands and at the gym for a workout. 

Mocha seeing her daddy ran enthusiastically to Jason and stood on his foot - complaining loudly until he picked her up. Mocha hardly made more than a dent in the palm of Jason's hand as he held her. The baby hog sniffed at him, her little nose and whiskers going a mile a minute. 

Ever since Rora was young, she wanted a hedgehog. Unfortunately her mother thought anything that wasn't a dog or a cat was considered a rat - and she hated rats. 'Rat with spikes' is what her mother called hedgehogs. 

"Crazy critter!" Jason told the hog. He blessed the small animal and bringing her up to his mouth, kissing the top of her head before placing her back down with Murpy. Murpy got a quick back scratch and a long stroke as well. "I don't trust any of this. The humans are going insane outside. I saw three car accidents and one home on fire because of this mess. I don't want you outside until it's safe. All hell is about to break loose. Just you watch!"

 

[](https://postimages.org/)

4 month old Hoglet:  
[](https://postimages.org/)


	52. Chapter 52

Jason's point of view* 

The hour was late and the Magical storm had calmed down only to leave chaos in its wake. A normal storm was now happening making the waves hit the shore so violently that they painted the beached logs closest to the property lines. 

Aurora, bless her heart, had finally fallen asleep after a nasty bout of stomach cramps. Her head lay in Jason's lap while her feet were on Chad's. Mary slept curled up in the crook behind Rora's legs - the marsupial at peace finally as well. 

"Have you spoken to the wolves?" Chad asked, rubbing Aurora's calves. 

Jason's fingers stroked over her temple and across her hairline. After he had his house sorted Jason indeed called the wolves. Tom seemed shaken as he should be. Jason himself was rattled. They had gone so long without so much as a murmur and now it seems like the horn of war had been used. 

"I did," Jason answered

"And?" 

"Well they're upset." He told the other warlock. "They have babies to be concerned about." 

"And we don't?" Chad asked him seriously. "We'll have a newborn. The most vulnerable of them all." 

"There's no pissing match here. Children are important regardless of age. I'm sure the wolves would protect our baby just a fiercely as they would their own." Jason corrected. "We're waiting for Richard to give the word. Then, of course we'll head out to the pack home and proceed from there." 

"They do know I have Mary, right? She's coming with me." Chad questioned. 

"I don't think that will be a problem seeing how many other animals are going. There's four cats, five hedgehogs, a guinea pig and of course Mary. If you count the twins and Everett that's an entire zoo." 

"You don't think they'd leave without us, do you?" Chad asked, massaging Aurora's swollen foot. 

"No I don't. I never got the impression that Tom or Richard were disloyal. They have no reason to be." Jason assured the man. "And besides - even if there was a fraction of doubt you know Claire and Autumn would set them straight." 

The last two months of Aurora's pregnancy brought about changes in Chad's personality. They were necessarily bad, but they were hard to deal with at times. Jason found that the warlock was more protective of her. His level of suspicion towards stranger's actions whether they directly affected them or not had increased.  


Before Chad was able to come and go as he pleases - and he did. If Jason was present for the day he left to either go into the office or run personal errands. Now he hardly left the house period and was always at Aurora's side in some capacity. Jason hoped that with the coming war and being stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere, didn't push the man completely over the edge. 

The last thing they needed was to create waves of tension with Richard and Tom. The situation would be stressful enough without a moody warlock present. 

"Do you think the trouble makers are from our old Coven?" 

“That's hard to say.” Jason sighed, stretching on the couch. “I don't want to say yes, but I have no idea who's an enemy. It's a bit suspicious that we haven't gotten any confirmation of the Coven members joining us again.”

Jason had extended about 7 inventions for families and other various members to join them once more. They hadn't received any confirmations. The only ones that were joining them for sure was Richard, Lee, Autumn and their children. Two warlocks were better than none and Jason wasn't so sure if he was excised with the prospect of a large Coven. 

If it were up to Chad he'd only have them and that was it. The warlock was overly cautious when it came to their kind now. Witnessing people you thought were friends and family - only to have them turn against you will do that. 

“You know, I don't really want any of the old members near Isa.” Chad boldly stated. “I don't want her exposed to that sort of tension. A Coven is supposed to be harmonious. You know damn well we’d be second guessing everything they do from now on.” 

“I know,” Jason agreed. “I don't think they're coming back anyways.” 

“The birth certificate…” Chad pressed. 

Each creature had their own way of doing things and different procedures. There was a 'human’ birth certificate that they were given in which they showed other humans. But their Council's kept a different set of records completely. 

Because they had Guardians appointed to their child or children which acted like a surrogate parent - their birth certificates had a place listed for the surrogates. They didn't have to place the name on their but if they had - it means that the Guardian could legally make significant decisions towards the child and at times override what the parent they want. Chad had been wondering if Jason was going to 'fully’ commit to the Guardianship or if he's going to have to wait until Jason and Aurora passed away before being granted that capability. 

Since Aurora was human and his mate, Chad's written Guardianship would also cover Aurora but on a different piece of paper all together. That would mean Chadwick could legally step in and make the decisions Jason would in regards to Rora’s health. He would also have Jason's permission to act as Aurora’s 'husband’ and Isa’s 'Father’ in the human world when he couldn't - thus providing the humans all the necessary paperwork proving that it was real. 

Jason had to still talk it over with Rora before he gave the man a solid yes or not. It wasn't that Jason didn't trust Chad to no abuse the power - it has been just hard for him to physically give any person who wasn't him or Rora the ability to make huge decisions regarding their child. 

“I still have to speak to Rora about it.” Jason told him honestly. 

“I'd prefer you do so before we go up to the cabin. I want to be able to make important decisions if you're not there when Isa is born. Especially in the event of something happening like a medical emergency with Aurora.” 

“Yeah I understand that.” He agreed. “I'll have a talk with Aurora when she's awake and more rested.” 

“Thank you.” Chad replied. “I know it seems like I'm pushing you a bit too hard - but, you know Aurora may have complications and I'm fearful that she may go into labour when you're not there. I want the ability to make decisions.” 

“I don't want you going against what the wolves suggest though.” Jason explained. “I don't doubt their capabilities when it comes to medicine. Each man is an expert in their field.” 

“I'm not questioning that. I'm there to protect them from our Council.” Chadwick explained. “You know as well as I do that Isa is on their radar solely because of your parents. I wouldn't be surprised if a Council worker shows up after the baby is born or during. They're not happy that a Magical doctor isn't attending to her.” 

Chad had a point and it made Jason more inclined to sign the paperwork. He didn't want some stuck up Council worker dictating what everyone should do in the middle of a crisis. 

“Yeah, I'll have Richard bring the necessary paperwork and after explaining it to Aurora in detail - we can sign the paperwork.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate the fact that you trust me with Aurora and Isa’s life. A lot more than you could ever understand.” Chad smiled.

“You've never given me reason to doubt your loyalty. You've been at my side through thick or thin. You've even received serious injuries because of it.” Jason praised. “You've earned the right to take my place if I'm unable to. And there isn't a creature in this world that can compare to you.”


	53. Chapter 53

We have some papers that we’d like for you to read and sign.” Jason told her, handing her a few papers neatly stacked together. 

On her right Mary slept and on her left was Mocha and Murpy. With her in the middle and in her floral nightdress Aurora felt like Snow White. Curiously she adjusted her legs and rested the paper stacks on her big belly. Rora had learnt to balance things against her bump to benefit her. It made reading surprisingly easier. 

Without thinking about it Aurora began to stroke her new pet opossum on the back. She couldn't get over how soft Mary’s hair really was and thick. The animal even smelt nice. Her girl stretched at her side and curled a little showing off her tummy.

“What is this exactly?” Aurora asked them, yawning. 

She was never good with legal documents and the little girl in her tummy has her so exhausted - Aurora didn't feel like reading through a bunch of legal jargon. 

“Well if you read it…” Chad encouraged. 

“I don't want to.” Aurora told them bluntly. “I'm too tired to read something this smart.” 

“Do you think that's wise?” Jason paused. 

“Why? Are you going to sell me at the open market in Chad?” She asked sarcastically. “I trust you to tell me what it is.” 

They both exchanged uneasy looks with one another before getting comfortable. Chad picked up Murpy and Mocha with each hand, sitting down beside her and placing both small animals in his lap. Jason, however sat down by her feet. 

“It's basically asking that you allow Chad to take my place as a legal representation of a male partner in the human world.” Jason told her, “That would basically entail him and you being given a 'human marriage license’ that would be valid in the human world. That way Chad can make legal decisions on your behalf if your unable to.” 

“Let's just say there's a medical emergency and you're unable to make decisions for whatever reason. Or, there’s a problem with Isa and she needs a father represented and Jason is not able too.” Chad explained further. 

Aurora had to digest that one for a bit. She didn't know how to feel with the prospect of being legally married to Chad - at least in the 'human’ world. 

“Ugh huh,” she replied finally, unsure of whether she agreed or not. Her hesitation was heard loud and clear in her voice. 

“The other set of paperwork is actually Isa’s Magical issued birth certificate.” Jason told her, unsure himself if he should even proceed with this. The look upon her face, which was confusion and irritation dampered his spirits a bit. “There's a blank space on the certificate for Isa’s appointed Guardian. If Chad's name is on her birth certificate that means he has legal rights to you and Isa.” 

Aurora was scowling at this point and even crossed her arms over chest. This was sounding like a carefully crafted plan to corral Aurora. Rora didn't like being corralled. And she didn't like being sat upon. 

“What?!” She hissed, not understanding what they were getting at. 

“What it means,” Chad explained patiently, “Is that, again - if something were to happen to you or Isa I am able to make decisions on your behalf in regards to our Council. Isa is a little witch and although you're human that still means Isa will be subjected to Council rule. You are Jason's partner and Isa’s mother loosely subjects you to their rule as well.” 

“Sometimes what the Council wants isn't what's best. Because of this we have developed a legal option of someone being able to interject and block it. But,” Jason told her seriously, “It's only useable if Chad is on Isa’s birth certificate as her legal Guardian.” 

“How does that translate to me though?!” Aurora asked them irritated. “The baby, ok I can understand that because she's half Magical. But I'm human!” 

“Your Jason's mate.” Chad told her. “Because your partnered with him and Isa’s mother we need to make sure that your very best interest is at play. Warlocks and Witches are very protective of their mates and children in general. So much so that we forced the Magical Council to allow us the ability to appoint someone we trust to show a guardianship over them. We were tired of The Council making poor choices for our partners and children.” 

“It's still a loophole because not many people have it filled out on the birth certificate or on a legal document. So, they still get fucked over. It's something that has to be done before an innocent occurred and it has to be shown and signed by a Council Worker like Richard for it to be valid.” Jason informed her. 

Aurora didn't like the idea of a Magical government dictating what they should do with her. Rora was human. There was maybe a micro trace of 'Fae’ in her blood and that's it. In her mind's eye The Council has no right to do anything in regards to her. 

“I don't want The Council to make decisions for you. I don't trust them to do so with your best interest. Chadwick knows you, he loves you. He knows what's best for you and Isa. He also knows what I'd do if I was able to back those choices.” Jason pleaded with her. “I don't trust humans to make good choices for you or our child either.” 

“And he'd only make choices if you're not available?” Aurora asked them curiously. Her anger lessening with this new explained reasoning.

“Yes and no.” Chad spoke softly, rubbing Mochas belly. The baby hedgehog had rolled over and exposed her soft tummy to Chad - a little smile on her face. “If I feel that Jason is making a bad decision that will ultimately hurt you or Isa I can interject and override it. The Council will ultimately decide whose side to take with an unbiased opinion. But, I doubt if ever, I'd be placed in that position. Jason and I are on the same wave length.” 

“Give me the pen.” Aurora told them. “You are not abusing your power. I don't want to be sat upon - I will push back.” She warned them seriously, writing her signature where Chad pointed to. “I'm doing this to protect Isa and myself from unwanted interference by a government that has no legal rights to me - and I will make sure Richard is well aware of this when he reviews the papers and gives his signature.” 

“Understood” Chad agreed. 

“Yes,” Jason agreed, “I know it's hard to comprehend because human men don't usually take this many lengths to keep their lover and children safe. We’re different. Your my rainstorm in the middle of a drought. You and Isa are the most precious gems in the entire world. I love you and I want to keep you both safe and happy.” 

“I'm still going to be able to make my own choices and have an input when it comes to our daughter, right?” Aurora asked them - stopping her writing. She could kick herself in the ass for not asking this before she placed her signature down.

“Oh yes of course!” Chad assured her honestly. 

“We’re not here to control you.” Jason explained, pointing to himself and Chad. “We just want to make sure if you're injured or unconscious - we can make decisions for you or Isa, instead of some stranger. Neither of us would dream of clipping your flight feathers. Our goal is to protect you - not hinder you.” 

“And by signing these papers your eliminating any potential unwanted interference.” Chad told her, picking up and holding Murpy Brown in his arms, stroking the purring piggy softly. Mocha has since fallen asleep as babies tend to do, allowing the warlock to show Murps some attention. 

Trusting them Aurora continued to sign the paperwork. She'd still have a discussion with Richard and make it clear of her speculations. With him being a Council Worker and in the department of watching over humans - she assumed he'd represent her if Chad and Jason didn't comply with her wishes. Aurora watched her mother be completely controlled by her father and it was awful. She promised herself she'd never allow herself to get into that situation. 

“Alright, all signed.” Aurora announced, rubbing her tummy. Isa kicked her gently as she moved a bit. “Little girl is happy it appears, she just kicked me and rolled over.” 

“Oh my little one!” Jason gushed, leaning forward and rubbing her clothed tummy. “Soon daddy will be able to hold you in his arms.”


	54. Author update

No updates are scheduled anytime soon due to on going medical issues. In the meanwhile: hungry hungry hedgehog. Make sure you watch it with the sound on

 

[https://www.instagram.com/p/BnpLiJYHHIS/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1m8g2esbwjqwz](https://www.instagram.com/p/BnpLiJYHHIS/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1m8g2esbwjqwz)

 

 


	55. Chapter 55

On solid ground once more Aurora still felt herself naturally sway with the roll of the ocean. One hand covered her mouth as the other stuck out at her side in the hopes of fighting off motion sickness. A rapid flush of heat spread across her body and Rora began to feel herself sweat - she was going to vomit. 

Chad grasped her hip and held her hair back with the other hand, as Aurora regrettably vomited into the ocean. Shaking she corrected her posture and groaned. This was not how any of this was supposed to go. 

“Is she alright?” Lee asked with concern - a carrier in either hand holding two generations of felines. Eleanor meowed loudly from inside the plastic crate - the elder meow upset with Aurora's condition. It seemed that the older feline had taken a sort of nanny position with her. 

“Just motion sickness,” Chad explained, picking up a large crate full of hedgehogs. 

Aurora brushed it off and began to make a very slow descent towards the cabin. When Tom had said it was isolated he wasn't joking - it really was isolated. There wasn't another house around for miles. 

“I have to get back right away. You'll have to set up the animal stuff,” Lee told him. 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Chad agreed. 

Mary was perched on his shoulder and looking around her new environment. The opossum had her tail wrapped tightly around her body and she was pressed into Chad's neck. There was no way that the creature would take off from her beloved caretaker. 

The hedgehogs didn't fare any differently with the new change in environment. Despite Mocha being separated from her siblings and parents - Gus and Pepper still knew who she was and vice versa. Mother and father hog had become unexpectedly protective and angry. There were a lot of hisses and spitting from the two as they huddled their three children behind them. Gus, bless his heart, lunged at Chad a few times as he attempted to carry the crate. 

“Will you guys knock it off? Good grief you know who I am!” Chad chuckled, never holding it against the protective parents. “Your momma will be here soon I promise!” He added. 

“I wanna lay down and I want my opossum,” Aurora told Chad as they entered the front door. “Which room is ours?” 

“Whichever you want,” Lee told her, placing the cats down. “Chad, when your done I need your help unloading the boat.” 

Aurora took the room closest to her on the main floor strictly out of convenience. She was at a point in her pregnancy that walking up and down stairs was torture. Very carefully Chad helped her lay down in the bed and made sure that she was comfortable. Feet propped up by pillows and her neck equally supported. Once Aurora was sorted he picked Mary up off his shoulder and deposited the somewhat frightened animal on the bed beside her. 

The marsupial immediately curled up at Rora’s side in a bid to protect herself. Gently Rora stroked the animal and spoke softly. Mary stayed at her side, but became more relaxed and eventually laid down normally. 

“I know, sweetheart,” She addressed the critter. “Your safe! We weren’t going to leave you behind.”

As unconventional of a pet that Mary was - Rora absolutely adored the marsupial and could see why Chad was so fond of the species. Just as Aurora closed her eyes to fall asleep, one hand protectively on her opossum's side - the bed dipped a little and a very loud meow followed by heavy purring broke the silence. Mary didn't move a muscle as Eleanor announced her arrival on the bed and once more laid out by Aurora's other side. Her little head resting on Rora's arm. 

They didn’t know how Mary would respond to the cats. Truth be told, she honestly didn’t care. Mary was too preoccupied with her humans - mainly Chad or her. Jason still wasn't too sure about the animal despite the opossum never doing anything to earn that mistrust. 

With a cat and a opossum at her side all she needed now was a hedgehog and Aurora would be Snow White. Well, Snow White's rebellious sister that cursed, drank and willingly ran off with the Huntsman. You know - the princess that Disney should have made a movie about. 

“How are you doing?” Chad asked, sitting at the foot of her bed a short while later. 

“Tired, stressed, worried…” Aurora listed off, sighing and reaching out for his hand. 

At least with all this uncertainty, she still had something that was solid and constant - Chadwick. There was no way Aurora could get through all of this without someone she truly, deeply trusted. Sebastian, Lee and Mike were good men and she didn't doubt their pure intentions, but they weren't Chad or Jason. Those were Claire and Autumn's mates - not hers. 

“I know Pumpkin Spice. Not a good way to celebrate the holidays, is it? At least we have each other and the animals.” He smiled softly. 

“Right, small miracles.”p, She replied, squeezing her hand. “WShere are the hogs?” 

“Still in the crate and decompressing in the living room. The cats are loose though. Later when the hogs have gotten used to their new environment I'll let them out,” Chad explained. “It's not safe for them or the cats if we just let them loose. Hedgehogs are fiercely protective of their babies and with them all moving so unexpectedly out of ‘ the safe zone’ and without Claire or anyone else really familiar - it's caused them to be on high alert.” 

“Poor things!” Rora frowned. 

Chad reached out and rubbed her tummy. Isa in response kicking his hand as she stretched out. Her little girl was supposed to remain in her tummy for a bit longer, but with all this chaos and stress it wouldn't surprise her if Isa made her exit early. 

That bit bothered her greatly because she wasn't in a hospital setting like she had discussed with Jason and Tom. Because this was her first child Aurora wanted her to be born in a hospital. That way Rora can assure that her needs are met as well as Isa’s. Out here in the middle of nowhere isn't ideal for baby birthing. Especially without the drugs that help ease the process along. 

“Oh I really don't want to have a baby out here,” Aurora told him seriously. “Like some pioneer woman in the 1800s.” 

“I don't blame you and unfortunately we have no choice. This war isn't going to be over in a few weeks. It'll take a while like any other war on this earth,” Chad explained sympathetically. He didn't want her to have Isa in this situation either, but there was nothing they could do. It boiled down to poor timing on Aurora and Jason's part. 

Arthur jumped up on the bed quietly and sniffed his mate a few times. Once the animal knew where she had gone too, he meowed curtly and hopped back down - leaving the go find his rambunctious children. 

“Jason will be here though, right?” Rora asked him seriously. “He can't miss the birth of his first born child!” 

“Or any child,” Chad interjected. “He'll be granted leave because of the circumstances and he'll be able to stay for a bit afterwards. Our Council takes new babies very seriously. Here, try and get some sleep, momma. Are you alright on your back or do you prefer on your side?” 

“Side please!” 

Eleanor got up and plopped herself down on the pillows allowing Chad to held ease Rora back on her side comfortably. Sleeping on her stomach was one of the things Rora was excited to gain back - that and being able to see her feet. 

“Here,” Chad spoke softly, placing Mary in front of her. 

The opossum curled up against Aurora's chest and under her chin. Automatically she put a hand on her and held it there, protecting her unconventional pet. 

“Go to sleep, sweetheart. I have everything under control,” Chad announced proudly. 

Before Chad left the room Arthur came and joined his Ellie on the pillows. The elder meows were never too far apart from one another. Feeling that there would be no more interruptions Rora class we'd her eyes once more and finally fell asleep. 

[ ](https://postimages.org/)   
[image sharing sites](https://postimages.org/)   



	56. Chapter 56

Jason's point of view:

Blocking the door was an unnecessary show of force but it was a point that Jason felt he needed to make clear. He didn't want anyone in this room to assume that they were able to bowl him over. Although close in height he outweighed the two men in both muscle and weight. 

Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at the two men. “Richard, you better tell me the fucking truth. I can't stand by and watch my wife's kinship and species be eliminated from the planet. The whole reason why I came to you in the first place with my family’s intentions is to prevent this.” 

Richard sat down on the bed and looked at the both of them. He looked like a man trapped with no way out. “Look. Classified means classified,” Richard informed them, raising his hand up a bit for added effect. “All I can say is that the mortal government is no longer in power and we're transitioning. With that transition, we're temporarily halted in...certain matters. I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to.” 

That statement wouldn't sit well with Tom and Jason knew it hadn't. Tom was argumentatively the odd one out. The lone wolf in a group of Magics. Tom stepped forward and furrowed his brow a bit.

“What?” Tom hissed, one hand on his hip. “What does that mean? You guys can't just barge in there and take over!” 

“Yeah, that's not going to work Rich,” Jason agreed, glancing at the man dubiously. “That's just going to start a whole new war.”

“The vampires are going to go ape-shit.” Tom expressed emotionally. “We don't want pissed off vampires running around. The god-damned things are already emotionally unstable as it is!”

Hearing all this only made Jason want to go to Aurora even more. That bond he had with Isa was strong and it told him his baby was rather concerned with no longer being able to feel or see her father. They weren't doing anything here and Jason had decided that he was going home. If Jason had to blast himself out of this compound then so be it. 

“Boys,” Jason spoke loudly interrupting the petty bickering back and forth between Tom and Richard. “I'm going home.” He continued, “My wife is close to having my child. My daughter is very upset that I am no longer there. You can't change my mind on this.” 

“I'm going with him,” Tom replied, pitching his thumb in Jason's direction. “I'm delivering that baby.”

“Nobody is going anywhere,” Richard informed them darkly. “When Aurora goes into labour you can leave for a few weeks. But until then – you’re to remain here.” 

The look on Tom's face told Jason that the wolf already knew that was the wrong answer. Jason was powerful with magic within his own right and if he really wanted to – breaking out of here wouldn't be hard. Jason could harness enough energy to catapult himself upwards 100 feet in the air and then use that same force to push forward, only to land gracefully on his feet. He didn't like doing it because the height made him nervous and he suffered from a pinch of vertigo afterwards – but he's done it before. The protective fences that surrounded the compound were no match for him. 

“Oh really, or else what – exactly?” Jason questioned the man in a challenging manner. “I haven't been charged with anything to detain me and neither I nor Tom received draft letters. Pine, received a draft letter in the mail – but we didn't. Therefore we're not enlisted in this fucking war.” 

“If the government is in transition technically there are no active laws that are keeping us here either,” Tom piped up. 

“I don't want to be here alone,” Richard confessed. “I know there was an error in you not receiving draft letters – but I can wholeheartedly tell you that you were supposed to each get one. You're here on goodwill alone, it'll make you look better when everything comes to a head. I have a wife, I have a partner and I have young children as well. I'm not on foreign ground, boys.” 

“Your wife is not pregnant and expecting a baby any day now!” Jason reasoned firmly. 

“Well, I don't know if she's pregnant or not. She could be,” Richard offered flabbergasted. “But your right, she's not expecting any day now. I understand that you want to be there. I'll see what I can do and get you released on paternity leave early.” The man hesitated for a moment and moved his mouth around as if he was trying to find the exact words. “One other thing I think I should tell you...” 

Richard was cut off by an alarm going off throughout the building. Jason had heard it before. It meant that something catastrophic was happening outside somewhere with the humans. Perhaps another oil rig exploded or a mass execution was committed. Either way, it was definitely something Jason didn't want to witness – again. A man can only see so much blood, misery and gore before he starts to change. 

“I swear they're going to kill themselves off before we even have the chance to help them!” Richard complained, flinging the door open violently. 

Cautiously Tom and Jason followed behind the rather stiff warlock – his shoulders now square and his posture straight and regal. Any show of emotional vulnerability like he showed in the bedroom was gone. When he was working Richard was very hard and authoritative like a typical government worker. 

“What were you going to tell us?” Tom asked him curiously, trying his hardest to look for an answer in Richard's steely blue eyes. 

“Not now,” Richard brushed off, dismissing them with his hand. “What the fuck are they doing now?” He swore – a rarity off and during working hours. 

Richard's behaviour startled the worker bees and they stared at him for a few moments before someone finally answered him. A quiet warlock that Jason didn't have much interaction with had spoken. “Someone hijacked a large truck and apparently drove it into a shopping center?” 

“Oh for fuck sakes!” Richard exclaimed. “Who does that?!” He asked, gesturing at the large monitor in front of him. 

“Richard,” Tom addressed. “You have to let me treat these humans. I don't care if you place me right in the middle of it. I'm trained to look after human injuries.” 

“I'm not in charge of that. You'd have to get permission from your Council and at the moment they're in a conference with mine...and a few others.” Richard dismissed, turning to look right at Tom. “We're not allowed to do anything at the moment until we're given an official OK to do so.” 

Jason slumped himself down in 'his' chair once more and rested his head against the palm of his hand. All he could do was sit here and watch the world fall apart while his own world was miles away up the peninsula. Jason was starting to get itchy feet and his feet were pointing in the direction of 'home'.


	57. Chapter 57

*Jason's point of view* 

This was the moment he waited for - longed for. That one phone call which informed him Aurora was in labor. That golden ticket home and away from this misery. What he hadn't expected was to encounter so much foot traffic on a supposedly isolated island.

By the time Richard got around to telling them about Hardy's wolfpack they had already settled. There wasn't anything he could do even if he wanted. 

As soon as they stepped off the dock and onto solid land another boat pulled up to the dock with supplies and a few unexpected people. James, who was a werewolf doctor and oversaw the birth of Everett was on the same boat as them. He was here to lend his expertise in the delivery of Isa if Aurora so happened to have complications. Just like Tom, the man was supposedly an expert in babies. 

The boat behind them carried Ben and his mate Nicole. They were here mainly because Tom suggested it. Apparently he was friends with the moody animal doctor. It was to his understanding that they would be staying in the home as well as James.

“Oh, I want my baby,” Tom commented to him. 

“Which one?” Jason smirked. 

“I really want to snuggle my son,” Tom told him seriously. “I miss my boy.” 

The wolf was the first one into the cabin and made a straight b-line to baby Everett. In doing so he even passed by Claire leaving her flabbergasted as he picked up his son and held him close to his body. Everett gave a gleeful noise with having been in his dad's arms once more. Hopefully in a short while he'd have his own baby to hold and cuddle. 

Chad came out of the bedroom with Mary perched on his shoulder. He smiled with seeing him finally and nodded his head in the direction of where Aurora was resting. His sweet girl was asleep with Murpy tucked into the crook of her neck. The animal acknowledged him but didn't move or make a merp. Carefully, Jason laid out beside her on his tummy and stared at her. 

Jason always knew his Rora was beautiful but he hadn't realized that she was this beautiful. A feathering of freckles covered the bridge of Aurora's nose and spread out daintily to her cheeks. Would Isa inherit her mother's freckles? 

Subconsciously Aurora knew that she was there and slowly fluttered her eyes open. “It's about time you came!” She spoke groggily. “I missed you.” 

He raised up and kissed her lips gently - resting his forehead against hers. “I missed you more than you can even imagine. I tried so hard to leave earlier than now,” Jason confessed. “I even thought about breaking out and committing a runner.” 

Protectively Jason laced his hand on her stomach and rubbed the area where their daughter still rested. In response to feeling his warm touch Isa kicked a bit. 

“I'm starting to have faint contractions,” Aurora confessed, holding her hand over his. 

Murpy adjusted himself a little and continued to sleep in the crook of Aurora's neck - the good majority of his body on the pillow with his front paws and head on her chest. Smiling at the critter he reached over and stroked him a few times. Mocha was missing which surprised him greatly. 

“Hey there Murps,” Jason addressed, scratching the guinea pig under his chin. “Are you keeping momma company?” 

“My little buddy,” Aurora confirmed. “Between him and Mary I wasn't particularly too lonely.”

“Where is Mocha?” 

“She's with the rest of the hedgehogs in the basement. Lee and Autumn set them up a large caged in space,” Aurora explained. “I still spend time with her every day. Someone grabs her for me and we cuddle. Mocha is still quite tame and affectionate with me and everyone else.”

Jason sat up beside her and turned his body inwards a bit. He pushed the blankets away from Aurora's tummy so he could rub and stroke her properly. A few new stretch marks had grown joining the previous silver colored ones of Aurora's growing youth. Every once in a while Isa would kick - typically after a small contraction. 

“And Chad's been good to you?” Jason inquired, anxiety over leaving her with his best friend still rather strong. 

“Very good.” Aurora confirmed proudly, placing her hand on top of his once more and interlocking her fingers with his. Their hands moved together as Jason continued to rub her stomach gingerly. “He stays with me throughout the night and does everything I ask of him.” 

Jason lowered his head and kissed her tummy, rubbing his nose against the smooth surface. Her tummy smelt like rosemary and coconuts. Jason recognized the mixture as a well known skin ointment used on scars and stretch marks. 

“Oh my little girl,” Jason cooed softly. “Daddy can't wait to hold you, my Sweet Pea.” 

“Soon,” Aurora smiled. “I think by tomorrow night she'll be here. I'm scared though.” 

“I know, love,” Jason sympathized, hugging her tummy and resting the side of his head on Rora's stomach. “That's why I'm here. I'm not going to leave your side. Not during labor or afterwards. I can't be away from my girls anymore.” 

Their tender moment only lasted about five minutes or so. The sound of loud crashing followed by panicked yelling broke it. Jason didn't feel the need to go investigate due to the yelling being directed at the cats alone. Milo and Midnight were trying to catch something. Perhaps a bird had flown into the house? 

“Can you go see what's happening out there?” Aurora asked with a smile. 

“How about we both go and see, momma? You can do with some walking. It's good for you and baby,” Jason suggested, a bit upset that Rora was in bed when she didn't necessarily have to be. Aurora being young didn't know any different. Rora just did what was told of her. 

Jason got out of bed and offered his strong hand for Aurora to take. Easily he hoisted up his lover until she was on her feet. A large cotton nightgown covered her belly and gave her modesty. Jason couldn't help but chuckle to see Aurora waddle subtly as she walked. Her hand clutched his forearm tightly for support as they made their way towards chaos. 

Milo and Midnight were poised and attempting to capture Nicole's pets...which so happened to be a bat and a fluffy thing that sort of reminded him of a squirrel. Both little creatures were clinging easily to the side of a large bookshelf and well out of reach. There was a smug look on the fluffy one - the actual bat itself looked terrified with big eyes. 

“No!” Tom scolded seriously. “Bad kitty! You know better than that!” 

Just as Milo was about to leap up Tom grabbed hold of him mid-butt wiggle. Despite holding the feline in his arms tightly Tom had a single hand on the scruff of his neck. 

Ironically enough Eleanor and Arthur weren't interested in catching the strange animals but rather intrigued. 

“Are those bats?” Aurora asked curiously, her eyes softening at the small creature. 

“A fruit bat and a sugar glider,” Nicole told her, standing on the couches ledge and stretched to get her pets. “They both came into my rescue after their dumb owners couldn't look after them properly.” 

She retrieved the sugar glider first and deposited it into her hoodie pocket, the bat was next. The unusual critter clung to the front of her sweater and laid there peacefully. The sugar glider crawled out of her pocket and clung onto Nicole's upper arm. 

Instead of being scared of them like he thought she would Aurora went over to the bat and observed it up close.

“You can pet her,” Nicole offered. “She's completely rabies free and all her shots are up to date. Eliza doesn't bite.” 

Before doing so she looked to Tom and then him for permission. After they both nodded their heads 'yes’ Aurora stuck out a single finger and pet the bat, stroking it softly. 

“Your so pretty!” She spoke softly. “How old is she?” 

Nicole took great pride that her affections for the animal were shared by someone other than herself. Usually when it came to bats people were squeamish. 

“She's a year and a half.” Nicole answered. “Fitz is 9 months old.” 

“Hello Fitz,” Aurora smiled, “He's so soft like a chinchilla!” 

“Fitz thinks Eliza is his girlfriend,” Nicole confessed with a smirk. “They're inseparable.” 

 

Eliza (Egyptian Fruit bat):

[](https://postimages.org/)

Fitz (Sugar glider): 

[](https://postimages.org/)


	58. Chapter 58

“There's no real 'right’ way to have a baby,” Tom told Jason and Chad. “I've seen women give birth in various positions. If it where a medical setting we prefer missionary because it's a bit easier to work with. If Rora wants to have the baby like that - leave her be.” 

Aurora had been in labor for close to 12 hours now and it was becoming clear that baby Isa was soon to come. She had tried so hard to get comfortable but whenever she moved or placed her full weight down upon her back - her muscles would cramp and Aurora would be in greater pain. 

The only position that Aurora actually found which kept her cramp and muscle spasm free was to literally rest on her knees with her legs slightly parted. Jason nor Chad wanted her in this position for whatever reason - perhaps it was outside the norm.

“I delivered my twins on my hands and knees,” Autumn offered, kissing the side of Aster’s head as she bounced the tot slightly in her arms. “I too was having bad muscle spasms and couldn't lay on my back.”

“I'm so tired,” Aurora complained, holding her clothed stomach as a hard contraction rippled through her stomach. “I just want this to be over!”

“The last time I checked you were close to being fully dilated,” Tom told her, adjusting Everett. “I'd say in a few more hours we'd be at the point of pushing.” 

Ever since Tom came home Everett refused to leave his arms. Whenever the wolf tried to place him down to check on her he'd pitch a fit until Tom picked him back up. It was clear that the little body missed his father dearly. Rora wondered if Isa would be the same way with Jason or Chad. 

Jason began to rub her lower back in soothing circles while Chad placed a few pillows under her bum. Sitting down to take the pressure off her knees Aurora tried to relax. 

Despite becoming an actual mother in a few hours there were still things that Aurora wasn't too sure of. 

“How do I know when to push?” Aurora asked no one in particular. 

“You'll come to a point where your body will automatically know when to push,” Tom explained.

“I've been awake for a day and a half,” Rora pointed out. “What happens if I want to sleep right after having her?” 

“You can sleep and rest all you want, momma,” Chad smiled. “There's more than enough people here to look after Isa. We have your breast milk in bottles for a reason.” 

“Yes, but - I have to bond with her! I can't just have her then roll over and fall asleep!” She stated seriously.

James, who was quietly sitting in the corner and reading through her medical files looked up and over at her. Despite Isa not being a werewolf the doctor was still lending his expertise when it came to babies and potentially difficult labor. With Aurora's family history there was a slight chance that something could go wrong. Tom was an excellent doctor but he didn't have as much experience with difficult labor like James did.

“May I interject?” The Scotsman asked. “Your already bonded with your wee one. Isa is going to know that your her momma just like she'll know who Jason and Chad is. A parental bond between mother, or father, starts in the womb and it continues to grow as the child does. It's not something that's determined if you cuddle her right away after birth or not.” 

“There are many times when a new mum can't be with her child right away for various reasons. I can assure you that the bond between them is still strong in the future.” Tom added to the conversation. He was trying to adjust the chubby baby boy in his arms without dropping him. Everett finally cooperated and ended up placing his chin on Tom's shoulder where he looked at James. “As a Medical professional - if you feel that your simply too exhausted to tend to her, please, sleep and allow us to look after her.” 

“I would be honoured to look after our daughter while you rested. And I wouldn't think badly of you either. You've been through a lot and it's ignorant for me to assume that you'd be able to carry on without rest,” Jason assured her, kissing the middle of her forehead. 

Jason sat down beside her on the bed and partially wrapped himself around her. A protective hand rested in her belly while the other on her thigh. He rubbed her bump and whispered words that made no sense to her. Aurora's best guess is that Jason was placing a charm upon her. She felt more at ease after he had done so. 

There wasn't a single moment that Aurora wasn't thankful for Jason's magical abilities during this time. She honestly couldn't imagine going through the pains of labor and delivery without him. 

“I know, little one,” Jason spoke softly to her stomach, rubbing over where Isa rested. “But you can't to so hard on momma. You need to hurry up and come out so daddy can hold you.” 

“I need to check on the ultrasound where miss Isa is resting at the moment,” Tom spoke once Jason was through addressing their daughter.

Tom and James had brought a portable ultrasound machine as well as a machine that monitored her heart rate, blood pressure and oxygen. This would be the second time that Tom had checked to see where her baby was settled. 

With Jason and Chad's help she laid back down on the bed. Once covered with the blankets she raised her nightgown and allowed Tom access to her tummy. In a rather guarded manner Jason came to stand next to her with his eyes glued to the screen. It didn't take long to locate Isa and from what Aurora could see - she had moved since last time. 

James came over to take a look as well and nodded his head. “Good. Your wee one will come into the world as god intended - head first.” 

“Thank god!” Tom smiled, “By the looks of your little ones position she's getting ready to make her great escape. I would like to check and see how dilated you are, alright?” 

Rora never liked these types of exams because always made her feel uncomfortable. Especially if Tom had to stick that stupid speculum inside her. 

“I'll use the smallest one I have,” Tom assured her, seeing distaste with his end statement. “I just need a peek.” 

Chad came to stand at her side while Jason moved to the end of the bed. He watched James and Tom like hawks the last time and made sure that they only did what they were supposed to - which they did. Aurora wasn't worried about them molesting her, but, having two men who weren't her lover's looking at her lady parts was embarrassing. Autumn and Claire quietly excused themselves from the room to give her more privacy. 

The coldness of the sterile metal followed by the uncomfortable snugness of the speculum told Rora that Tom had inserted the medical tool. Gripping the sheets Aurora wrinkled her nose a bit while Tom and James mulled over her private parts. 

“Your approximately 75% dilated. Which means Miss Isa will be here with a few hours.” Tom told her. 

“How are your contractions?” James asked her, placing that finger pinching device on the tip of her index finger. Her vital signs instantly showed up on the monitor resting on the bedside table. 

“I'd say maybe 10 minutes apart. They hurt less since Jason said that charm.” 

“When your contractions become closer together let us know,” Tom asked her, placing the speculum into a container to be cleaned. “I'm going to step out for a bit before my baby loses his proverbial mind. James will stay here and monitor the situation.” 

They could hear Everett screaming for his father once more in the living room. How in the hell something that small could make so much racket was beyond Rora. She seriously hoped that Isa wasn't that animated. Even Jason and Chad looked a bit shocked. 

Chad covered her back up and helped Jason hoist her back up into a sitting position. Pillows were fluffed up behind her and she leaned back. 

“Because you are so close to actual delivery I want to keep the monitor on you,” James informed her, placing a pillow under her feet so that her legs were slightly propped. “In the meantime I'll be in my corner reading up on paperwork. If you suddenly feel ill or faint, please - inform me.” 

“Thanks,” Chad told the man, sitting next to her on the bed. 

Jason didn't say anything as he crawled in next to her with his large hand protectively guarding her tummy. It seemed the closer she got to actually having Isa the more guarded the man became. Even Chad was watching what he said or did while near the usually gentle giant. It made her even more nervous for the actual pending birth.


	59. Chapter 59

Aurora continued to kneel on the bed as Jason held her tummy with both hands. A few hours had past and it was time to push. Just as everyone had assured her Aurora automatically started to push when her body demanded it. 

Tom had administered an epidural and combined with Jason's various spell casting - Rora was relatively pain free. The uncomfortable pressure of it all and the physical feeling of her muscles and womb contracting made up for the pain. It still wasn't a pleasant experience. 

Biting her lower lip she clenched down and pushed hard. With every push Aurora made Jason and Chad praise her, either rubbing her tummy or her back. She didn't know how long she had been pushing for so far but Aurora did know - she hadn't felt baby Isa move from her womb. 

Every once in a while Autumn or Claire would pop in and see how she's doing before leaving. The constant presence in the room were Jason, Chad, Tom and James. Sebastian and Mike avoided it all together and Ben with his mate Nicole wasn't interested. Which was good because Rora didn't really want an audience right now.

“Why am I bleeding?” Aurora asked Tom, feeling the blood moving down the inside of her thighs. Chad of all people had a washcloth and was wiping it up. 

“It's part of birth,” Tom told her sympathetically. “Women bleed a lot during labor. Almost as if your having your period. After you have Isa you'll continue to bleed until your womb is clean once more. The lining will be shed as if you had your period.” 

“Messy business really,” James added. “But it's necessary to keep your reproductive organs healthy.” 

“Don't worry about blood,” Jason assured her. “Just continue to be amazing and push!” 

He sealed his statement with a tender kiss to her jaw, lips lingered for a few moments as he savored the moment. Isa kicked her, the first time since her water broke. Jason's hand was right over the area as well so he felt it too. 

“I think that's her final cheeky statement before she comes out,” Jason smirked. “I bet you she'll have dark hair on her head too!” 

Another hard contraction rippled through her body and she pushed once more - her hips grounding down as this push was harder than before. This time she felt Isa move down a little in a nauseating movement. Holding the head support for stability Aurora panted a little and pushed downwards. 

“Did she move?” Tom asked, coming to sit in front of her on the bed. 

“Yeah a little,” she confirmed. 

“Alright, good!” Tom told her. “With the next contraction I want you to push down deep and hold it for 10 seconds. She'll be out within the hour.” 

“Thank god!” Aurora sighed. 

She hadn't been in labor before but Aurora knew it wasn't supposed to be this pain free. In a way she felt somewhat cheated from feeling the authentic experience. Despite it being relatively pain free it was still uncomfortable and she'd rather not be in this position. There was a dull, stabbing ache much like serious period cramps crippling her a bit. 

Pushing once more she did as Tom instructed and held her breath, forcing Isa further down. The feeling of having her baby wedged inside her birth canal like that was indescribable. At least now she could feel something that 99% of the female population felt when delivering a baby. 

“Good girl, another deep push on the count of five!” Tom instructed, counting slowly down from 5. 

“Your not going to cut her, are you?” Jason asked seriously. 

“I have too - unfortunately.” Tom sympathized “If I didn't it would cause more damage and pain.” 

“Fine! But make sure it's the bare minimum of damage!” Jason replied. 

Aurora was in a daze when Tom approached her with a sharp scalpel. Autumn and Claire had told her beforehand what he'd be doing with it but it still made her flinch. Tom's idle assurance that it won't hurt didn't help at all. 

No matter how many pain killers she was given or spells that were cast upon her - the feeling of a scalpel cutting her still hurt, a lot. Tom apologized profusely for doing so but she knew it was necessary. Baby Isa wasn't able to make her great escape without the exit route expanded a bit. The next contraction took away from the pain of being cut and she found herself crying out in pain as Aurora gripped the headboard and pushed, hard. Once more she felt Isa move down her birth canal and closer to leaving her body fully. 

Panting like a dog she tried to catch her breath and regain some form of composure. There were a lot of eyes focused on her at the moment and they all made her nervous. It didn't take a genius to deliver a baby but she still felt pressured.

Unexpectedly Tom placed two gloved fingers inside her body and felt around her intimate area. Jason narrowed his eyes and if it wasn't for her holding him back with her hand - he'd of lunged at the wolf. 

“Close,” Tom told her. “A few more pushes and this little girl will be out!” He smiled, retracting his hand. 

Aurora tried to regain her composure before the next push. James sort of slunk in between Tom and Chad with the ultrasound wand. They could see that Isa was close to breaching her cervix which meant that she'd be here rather quickly afterwards. Thankfully her baby was still head down and in the proper position. There was brief fear that the baby would shift at the last moment. This was partially due to Isa being so active beforehand. 

“Next contraction I need you to give a hard push!” Tom told her. 

And she did just that. The pain she was devoid of before came crashing down upon her fiercely. Aurora faltered a bit, grabbing hold of Jason's shoulder and crying out in pain. She could feel blood run down her thighs and Chad trying to clean them with a towel. 

Her insides stretched to accommodate the slowly moving baby and at one point she felt as if her body was being torn in two. Light headed and sweating from holding her breath and pushing so violently Aurora partially collapsed against Jason and began to cry. She was exhausted, in pain and quite frankly terrified. 

“I know sweetheart!” Chad sympathized, holding her hand. “A few more pushed for us and our princess will be out.” 

“Come on, love,” Jason encouraged, embracing her protectively in an awkward hold. “A couple more pushes.” 

“I don't want to!” Aurora replied childishly. 

“I don't think you have much say in the matter,” Jason responded calmly. 

“Is she supposed to be bleeding this much?” Chad asked. 

“Yes,” James confirmed. 

“Jason, would you like to catch your baby?” Tom asked him. 

Chad handed James the towel and took over Jason's spot, rubbing her upper arms and embracing her. “I know sweetheart, I know.” Chad comforted, kissing the side of her head. “A few more pushes and Isa will be out.” 

“On the count of 5 - I want you to give us one hard push!” Tom asked, showing Jason where to place his hands. 

It was sort of comical to see him poised to 'catch’ their daughter like an umpire would a foul ball. Physics wise it made sense. Her birth canal was straight downwards. The look on his face says that he took the task very seriously. 

Tom had finished counting and despite being exhausted and fearful of the pain - Aurora pushed. Isa moved down further and her panic set in. Unwilling to have this foreign intrusion inside her body Rora kept pushing without being prompted too. 

Jason was silent but Tom and Chad gave her encouragement.

“I see a head!” Tom told her. “One more push and she's out! 

Jason adjusted his hands in anticipation of catching his daughter. Upon seeing her head his whole demeanor brightened and she could see the excitement in his eyes. 

“She's got dark hair, Rora baby!” Jason gloated. 

Aurora physically felt her leave but she didn't hear Isa. Looking down at where Jason's hands where she saw the child for the first time. Isa squinted and gave the same dirty look Jason gives before breaking out into tears. With gloved hands James pulled out the remaining placenta and made sure it rested on a plastic bag. 

She was in shock with how much blood and mess there was everywhere. Stunned she slumped against Chad's strong body and tried to mentally process everything. Isa was still crying and proving that her lungs worked just fine. 

A clip was placed on the umbilical cord allowing for someone to finally cut it and freeing her fully. Jason wasn't willing to let go of their baby and Chad was preoccupied with keeping her upright. With their permission, Tom cut the umbilical cord and handed Jason a fresh towel to wrap Isa up in. 

Isa wrapped up in the towel and against Jason's chest seemed to calm down a bit. The newborn stopped wailing and switched to a noise that was a cross between a muffled grumble and a cry. Jason came to her side and showed her Isa, pridefully grinning widely and bouncing her slightly. Isa looked at her with unfocused eyes and yawned. 

“Let's get you and baby cleaned up,” Tom announced with a smile. “Chad and James can change the linens. I'd like to make a special note that Miss Isa was officially born on Christmas day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time line might be slightly off. Humor me - and just go with it.


	60. Chapter 60

*Jason's point of view* 

With Tom's help, Jason gave his baby daughter her first bath. Although alert the entire time she didn't seem to mind. It was hard to believe that this tiny little person was his. 

Freshly diapered and wrapped up in a fluffy blanket Jason sat down on the bed and rested up against the headboard. Isa was tucked up against his chest half asleep. Her little eyes were half closed and she made that pursing movement with her mouth indicating she was hungry. 

Chad came into the room quietly and closed the door before handing him a bottle for Isa. With a smile on his face he sat down on a chair next to the bed and watched as he fed Isa. 

His daughter was born with lovely black hair. It had a wave to it like his at the moment and would most likely be curly when fully dry. Snoring softly was Aurora, flat on her stomach with a pillow between her legs. Once Isa was born he was handed his daughter and Aurora was tended to by James. After that, she was taken to the bathroom and showered. By the time he finished showing off his pride and joy, Aurora was out cold. 

Everyone had briefly seen Isa but they hadn't seen her in all her glory. Isa was still messy from birth and grumpy with being evicted from her mother. 

“She's got long legs,” Chad commented, reaching out and holding a single barefoot in the palm of his hand. Isa was like her mother who insisted on sleeping with a single foot outside the blankets. 

“I'm surprised,” Jason replied, adjusting the bottle a bit. “She's a bit skinnier than I expected.” 

“She'll fill out,” Chad assured him. “Tom was a bit surprised with how long she was though.” 

Isa finished her bottle and moved her head away from the faux nipple. Just as Tom had reminded him Jason adjusted his daughter and lightly tapped her on the back until she burped. Satisfied that she won't throw up he coddled the newborn in his arms once more, adjusting the blanket so Chad could see her little face. 

She watched her guardian with a single hazy eye, cooing and yawning. Slowly her colour was starting to come around. When born Isa was very pale. At the moment she was a shade lighter than fawn. Jason thought perhaps his daughter would become a bit darker than now but not by much. Just like him, Isa Rosemary had hazel eyes and his nose. However, she had her mother's lips, eyebrows and hair. 

“She's such a beauty!” Chad gushed. He continued to hold her foot in his hand, stroking his thumb over the top. “I can't believe she's here.” 

“I'm still in shock,” Jason admitted, smiling lovingly down at his daughter. “She's so perfect.” 

Isa yawned and closed her eyes falling asleep. He could tell that Chad wanted to hold her. An action that he hadn't done. Knowing that his infant daughter would be safe Jason began to hand her over to Chadwick. 

The Godfather gracefully accepted the newborn bundle in his arms, waking her once more. Instead of crying like they expected Isa gazed at him. 

“Hello, my baby.” Chad cooed, smiling down at her.   
A gentle hand brushed over her soft curls once before he stroked her cheek with a single finger. “I’m your guardian - I'm the one tasked at keeping you safe and loving you! Just like I do with your momma!” 

Isa grabbed hold of his finger and clutched it with surprising strength. Behind him, Jason could feel Aurora start to stir a little. She had been asleep for 2 hours already - not enough for his liking. Chad continued to coo at Isa and make faces of admiration. Isa herself made soft baby noises in response and continued to hold his finger as Chad moved his hand slightly. 

Jason internally sighed when he witnessed Chad adjusting his baby properly. The man had a bit of experience with babies due to his young brothers and various younger cousins. Jason, on the other hand, had the basics down pat but he was by no means an expert. Tom had to show him how to bathe Isa properly in her little bathtub. Autumn instructed him how to properly change a diaper. At least feeding and cuddling his daughter was easy. 

“You're so beautiful,” Chad told Isa. “You have your mother's cheeky spirit and your father's stubbornness!” 

“You can tell already?” Jason asked amused. “She's barely two days old by now.” 

“Did you see that look Isa gave once she made her big exit?” Chad chuckled. “That was the same look you give when you're pissed off.” 

“How can I forget? Tom says that’s the first baby he's ever delivered who made a sour face before bursting into tears.” Jason smiled. 

“It's a sign of character. Issy is going to be a handful.” 

Isa stretched in Chad's arms and began to fuss a little. Her social cues told them that she was about to start crying. Jason took her back from Chad and held her so that her head rested on his shoulder. Lightly he rubbed his daughters back, padding her on the bum for added reassurance. 

She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and went silent. Jason could feel her breathing softly against his skin and he could hear her heartbeat. Jason kept a protective hand on his daughters back as she continued to sleep. He looked around the room for any signs of animals only to see it bare. 

“Where is your opossum?” Jason asked Chad. 

The man looked up from his phone and shrugged his shoulders. “I don't honestly know.” He answered. “Same place as Murpy and Mocha I presume. Oh, and my parents are thrilled to hear Isa made it into the world safely.” 

Since Isa was born Jason completely lost track of time. It never even dawned on him that it was now boxing day morning. They had completely neglected Christmas - they didn't even have a tree or a turkey. Christmas was usually a big holiday for them and not just because of western culture, but for magical reasons as well. 

“We missed Christmas.” Jason bluntly stated. 

“Yeah, but we still got the best gift in the world. Isa was born on Christmas. That's pretty good timing if I do say so myself.” Chad reminded him. 

“I just hope it doesn't give her an ego complex.” Aurora yawned, placing her arm over her eyes. “For a little kid that's top bragging rights.” 

Isa heard her mother's voice and instantly cried out for her. Without a second though Aurora sat up as best she could and waited for Jason to exchange custody. He could see that she was struggling with soreness despite the charms he had placed upon her. There were some things unfortunately that he couldn't vanish completely. 

Chad leapt up right away and helped her adjust a bit better. Half slumped backwards with her legs slightly parted Aurora accepted their daughter in her arms. Jason witnessed his wife get a good look at their daughter for the first time. 

Motherly instinct took over right away and Aurora began to tend to Isa. She adjusted the blanket and her daughter accordingly. Speaking to the newborn baby softly and making happy facial gestures that seemed to soothe the fussy babe. 

“Hello, my sweet girl!” Aurora cooed, stroking her cheek with her finger. “You're so beautiful! Are you hungry, sweetheart?” 

For the first time, Aurora began to breastfeed their baby. Isa rooted around her breast for a few moments until she found her nipple, hungrily attaching herself and drawing in the milk that would hopefully cause her to gain some weight. Smiling down at her child Aurora brushed her silky dark locks to make them more presentable. Despite Chad being in the room, Jason didn’t cover Rora up with a blanket as she fed their daughter. He was worried that it would disrupt Isa and possibly offended Aurora. 

“How many times has she fed so far?” Aurora asked. 

“Once,” Jason answered. “About a half hour ago by a bottle. So don’t be stunned if she doesn't drink much from your breast.” 

Just as he predicted Isa unlatched herself from Aurora and stretched, fussing a bit in her arms and pushing the blanket off her. Aurora picked up their daughter and padded her back lightly until she burped, spitting up a little on her bare shoulder. 

“That’s a first.” Chad chuckled. “Won’t be the first time you're thrown-up on.” 

“Oh, I’m honoured.” Rora sighed. 

“Some things are just meant for mummy!” Chad smirked, handing her a cloth for the spit-up. “Don’t feel too offended. My little brother peed on me while I changed his diaper. Although, I’m told little girls have the same aim. So watch out for that.”


	61. Chapter 61

“She doesn't do much.” Aurora sighed. 

Jason held Isa's bottom in his hand and supported her neck and head with the other. Held up in front of them they admired their daughter. Aurora was able to move around a bit more but she was still stiff and sore. 

“She's just a little one!” Jason smiled, pridefully admiring Isa. 

Their baby yawned and showed off her toothless gums. Isa winked at them slightly and stretched, her little arms moving around a bit. 

“They don't do much when they're firstborn,” Jason added. “They just cry, cuddle, poop and sleep.” 

“Like a living baby doll,” Aurora commented, rubbing Issy's bare stomach. 

“Exactly” he agreed, “Our perfect little doll.” 

Jason adjusted his position and held Isa against his bare chest. They were doing skin-to-skin contact with Isa after having learnt how beneficial it was to their bonding. Unlike her, Jason was warmer in body temperature and Isa quite liked resting on him because of that. 

“She doesn't look like me,” Aurora stated. “She looks like you.” 

“I don't really see it,” Jason answered. 

“Oh please! She's a skinny long little thing, with your eyebrows, skin tone and hazel eyes.”

“And your lips,” 

“And your nose!” 

“She has your cheeky personality.” 

“But she has your temper.” Rora pointed out. 

Jason looked at her and shook his head. “That doesn't matter. Isa is both us together. She's less than a week old. Give her time - her features are still developing. Even if she does look like me - does it matter? I bet she has your sweet disposition.” 

Isa reached out for her sloppily. Smirking Rora allowed her daughter to grasp a finger, clutching gown tight with disturbing force. Hazel eyes with green flecks watched her closely and eventually, they got another half smile. 

The books she read stated babies weren't able to smile this young - but Aurora didn't believe it. Isa most definitely smiled at them and made funny faces. With Jason's eyebrow shape she was able to give her reactions with character. 

“There's my girl!” Rora spoke happily, “My pretty girl!” 

Isa furrowed her brow a bit and pursed her lips together. Aurora took hold of her baby and pushed her shirt up. Isa began to feed right away, her little hands kneading the flesh. As she was nursing Isa Chad came into the room with an opossum on his shoulder and a guinea pig in his arms. Mocha was resting in his sweatshirt pocket and all that was visible was her nose. 

Their baby loved watching the animals interact and play - especially Mary. The seasoned mother liked to sit near Isa's head, watching over her. Isa would look up at Mary and smile - making cooing noises and other happy baby grumbles. 

“How's munchkin?” Chad asked, depositing all the animals onto the bed. 

Murpy went to Jason and crawled onto his lap while Mocha decided to tunnel under the pillows and make a fort. Mary, however, gently stepped on Aurora's thigh and sniffed at Isa. 

“She's ok!” Aurora smiled, manoeuvring her hand to pet Mary. “Do you think Mary thinks Isa is her baby?”

“Nah, I think Mary knows Isa is a baby and she's motherly towards her - but I don't think she assumes it's her baby,” Chad explained. “The cats watch over Issy too.” 

Chad laid down on the bed with his back to the headboard. Mocha burst through the pillows and looked at him before gaining speed and taking off into zoomies around the bed. Isa must have caught it out of the corner of her eyes because she quickly stopped feeding and tried to watch Mocha better. 

Isa wasn't able to move her head around on her own accord so Aurora held her in such a way that she could watch Mocha and now Murpy running around. Her new eyes tracked the animals as they played tag. It was apparent that this display of adorable energetic playing was the most important thing in the entire world, well - besides food. 

There was a half smirk on her face and an eyebrow was raised higher than the other. It was official - their baby was amused. 

“I suppose because she's half Magical that she's advanced a bit?” Aurora asked. 

“About a month I think. At least with brain development and some movement. Most newborns aren't this facially expressive or coordinated.” Jason explained, 

The hedgehog and guinea pig finally stopped running and rested on the mattress in front of Aurora, so the baby could continue to watch them easily. 

“When can we take her outside?” Aurora asked, tucking a blanket around her daughter. 

“Outside as in out of the house?” Chad confirmed because they had been in the house with Isa - especially the living room. “Oh, I think it's too cold for her right now.” 

“If we bundle her up she should be fine?” Jason offered, unsure himself. 

She looked at both men and back to Isa. Issy was sleeping once more with her chin tucked down to her chest - exactly how Jason slept when on his back. Rora sighed, it was just another thing to add onto the list of ‘Traits not inherited from her’ 

“No, no no,” Chad replied, shaking his head. With a serious voice, he continued. “Isa is way too young to be out in this temperature. She's too young and small. Not to mention she hasn't built up a strong immune system just yet. If she were to catch a cold - she could get phenomena which can be fatal. Our babies can still die at this age because they're so vulnerable.” 

Hearing that her baby wasn't indestructible like Aurora had assumed worried her - a lot. It got her brain turning in an unnecessary direction. What if Issy was susceptible to Sudden Infant Death Syndrome? As it was Rora hadn't been sleeping a lot because she was determined to watch over her precious baby. Now it seemed she wouldn't be sleeping period. If she lost Isa, Aurora would be ruined. 

“What?!” Rora replied, slightly panicked. She held Isa to her body protectively and tried to calm her breathing before it disturbed Isa. “Are you saying my baby could die?!” 

“What? No. No!” Chad corrected almost frantically. “It's extremely rare that that happens. Isa is perfectly healthy and fine!” 

Jason shot daggers at Chad and began to rub her upper arm. “Our babies are very strong, especially little Isa! She's not going to die. Chad was simply being cautious because under the right circumstances she can get ill.” 

“In fact, Isa has a protection spell on her as you do,” Chad added. “I never meant to imply that Isa was going to die. I phrased my statement wrong - I'm sorry.” 

Their scrambled reassurances didn't help ease her mind. When Isa looked up at her with a soft smile on her face, cooing and moving her arms around - Aurora sort of knew that she would be alright. It felt like the baby was trying to reassure her that she wasn't going anywhere. 

“We're going to get great-grandchildren out of this little one!” Jason stated proudly. “I can sense it! She's daddies little spitfire warrior. Aren't you?” He sweetly addressed. 

Isa babbled happily at her and reached up, grabbing hold of Aurora's shirt. Smiling at her Soul, she picked up the baby and held her tightly to her chest. Kissing the side of her head Aurora breathed heavily. 

“I think I love her more than you,” Rora confessed. 

“Good, I'm glad,” Jason replied. “That's how it's supposed to be.” 

“You're not mad?” 

“I'd be a very selfish man if I was upset that you loved our child more than me,” Jason told her seriously, leaning inwards to kiss the side of her head. 

“I love her more than the both of you,” Chad added cheekily. “But, she's a close tie with Mary.” 

“We'll Mary was your original baby. So I understand that.” Rora pointed out. 

Isa, feeling like they weren't paying her enough attention began to fuss. She made a face as if she were going to cry. 

“Oh, oh-oh!” Rora sympathized, “No tears! Come now,” she lifted her shirt shamelessly and offered Rora her breast - allowing her daughter to finish feeding. “There, that a girl! Mommy knows!”

Slowly Isa's eyes closed and it was apparent that the child had fallen asleep with Aurora's nipple still in her mouth - crisis officially diverted.


	62. Chapter 62

“May I?” Pine asked, referring to Isa. 

Aurora looked at Jason and waited for permission before allowing Isa to be held by Pine. Her motherly instincts were extremely high and she was unusually nervous and anxious. 

“Here,” Rora softly spoke, as Pine took Isa from her arms and into his. 

“It seems like forever since I've held a newborn.” Pine gushed, adjusting the blanket around Isa and away from her face. “Hello, sweetheart!” 

They could see Aster slowly inching towards Pine by using the front of the couch as a balancing point. He lingered a bit beside Pines' legs and looked up at him. Everyone was aware of how Aster felt about Isa so it wasn't a surprise.

“Hey, buddy!” Pine smiled, entertaining the child. With one hand he helped the baby up onto the couch. Carefully Aster crawled towards Pine, leaning against him. “She's pretty isn't she?” He asked him. “But you have to relax little one. No one here is going to hurt her. She's not going away.” 

Aster rested his head against Pines' arm and continued to watch Isa. Aurora noted how her daughter babbled happily at the older baby, moving her arms around a bit. 

“Oh, lord!” Lee sighed, walking into the living room. “I'm sorry. It's hard to teach a one-year-old about boundaries. Let's go little man. Leave her alone!” 

Lee picked up his son and left. Aster fussed but quickly got over it once he saw his sister. Cautiously Aurora sat where Aster had been except not so close. She was glad that her daughter took so well to other people. Although, she wanted to keep Isa all to herself. 

“How old is she?” Pine asked, holding Isa's tiny little hand in his. 

“Just about a week,” Rora answered. 

“Oh my!” Pine smiled, “I remember when Everett was this tiny. Except he was a chunky monkey. And he didn't have this much hair!” 

Much to her surprise Jason actually left them alone and went off to do god knows what. He had been slowly leaving her alone with Isa more and more - leaving the house with Chad. They were never gone long but it was still making her anxious. Aurora wasn't so sure of her mothering skills just yet. 

“Is she sleeping well at night?” He asked, stroking her cheek with his finger. 

“Pretty good I guess. She's asleep for almost 6 hours every night - wakes up, needs to be changed and fed. Then she goes back to sleep for 2 or 3 more hours.” Aurora explained. “After that, she's up for another 6 hours, goes down for an hour and a half nap - changes a diaper, feeds her…Issy has a strict schedule that she goes by.” 

“Ah” Pine sympathized, “That's still pretty good though considering. Most newborns demand to be fed every other hour. Everett did for the first three weeks. It was the first time in a very long time I actually saw Claire physically sleep she was so exhausted.” 

“She eats more in the day than night. After a specific time, she's no longer hungry. I was worried at first because Isa is skinny - but she's slowly gaining weight.” 

“This is good!” Pine spoke happily to the baby, rubbing her side a bit. “Yes, it is! You gotta give momma a break. She's doing the best she can!” 

Isa pursed her lips together and made a noise of irritation. Pine handed her over and Aurora set about feeding her. They had switched from the left to the right breast - she left being too tender right now and not producing as much milk. Once Isa was latched onto her nipple, Pine took the blanket and covered her for some privacy.

“Thank you,” Aurora told him. 

“How are you doing?” Pine asked, looking her right in the eyes so that she'd understand his sincere gesture.

She had known Pine from before and always found him to an older brother type figure. Aurora shrugged her shoulders and adjusted Isa a bit. The baby was done nursing leaving her able to hand Isa to Pine. Once her nursing bra was done back up and her shirt was done she went to take Issy. Her baby, however, had fallen asleep in Pines' arms. 

“I think my anti-depressants need to be adjusted.” Aurora confided. “I've been meaning to talk to Tom.” 

“I think you should sooner than later,” Pine told her. “Claire had a nasty bout of postpartum after Everett was born.” 

“Claire has depression?” Rora asked a bit stunned that the seeming chipper wolf had the same thing as her. 

“And anxiety. She's on medication as well - takes it every morning.” Pine informed her. “She'll talk to you about it if you approach her.” 

Isa began to stir a bit and burp. Pine placed her against his chest and patted her back lightly. “I know little one!” He cooed softly, “Up and out!” 

To Rora's horror, Isa spat up on Pine's back. Instead of being mad or grossed-out the wolf used a clean part of the shirt to clean up her mouth. 

“Don't worry,” Pine told her. “Babies do what babies do.” He chuckled, handing her over to Aurora. “I'll be back,” 

Pine passed Jason, holding his soiled shirt on his hand. Jason stopped for a moment and eyed the shirtless man with suspicion. Gesturing with his hand he pointed to pine and asked: “Why is she shirtless?” 

“Issy barfed on him,” Aurora explained honestly. 

It was nice to see a hint of jealousy from Jason as he sat down and coddled this baby. His long hair was up in a messy bun on top of his head. The beard occupying Jason's face was finally trimmed after Aurora complained it looked to cave-man. Jason argued that it was more Viking-like if anything. Regardless, the babies all loved to grab it and give it a tug. 

“It was nothing more than that. He even used his shirt to clean her mouth afterwards.” Aurora added. 

“I believe you. I just wasn't expecting to see him shirtless when I came to see how you're doing.” Jason replied, never even looking up from their daughter. 

Aurora had placed Isa on her back between them on the couch. She used an old t-shirt to support her head a bit. Isa was unusually active, moving her legs and arms. She even went as far as to kick out. 

Ben came into the room and took up his preferred spot on the couch. He was reading a very large book about veterinarian surgery on small mammals. Nicole was studying as well on the topic of Bats. 

“She's going to be a tall young woman,” Ben commented, looking over at Isa. 

Isa recognized his voice and moved her head a bit to see the warlock. She smiled at him. Ben gave her a half smirk - unable to resist the charms of miss Issy. 

“If I recall my sister was the same length at birth and she's 5’11,” Ben told them. “That's a good thing. We need more tall women in the world.” 

“I hope she's tall and athletic. I'd hate for her to be short and pudgy like me.” Aurora sighed. 

“I love your short pudginess.” Jason defended. “And there's nothing wrong with the way you look.” 

“No. Not at all.” Ben agreed, going back to his book. He no longer wanted to be involved in this conversation.

Jason kissed the side of her head, lingering his lips. “You're beautiful. You'll always be beautiful.” 

“You need to cast that spell so I won't die.” Aurora remove need him through a muffled mutter. 

Ben dropped his book and gasped. A loud thump from where the heavy literature hit the ground disrupted the peaceful calm. 

“You haven't done that?!” Ben gasped loudly, in complete disbelief. “You have to do that! Even I did it with Nicole!” 

Jason looked uncomfortable with this conversation and shifted carefully on the couch - exchanging unspoken words with Ben. Rora was trying to figure out what the two warlocks were saying mentally.

“You need to take care of that,” Ben spoke seriously after some time. “Lee can obtain the vegetation that you need for the potion. I can provide the translation from an ancient text. Richard can help with making the physical potion.”


	63. Chapter 63

“When are we going to be able to have sex again?” Aurora asked Jason curiously, sitting down on the bed with her legs crossed slightly. 

Isa lay on her back, kicking her legs slightly and attempting to move her head from side to side. Isa was less than a month old and she was already attempting the things of a 2-month-old. It scared Rora a bit, to be honest. Physically she was the same length as she was at birth but weight wise she had gained a healthy 5lbs. Isa was starting to resemble Jason's stature more and more. 

“Tom said you need about 6 weeks of healing before we have sex,” Jason told her. “Little Miss Issy is 6 weeks old as of midnight. So, I'd say it's up to you really. When are you comfortable? I'm willing to wait.” 

“I don't know to be honest. I'm horny but I'm scared. I don't know if it's going to hurt,” Aurora confessed to her husband, watching as he tickled Isa's tummy and electing a happy coo from her. “Having Isa was painful, it was scary. I'm scared to get pregnant again so soon…” 

“I understand that,” Jason sympathized. “I bet a lot of women have that problem. We should really talk to Tom. I'm sure he's been told these things before by patients.” 

“I just feel...I feel like a flake, you know? I'm scared to have sex because I don't know if it will hurt. I mean...I'm terrified of getting pregnant again because of my experience with having Isa. Which, by the way, wasn't that bad from what I've heard and read,” Aurora rambled on, touching her daughter's chubby hand. 

Jason looked up from their infant daughter briefly, adjusting his long body on the bed. He had his hair up in a messy bun on top of his head, his beard slowly getting longer again. 

“Look, I can't even begin to know what it feels like to have a baby let alone be pregnant. Everything I experienced was through your second hand,” Jason spoke softly. “I'm not going to lay here and dismiss your fears as irrational, because - I physically saw Isa being born. I know what went on. I'm not going to push you to do anything. I'm a patient man, I love you. I can wait.” 

Rora's hormones were all over the place as well as her emotions. So it was no shock to find herself crying. She wasn't making that ugly obnoxious sound but the warm tears still ran down her cheeks. Jason gave a knowing weak smile and simply reached up, brushing her tears away with a single finger. 

They had an unspoken agreement that there was no need to overreact to her little breakdowns. There wasn't anything she was upset over in particular it was just a purge of her emotions. At first, Jason was confused and obviously concerned. He'd flutter to her and embrace Aurora with his wings, covering her protectively and trying desperately to get her to open up. 

After a while, he realized that there wasn't anything particularly wrong. His continuous crowding was making things worse. So instead of smothering her when he had no reason, Jason simply wiped her tears away and allowed her to breathe. It sounded harsh and it sounded cold but it was exactly what Aurora wanted. Aurora didn't want Jason to waste his healing comfort on her when it wasn't needed. 

“I'm ok,” Aurora assured him, taking hold of Jason's hand and bringing it to her mouth - kissing each knuckle. “It's my hormones. Tom said that they should level out soon. If not I need to go on some medication.” 

“I don't like seeing you cry - for no reason or not. It hurts,” Jason confessed, holding her cheek. 

“The joys of motherhood they never tell you,” Aurora sighed. 

Isa kicked her leg and made a fussy sound - unhappy with being ignored by both parents for far too long. Having caught their attention Isa looked at the two of them with big bright hazel eyes. A slight half smirk on her face. No matter what experts say, Aurora knew that her baby smiled on purpose. 

“But it's all worth it!” Aurora smiled widely, picking up Isa carefully. 

Cradling her baby in her arms made everything worth it. Jason lovingly looked down at the two of them as Isa subconsciously tried to grab hold of her shirt. Impossibly tiny little fingers reaching for anything to hold. 

Their angelic baby burped loudly, ruining the moment and causing Jason to laugh. She definitely was her father's daughter. 

“Good grief,” Aurora sighed. “She burps just like you.” 

“She farts like you though,” Chad commented, grabbing a fresh shirt. 

He had been outside running along the low tide beach with the young werewolves. They liked to play tag. Aurora had wrapped up baby Isa and Claire show her how to wear her daughter on her front. With Issy attached to her and snuggly warm she was able to get outside and watch Chad run with the wolves. 

“She does not!” Aurora protested. 

“Yeah, she does,” Chad counter argued with a smile.

“But it's kinda cute you know? Very dainty,” Jason chimed in.

“We're not talking about this anymore,” Aurora dismissed, sitting with her back against the headboard. She placed Isa on her lap so that her back would rest up against Rora's front. “I can't believe she's over 10lbs now. She doesn't seem large, does she?” 

“In general?” Chad asked, “She was born long and skinny. It makes sense that she fills out.” 

“I was born 10lbs,” Jason told her. “So it doesn't surprise me at all. My relatives on my father's side are all large. My mothers family is average but she does have tall family members. Issy is going to be a tall, strong girl when she's older.” 

“She’ll gain probably 2 or 3 lbs per month or so. But watch, our kid is going to be all legs until she reaches 12,” Chad added, pulling on his shirt finally. “Isn't that right? Our little gazelle!” 

Isa cooed a bit and moved her hand and leg in an attempt to catch her second papa’s attention. Jason was referred to as 'Daddy’ or 'Dad’ whereas Chad was 'Papa’ so far despite her age Isa seemed to understand it. Unlike the wolves, she wanted to have roles established right away with Isa. Although, it would be a lot easier with two men instead of a whole pack.

“Can I hold her?” Chad asked. 

“Unless Arora is breastfeeding or Issy is sleeping - you don't have to ask to hold her. You're her guardian and her papa. You can hold her as much as you want,” Jason reminded him. 

Chad looked to her for further confirmation. Aurora smiled and nodded her head allowing Chad to carefully pick up her baby. Chad held her against him, his hand supporting the back of her head as he looked at her. Isa gave a smile and babbled at her godfather having gotten exactly what she wanted.

“Your so smiley!” Chad gushed. “Such a happy little girl, yes you are!” He turned and looked at her and Jason on the bed. “Do you want me to watch her while you two have some alone time? I'd like to ugh...go for a walk with Isa wrapped up against me - you know, how you had her but I'd rather have her facing me.” 

“That's fine,” Aurora agreed. “I know you'd keep her safe.” 

“Make sure you have a blanket around her once she's wrapped up. I was out earlier and I could see my breath,” Jason added. 

Aurora wasn't willing to completely dismiss intimacy with Jason. Even if they just kiss and cuddle it was as better than nothing. Her fears were something that Rora had to work through and avoiding Jason wasn't going to help. 

“Ok, come on little lady!” Chad smiled at her, adjusting Isa so she was cradled in his arms. “Papa is gonna change your diaper because you just made the 'I tinkled’ face. Then we're going to hang out with the wolves!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> intimacy in the next chapter, I promise.


End file.
